


Motion Love Sickness (Nalu)

by Kilanna2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 103,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilanna2016/pseuds/Kilanna2016
Summary: I do not own fairy tail. I do not give permission to copy or distribute my fanfiction. The world and characters are not mine but the story is so please respect that!Warning: lemon, smut, and cursing. 18+ advised if it's inappropriate assume it's in here. I will get detailed and let's be honest that's what most of us want.Motion Love Sickness (Nalu) is angsty and awkward with LEMONS! There WILL be tears shed by our favorite couple. There WILL be heartache however minor to many it may seem, others will see the pain as far too close to home.Please be advised there will be times in this story that things just feel to real to handle. Feel free to walk away compose yourself and come back.I will NEVER use rape in my stories but just because a 'crime' was not committed doesn't mean the pain is not real.Nalu story this one is sexy and gritty. Natsu has low self esteem? Or maybe low self worth? Find out how and why he would get on a train and why the fuck the book is called Motion Love Sickness.Complete on 2-23-2020 on WattpadRanking 3-7-2020#24 nalu out of 22.4k stories on 4-29-2020
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu's POV

"Natsu! Why are you in my bed AGAIN?" I groan as I hear Lucy practically scream in my ear. 

"Luuucccy why are you always so loud in the morning?" I groan out covering my head with a pillow. She knows how sensitive my ears are and yet she does this every morning. 

I let her yell yadda yadda yadda, something about me sleeping in her apartment, in her room, in her bed while she was already there, whatever. Until I realize I have a hard on. A very visible hard on. Fuck, it's a good thing I'm under the covers. I turn over and bury my head under a pillow while on my stomach. I don't want to die today.

Fuck distract yourself, distract, distract, distract. I practically scream in my head. Mavis why do I have to love her? I ask myself. I peak out from under the pillow to see the red tint brushed across her face as she pouted at me. I bury my head again. Fuck that's why, she's perfect. 

I uncover my head and look at her, "Hey Lucy don't you need to pay your rent? Let's go on a job!" I watch as she froze and ran over to her calendar. I then jump up and run to the bathroom. "I call the toilet first!" I call out as I run in, locking the door behind me. 

I pull down my pants, because as much as I would love to ravage her and pound her into next week, I don't. I start masterbating thinking about her, Lucy. I hear her humming a little song as I'm sure she packs up her things for whatever mission we pick out. I think about her soft honey brown eyes that always have that spark in them like there is a fire that she can't let out. I keep pumping groaning a little. 

Or about how her golden hair glows like a fucking halo when the sun peaks in through her window on the mornings I'm lucky enough to wake up before her. I just watch in awe while I hold her knowing that she is always cold and watch as she clings to me in her sleep, I desperately wish that she would do that when she was awake. The feel of her soft firm body against mine almost to much in and of its own. Not to mention her luscious curves, her thick ass and large breast more than enough for any one man her waist a little thin but I know she eats and takes care of herself. I content myself thinking all the food she eats goes to her beautiful curves.

Then I would think about her sweet, soft ivory pale skin that never seemed to have a blemish on it. Wounds sure, dirt and general grime yeah of course, we work hard for a living. But a blemish? Never. I remember again how smooth her skin feels against my own. 

Fuck, not enough. I hear Lucy humming again on the other side of the door. Her voice, so soft and gentle except when I piss her off that is. Otherwise it was the voice of an angel. The sweetness of her singing seemingly stopping the world Mavis knows it never failed to stop me in my tracks. But the best was when she said my name. Fuck!

"Natsu?" I hear her say at exactly the right time I release my load and start to clean up. "Natsu are you still in there?" 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I say as I finish cleaning up, flushing the toilet and washing my hands. The rest of my senses having caught up to me; she had cooked and I could smell the fried eggs, bacon and pancakes the moment I opened the door. 

"Did you leave any for me?" I ask her.

"Kitchen table," she motions me away taking her clean clothes into the bathroom with her as she starts her shower. Yes, she had to be able to cook like any and every man's dream too. 

I walk into the kitchen and find about a dozen eggs, a plate full of bacon and a large stack of pancakes. I finish quickly and clean up after myself. I'm a mess and I know it, the least I can do is clean the handful of dishes that I dirty. 

I walk into Lucy's bedroom content to just flop on her bed and wait for her but as I walk by the bathroom I freeze. I hear the shower running but I hear something else too. My dragon senses just tune everything out one at a time; sharpening my already perfect hearing. My vision fades, I barely see the bathroom door in front of me. My sense of smell and touch leave quickly but I grow dizzy. I feel myself start to shake unable to believe what I was hearing. 

"N-Nat-sssuuuuuu..." I hear her moan my name. "Fuck, harder... Deeper... NATSU!" I hear her moans over and over again. 

Is she? No there is no way, Luce wouldn't think of ME like that. I think to myself. "Fuck me harder Natsu," I hear her breathy moans where I was standing. Why would she ever think of me like this? It can't be right she must have just needed release and I was fresh on her mind? Yeah that's right. 

After all she is perfect, even her magic is beautiful. She is a celestial spirit mage she can summon spirits to help her fight and when she learned how to use star dress she always fight with them. Fuck even before that she would use her whip to help her spirits in battle. She never used them as tools but fought with them and loved them like friends and partners. 

Why would she think of me in such an intimate way? I'm a fire dragon slayer I can eat fire, fight with fire and generally destroy everything I touch. Lucy on the other hand she creates beauty with her magic she can summon the sparkle of the stars which she only seems to do during festivals not in fights. But I mean for fucks sake she is literally writing a fucking novel. Which I can't wait to finish reading. I have read all the books in her apartment I even use her speed reading glasses so I can finish the odd library book every now and then. She is amazing, so why would she think of me as she pleased herself?

"N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" I hear her panting moans where I stood right in front of the bathroom door. My hand on the door knob. I tear myself away. Fuck it I can't do it. I write Lucy a note in my already very bad handwriting claiming I needed to pack for our mission and jump out her window. I practically fly to my house. 

Lucy's POV

I wake up to Natsu in my bed again and sigh out loud. His chest is bare showing off his amazing body. I reach over and press my overly eager hands against his chiseled by God chest, my fingers slide down his perfectly toned abs and back up along his sides feeling the muscles role below. His perfect muscles gliding smoothly under my fingertips. I gently kiss along after my fingers, all but jumping on top of him. I slowly start to nip along his skin careful not to leave a mark. Satisfied for now I roll to his side again and give him a hand job. Once he was really hard and he started to pant, I stop. 

I jump out of bed and yell, "Natsu! Why are you in my bed AGAIN?"

The rest seemingly a song and dance that really got old after the second time of doing it but here we are years later still doing it. Anymore I don't even know what it is I'm saying. Same thing as any other day. 

Finally I hear Natsu say, "Hey Lucy don't you need to pay your rent? Let's go on a job!" I pretend shock and run over to my calendar to look 'horrified' at the date. He ran into the bathroom yelling something along the lines of calling the toilet. I hold my giggles to myself. But go about humming as I pack for the trip; three days worth of supplies typically does it for me so that's what I pack. Ever since the 7 years stasis we were in I always pay my rent early anymore. In fact I'm paid ahead for the next three months and I have another four months in a small safe under the couch since I know Natsu will never sleep on the couch instead of my bed.

This song and dance is old I know it, even Natsu seems to understand that I'm not actually angry but goes along with it anyway. I finish packing and start cooking breakfast. Two fried eggs are more than enough for me, but I cook another dozen eggs, a plate full of bacon and a large stack of pancakes. Better to cook for the sexy man than let him eat me out of house and home. I think to myself.

I walk back into MY bedroom. I have to remind myself that it is mine and not ours. Fuck today is going to be a long day. As I walk by the bathroom I froze at the sound of my name. I grinned to myself. 

"Luce... Fuck so tight... So perfect..." I hear his moans through the door. I wait and listen as he continues to moan out my name and wait. "lllllluuuuuuuuce" 

I smile wickedly.

"Natsu?" I call out in my most innocent voice. I wait and I hear as he tries to muffle himself as he cums. "Natsu are you still in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I heard his breathless reply. Seriously how did he think he was getting away with me not knowing?

I wait sitting on my bed with my fresh clothes and wait for him to walk out. 

"Did you leave any for me?" He asked his face not showing any signs of his very recent activities.

"Kitchen table," I motion him away taking my clean clothes into the bathroom with me. I grin really big leaving the door unlocked. I plan to have a little fun with you, Natsu Dragneel. I think to myself. 

I start by taking the quickest shower in my life and I fill my tub getting in about half way. I start to play with myself. Fondling my breast with one hand rubbing my clit with the other. I let myself get loud since the water was still running. 

N-Nat-sssuuuuuu..." I moan out his name as I figure he had to be close enough by now. "Fuck me harder, go deeper... NATSU!" I moan again and again. Not always that order but around that. I let myself get carried away building to a climax. Damn it I needed this. "Fuck me harder Natsu," I call out, panting out, growing louder. A large part of me hopes he runs in and just thrust his hard throbbing shaft into me. I know he won't he will probably run away. I get louder just in case.

"N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" I call out as if I never knew he was there at all. I'm about a breath away from cuming. I hear the door knob jiggle but stop. The door didn't open. I decide to finish quickly after that throwing my own fingers into myself while rubbing my clit still fondling my breast. I finally cum and relax into my hot bath water. 

Part of me is oh so aware that by not washing off I will smell like cum all day to Natsu, I frown and consider it for a minute. I sigh and let the thought drop. I'm going to the guild, how would I feel if Wendy were to smell it? The boys would probably give me wide eyed looks but Wendy is innocent still. 

I shower off with my homemade soaps again and step out. Cleaning as I went. I got dressed in one of my super skimpy outfits, I am well aware of how the men look at me but damn it all I only want for Natsu to look at me. I frown not caring who else saw. I decided on a mini black leather skirt and a sleeveless heart shaped crop top. I put on a matching set of sleeves that were not connected to the shirt. Not sure why I like them so much but I do. 

I do my makeup and call for Cancer who helps with my hair. Pigtails today, I guess. I decide to alter my makeup a little, a more innocent bubblegum pink lip gloss. Otherwise I leave my original work. 

I step out of the bathroom knowing full well Natsu won't be there. I pick up his note and sigh out loud. I pick up my bag and head to the guild. Why won't he just fuck my brains out? I'm a virgin too but I really like him and honestly I'm a little more than just frustrated now. I'm tired. How much longer can I play this game before I give up?


	2. 2

Natsu's POV  
I ran into my house and go directly to the bathroom. I have no idea how I was able to run with the massive boner I had. Fuck it all. Why? No I can't think of that right now. I start pumping myself like my life depended on it. 

I can't stop hearing her moans in my head. 'N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!' Fuck me, I need her like nothing else. I need to feel her body against mine her lips against mine. Fuck! Luce why did you do this to me? I came at the thought of my name coming from her heart shaped face I could only imagine what it looked like while she moaned out my name. 

Now I will never be able to pretend that didn't happen. Can I? Oh Mavis, what if she does it again? What if next time I can't control myself? Would she like it? No, I can't think like that. She is my best friend I can not lose her, not like this, not ever. 

I take my cold shower, sometimes it really sucks being a fire dragon slayer. Like when the water heats up perfectly before it touches my literally flaming skin. I need to get a hold of my fire. What if I hurt her? My flames died down immediately at that thought. I can't hurt Luce, not ever. 

With that sobering thought I head to the guild with my pre packed backpack. I always have one ready only needed to throw food in it and head out the door. I go to the guild. 

I get to the front doors and kick them open like I always do, "I'm here!" I call out. I was greeted by several of the members immediately and I put my bag down ready to wait on Lucy until I smelled her sweet strawberries and cream scent. I pick up my bag and literally follow my nose to the missions board. 

Lucy is already there reading over several listings. The way her little nose scrunches up as she thinks, is adorable. I almost don't notice her glancing over and smiling sweetly. 

"Do you already have one picked out?" I ask her putting my bag down next to hers. 

"No not yet there are several that are almost a good fit but most just don't work well with fire," she answers me. I frown and pick one up reading it, I saw that they needed help with a water slide, another requested an ice sculptor, and another a healer, a weapons expert for a demonstration. In fact there was one seemingly for everyone on our team except Lucy and myself. 

"Lucy, Natsu! Come here real quick!" We hear MiraJane call out to us. We put all the papers back and walk over, it didn't look like we were going to go on a mission after all. 

"Hey Mira," I say less than enthused. I felt defeated I can't even help Lucy with her rent. 

"Hey Mira," Lucy sounded quite happy to to be able to talk to her friend. 

"I have a special mission request for you two!" Mira beams at us. 

"Really?" we say at the same time my energy flooding back.

"Yep, it's someone you've helped before and they want to know if you two can come out and level an area for them," Mira seemed so proud of herself. 

"That sounds perfect!" Lucy cheers from beside me. I wrap an arm around her shoulders. 

"I'm all fired up!" I call out ignoring the smirk on Mira's face. 

"So do you want it?" Mira asked, her smirk still firmly planted on her face. 

"YES!" again we speak at the same time and start laughing together. Fuck I love her, I think to myself as I watch Lucy laugh. 

"Great I'll go ahead and stamp it then," Mira did as she said and hands us the flier. 

We read it together: Please help us level an old section of town. The buildings have already been evacuated and there will be no issues about damages to the area. You helped us while we were in Fiory and we hope you are willing to travel by a special train that we have already sent ahead of this flyer. The dragon slayer will not get motion sickness while on this train! It is a 3 day journey to Sapphire, Pietra but it is a very lavish train with a bed and private bathroom equipped with a tub. reward: 7,000,000 jewels.

I look at Lucy, "no motion sickness?" I ask her. 

"That's what it says," Lucy seemed just as confused as I was but this could be pretty exciting. "This almost sounds like a vacation!" Lucy cheered with her sweet smile facing me. It took everything I had not to grab her and kiss her right then and there. How is she so amazing? How does she make my heart squeeze the very life out of me? 

"I wonder when the train will get here?" she wonders out loud. 

"Oh it should arrive by 9 am at the station," Mira answers for us. We both look at the clock; it's 8:45 am. We look at each other, grab our bags, calling out our goodbyes as we ran for the train station. 

We arrive just as the clock strikes 9 am. We are ready to pass out from the run, we are both doubled over as we hear a train whistle in the distance. I look up to see a weird looking short train heading towards us on the tracks. By short I mean there is the engine and two cars and the caboose. I didn't know they made them that small. 

For the first time I look around and notice the platform is empty. I have never been here when the only other person around had been Lucy before. It's kind of creepy seeing this place so quiet. 

"Come on," Lucy called running over to the gate. I started getting sick just thinking about it. Lucy sees me and reminds me, "No motion sickness remember?" I smile at her my stomach still churning. I hope their right. 

We board the train and show our guild marks to the conductor who let us on with a big smile. "Right this way, first to the bar so you can drink your anti motion sickness cocktail!" The guy winked at me. I look at Luce to see her looking at me grinning. I just shrug my shoulders and we follow him in. The first car seems to be exclusively for food and drink. The conductor leads us to a little counter towards the end of the car and makes us two smoothies one strawberry and vanilla and one spicy-hot cinnamon. 

"I don't understand," Lucy looks at the man. "Why did you make two? I don't get motion sickness." I look at the guy too curious by the smell of the ultra spicy shake tempting my senses. It smelled so good, I of course love hot and spicy food even putting hot sauce on my ice cream much to the disgust of those around me.

"Well you see this is called a bullet train it goes almost five times faster than that of a regular train. People who don't normally get sick tend to get sick. We have a special lacrima set into the train car you will be staying in to help prevent that but the smoothies will kind of tune your bodies to the lacrima. So neither of you will get sick. Dragon slayers will need the smoothie every trip, but only once per trip, verses you will not need it again if you ride another bullet train like this one." The man explained to us. 

Lucy and I nodded, there really wasn't anything else we could do. I pick up the intoxicating smelling drink and lick my lips. I look at Lucy as she started drinking through her straw. I drink it and my tongue is met by an overwhelmingly intense spicy flavor. It was like the pinnacle of all my favorite foods all in one swallow. I absolutely loved it. I finished the drink far too quickly. 

"Can I get another that was great!" I ask him almost begging.

He smiled sadly at me, "Sorry anymore will only do the opposite and make you extremely ill the whole trip." 

I jumped back with my hands up, "No, no, that's okay." I do NOT want anymore.

I hear Lucy start giggling and I turn to her. Her own smoothie is only half gone and she had set it down covering her mouth as she laughed at my silliness; I smile at her.

"I'm sorry Miss but we can't leave until you finish the drink I'm afraid," the man said apologetically. Lucy just nodded and quickly finished it. The man smiled, "This way please! I'm afraid that once the train starts moving you won't be able to walk between cars. We use a special teleportation spell to send you your food and drinks. Feel free to use the lacrima screen by the door to communicate with us if there is anything at all that you need." He led us to the door and we walked outside to the next car and inside. 

The place seemed huge there was fresh fruit on the table as well as a table full of snacks a shelf with games on it and a bookshelf there was even an area to do laundry by a door that I assumed led to the bathroom. There was a table and chairs, a couch and a couple recliners and only one king size bed I gulp. Afraid to look at Lucy. 

When I did she wasn't even looking at the bed she was looking at the bookcase. I quietly sigh in relief I will probably 'borrow' her reading glasses while she slept so that I could finish all the books so I knew what would be going on in her mind for the next few days. Then I see there are a couple different pairs on the shelf by the bookcase. That makes things easier, I think to myself.

The man left before either of us could say anything locking us into the train car. Shit! I just realized I'm literally going to locked in this space with Lucy for three whole days. The car was huge but there was only one bed. Well there is a couch. I wonder how long I will have to wait for her to fall asleep before I can join her in bed?

Lucy is walking around gushing at all the cool gadgets and books and other general accommodations. I go over to the food not really knowing what else to do and eat. 

Lucy's POV 

Oh my Mavis the train is gorgeous! This is practically a suite when I went into the bathroom I saw it had a huge bathtub with jets! I want to crawl in right now. Maybe I will? I saw only one king size bed which means the client thinks we are a couple. 

I groan inwardly, if only we were a couple. I'm so past horny it's ridiculous, I mean it was only a couple hours ago that I was moaning for Natsu to fuck me in the tub. Why doesn't he want me? Should I just be blunt and ask for it?

"I'm taking a bath; they have jets!" I call out to him he nods his head and starts cleaning up after himself. 

I set the tub up and even have a few scented candles lit; was this supposed to feel like a hotel on wheels or should I say tracks? I can't even feel the train moving after the first jerk when it first started. I undressed planning to put my clothes back on since I had only worn them for about an hour and a half. I know I'm a glutton when it comes to baths. 

I slip into the hot cosy water and lean against the jets. This is amazing! I sigh out loud and I hear something I looked up to see a shadow under the bathroom door. I smile maybe Natsu is hoping for a repeat of this morning?

I purr out loudly content. If he wants a show I can give him a show. I start to pant even though I hadn't lifted a finger yet. What the fuck, why not? I start to fondle myself starting with my sensitive breast. Occasionally pinching a nipple causing my breathing to hitch. I moan out loud I look at the door through the corner of my eye the door is starting to open!

Oh my Mavis is he actually going to come in? My excitement only aided my administrations now if I look it will be only through my nearly closed lashes so he won't run. I let one hand slide down from my breast and start teasing my clit. It's not long before my cries start taking the shape of words. In particular Natsu Dragneel. 

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh, N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" My whispered moans filled the already steamy air.


	3. 3

Natsu's POV  
I'm walking by the bathroom trying to sneak to the bookshelf for the reading glasses and a random book. There's no way I will ever live it down if they know I not only read but read well. My handwriting is shit, but that doesn't have anything to do with my reading ability. 

I hear Lucy sigh out loud. Surely she's not going to do it again already? Right? I think to myself, I take a step closer to see if I can hear and stumble a little bit. I hold my breath hoping Lucy didn't notice but instead of yelling I heard; purring?

Wait, what? Is Lucy purring? If she is I don't know what I will do. Purring is highly erotic to dragon slayers, I don't know why but it is a huge turn on. I do however know that this seemed to go for all dragon slayers so I figure it must be instinct. It was a weird conversation with Sting, Rouge, Gajeel and I; we learned a lot about each other that night. 

We were having a dragon slayer only night which Laxus was to busy for and Cobra/Eric was unreachable for. We were drinking and as it turns out, everyone was cool about my liking Lucy. We totally drank enough to start spilling our guts and threaten each other at the same time. Gajeel admitted to having a thing for Levy, much to my relief. And turns out Rouge and Sting are gay; for each other! Which is great but they were totally ready to fight us, but then when instead drunk Gajeel and I hugged them saying how great it was that they found their happiness. We were VERY drunk, I should add. 

So of course after that came up we talked about what we searched for in a mate and each of us had purring on the top of the list. If they couldn't purr they weren't mate material.

I shake my head a little trying to snap my thoughts back to the present. I start to hear panting and light moaning. Fuck me, she IS doing it again! How in the actual fuck am I supposed to get away from her now? We are literally locked in here for three whole days. I then noticed that I had moved to the door. My hand barely touched the knob and I froze, the door started to swing open. 

Through the small crack I could see Lucy touching her breast. Her panting growing faster as I see one of her hands slide from massaging one of her nipples, I can't stop myself from watching her hand trail down below the waters. I saw her face as she found what she was looking for, I could hear my own pulse but it did nothing to drown out her moans. Oh for fucks sake I'm hard as a rock. I try not to groan when I hear, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh, N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!"

Every last ounce of self control I had was gone. I slid into the room silently and stripped myself of my clothes and before she could pant even twice I slid into the water with her sealing her lips with mine. I couldn't take it anymore. The look of ecstasy on her gorgeous face was just too much, the way she said my name.

I expected her to kick me out, to get mad definitely be embarrassed but none of that happened. She returned the kiss almost like she was expecting it. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me; I need her. My hands glide along her skin pulling her closer to me. I could feel the already hot water heating up. I have to be careful. I can't hurt her. 

"Luce," I moan out her name gasping for air. 

"Natsu?" Her voice was timid like she was afraid. Did I scare her?

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask her, I need to know before anything else. I need to know if she wanted me at least half as much as how much I needed her. 

To my surprise she laughed, the look of fear must have been etched into my face as I waited for her to hit or kick me out. My eyes were screwed shut now I didn't want to see it coming. Instead I felt as her wet hand gently pulled my face closer. "Never," she whispered. My eyes flew open and she kissed me. 

She didn't want me to stop? My heart pounded because of this news and the fact that she was kissing me naked in the bathtub. If I thought my cock was hard before I was sadly mistaken. It was painfully throbbing now. I leaned into Lucy breathing in her delicious scent. Memorizing the sweet taste of her lips. I nip at her lips sliding my tongue over the bottom one as she opened her mouth allowing me in. 

I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and I moaned, she was amazing. Her lips were good but they were only a tease compared to what lay inside. I felt like I was drinking Lucy up consuming the amazing woman in my arms. I had to tear myself away again before I went to far. 

"Lucy," my breathing was uneven and loud as I gasped for air. "Will you be my mate? Dragon slayers only mate once, but I don't want you to feel trapped..." 

"Yes," Lucy interrupted me purring. "When is mating season?" She asked. 

"Uh next month," I can barely answer her. She said yes! And she knew about mating season? I'm so happy and confused at the same time. 

"Good then we have a little time to get to know each other first," She purred at me again. "Do you want to mark me now?" 

I nodded this was the second to last step before I could bury my pulsing, throbbing cock inside of her. After I mark her and we consummate it, we will go into a 12 hour deep sleep preferably with me still inside of her to make it easier to pass my magic on to her. She will gain a small amount of my magic it will not be anything like being trained by a dragon but still more powerful than say a second generation dragon slayer, with proper training of course.

I watched her as her lips opened to answer me, "Yes Natsu, make me yours." I lost it. I pulled her to me while still in the tub, she was wrapping her legs around my hips and I kissed her as deeply as I could. When I finally needed to stop to breathe I went to her neck running my tongue lightly along the left side of her neck. 

I found the spot I wanted and whispered, "This will only hurt for a second." I felt her nod and I sank my dragon fangs into her smooth neck. I was careful not to be too rough with her, not wanting to hurt her in anyway. 

I felt as she flinched but quickly relaxed back into my arms. I felt as a couple drops of her blood entered my mouth. I released her neck just to lick up the trace amounts of blood, kissing her as I went. My body started to catch on fire again still not time yet so I extinguish it. Just a little longer. I gently turned Lucy's head to face mine so I could kissed her again. 

When I broke the kiss this time I looked deep into her eyes before asking, "Do you want to mark me?" I almost couldn't ask but I had to. It was the last step, the final one before I could get the relief that I ached for. Please for the love of Mavis say yes. 

"I always have," Her purrs reached my ears. Fuck I'm so painfully hard right now I moan out loud. "Here," she moaned in my ear.

I let Lucy decide where she wanted to mark me before I interrupt her, "Make sure there is at least a little blood just a couple of drops will do." My words were almost nothing but pants as I tried to breathe. 

I watched her nod and as she went down the right side of my neck I felt her tongue against my skin. Almost time, I think to myself when I felt her teeth nip at my neck. I hiss a little at this. How can she be so cruelly slow with this? Then I felt her tongue again and I couldn't help the moan of pleasure I let out. I finally relaxed into her arms allowing her to do what she will. 

That's when I felt her teeth sink deep into my neck. I hissed; not in pain but pleasure, I want so badly to plunge into her sweet center knowing that the heat from the water will be nothing close to what I'm about to feel. She finally lets me go kissing and licking at the mark I'm sure she left. I even feel something trail down my collarbone. I look down to see a single drop of blood before I watch as Lucy licked it up. 

She's mine now. I grab her gently and nudge her legs apart. I line myself up at her entrance well aware that by biting me; she would have been soaked even if we were not in a tub of water. I look into her eyes, "Are you ready?" Her eyes so large, I could see a little fear behind them but I also saw determination and lust. Oh so much lust, I shuddered taking one last breath before kissing her and sliding into her for the first time...

"Natsu?" I hear Lucy ask as she waved a hand in front of my face, she had a towel wrapped tight around her body her hair still slightly damp with a concerned look on her face. I look down at myself seeing that I was still wearing clothes that only just barely concealed the painful erection I now had. Fuck! It was all a dream? You have got to be fucking kidding me! 

My startled reaction seemed to concern my blond partner even more. She stepped closer and put her hand against my forehead, I knew I would be blazing hot and quite frankly I don't know why she bothers to check my temperature I am a fire dragon slayer I literally create fire. Her cool hand though was feeling hot, causing me to moan out loud in relief and need.

"Your cold! Natsu your sick." I hear her worried words as the world began spinning around us. I lift a heavy hand to my head trying to make sense of what she was saying to me. 'Sick? Me?' But it didn't seem to make sense. I groan again and when Lucy grabs me again I feel her hot body pressed tightly to mine. 

I look up at her and stare into her creamy chocolate eyes that seemed to hold fire in their depths. Her sweet heart shaped face slightly flushed from her recent bath seemed to glow as her golden hair reflected the candle light from the bathroom, it created something of a halo effect. It seems that it is now dark in the room although it should still be at least late morning now, but I don't care.

Just staring into this woman's eyes was enough; it was almost enough to make me forget that at any moment I could hurt her, break her in some unspeakable way. Using my fire to do anything but protect her made me sick to even think about and the thought of hurting her only extinguished my fire, leaving nothing not even a stream of smoke.

I move the hand from my own head to her cheek and rub my thumb lightly along her smooth porcelain like jaw. "Your beautiful, do you know that?" I ask her as the spinning of the room quickened and I fell to the floor the world leaving me as the last thing I saw was Lucy on her hands and knees beside me. "Beautiful," was the last thing I say in a barely audible voice.


	4. 4

Lucy's POV

Natsu did not come into the bathroom much to my ire. When I finally came to the door was still slightly open. I dried off slowly a small part of me still hoping he would come in and take me. That thought alone was enough to get me wet all over again. I groan out loud frustrated, why was I so fucking horny today? 

When I opened the door I was not expecting to see Natsu just standing there staring off into space. I was about to act extra mad because let's face it; I was extra mad. When I saw that he still hasn't moved. When I looked closer I saw that he wasn't even blinking and his breath was ragged. Then I saw his erection poking painfully against his pants. 

I smile a little, "You know if you wanted to join me you only had to ask." I try painfully hard to sound sexually smooth. Still no reaction. I frown and bend over in his face and wave a hand in front of him. "Natsu?" I ask worried about him now. He jumped slightly straighten back up and looked down at himself and then back at me both confused and looking angry. 

I step closer and I reach up and press my hand against his forehead he moaned as I did and I was shocked to find him at normal human temperature. "Your cold! Natsu your sick." I fill with worry forgetting all about my frustrations. I watch as Natsu raised his hand slowly to his own head and cradles it and I hear him groan.

He starts to sway and I grab him clinging to him for dear life trying to prevent him from falling over. His whole body is cool to the touch normally he would be so hot he would almost burn me. But he never did it was almost like he tried to keep himself at that perfect level of hot that just seeped into my bones warming me up all the way through. His normal body temperature was enough to make me want to drag him into my bed, especially on cold winter nights, but I never did.

To say I was worried was an understatement. I have never heard anyone talk about Natsu getting sick ever with the exception of motion sickness of course and that never changed his temperature it only turned him a little green and he would maybe throw up every now and then. 

I feel Natsu's hand caress my face and I lean in almost forgetting for just a moment that he was anything but fine. His cool hand the only reason I could maintain the thought that he wasn't. "Your beautiful, do you know that?" he asked me running his thumb against my face. I just stood there shocked at his words. He thought I was beautiful? He lost his balance and was on the ground before I could catch him. I get down on my hands and knees to try and help him up when I hear him say, "Beautiful." 

Then he was out cold not moving at all. I started to panic until I saw the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I ran to the lacrima panel by the door and hit it getting the Engineer's attention. I told him everything that happened how Natsu was cold and not moving, to talking nonsense and falling over passing out; I excluded my frustrations from the story, I didn't see how that would help him now.

He pulled the chef over for me to tell him and I repeated it all again. The man who gave us the smoothies chuckled a little bit making me angry. He tried to calm me down, "He is having a slight side effect of the anti motion sickness smoothie that is all." He went on to explain that sometimes people with severe motion sickness would go through this but it only lasted an hour or two at most. It only happened because their body was still adjusting to the movement of the train. He then told me not to worry everyone who had this happen to them never went through it again. 

I was well passed frustrated at this, but that didn't stop the relief that flooded me knowing Natsu was going to be okay. The thought of never feeling his arms around me again as he snuck into my bed a painful reminder of how much I truly loved him.

"Oh and miss?" he waited for me to turn back around and face the screen again. "He probably won't remember anything that happened, in fact I would be surprised if he remembered getting on the train at all." He gave me a reassuring sad smile before turning off the screen.

I went back to Natsu and quickly got dressed again before summoning Loki the Leo, Celestial Spirit to move Natsu from the floor to the bed.

Loki looked around when he was done and faced me to ask, "Did you tell him that you loved him then?" My face turning a bright red rivaling Erza's extremely red hair. 

"No!" I then tell Loki everything that happened up until now and about the smoothie with it's a side effect. I completely regret ever telling him that I was in love with Natsu. But Loki wouldn't stop until I told him why I wouldn't go on a date with him.

Loki whistled lowly, "You were so close and then bam, tough luck." Sometimes I really wanted to punch my spirit. I groan out loud instead, my frustrations returning to me like a bucket of ice water in the face. 

"Goodbye Loki," I groan closing his gate. I then return to the bathroom and try to once again pleasure myself. Why the fuck am I so horny all the time now?

After several minutes I returned to the room and crawled in bed. I'm exhausted not only have I masterbated three times today but I also had to summon a spirit to help Natsu. I barely crawl under the covers having stripped myself of my clothes not caring that Natsu was in the bed. I groan and slide myself next to him, hoping to feel his heated skin against my own.

Sadly he was not back to his normally hot self yet but he was warmer so I took that as a good sign before curling myself around him and drifting off to sleep. I'm sure I'll wake up first since I only needed a nap where he was basically fighting a cold.

Natsu's POV

I wake up feeling something soft pressed up against me. I groan as I shift myself to a more comfortable position and my eyes shot open. I felt creamy smooth skin gliding against me as I moved. I look to my side to find Lucy; naked and clinging to me. I freeze faster than Gray's ice demon slayer magic. 

Why was Luce naked and why was she holding onto me so tight? What did I do? I panic until I realized that she was waking up. No, no, no, no, I do not want to die today I panicked even more. Where am I? Where are we? What the literal fuck is going on? Should I try to escape or should I pretend I'm asleep still? I decide to pretend to be asleep because Lucy is holding onto me so tight. I don't think I could get away without her waking up. 

My eyes shut again I try my best to relax my body although I was not able to calm my massive boner down. I'll just have to hope she doesn't notice?

Lucy starts stretching and rubbing up against me. Fuck me, what am I supposed to do when all I want to do is pound into her until she can't walk for a week. I feel her silky smooth skin pressed against me. I just realized my shirt is missing so I am feeling all of her large breasts as she squirms against me. How did I lose my shirt?

"Fuck, I'm horny again." I hear her moan into my ear. My body rigid at her words, did we mate? I wait to hear more praying I didn't force her hoping beyond hope that I didn't hurt her. She pressed herself against me again and I can't help the moan that escapes from my lips. 

"Oh, your horny too I see; to bad you don't want to fuck me though," I hear her sexy sad voice as it stabs into my heart. I do, I want her more than words could ever say. 

"I'm glad you're asleep right now or I would never be able to tell you this," I wait my breathing growing still and forced as I tried to remain still. 

"I love you and I always have. But you don't want me, do you? Or else why would you stay so far away when it's so obvious your body reacts to mine?" I hear her sigh. "I better go and get dressed or you will freak out about us being naked. Shit you probably don't even remember that we are on a mission." I hear her sighs as my heart breaks, I want to pull her close to me and tell her how perfect she is but for some reason I can't move at all now. 

"Oh Mavis, how I wish you would just fuck me until I screamed for mercy but then I would want you to keep on going anyway." Suddenly I felt the bed moving gently in an even rhythm my breathing hitched again as I soon realized she was playing with herself while she was right next to me. The smell of her arousal almost too much for me to bare.

What happened next really blew my mind she reached over, panting now, and ran her fingers along my cock gripping it firmly as her panting increased rapidly. "Fuck Natsu, are you thinking about me in your dreams? Your so large and hard," her moans only fueled my boner as I felt her hands leave my cock and travel up my body making me moan in response. 

I felt her lips against the skin of my abs making me shiver at the intimate touch. This had to be a dream right? Her lips traveled along my abs and up to my pecs. My body was shaking now ready to jump on her.

"Oh N-Nat-sssuuuuuu! I hear her deep purrs almost growling against my skin. My arms as if on their own; circle around her pulling her close. She didn't get mad though she seemed to get excited. 

"I see someone is excited for me this morning," I hear her purr making my heart sputter. I want you! I wanted to scream for her to be mine forever, but only a little moan came out. 

"I'll tell you a secret since your asleep," I hear her moan into my ear as her lips graze my earlobe. I gasp out loud at the sensation, I need her so much. "I really like to play with your body when your asleep. It helps me forget that you don't want me," Her voice shuddered at what she said next. "You want Lisanna." 

I felt her tears drip onto my bare skin as my mind fought violently with what she just said. Noooooo! I wanted to scream in agony. 

I felt her body press against me again this time I could feel her hot core painfully against my cock through the evil pants I'm still wearing. I felt as she straddled me slightly humping me, I release another moan no longer wanting to hold anything back. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I wanted to show her how much she turned me on and most of all I wanted to make her forget anything and everything about Lisanna as I thrust the sanity far from both of our minds. 

Instead I felt darkness cloud my mind as sleep stole over me. I tried desperately to stay conscious to grab Lucy in my arms and finally hold her tight. In the end I couldn't stop myself from passing out with her arms around me.


	5. 5

Lucy's POV

There was just a moment that I wondered if Natsu was awake as I pleased him, kissing along his torso. The way his skin shivered and the way his moans seemed to respond to my words. But no when I checked he was definitely asleep after all how would he be able to stay so still while I handled him so roughly? 

I don't normally talk to him while I do that kind of thing but I really felt a need to voice myself today. I look at the clock on the wall to see that a few hours had passed by, it was now 2 in the afternoon. I sighed so much for it only lasting an hour or two. 

Then I smiled, food was the answer! Nothing could wake him up like food could. I run over to the lacrima on the wall and asked about lunch. They seemed surprised that I waited so long and I apologized saying I had fallen asleep after moving Natsu to the bed. 

They asked if he was doing better and I reported saying that he was still fast asleep. The chef apologized saying that that did happen sometimes but by looking at the time he should wake up any minute. I confessed that that was the real reason I wanted the food and a lot of it. He could eat out an entire restaurant or cafe.

He laughed heartily and told me there was nothing to worry about he had us covered for the entire trip with extra supplies just in case. We turned off the lacrima and I returned to Natsu's side. I had made sure to put his shirt back on him and now, with me fully clothed, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I decided that falling asleep again while waiting for the food should be alright. 

Natsu's POV

I wake up again and this time I remember everything, from Lucy's apartment to the train and smoothies and the bathtub even the bed. I immediately had a hard on. I start to sit up when I realize something is on my chest. I look down to see Lucy sleeping fully clothed and wait did I see tear stains on her cheeks? It must have all been a dream, I want to cry.

Why had she been crying? Instead of getting up I gently rub my thumb on her face trying to wipe away the moisture but it was already dry. I sigh out loud, "Luce if you only knew how much I love you." I let my head fall back again and proceed to run my fingers through her hair.

"I love you more than a rainbow is colorful; I love you more than the full moon is bright on a clear night sky. I love you more than I love being in Fairy Tail. But you can never love me." I pause here still stroking her soft silky hair. "Because you are a star on a moonless night sky showing the way and I am the volcano that takes life away, erupting and destroying everything in my way." 

I start to laugh at myself bitterly. "That almost sounded like a poem huh? To bad; I bet you could have turned it into something beautiful, you can do that, you know? Turn things beautiful. At first I thought you were just showing others the beauty you already saw but then I saw you turn something so ugly, absolutely nothing redeemable at all about it, into a work of art." I sigh and groan to myself. "I need to stop reading your books while you sleep, but if I do how am I supposed to understand what is going on in your head?" 

I gently caress her with my hand as I watched her soft sweet face. "I wish my dreams were true and you really did love me. " I start, resting my head back again to look at the ceiling. "But how could you love me? All I do is destroy when you create." I slightly moan remembering my dream. 

"I had a wonderful dream though," I smile my eyes now closed as I settled back to sleep again. "You told me you loved me." I sigh out and I drift off again. 

Lucy's POV

"Luce if you only knew how much I love you. I love you more than a rainbow is colorful; I love you more than the full moon is bright on a clear night sky. I love you more than I love being in Fairy Tail. But you can never love me." A short pause before he continued. "Because you are a star on a moonless night sky showing the way and I am the volcano that takes life away, erupting and destroying everything in my way." 

I start to cry again, how could he feel like that? He tried so hard to protect Fairy Tail all the time, our family and friends and he feels like all he does is destroy things? He is the most amazing man I know and he feels like this? I listen as he spoke his words tearing a hole in my heart the longer he spoke the more I wanted to hold him to me.

I'm awake now but he doesn't seem to notice as I quietly cry on his chest. 

"I had a wonderful dream though, you told me you loved me." he sighed as he held me close to him. He probably thought I was having a bad dream but I couldn't help it. 

How could he think I'm so great when all I do is mess things up? I am always the one who gets kidnapped, I am always the one who has to be saved. I'm the reason he gets hurt all the time and I put such unrealistic faith in him; I literally threw myself backward out of a ridiculously high tower with my hands tied behind my back, just knowing he would catch me, and then he did. I had no idea where he was; he could have been at the guild still and yet I just knew he would catch me. I cried for several minutes until I finally looked up determined to tell him my thoughts when I realized he was asleep again. 

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up again and when I was done I decided enough was enough. I'm going to tell him. I walk out of the bathroom my head held high to find him eating in the kitchen. 

"Hey Luce look there is a bunch of food here!" he waved me over, I can't help but smile at him. "Hurry I saved you a strawberry shake, a cheeseburger and fries!" I laugh and found that he had, he had set them aside from the rest of the food before he started and I could see that he was almost done. I quickly ate only eating half the burger and fries giving the rest too Natsu as I happily drank my shake. I never had to worry about wasting food with him around and I could just eat what I wanted. 

I smile at the thought before saying something that made him freeze, "One of the many reasons I love you." My voice was low enough he could have easily pretended not to hear it. I decide to let him pick which way this goes, I slowly got up and walked over to the bookshelf humming to myself as I picked up a pair of speed reading glasses, they were easily twice as fast as my own and they were not even the fastest pair there. 

I do a little happy dance perfectly happy with these now that I know Natsu likes to read without anyone knowing, I wanted to leave the fastest pair for him. "To think they said we were welcome to anything here!" I say in a much louder voice pretending I hadn't said anything before it. I do a little happy dance and pick up a small stack of books to read practically skipping to the couch to get comfortable. I set myself up so that I wouldn't be able to see the bookshelf at all so that he could read with me if he wanted to.

Natsu's POV

"One of the many reasons I love you." Lucy had barely breathed the words but I heard them. My whole body froze, I definitely heard her say it. I watched as she skipped to the bookshelf getting excited about reading and I watched as she set a stack of books practically hiding in a corner yet she was still bubbly and happy almost as if she hasn't realized she had spoken out loud at all. 

Should I say something? Should I tell her I love her too? What if she didn't mean it that way what if she meant it like family and not as lovers. I quietly walked over to her grabbing an extremely fast pair of glasses on my way and read over her shoulders. I made it just in time to see the beginning. 

I quietly read over her shoulders at a seemingly faster rate than her without bothering her. I lean forward and almost kiss her once when it got to a really romantic part in the book. I had to pull away and shake myself a little bit. Thankfully I didn't get behind and I was able to stay caught up in the story. 

We spent several hours reading like this her entire stack of books were gone before I knew it. Most had been novels but there has been several history books and spell books. I learned that I could heal small wounds like light cuts or bruises with a small spell and that I could even change my hair different colors. Most were silly spells, just meant for everyday life but there had been a couple useful ones like one that would throw me into the air in a fight or one that could make my opponent see multiples of me. 

I learned a lot and I was entertained by the novels. History was a little boring but I found that there was a few battle tactics and strategies that we could still use today. There was one book though I couldn't see how it could be useful, it was a book on investing large amounts of money and how to make a profit. I almost groaned at that one but I read it anyway. It did have some smaller investing options in it that I could see myself being able to do, but most were for absurdly large amounts of money. 

Overall, I learned a lot and Lucy never looked back once. I don't know if she was interested in what she was reading or not but when she was done I turned around taking the glasses off hiding them in my shirt pocket and pretended to sleep as she put the books away getting 2 more larger stacks and stacking them close by again. 

When I was sure she wasn't paying attention to me I got up again glasses on and I was ready when she opened it to the first page. We continued to read until it was late at night. I had trouble keeping my eyes open and Lucy seemed to be doing fine. We were currently reading about magical beast in the area that we were headed to, Pietra.

Smart, she was studying the area searching maps and looking at plant books all for the place we were headed. No wonder she always knew about the areas for the missions we were on. she even had the past two weeks worth of magazines and newspapers for the place courtesy of one of the conductors through the lacrima. I now probably knew more about this place than I did my own home. I wanted to groan at that thought when I noticed that the other stack of books were for Magnolia and the surrounding areas. 

When she was done with Pietra she went ahead and stretched putting away the material before returning and starting on Magnolia and Fiory in general. The amount of information I learned was outrageous to say the least. I learned all about the plants that I just knew I had in my yard, I learned to garden for our climate and I learned about all the wildlife. In particular I learned about poison and healing herbs. I learned about some banking and the policies that applied to our area. 

When she was done she picked up a book about Exceeds. I was particularly curious about this one because of Happy. I learned that their diet had everything to do with how their magic developed and that the worse thing for magic was too much fish. Great no wonder he was so weak. I groan to myself but then I read that fish however helped make them better flyers and more agile. Maybe I could use that to help Happy out on training?

Then I saw the next book Lucy was picking up. The Mating Practices of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. Why in the hell did she want to read that? I will admit I was curious so again I read over her shoulder. Most I already knew what I didn't know was that when it came to mating the male will never feel like they are enough for the female. The female will always have to claim the male first.

Why in the hell is that? Wait so did that mean that Gajeel feels the same about Levy as I do Lucy? Then how did that work for Sting and Rogue since they were gay? Was one of them more feminine than the other? 

My head hurts. I decide it's actually time for bed as she puts that one down. I quickly and quietly put away the glasses and run over to the chair behind Lucy again and start stretching like I had just woken up. 

"Oh man is that the time? No wonder I'm so tired Luce you should go to bed, I'll sleep on the couch." I offer and freeze. I have never offered to take the couch before why did I do that?

"Don't be silly sleep in the bed it's never stopped you before," came her tired reply. Did she just give me permission to sleep with her? My heart starts to speed up again. All that learning did something to me. I have read a lot of books while at Lucy's house but not like this. 

We have probably read more books today than I have the entire time she had been at fairy tail. I now know more about my home, economics, magic and medicine than I ever have before. I also have maps for both Pietra and Fiory memorized as if I had been studying them my whole life. 

Then a scary realization hit me; we also read romance novels. The kind that made Lucy all squirrely for days daydreaming about her prince coming to save her again and again. Then I froze, save her. I have saved her, a lot. She would get kidnapped and I would lead the charge to come get her. Is that why she loves me?

"Natsu?" I start, Lucy is already dressed and standing by the bed. "You must be tired you fell asleep on your feet," She giggled at me pulling the blankets back. 

I slowly get into bed unsure how I should act, I have never gotten into bed while she was awake before at least not with her getting into bed with me. Lucy pulls the covers over us and snuggles into my arms already closed to sleep. I relax and begin to close my eyes.


	6. 6

Natsu's POV

"I really do love you Natsu," her voice so quiet but her lips were right next to my ear. My eyes shot open again. 

"I love you more than life itself," I say so that she could hear me. I wrap an arm around her now pulling her closer to me. I can't hide this anymore.

"When your ready I would like to be your mate, if you want me to, that is," her voice louder but still small it had my heart racing.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask praying beyond hope that she did. 

"Yes, I want to be yours," My heart is pounding away in my chest, it's hard to believe she couldn't hear it.

"Even if I wanted you right now?" I ask my voice quiet again. 

"Especially right now," as she answered; she kissed along my ear even so much as nibbling as she went. 

"Do you know that dragons and dragon slayers mate for life?" I ask her. "Once it's done there is no way to undo it." 

"I know." her breathy response shot a shiver down my spine making me rock hard.

I pull her to me and kiss her long and sweet. I begin to nibble on her lower lip and her resulting gasp gave me entrance. It was just like when I was hallucinating about her in the bathtub, she is amazing. I freeze and pull away. 

"What?" she begins to ask. 

"Is this real?" I cut her off desperate to know. I don't think my heart can take another almost, not like last time.

"What do you mean?" her confusion very clear on her face, as she searched mine for an answer.

"The last time I thought I was about to mate with you; I woke up to you waving a hand in my face," I said, flinching slightly. "Please tell me this is real," I beg her. 

"It's real, and it will be forever if we continue." I hear her purr to me. Her fingers trailing along my skin making me gasp.

"Mating season is next month do you still want to mate with me now?" I ask her ready to walk away at the slightest inclination. I search her eyes in the dim lighting. 

"Yes, I want you Natsu." she pulls me closer and kisses me gently on the lips. "If you want to wait it's fine but know that I want you and only you. And I DO want you now. So will you mark me or should I go take a cold shower now?"

A switch flipped inside of me. "I want to mark you," I felt my canines sharpen as my resolve solidified. I was ready; my heart and soul and now my mind were all ready for her. I needed her with an intensity of a thousand bright and burning suns. I felt as if my blood boiled and I pulled her in for one more kiss. "I need you now," I whisper so I wouldn't frighten her. 

"I'm all yours," she breathed; my cock painfully hard. I realize for the first time that she is only in a very skimpy pink nightgown. My hands run up and down her body as my tongue explores her mouth. She is not wearing a bra or underwear. Was she planning this? Wait how long has she been planning this? Well if so then all the better. I start leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down the left side of her neck. Searching for the perfect place to mark her. 

I found the place that I could taste her scent the best and kissed and sucked on it leaving a light hickey I listened to her moans of approval and when I could not take it any longer I whisper in her ear, "Last chance to change your mind."

"Mark me please," she begged me her voice a seductive purr to my ears. I sink my teeth into the left side of her neck. Making sure to be gentle, I then sucked a very small amount of her blood and swallowed it. I kissed and licked the light wound until it stopped bleeding, she tasted just like she smelled; of strawberries and cream.

Her moans driving me crazy, I strip off my clothes and start to lick and kiss on the wound again. Only her nighty in my way as my throbbing dick pressed against her. 

"My turn," she purrs rolling me over onto my back climbing onto me. 

"Yes, please." My moans beg her to continue. 

Lucy's POV

"Yes, please." Natsu moans out his eyes begging me not to leave him. Finally, Natsu is mine. I feel as heat surges through me filling me with a burning need. I kiss along the right side of his neck, nipping here and there making him gasp out loud each time. I find where I want it somewhere that even his scarf would have trouble hiding it, along the right side of his jaw just below his ear.

I moan as I open wide ready to bite him, my folds already so wet he would probably drown in it if he tried to eat me out now. I sink my teeth into his neck. He pulls me closer to him begging me not stop with his actions. I don't, I feel as my teeth break through his skin and his blood entered my mouth. I'm shocked at first it, doesn't taste like copper or rust like I had read about. He tasted like sweet cinnamon, I eagerly suck and lick up his blood not because of the taste but because when I get the bleeding to stop is when my frustrations will finally end. 

I gasp for air when the bleeding finally stops. "I need you," I beg him. 

"Yes," he responds all traces of his doubt gone as he strips my nighty off of me and rolled me over on my back again. I watch as he rubs his head in the juices between my lower lips. He looked up at me again and I nodded for him to continue. 

He plunges right in, my back arches off of the bed and my arms latch onto his shoulders as I see spots dancing in my vision. It does not hurt but the pleasure is almost too much for me to take. My breathing only gasps now, as my body shuddered taking him in. He doesn't move as he waits for me. He waits to see if I'm okay, I'm not okay. I'm breathless, exhilarated simply amazed, I force him to roll over so I'm on top again startling him I don't know if I even can hold back anything now.

"I...can't...amazing...stop." My voice betraying me breaking as I struggled to control myself as I see the hurt in his eyes. Why? "I need you!" I practically scream as my senses focus wholly on him and what he was doing. Even more shocked I see his face turn to confusion, he doesn't move. So I roll my hips for him, I begin moaning at the sensation he filled me in such a way I could never dream of. I see the look of pleasure on his face as he relaxed. I felt his hands on my hips helping to lift me and slam me back down as my juices flooded over him. 

"I can't ever stop to amazing to stop," my words betraying the pleasure I'm in as I repeated myself. Natsu's grin grew. He rolled us over again bringing himself on top again as he thrusted in and out of me again and again. My moans turning to screams as I took him all in me. He nibbled on one of my breasts and pinched and played with the other. Soon his mouth reached mine again and he swallowed my screams. My fingers digging into his back leaving little crescent shaped bruises as I went. Once I even felt my nails claw up his back because I just couldn't let him go. 

I could feel my release coming though, I felt it coiling up inside me stronger than anything I have ever managed on my own in the past. I could feel myself winding up tighter and tighter as he thrusted into me faster and faster. "I'm going to-" But I couldn't finish the thought as it hit me. A scream ripped itself out of me as everything I have ever known fled me. My thoughts and feelings, any troubles or doubts everything it was all gone. My world came crashing back down as my body shuddered, spasming as I cling to Natsu the man I love with all of my being. 

He came inside of me and he came hard. If anything it seemed to have prolonged my own orgasm as I felt his seed fill me. My back again arching as my fingers dug into his strong shoulders holding him tight as my legs wrapped around his waist clinging for dear life. The spots in my vision returned from when it all began. I could feel myself about to pass out but not yet first, "I love you Natsu." Then it was over I couldn't hold on anymore, I collapsed on the bed without feeling anything at all. The darkness of sleep taking hold of me. 

Natsu's POV

I woke up stuck and unable to move. I felt my dick throbbing an erection already hard enough to need attention quickly. What happened? I try to get up but I'm stuck fast. Whatever has me will not like this for long, I think as I light my body on fire. Then I hear Lucy's moans fill the air, startled my flames die out. I turn my head trying to see what was holding me down. I was in Lucy's arms. 

Did I hurt her? I was already ready to cry when I realized she had been moaning in pleasure not screaming in pain. She looked amazing, I unhook her arms to find us both naked and furthermore I see my mark on her neck, we are mated. Last night's activities came rushing back to me from dinner too passing out in Lucy's arms after spending hours thrusting into her beautiful, hot, sweet body. My cock throbbing again and I realize I'm still inside of her and from the feel of it I needed to start thrusting again soon. 

I moan out loud and I start to feel kisses running along the right side of my neck. I continue to moan as Lucy worshipped my body. Oh Mavis I need her. "I need you Luce," I finally managed to moan out trying so hard not to move as I feel her tongue on my earlobe. 

"I'm yours," I hear her reply. Fuck me, I pull out just enough to thrust back into her again. My once throbbing cock now swimming in my mates sweet juices. I want to try a taste but I can't pull away. I glance at the clock it's 3pm. No wonder I felt a throbbing need for her. It's been thirteen hours since I first started fucking her. 

I moan needing her more. Thankfully I'm on top and I sit up pulling her legs over my shoulders I grab her tight ass before moving my hands to her hips. I begin to thrust into her again now much deeper than before. I listen to her moans and occasional screams of pleasure. I need this, I need her. I start to really pound into her not able to think straight as her tight walls swallowed me.

"I'm- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lucy starts as I cum deep inside of her, I feel her convulsing around me; squeezing me, milking me, pulling me closer to her. Again my cock remains deep inside of her as I feel the world of dreams calling me again. I fell asleep on top of her again barely even aware that she had already passed out.

Lucy's POV

I wake up again to Natsu on top of me. I could feel as my slight movement had his hips jerked forward and he filled me again his hot cum flowing into me kick starting my already growing needs. I could get used to this especially to the feel of his already rock solid dick as it throbs inside of me. All these months of seemingly endless frustrations finally have come to an end. I sigh in relief as the once constant 'pain' is now gone. I smiled to myself, having said that didn't mean I was done with him though. If anything it only made me need him more especially when I woke up. 

Like now for instance, I need him. I start to kiss on his ear and make my way down his neck. "Natsu?" I purr in his ear as my tongue swirled back up along it. "I need you." I felt his large shaft throbbing inside of me again. It's almost enough to hold me over but only almost. "Natsu?" I ask again. 

"Mine!" I hear him hiss as he pulled away and thrusted back in again. Fuck yes finally. I met him thrust for thrust, moan for moan and kiss for kiss. I felt the now familiar coiling of pleasure in my center. 

"Almost," I breathe out. Sending Natsu into a frenzy as his thrusts came faster and harder than before. "Fuck, yes." and then I could only feel my screams as Natsu again came deep inside of me. I wonder how long we could keep up with him not pulling out? I smile a sleepy grin as I pull him into my arms once again far to exhausted. 

Natsu's POV

When I wake up this time I'm looking forward to feeling Lucy's body trapping my own. What I was not ready for was to barely move and feel myself explode, my cum surging deep into her sweet body. I felt as Luce pulled me closer as if by instinct rolling her hips against me. Fuck, I barely moved. I glance up at the clock it's 10 pm the whole day was spent in bed. 

I don't care, I need her more now almost as if my cuming inside her deep walls had only wet my appetite. I felt need driving through me now. "Luce? Lucy?" I moan for her begging her to return my pleas. 

"Natsu?" Her voice was sleepy but she was awake. 

"I need you now," my very words shaking with need. 

She sighed as if content and stretched her arms, back and legs while she lay below me. I could feel her walls as they stretch and tighten around me I can't help but hiss in pleasure, my hips thrusting slightly at each while I moaned. She didn't give the slightest indication one way or the other. My now pulsing cock demanded her attention when I feel her roll her hips into me giving only the slightest bit of relief. 

"I'm all yours;" I hear her purr, her arms now above her head as she reached for me. "I need you too." With that I pulled nearly all the way out and slammed into her. Fuck me, how could she feel so good?


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N FYI there will be more than a few lemons for a couple chapters. You will understand as I release the chapters. It is important to the story I swear! I just hope everyone will continue to enjoy the story when it starts to get dark. Which it will but a few more light hearted chapters first.

Natsu's POV

All I can do is hold her to feel her around me as I cum again and again. I need to feel her release; it's like a drug I can't get enough of. Her sweet, sweet body begging for me just as much as mine begged for her. Everytime one of us woke up it was to wake the other and start again. I had stopped looking at the clock no longer caring, I knew that all I needed was her. Her screams filled me with a desire to only satisfy her. 

We still haven't gotten up to eat or drink anything yet, we just haven't felt a need to. I clutch her body close in my arms the driving force that had started all of this long since gone. What we felt now was longing to just be with each other to somehow make up for lost time. But I know we have to stop soon my body rejecting the idea that occurred to me after I released myself in my mate yet again. Instead of passing out I just screamed my ecstasy as I continued to thrust into her. It was as if Lucy could understand my very thoughts because she kept going too almost like we were unable to stop.

Lucy's POV

We can't stop, we can never stop. My body, although exhausted, seemed to scream for more even as he would cum inside of me. I should be starving I know that day three of our trip is coming to an end but I am nowhere near ready to let him go. What can I do? 

A short ding dong chime like noise sounded startling both of us, we freeze. "This is the Engineer speaking, I am sorry to announce that there has been a two day delay due to weather and damages to the track. If you wish you may leave your car but keep in mind that although we are parked the weather is fearsome outside. I would like to apologise for the delay please understand that we are doing everything we can to move forward again. Thank you." ding dong went the chime again signaling the end of the transmission. 

I look at Natsu who is wearing a huge grin that made my body only scream to fuck me. "I guess that means we get another two days to ourselves?" His question was more like a statement as I felt my blood begin to boil with need. 

"Yes," I grabbed him again rolling us over to allow me on top again. "Yes it does," I purr to him as I roll my aching hips on him. 

Natsu's POV

It is now the end if day four of our trip and day three since we started having sex, as much as Lucy and I didn't want to stop we had to. We needed to eat and drink, to take a bath and clean the sweat and cum soaked sheets. I groan at the thought that the only reason we were stopping was because our body's demanded that we did. We ate three days worth of food that we found in the kitchen nothing spoiling thanks to magic and even ordered more. 

Lucy was eating about as much as I was which only made sense because she was gaining my magic. If the amount of sex we had anything to do with how strong she would be she would be stronger than I was. We went three days without me pulling out of her, that had to be some kind of record. We took our bath together not seeing a reason to separate for any amount of time and we fucked some more while we were there too. 

Fuck me, Lucy how are you so perfect? The water was boiling hot when we got out but I don't think she noticed because as we were stepping out my flames ignited drying not only me off but her also. Instead of freaking out she moaned curling herself into my arms. 

Do my flames feel good to her I wonder? How good do they feel? I decide to test it out by wrapping my arms around her releasing my pint up flames while still on the tiled floor so that I wouldn't cause a fire. Her moans were almost immediate which turned me on again. I pull her up at the same time as she jumps into my arms. I quickly thrust into her wet, hot center and right in the middle of the bathroom I fuck her while we are standing. My flames still raging around us as I heard and felt her screams as we climaxed together. 

Lucy's POV

I know his flames should be burning me but they weren't in fact they seemed to soothe me and they ignited my lust again. When we were finally done in the bathroom I had to clean up again afraid his cum would spill out everywhere if I didn't. It didn't, in fact other than my usual wetness that I had become used to there was nothing. 

Was I really taking all of him in? That is both amazing and frightening he cums a lot most of the time taking between a full minute to three before he would finish. I know because it would keep my own orgasm going the whole time and that in and of itself was amazing. I decide to disregard the thought when I walked out and saw the bed already cleaned and made up while Natsu was washing the old sheets about to load them in the machine. 

Woah, I felt a surge of white hot lust flow through me at the sight. "Fuck me," I barely whisper as I took the sight in. Natsu's head shot up and as if reading my mind he slowly finished, starting the machine before walking at a slow even pace towards me. 

"You called?" he purred into my ear sending my blood boiling. We grab each other and right there in the middle of the floor he started pounding into me again. I'm thankful we had decided to wash our clothes and still hadn't gotten dressed yet. I have found that hanging in the air while only his arms supported me was a big turn on. 

For one thing we didn't really have to clean up anything and since I now know that his cum didn't create the messes, my own did. We could just keep going. My climax was quickly approaching when the food appeared. I was hungry all right but I needed him not food right now. 

When he came it was like he couldn't hold back anymore his flames circled around us as he filled me. My own screams of pleasure almost silent in the inferno that was now our love. 

Natsu's POV

We left a scorch mark on the floor I see as I finally let her down. She releases my hips but her arms won't let me go. "I love you," she says barely able to stand.

I smile at her like I have never smiled before, "I love you." She nods and snuggles into my arms some more. I end up carrying her to the kitchen and we eat our food. I can't help the way I look at her. She is beautiful and she is mine, somehow. I have decided not to worry about it anymore as I gently prod her to take another bite of food before she fell asleep. She barely swallowed before passing out letting me catch her and carry her to the now clean bed. 

I tuck her in and still wide awake, I grab the fastest pair of glasses on the shelf and a stack of books that we hadn't gotten to the other day. I was determined to read them all before we left. If even one thing was useful to Lucy then it would be worth it. I cuddle with her in bed as I read and she slept. Tomorrow we should be arriving for our job. 

Lucy's POV

I wake up to Natsu reading beside me. I snuggle into him and he hands me a pair of glasses kissing me sweetly. I return the kiss and put on the glasses and I read with him. The glasses only speed up your own reading ability so I guess I'm a faster reader than he is because I'm able to keep up but then I notice that he is waiting for me a lot of the time so I decide to race him. We always seemed to finish at about the same time. But then I don't think he is actually giving it his all. 

I can't help but giggle as we finish a boring book on politics. I reach up and kiss him long and deep. I'm ready to take it further but then we heard the ding dong chime. I groan but listen anyway. 

"This is your Engineer speaking, announcing that we will be arriving at the station in exactly 10 minutes! Thank you for riding with us." ding dong the chime notified us that that was the end. 

Natsu and I practically fly around the car getting dressed and our things together and we had just zipped up the last bag when I felt as the car lurches forward letting me know we were stopping. I look at Natsu worried his motion sickness would affect him but thankfully he was still running around putting his shoes on. I giggle at him and he looks up giving me his signature smile as I put my own shoes on. The light I hadn't noticed above the door turned green. I look at Natsu and he shrugs. We shoulder our bags and open the door.

"Welcome to Pietra! We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." A short older gentleman gushed the moment we exited the train. 

"Uh thanks, Mr?" Came Natsu's reply. We are both confused as to who this is. 

"I'm so sorry, please excuse my rudeness. I am the Mayor, Fred of this fair town Sapphire of Pietra!" 

"Nice to meet you Mayor Fred, are you the one who sent us the request?" I ask him trying to be both polite and friendly. 

"Well no, not technically, my assistant did but it was done on my orders. You see anymore it has almost become a bit of bragging rights when a dragon slayer from Fairy Tail destroys part of a town. I know it seems strange but I figure that since the area had to be demolished anyway it would be perfect!" Mayor Fred explained at length. 

"Oh well I guess if it works out for everyone then it's okay?" I say not really sure how to take that. 

"This is perfect Luce! You can practice the fire dragon roar without worrying," Natsu chuckled as he slings an arm around my shoulders. I groan in response. 

"Wait you're both dragon slayers?" Mayor Fred's eyes grew wide. 

"Not exactly," I respond. How am I supposed to answer that? 

"Where is the area we are supposed to work at?" Natsu asked. "I'm all fired up!"

"Yes, yes of course. This way please," Mayor Fred turned around and led us to the area. He showed us the stakes marking where we would be working. Thankfully, one side was facing a grassy field and it had been raining for the past week so we didn't have to worry about starting a fire. The mayor walked far back but remained so that he could watch us, making me nervous. 

"Don't worry about him, fire is freedom. The ability to let everything go and just be," Natsu says as he puts an arm around my shoulders again trying to calm me down. 

"It would help if the only thing on my mind wasn't about how much I want to jump you," I moan at the thought. 

"Hmm maybe you should use that?"he purrs in my ear. 

"How?" I'm confused. 

"Well the Fire Dragon's Roar is about release; be it anger or frustration it's about bringing peace to yourself by giving the chaos a place to go," Natsu says this like he is an expert, which I guess he is.

"Alright so look we are pointed away from town right now and there is a huge field on the other side so you have nothing to worry about." He takes my hands in his and starts breathing deeply. "First you need to find your center find the place with the most chaos the most anger or even the most passion. Do you have it?" 

"I think so," I say after a minute I had closed my eyes and my breathing now matched his, deep and even each one has a purpose. I nod my head now calm I could feel all the energy bubbling inside me. I felt so much, I never even realised the pain of it all. 

"Does the pain go away after you use it?" I ask him hopefully. 

He gives me a sad smile, "Depends on what is causing the pain. If it's something old then yes but if it's something you are still dealing with then no." 

I nod in understanding, I decided to use pain, the pain of losing my father after I was finally able to connect to him, The pain of what could have been. "I'm ready." 

"Good now focus on the pain the emotion and scream out the incantation fire dragon's roar. Do you want to try it now?" He asked me concerned. 

I smile and nod, "I have you beside me so I should be fine." I let my smile grow as I spoke letting him know that I had absolute faith in him. He grinned back and he took a step back, allowing me to try. 

I take several deep breaths and focus on the pain. I let it fill me, I let myself feel the pain of what I had lost. My father, we could have had a real relationship together but as soon as we make amends I get stuck in a 7 year time stasis and when I wake up he had already died. I feel the tears brim at my eyes but I don't let them fall. 

I scream, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" and to my surprise it works. I watch in amazement as my screams unleash a blazing whirlwind of fire and it tunnels right through the obstacles in my way, incinerating everything in its path. I see it reach the end of the buildings and I slowly turn my head, hoping that the flames would turn with me. They did thankfully, when I was finally out of breath I looked at my handy work panting just a little and looked at Natsu. 

"I did it!" I yelled jumping up and down a little bit as I did. Natsu started laughing at me, but I could tell he was happy. I actually roared just like him. That means we really did mate, we really are one. I could see the pride and love in his eyes as he looked at me. 

"Can I go again?" I ask him not sure if I was hoping he said yes or no. 

"How about together?" He asked making me so happy I started jumping up and down again. 

He took that as a yes and we took up or positions and together screamed, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" together our flames danced yellows, oranges and reds so bright and amazing, it was beautiful. I watched as we slowly walked, incinerating the remaining debris to dust. When we were done I walked over to the opposite edge and I saw that the field was perfectly fine. In fact it looked like it was refreshed and less soaked than before. 

I run back over to Natsu and throw myself into his arms, "I really did it!" He laughed as he twirled me around, holding me tight. We both wanted to tell the guild about us when we got home and not the magazines so we kept it platonic but Mavis knows I really wanted to kiss him.


	8. 8

Natsu's POV

We finished the job so quickly Mayor Fred just stared at us when we walked back to him. When he finally realized we were actually done he quickly gave us our reward praising us on a job well done. He invited us to come back anytime at all. He then told us how he had a hotel room set up and paid for us because he thought it would take a few weeks, not several minutes to complete the job. 

Lucy and I just kind of laugh for a minute and I say, "No one knows how to destroy things like I do!" Pushing Lucy over the edge as she tried to hold onto her sides to prevent hurting herself from laughing so hard. 

Mayor Fred is a little lost on what to do and just seems to decide to wait is out. Bad move. 

"Fairy Tail the guild of monsters!" I say next as Lucy finally lands on the ground flipping onto her back, her laughter seemingly endless. 

"Fairy Tail the guild of legggggeeeeeennnnddssss!" I stretched the word legends as long as I could. Making Lucy start actually rolling on the ground laughing. 

"Fairy Tail the guild of chaos!" I screeched that one causing Lucy to shed tears and struggle to breathe. I couldn't help myself I joined her on the ground as we laughed together. After several minutes had passed, we were finally able to breathe again. 

"It's nice to be able to do a job, be thanked and actually get the reward," I hear Lucy sigh before starting to get up. I look up at her, the sun was just behind her causing that halo light effect on her hair I love so much. She holds a hand out to me and I take it standing up with her help. 

"Yeah it's nice having people actually like us destroying things," my grin firmly planted on my face. 

"Well should we go home now or stay for a while?" She asked looking up into my eyes. 

"Well I think I heard about some kind of festival bonfire thing tonight," I cut off trying to remember what the article said. 

"Oh the Star Dragon Festival! You two should really stay, we celebrate the birth of the Star Dragon every year even though she has long since died. She protected this town when all others deserted us, she died to do so." Mayor Fred is both helpful and annoying. . "It last for about a month. so about the same time as you hotel is paid for. It would also be a great honor to have a dragon slayer there during the gratitude ceremony! I'll even double your reward if you will stay"

I look to Lucy and I see that starry look in her eyes and laugh, "I guess we are staying then." I watch her excitement before turning to the mayor, "So where is the hotel?"

Lucy's POV

I have to say I'm disappointed that the room the mayor arranged for us had two full sized beds. Natsu saw me frown and he pulled me over to one of them kissing me as we went. I soon forgot about the size as he stripped me of my clothes purring as he felt my body. 

I should have pushed him off, I should have reminded him that we would be leaving soon. Instead I helped him shed his own clothes as I returned his kisses. My body yearning for his touch feeling starved of his affection. I push him on top of the bed and crawl on him. I could feel my own wetness starting to drip as I gently rubbed his tip against it coating it lightly before I lined him up with my aching entrance. I guess I was taking to long because just as he was lined up he thrusted himself in. 

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I moan barely able to stop myself from screaming. I hiss as I adjusted to him again this time much faster than before. "You feel so good," my moans seemed to have broken whatever spell that had kept him still. I rode him rolling my hips in time with his thrusts and thanks to the help of his hands on my hips I was able to keep up. 

"I'm going..." I hear him start saying as I feel him erupt inside of me his cum filling me as my own orgasm rocked my body. 

After laying there a few minutes just holding each other. I feel Natsu pick me up and carry me to the shower. He never let me go as he set the water and I watched him almost in a daze. I love this man. I watched his muscles work as he moved. The way his skin seemed to glide so effortlessly over them. 

I let out a low purr of appreciation as I watched his every movement. I seem to have startled him but when he looked at me, he just smiled. The water was ready and he gently lowered me into it. I moan as the hot water seemed to seep into my bones relaxing every muscle on the way. Well every muscle but one. 

I look at Natsu who had gotten into the large tub with me and I feel myself grow hot, very hot.

Natsu's POV

I love to hear her purr. It almost seems like she is talking to me when she is just purring. The low purr that just came from her almost had me hard again. It was almost like she was saying come fuck me. Oh Mavis I love her so much. How can it be real that she loves me to? The way she watches me is almost unnerving like she is about to pounce on me.

I set her into the now scalding water and watch as she leans back moaning. I quickly get into the tub trying not to disturb her and at the same time maybe hide my now recovered boner. She wants to go to the festival I can't keep her locked up in our room. 

I had just leaned back to enjoy the comfort the water provided when I felt the water getting hotter. I look up at Lucy to see the slightest hint of flames licking her skin above the water. The sight was truly amazing. Her hair still dry had started to raise up her eyes were shaded darkly and her mouth had a small grin as she showed me her now slightly larger canines as she lightly bit her lower lip. 

I was almost panting just looking at her, my boner now throbbing again aching to feel her hot core. 

"Luce?" I want to beg for her my voice small to my own ears as I felt myself moving towards her. I was practically on top of her feeling the flames heat as I was about to kiss her. "Please?" I ask her barely controlling myself. I needed her, I wanted her and for the love of all that is good I was going to have her.

"Yes!" I hear her say as she grabs me pulling me the rest of the way to her body. My world ignited again. Everytime I touch her, everytime I felt her passion my body starts to act on its own. 

We only just had sex a few minutes ago and yet here I am aching with need again as I feel her tongue in my mouth. My arms circled her waist pulling her closer, and thankfully, onto my throbbing shaft. I feel myself thrusting into her like the world was going to end if I didn't. I felt as her nails dug into my back as she clung to me. I heard her shuddering breaths between her sweet intoxicating moans. Then at last I felt her walls spasming around me as I cum inside of her filling her with my need. 

But I can't stop. I feel her moans matching mine as I continue to ram inside of her. I don't think we actually let out any screams just because everytime one of us was about to the other would swallow the screams in a blindingly deep kiss. My hips aching as I felt myself coiling yet again ready to cum deep inside of her. I lift her legs up onto my shoulders as the water around us sloshed everywhere. Lucy has to let me go for this but quickly latches onto my arms her nails again sinking into me, driving me faster. I can feel her tightening around me before my world goes white. I cum inside of her as deep as I could possibly go still pushing into her as I hear her silent screams. I see the look on her face, I see her screaming for all her worth but no sounds are coming out. I can still hear the water as it splashes around us. I can't help it I lean forward pushing myself as far as I can go and pull her lips to mine. 

I feel her return the kiss trying desperately to pull us closer as if we could become one if we tried hard enough. When we finally stopped climaxing I collapse on top of her. the water all but gone now, the room full of steam. 

"I love you." we say to each other at the same time exhausted and out of breath. 

"Luce," I say after several minutes of holding her we still haven't separated but I had let her legs down. 

"Yeah?" she looks up into my eyes with her now half lidded ones.. She is fighting sleep now. 

"Do you still want to go to the festival?" I ask her. I watch her slowly nod her head. "Okay," I add water to the bathtub and proceed to wash my nearly unconscious mate and myself as quickly as possible. I help her out of the tub using my fire to dry us off not bothering with the towels. I clean up and help her get dressed in a yukata she has brought from the Celestial Realm. It was covered in a flame pattern and there was a matching men's outfit for myself. 

Once I was done she gently stands up wincing as she did. I jump up ready to carry her but she waved me off. I watch her slowly walk into the bathroom again and I hear her call for Cancer. I wait patiently and when she came out her hair was tied up and her make-up done. 

I walk slowly to her and take her hand kissing the top of it. "I love you my beautiful mate." 

Lucy's POV

My legs feel like jelly my whole body ached with a now familiar pleasant tenderness. I sigh as I walk into the bathroom and I settle into a seat. I call for Cancer and when he sees me, he quickly does my hair and make-up. When he is done he looks at me with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Leo would like to speak with you, ebi."

"Oh, okay thank you I'll call him then." I smile at him and close his gate. "Loki?" I asked to tired to actually open his gate. 

He appears anyway, sometimes it is a little disturbing, can he hear everything I say? "Yes, beautiful?" 

"Cancer said you needed to speak with me?" I ask him to tired to really notice his watchful eyes. 

"Yes I wanted to know how it was going we haven't spoken since the train when Natsu passed out," came his easy response. 

I hesitate, "Give me a minute please." he nods and I open the bathroom door walking out. 

Natsu walks to me very slowly and when he reached me he takes my hand kissing the back of it, "I love you my beautiful mate." 

"I love you too," I say quietly. "Loki is here can I tell him? About us I mean?" I try to search his eyes for an answer but I'm so tired, fuzzy and a bit numb from earlier. 

I did however see his face light up, "Do you want to do it together?" he asked me. 

I smile really wide, "I would like that so very much." I sigh. "We can tell all our friends together and when the guild knows then the rest of the world can know."

"I'm all fired up! " He whispered excitedly. "Hey Loki!" he yelled out. I watched as my spirit walked out of the bathroom his suit clean and straight. 

"Hey Natsu, how's it going?" I hear Loki's reply. 

I watch Natsu look at me and raised an eyebrow in question. I smile and nod my head at him waiting to hear how he would do it. Will he be shy about it? Or what if he is a show off? Actually, I kind of like that idea. Natsu nods at me as if he heard my inner thoughts and looked up at Loki again. 

"Well I just had the most wonderful thing happen to me I don't really know how to say it," he grins at Loki before adding, "So I figured I would just show you." Loki nodded ready to see whatever it was. 

Natsu turned to me, "If that's okay with you?" I barely nod before he reaches one hand behind my head pulling me into a passionate kiss. I gasped a little, surprised at the intensity. Which he took as permission to deepen the kiss. I could barely breathe as I returned his kisses immediately forgetting my spirit is watching us. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. My body already responding to his touch as my legs quivered beneath me. I feel Natsu's arms wrap around my waist gently holding me steady against him. 

***Cough***cough***cough***

Startled I look up to find Loki standing there uncomfortably. I finally registered that Natsu had loosened my Yukata and it had gradually slipped off me shoulders. It was only covering me now because my arms had been raised while around his neck. I feel myself blush as I hurriedly covered myself properly again. 

Natsu seemed to have forgotten about Loki as well because his eyes were still half closed and his breathing still ragged. His eyes were still full of lust as he was ready to devour me. It only made my need worse as I tried to look away and catch my breath. 

"Luce?" He asked melting my heart I turn to him and see Loki closed his own gate. I throw myself at my mate, my need far to much as I slammed into him again. 

"Mine!" I growl hardly understanding myself my voice taking the shape of growls. It would have startled me if I had half my mind thinking rather than just my hormones. 


	9. 9

Natsu's POV  
When we had finally sated our lust we quickly got cleaned up and dressed again. We walked around the festival enjoying the different customs and honestly even I felt like we stood out to much. We were literally the only people wearing yukatas. Everyone else was just wearing regular clothes. We passed the mayor and found out that it was not the custom in this country but that all the guests seemed to have loved ours, just great.

Lucy seemed to relax a little though and we went about playing games and eating different foods, they had something called a funnel cake, that was awesome! We tried all sorts of things and generally enjoyed ourselves. Towards the end of the evening someone stopped us asking if we knew what group would be playing tonight. 

"What group?" I asked them. 

"Yeah, what band?"

"We don't understand is it a group or a band?" Lucy asked them. 

They kind of look at us funny. "Your not from around here are you?" We shook our heads in answer. "Well at the end of the night they have a group of musicians play music, they are normally called a band." We nod still following so far. "Then after the band they light up fireworks."

"Well that's something we know. We do that in Fiory too!" Lucy and I laugh and eventually they do too. 

"Who knew two countries so close could be so different?" Lucy started eating on some cotton candy. "Yet so much alike." I nodded my head in agreement eating some kind of fried cookie, weird but good.

Lucy and I watched the fireworks sitting on a hill near our hotel. We didn't much care for the band I think they were playing something called country music? Eventually Lucy and I make our way back to the hotel and to tell the truth, we just got undressed and cuddled falling asleep in each other's arms in one of the far to small beds. 

Lucy's POV

I woke up feeling something hard poking me. I look around a little dazed and felt Natsu pull me closer to him. I hear him mumbling, "My Luce," I giggle a little and cuddle him. 

It's not long before I realise what was poking me and I decide to go down and kiss it. It seemed to throb in response I watched as it hardened ready for more. I then start to lick on it earning me a few light moans from Natsu. I like this, I slowly wrap my mouth around the head licking as I went and ever so gently graze my teeth against the head and very end of the shaft. He moaned deeply at this, I look up to see him looking down at me, sleep still in his eyes. 

"Like what you see?" I ask and then without waiting for an answer I take as much of him as I can handle into my mouth. I got about half way down his length before his head hit the back of my mouth. I moaned a little earning I few wimpers mixed in with his moans. I could get used to this. I tilt my head just a little and I feel his cock slide a little into my throat. I found that if I don't try to breathe at the same time then I won't gag. So I just breathe when I pull away from him instead. I am only doing this for a few minutes when I hear Natsu's pants growing shorter, he is about to cum. I brace myself waiting for the bitter taste I had read about. It only took another two long deep thrusts before he released himself this time only for a few seconds. Odd he normally cums for a few minutes at a time but I'm not complaining I would have probably drowned if I tried to swallow all that. 

Natsu then grabs me a little roughly and places me firmly on my back. He gives me a deep kiss taking my breath away before he goes down. "My turn," is all I hear before his tongue starts licking my clit. At first he was rough and then he slowed down as if controlling himself. I moaned as he got better and better, becoming a moaning mess. He works his way back up getting rougher as my moans got louder, it felt amazing. He gently added a couple fingers into my core to relieve just a little bit of pressure but not enough. I soon came in his mouth but again it was not like it usually was. 

"You ready?" Natsu asked licking up the last of my juices. I nod and feel him thrust into me filling my aching center. Finally I understood; oral sex is amazing but I needed my mate to fill me. It must be a dragon thing. 

I know Natsu is relieved too because he came almost as soon as he entered. It was like most of the cum had 'held back' from the blow job so it came rushing out of him now. I felt my own release at the same time rocking through me. But now I needed more, more than ever. 

I felt as Natsu pounded into me cuming again and again and when I couldn't take it any longer I flipped him on his back and rode him. We came more this morning than any couple had a right to in one day. I was still feeling him fill me yet again. I began to wonder how I would walk later today. I disregard the thought because it is already late afternoon. We are not going anywhere today.

Natsu's POV

I had what was probably a brilliant idea, I switched placed with Luce and then started to eat her out again and when I felt her getting closer to her release I started thrusting my cock into her again. I felt as her screams of pleasure shook along my shaft far more powerful than before. Yes, a very good idea. I start to pull out again and Lucy gets on her knees and sucks on my dick again after pushing me down. When I was closer she released me hopping back on top of me pushing my throbbing dick into her center again. "Fuck yes," I hiss while seeing stars. I cum so hard and deep I start to forget where we are. 

I flip us around again, I'm getting as much of this as I can. I started to eat her out, she is already a moaning quivering mess. I just eat enough of her sweetness to clean her up before thrusting into her again. I don't let her up the next few rounds though; I was thoroughly enjoying myself, not that she tried to stop me or I would have. Her sweet juices reinvigorating me each time right before I would plunge into her again. Her screams I'm sure could be heard down the hall unless the rooms are sound proofed. I don't give it another thought as my tongue again meets hers my pulsing member trembling inside of her. 

"Fuck me, we need to do this on the way home. We might never sleep again," her exhausted moans have me captivated. 

"Yes," I purred in agreement as I started thrusting again not even bothering to pull out. I really love being a dragon slayer sometimes. I am well aware of the fact that normal men cannot just keep cuming without stopping. They had to wait like 15-20 minutes most of the time even longer. I thankfully do not have that problem. I moan as I cum again only a few minutes passing. I push into my mate as hard as I can and when I feel the throbbing feeling stop I start thrusting again. 

I can't stop; I need her. It's a good thing mating season is not until next month or she would already be pregnant. Another great thing about being a dragon slayer ladies only get pregnant during mating season, so yeah. 

We are covered in sweat now practically dripping when we couldn't move anymore. I collapse on top of her much like the first few days on the train not bothering to pull out. Occasionally she would stretch or shiver or spasm, really any kind of movement and my hips would just instinctively push in and I would cum filling her. I'm surprised that we are not swimming in it at this point. Luce seemed to be soaking it all up like it was what kept her going.

I mean really, even if it's only for one full minute, cuming for that long is ridiculous and a lot. I sigh when I feel myself rest for just a moment. "Fuck Luce, if we keep this up we won't ever make it out of bed again." 

I feel as she flexes her hips squeezing herself around me and my hands grab her, my own hips thrusting once again before I burst filling her. In all honesty I could keep going hard but I was afraid I would hurt her. 

"I just wish that we didn't have to stop so long. I could care less right now if we didn't go back to the guild for a month or two." her words driving me to thrust into her again. 

This time it feels like hours, I guess we just needed to voice our desires? I don't know. We are both slick from sweat as I pound into her. I can't hold back for much longer. Fuck Lucy why do you have to feel so fucking amazing? 

"I'm--" I hear Lucy's ragged moans and I feel her walls pull me in. I thrust twice more before I release this time it took more than just a couple minutes to finish. It was like a blinding light I was seeing spots and stars as my shaft filled her. My muscles crying out; abused and exhausted, all but one. I feel myself twitch even as I'm still cuming inside her. 

"Fuck me Luce!" I moan, my voice only a light gasp compared to what it normally was. All of our screams seem to have robbed us of our voices. Lucy having given up on anything but grunts and moans long ago. I heard her purr and then she rolls us over riding me, grinding as my cum filled her. Fuck this is amazing. My body writhing under her as I just can't stop cuming again and again her movements ensuring that. 

Lucy's POV

Fuck yes! The feeling of him as I slide on top of him was awe inspiring as he filled me. This never had to end. The way our bodies reacted to each other could stay like this for the rest of time and I would be perfectly happy. My voice stopped working a few hours ago but the urge to scream with each burst of cum remained. 

I glide on him now his hands on my hips making sure I don't come all the way off. This is not possible! Yet here we are and when I finally can't take any more; my back arches his hands just help pull my hips against his, no longer worried about thrusting or moving in general. After several minutes pass I realise I can still feel him pulsing inside of me. My own body becoming accustomed to the surging fire within me. I feel as my body heats up, I know it's a bad idea for fire to get involved but I don't think I can stop them. My body ignites flames covering my skin as he filled my body, I'm spasming from the sheer pleasure of him pulsing inside of me. We will definitely have to be careful about doing this again. 

"N-NAT-SSSUUUUUU!" My screams completely silent as I can't help but try. Finally I feel as his shaft starts to throb again signaling the end and as the last of him fills me I smile and purr. I'm panting out of breath as I look down at him. "Just 5 more minutes?" I try to ask he sees me and smiles like I'm crazy. I am and I know it now. He nodded his head and rolls us over the slight movement making him pause. Yes 5 more minutes should be plenty. I roll my hips impatient just as he starts thrusting again. Oh Mavis, my back arches in sheer pleasure as he continues to thrust into me. Our dripping sweat only aiding him to thrust faster. When at last we cum again he pulls out and collapsed on me his dick dangerously close to entering me again, I only have to roll my hips a little and I could easily start us over again. 

"Anytime you want it, I'm yours anytime at all; be it 5 seconds from now or when we are 300. Whether I'm awake or asleep, I will only be to glad to wake up to you fucking me," I hear Natsu moan in my ear. I roll my hips in response effectively pushing him inside of me. He thrusted for several more minutes before collapsing again our bodies soaked. Returning to the same position as before just barely outside of me, his shaft pressed firmly against me. 

I fall back unable to take even a moment more and I passed out.

Natsu's POV

Luce is amazing, my head is still swimming from all the stars and spots I've been seeing. I know part of my body is screaming for me have her again now while the rest of me can't even move. Not without Lucy's desire fueling me. She is still asleep. I finally feel like I might have enough energy to move from the bed. After a few more minutes I look up at the clock 9 am. 

We didn't even leave the bed yesterday. Oh Mavis, Luce was just too amazing! The way our bodies devoured each other felt like we were really feeding off each other, our magic. I pull myself up stumbling here and there finally making my way to the bathroom. When I get there I look back at my mate to find her still sleeping.

I go about setting the tub only turning on the hot water not bothering to worry about the temperature as I set up several scented candles, strawberries and cream just like her. I even found some cinnamon and spice ones I have them out as well but maybe for the next bath? 

I then use my fire and make sure the water is hot enough, it is all but boiling when I leave for my mate. Luce you are my everything. Why can't I just say it to you? I find her starting to wake and I even hear her hiss as she moved her legs. I can't stop the smile that had spread across my face. 

I lean down kissing her gently, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives like we spent yesterday. In bed naked and sweating, our screams so loud and raw that we lose our voices hours before we pass out. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms as I carry my still sleepy mate to the tub. I purr just loud enough to get her attention, I use a soothing tone one that speaks of relaxation and sweet nothings. 

I hear as she purrs in response now awake she looked into my eyes. I see a quiet wonder her soft honey chocolate eyes reflected the candle light giving the appearance of the fire I always suspected was in them, it was mesmerizing. The way the fire filled her eyes was to perfect as I realised it suited her almost as much as the stars themselves.

I lower her into the steamy water careful not to hurt her and climbed in with her. At first I let us just soak our now tired and sore muscles before I clean us both up. Lucy so tired it was as if she could hardly move. I made sure we were clean before I started rubbing Luce all over. I was careful not to let it get erotic because who knows what kind of damage two days would do to us after seeing the results of just one? I listened to her purr in contentment. 

I have kept my body hot because in the past the hotter I was the more she seemed to gravitate towards me. There were even times I thought I might burn her but if anything she would just find some reason to reach over and touch me. I could be on fire and she would still come to me. It always worked to instantly cool me off. To see her, to feel her presence near me. I could never hurt her. What will happen now? The water we are currently cuddling in is boiling and she is still reaching for me as my heat rises ever higher. What will happen to me now that Lucy can literally bathe in my flames?

I see a flash of light and look over at my mate she was blowing a small string of flames towards the red candles the cinnamon and spice; the pink ones about to go out. She is controlling her flames as if she has had them her whole life. I watch in awe as the sting of fire lights the wicks not touching anything else at all, not even the wax. 

She seems to laugh silently to herself before blowing a little flame in the shape of a heart. Then as if encouraged she lifted her fingers and lit the flames in her hand and started molding the flames into different shapes. I watched as she went from making hearts to miniature people and then I saw her make a little cat, that reminded me of Happy. She then had him walking around her palm she herself watching in awe and concentration as she did so. 

My fire, which has only destroyed things and here she was making art with it. She was creating fantastic things that I never even dreamed of before. I held her close watching the way she moved her fingers the way she allowed her magic to flow until I lifted a hand next to hers and tried to make a little Happy of my own. It was rougher than hers but I was able to manage and with only a little practice I was able to make it move around like she had. 

She continued to laugh her silent laugh until she seemed to get an idea. Now her little cat looked more like Carla than Happy. I grinned at this and had my little Happy offer her a fish just like in real life. Lucy responded with Carla turning her back to him causing the flame to disappear. It was soon replaced with a human shaped flame if not for the scarf around the neck I wouldn't have realised it was supposed to be me. I am enjoying our little game. We continue to act out the scene, Lucy playing me while I played Happy. I had Happy make angry gestures at her Natsu and Happy disappeared and I make a Lucy. So now we are playing each other. 

Except she has her Natsu walk straight to my Lucy and their faces meet in what I assumed was a kiss. Our flames disappeared the light of the candles the only light as I kiss my mate in my arms.

"I love you Luce," I whisper where she could hear me. I felt as she deepened the kiss as if trying to say she loved me too. I chuckle a little bit, "Can't wait for your voice to come back. We'll just tell everyone it's a part of your training to use the pictures with the flames, okay?" I watch as she nods smiling happily.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning!*** Infertility issues may bring up unwanted memories please remember this is fiction and not meant to hurt you or anyone near you! If you are able to finish the chapter you will see I tried to down play it as this IS a fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the story as it is written.

Lucy's POV

It has been several days since our day alone at the hotel. For some reason neither of us felt the burning need for sex as we had up until then. We did have sex but it was on a much more normal level, I think? We went about our days and nights we would just cuddle into each other's arms. Baths together became an almost needed relaxation at the end of each day. It was a nice time to just relax into each other's arms as we let the stresses of the day soak away. 

We had been going around sightseeing, playing games and generally helping people here and there and it was finally our last day. Tomorrow we will board the train to go home. But today was the gratitude ceremony to the Star Dragon. 

Honestly, I'm really excited, all the places we had been to on this trip and we never got to go see the life size statue of the Star Dragon. The mayor just kept showing up out of nowhere and taking us to some other attraction or activity that was ONLY going on at that moment. It was exhausting. 

Natsu and I were dressed and I was currently getting my farewell morning kiss. It had become a bit of a routine that before we left the hotel we would give each other one really good kiss before walking out, like we were just good friends and not lovers once we left. I hate this part it means I can't kiss him again until tonight. As much as the fire in us had gone down I still don't like not being able to touch him. 

When I mentioned it to Natsu he laughed a little and told me, "It's just because we are still newly mated. It will relax after a few more months." I just wanted him to hold me! We could lay in bed all day fully clothed even if he would just hold me. The feel of his arms around me soothed my very soul. 

Then there was all the time we spent training. That was not a lie. We had been going out every day and he would put me through the paces. I was battered and bruised all over from how often I fell from the tree tops, which is where Natsu said was the best place for training. There was a couple times that I didn't know if I would be able to get back up and then Natsu would set me on fire, not to hurt me mind you, but to heal me. Turns out not only can I eat fire now, except my own, his fire is like a spa treatment to me. Apparently my fire does the same to him because he will moan so loud it would remind me of our sex induced exhaustion.

Natsu and I share our daily morning farewell kiss before leaving the room. It had become a bit of a routine because once we leave the room we will behave as if we are nothing but good friends. His kiss is deep and sweet. I think of all the things we have done since we came here. All the sightseeing and different kinds of food we have tried. 

Then there was all the training I have had to endure too because it was not a lie. Natsu has been taking me out training every single day and I felt like I was covered in bruises most of the time we had been here. To be fair Natsu always healed me right away coating me in his rich flames. As it turns out, not only can I eat fire now, except for his and my own of course, his fire feels like a spa treatment and if Natsu's moans say anything I would say my flames feel just as good to him. 

We were ready for the candle lighting; we were dressed in their ceremonial garb, I was wearing something like a strapless gold bikini with gold stones hanging from beaded threads that covered most of my stomach. The skirt I was wearing was like an oversized beach towel wrapped too many times around my middle but then it flowed out about my legs stopping about mid calf. Then I was wearing a sting of gold stones on both my wrists and ankles. Natsu however has been given a gold vest to wear and he had been given a pair of pants that were almost identical to his regular ones except they had strings of gold stones hanging from the waist overlapping over the white of his pants. He was also wearing the same bracelets and anklets as I was.

The sweet kiss ended far to quickly and we pulled away from each other and left the room. We met the mayor at the front desk.

Natsu's POV

We had met the mayor at the front desk. Damn Luce looked amazing, how in the fuck am I supposed to keep my hands off her while she is dressed like that? She looked like a belly dancer! Don't get me wrong I just want to hold her. To feel her warmth in my arms as I buried my nose into her silky hair.

I see Lucy turn towards me and twirl herself around, "What do you think?"

"Uh... What?" I hadn't been paying attention, I was too caught up in my thoughts of holding my beautiful mate in my arms and never letting go.

Luce smiled like she understood, "The mayor wanted to know if we would light the candles during the ceremony? Apparently it's the last thing before the festival is complete. He also said we would be able to leave as soon as it was done the train was all ready for us." 

Thank you Mavis! I wanted to scream finally going home, that meant that we would be able to tell our friends about us and finally stop hiding it from the world. "Sounds great Luce, I'm all fired up!" I slung an arm around her neck the small contact soothing me. "Can't wait to see everyone, it feels like we have been gone forever!" 

Lucy nods at this and the mayor jumps in, "Great we just need to put on the headdress and get you two to light the candles!" I want to groan, more weird clothes? But I stay silent as hard as it was to do, I still did it.

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I are walking down this long path together, in line with the procession of others who would attempt to light the candles, we were the last ones. When we were finally in front of the dragon statue I saw that it appeared to be carved from pearl despite it's huge size and the statue was positioned to look down between it's claws where we were standing. 

'Why do you hide the fact you are mated?' The voice seemingly from nowhere asked as I looked around us trying to figure out who said it and how they could possibly know that.

'Little one it was I the Star Dragon, Celeste, who spoke to you.' I hear her almost dainty laugh, dainty for a dragon at least.

"Hello I am Lucy," I introduce myself.

"Hi I am Natsu," I hear Natsu introduce himself.

'Hello dear ones,' We hear her dainty laugh jingle again. 

"How are you talking to us?" Natsu asked and I nodded my head in agreement hoping that we were not being rude. 

Her jingling laugh echoed again before she spoke, 'My dear I am always talking they are simply unable to hear me like you are.' 

"How can we hear you then?" I ask and quickly added, "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm so sorry."

'Your not my dear it is nice to have people respond to my words for once. Only true dragon slayers may hear me. Ones raised by dragons or their mates. So why are you hiding it?'

"Well we want to tell our friends and family first and not let anyone else tell them first!" Natsu answered her. 

'I see so it's because others will tell your loved ones instead of yourselves then. I suppose I can respect the desire to tell those close to you first before just anyone.' Celeste seemed to be musing out loud. 

I can't help but stare at her, "Are you stuck? Can we help you?" I waited for her answer not sure if we could or should help her. 

Her boisterous laugh reverberated around us; it should have scared us, I know it should have. But it didn't if anything it only relaxed us and we laughed a little ourselves. 'No my dear if you unlock this stone around me I will simply die of old age,' her laughter died down to a humorous chuckle. 'I enjoy just being able to watch the townspeople all day everyday talking and singing along and every year this festival is the highlight of the year. But thank you dear,' her soft voice softened as she spoke. 

"It was so nice to meet you Celeste shall we try to light your candle now?" I ask her ready to do as I was asking. 

'You can try but I will blow it out. Once the candle is lit the stone will break away and I will die. So instead I blow it out every year," Her words broke my heart. I looked at Natsu and he nodded we walked forward and extinguished the flames ourselves and bowed like the others before us. Before we could walk away she called out to us, 'Wait!' We stopped and turned back to her Natsu and I could hear the mummers from the crowd we had spent far to long up there than any of the others. 

'Can you two come back here please stand about two steps closer than before though,' Her voice was sweet and we turned to do as she asked. A golden light surrounded us as we heard the once whispered voices from the crowd turn to gasps and exclamations. 

The light made a magic circle glowing even in the now mid-afternoon light. I looked towards Natsu and see that his body was glowing as well. I look down to see myself, my very skin glimmered in the golden glitter as if I were made of stardust. I looked up at Celeste to see the eyes of the statue glow the same golden color as Natsu and I. I breathe in deeply feeling as if the stars themselves were filling my being. When I opened my eyes again I found that it was now late at night and Natsu and I were still glowing in front of the statue. 

"Celeste?" I asked out loud.

'My dear your love and compassion is to tender for me not to admire. I have blessed you both with Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. Just like the Fire Dragon Slayer magic you can eat the light of the stars during the night as well as the sunlight during the day. Always know that you will never go hungry,' Her voice became sad now. 'I'm afraid that it does come at a cost though. You will not be able to bare children, this year's mating season will pass you unscathed. However next year everything will be back to normal and you will be able to conceive.' Tears filled my eyes and I felt arms around me. I looked back to see Natsu holding me. 

"We understand and accept your food. After all we can wait one year I think," Natsu asked holding me tight in his arms. I curl up burying my face in his shoulder nodding my head trying to hide my tears. I know it will be better to wait a year but I somehow felt like something precious had just been taken from me. 

Natsu picked me up bridal style and carried me back down the same way we had come. The people of the town still surrounding us but parting out of the way as he walked. I can still see the shining gold glowing from our skin but I ignore it. I listen to the awed voices of the crowd as we headed back to the train our bags having already been packed and boarded ahead of us. 

"Let's go home Luce," Natsu's voice was tight as he slowly walked holding me as I cried into his vest. My tears flowing down my face as my heart felt like it was squeezing the very life out of me. Mating season would have started in just a week, two at most. Now we would have to wait a whole year before we could even try now. My grief was unreal as my very being throbbed, my very sense of self crying as well. I could feel the pain radiating from Natsu as if it mirrored my own. 

'My dearest slayers please do not cry, it is only postponed until next year the very same child will be born as if you would have had them this year,' I could hear Celeste call to us. 'You will gain many new abilities as well as being able to speak with me anytime from anywhere, you just have to think of me and I will answer.' 

"Thank you," I whisper slightly relieved somehow as I felt the tightness in Natsu's body relax as well. 

'Your very welcome my dear ones,' She responded before I felt her voice fade from us. 

"I want to go home, Natsu," I said and he nodded his head holding me closer as I buried my face in his neck no longer caring what others thought we were to each other. 

"Did you see that? They spent hours standing there glowing like stars!" "Do you think the Star Dragon blessed them?" "They must be super powerful to have gained a blessing from our guardian!" The town's people wouldn't stop talking amongst themselves. I tried to block them out but I couldn't. 

"They don't know we can hear them, they don't mean to frighten us, Luce." I heard Natsu's voice tight as it had been now a gentle sigh. "You eventually get used to it, as well as hearing people breathe and their very heartbeats. I know it's a lot to take in but it seems Celeste heightened our senses even more than before." I nod only managing not to cry by focusing on his heartbeat and breathing. Everything was so loud. 

We finally make it to the train the conductors part ways giving us the two smoothies and we downed them without tasting them. Natsu picked me up again, my legs still weak. I start to giggle to myself, "I wonder if we will ever stop glowing?" I feel myself growing hysterical even as I tried to calm myself. The conductors stared at me shocked. 

'It will only last through mating season my dear afterwards it will fade away,' I nod and Natsu sets me down on the couch.

"Can you bring us some food we are starving?" his voice hollow as he asked the conductors behind him before grabbing two pairs of glasses and a stack of books which I saw had been completely replaced from the ones from before. 

"Of course, sir!" The men ran out of the car sealing it behind them. I felt the sickening lurch as we moved forward and the food appeared on the table just as it had before. Natsu and I ate until we were full and began reading the books cuddled into each other's arms. As bland and boring as it may have seemed it was exactly what we needed. We spent the whole ride home like that. When three days had passed without incident we readied our bags and when the train came to a halt we disembarked. The things we had learned leaving a hollow feeling within the pit of our stomachs. But I don't think she meant to lie to us.


	11. 11

Natsu's POV

I felt as everyone who would normally ignore us watched us in awe. This golden glow bullshit is already getting on my nerves. I look at Lucy and see her downcast eyes I sling an arm around her shoulders as we walk to the guild. I kicked the door open to announce our arrival but we remained silent as we walked towards the bar. Our friends and family stunned by either our grim looks or silence or more likely our glowing golden skin. 

I groan and look at Mira, "The usual please?" My voice is drained my shoulders slumped and I reach for Lucy who had started crying again. The train ride had been spent reading and learning anything and everything that we could. Whenever we weren't preoccupied we would cry in each other's arms holding each other together by our sheer will power. I let her cry on my shoulder now as Mira hurried away seemingly knowing better than to ask. However, that can't be said to be true for everyone.

"What the hell happened to you two?!?" I hear Gray's irritating voice yell out. I just glare at him. The entire guild hall is silent as if waiting for an answer. I refuse to give it to them. I can't tell them, not yet while the pain is still so new and fresh. Lucy looked at me and nodded as if she agreed and buried her face into my neck again fresh tears streaming down her face. 

"What happened?" Erza asked this time. Her voice would have normally sent fear down my spine and I would have done anything she said. But not now, I felt numb from the pain. Even knowing it might only be temporary did not help. 

"Don't ask what we are not ready to tell you," I say in what would have been a quiet whisper if not for the silence of the guild. I know she will persist if I don't say anything at all. Hopefully though this will be enough knowing that we will eventually tell her just not right now. 

Just then Jason comes running in, "Did you guys see the totally cool article about Fairy Tail's Salamander and Lucy Heartfelia?" He was holding a copy of a magazine from Pietra with a picture of me and Luce on the front cover being bathed in the golden light of the magic circle. I light my fist anger welling inside of me.

"If you want to keep that magazine you won't let me or Luce see it!" My angry words laced with poison as my words hit their target. My voice had been low but everyone heard me. Lucy's sobs renewed having seen the image at the same time as I had. I pulled her closer to me. "Let's go Luce we don't have to stay," I beg her willing to go anywhere but stay here. I see her nod her head and stand up slowly only for her legs to give out again. I catch her before she could hit the ground and carried her princess style as she cried into my chest. 

"I don't understand, the article was totally cool. Why are they acting like someone died?" I heard Jason ask. My grip on Lucy tightened as my flames engulfed us. I turned and glared at him; a burst of my flames flashed towards him making him jump back. The flames didn't even get close to him but I made for damn sure he understood to shut the fuck up before turning away again leaving the guild hall, carrying Lucy to her apartment. 

Lucy's POV

My tears wouldn't stop. The pain was real and Jason's words only made it worse as I lost all control of my sobs. I started screaming painfully aware that our friends watched wide eyed as I clutched to Natsu even as his flames covered me. In truth they must have thought his flames had burned me but they were also confused why I would hold onto him tighter if that was the case. I could almost hear their thoughts as I cried for the child I could not have. 

The child Natsu and I should have had. Would we have had a girl or a boy? Would they take after one of us more than the other? Why won't these thoughts leave me? 

'I love you Luce,' startled I looked up at Natsu. I know he hasn't said a word out loud but I heard them all the same. I clung to him as he set me down on my bed. He chuckled a little, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He sat down beside me and held me in his arms. I lay there breathing in his scent taking shuddering breath after shuddering breath trying to calm down. 

"She said that next year..." I stopped and pulled him closer. 

"SSSHHHH, It's okay I know." His voice was low as he ran his fingers through my hair soothing me. He started to purr before he pulled away to look at my face. "Let's take a bath?" He asked it like a question but when he looked into my eyes he nodded and got up going to my bathroom where I heard the water start. Before long Natsu came back and carried me to the bathroom. "Erza and Gray are coming should we wear our swimsuits?" 

I was a little shocked but nodded I didn't want to tell them we were a couple while we were so depressed. Natsu ran out and grabbed a bikini for me and he left his boxers on himself. We got into the nearly boiling water and I curled myself into his arms the golden glow of our skin unsettling even now. We lay there for what seemed like hours but in reality was maybe 20 minutes. We left the bathroom door unlocked as I tried to stop crying in his arms. I start to feel cold and begin to shiver, Natsu noticed and set himself on fire bringing the water to a hot boil again. 

I lay my head against Natsu's chest and close my eyes too tired to bother waiting for our friends to come inside even though I could hear their heartbeats just outside my front door. 

Natsu's POV

I hold her in my arms relaxing back as her head lay against my chest. I could still feel the water is near boiling but was no longer bubbling so our friends shouldn't notice, unless they touch it of course. Lucy was awake still but I could also feel that she is fighting to stay awake. Her sobs had taken much out of her and me if I'm honest. 

It was like she was crying for both of us but I couldn't do that to her. I felt as tears started to slip down my cheeks. I let them flow holding her close to me as I cried my heart out. Not caring that Erza and Gray were now just outside the bathroom door and that they could hear me and Lucy. She was crying again but this time it feels more natural as we cried together our arms wrapped around each other tightly. 

"Go away," I croak no longer feeling the strength I knew that I would need to talk to them. "Just go away."

I hear the door open instead, I feel as mine and Lucy's anger boil and before I could snap at them I feel as Lucy calls for Loki and he appears. 

"Yes princess?" he asked bowing to us. 

"Get rid of them," I hear her voice crack as I pull her closer trying to shush her to calm her as tears still flowed freely down both of our faces. 

"Of course princess," I watch as he turns around and faces Erza and Gray who were shocked that Lucy would use a spirit to get rid of them. "You heard her you are not wanted here," His voice changed to one as hard as steel. "Please leave before I make you." 

"We just want to know what is wrong!" Gray shouted completely flabbergasted. 

"We are worried for our friends!" Erza started and stepped forward as if she had every right to be there. I watched unfeeling as Loki threw her out with ease. 

"Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, Pisces" I hear Lucy chant and I watched as she summoned four more spirits. "Help Loki please." Her voice tired and strained I lit my body on fire at least the parts not in water and tried my best to relax her as I held her. Our tears the only thing not forgotten as we cried. 

"Leave now, princess cannot take this!" little Aries yelled at our friends. 

Gray was watching us with an almost knowing sad look in his eyes. "Promise to tell us when you can first, then we will leave and not bother you!"

"When the golden glow on our skin is gone give us two weeks to heal then we will try," I croak out. 

He nodded, "Okay, come on Erza let's go for now," I watched as a look passed between their eyes and she nodded back at him. 

"Fine but be prepared for the consequences then!" I nod unfeeling again as my flames licked around Luce and me. Our tears flowing as if it was the only natural thing in the room. When they left all five spirits bowed to us. 

"You know, don't you?" I asked and watched as Loki nodded. "Thank you." They disappeared back into their golden gates. Lucy and I lay there for what seemed like forever before we got out. We got dressed and walked back to the guild went straight to the mission board and picked one that required us to fight bandits. Mavis knew we needed to hit something. We took the flyer to Mira and she stamped it. The entire guild quite as an empty church the whole time we were there. We walked back out without saying a word. 

The mission was a blur far to easy and quick. I look at Lucy, "Another one?" She nodded her head quietly both of our tears drained out of us. We walked back to the guild and pick another. Again we finished far to quickly. The days and weeks started to blend together as we took job after job together sometimes even doing several a day. Not letting our teammates come anywhere near us. 

Once Wendy came into the guild hall with Gajeel and the three exceeds. Wendy came running towards us but one look from me had her backpedaling. Even Happy kept his distance from us and when Lucy started to cry again I couldn't stop myself from joining her. Our silent tears the focus of the entire guild. 

"It's okay," I whisper to Lucy pulling her close. "Let's go?" I ask her as she nodded her head weakly and she followed me out again this time to put out a forest fire. 

"What happened?" I hear Wendy's soft voice quiver. 

"We don't know yet," I hear Gray tell her quietly. "They said they needed time." Lucy and I were already a good distance away from the guild but we could still hear them. Our dragon senses were super intense now, but we were starting to get the hang of it. It didn't hurt nearly so bad anymore but the pain of losing what could have been still ached in us. 

It is almost the end of mating season now. I could feel the weight begin to left as the burden was starting to lift from us. 

'Lets go, put out a fire," I hear Lucy whisper to me. I nod and we go on our way. 

Lucy's POV

The pain is starting to lift I can feel as it hurts less and less. Each day better than the last. I know Natsu feels it too. In a way it was like we could talk without talking our voices could be heard in our heads. We rarely talked out loud anymore the pain had just been too much with our heightened senses. Even whispering had hurt in the beginning. 

The forest fire had been really quick and we were now on our way home. "Luce, move in with me please?" I heard Natsu whisper in a voice that only I could hear. 

I smile at him and nod, "Whenever your ready." He smiled and picked me up running the rest of the way back. For some reason Natsu and I didn't get motion sickness anymore we took the train often and even now as he ran carrying me from the station I started to feel at peace. 

Natsu's POV

I felt hope enter me again as I ran to the apartment. Lucy and I packed her things quickly and she talked to the landlady while I made multiple trips to my- I mean OUR house. I had a bunch of remodeling on the house over the past few weeks using contractors so I could stay by her side. It was now a five bedroom three bath house with a large kitchen/dining room and living room. On the last trip to the apartment I only carried Lucy who was finally smiling again. I even heard a slight giggle as we ran. 

When we finally arrived I carried her across the threshold as if we were newly weds, which technically was kind of true since we are mates. Now she started to laugh like her old self again. The weight was nearly gone as I carried her to our bedroom and laid her on the bed. For the first time since the festival we made slow sweet love together. Our bodies somehow not rushing like we were starved but moved slowly as we explored each other again. 

Thankfully Happy had been staying with Wendy and Carla this whole time so he didn't come interrupting us either. For the first time in weeks I started to feel whole again. I bent down for one last kiss goodnight before we cuddled into each other's arms again.


	12. 12

Lucy's POV

This morning I'm feeling refreshed and as I stretch I smile a little bit. The golden glow of our skin is starting to fade, I smile at the thought, not that anyone else would have noticed. Natsu was holding me tight so when I stretched it had woken him up. I saw as realization dawned on his face and he smiled his signature smile for the first time in over a month. I match him and tug on him pulling him to the shower. 

We shower and dress for the day and walk to the guild for the first time with a smile on our faces. Sure it was only a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. I held Natsu's hand like a lifeline refusing to let it go as we walked inside. The guild had gotten accustomed to going dead silent whenever we came in and today was no different. Although they seemed to notice that for once we were not near tears. I saw several people smiling for the first time in weeks. 

Natsu and I go to the mission board and pick out another mission a little harder than the past few weeks but not by much. Apparently another forest fire had begun this time far larger and a little further away. I look at Natsu and we bumped fists. A small smile on our faces. We take it to Mira who as always was smiling at us. 

"You two look better today, is it over?" She asked us. I could feel the tension in the room rise as if she had said something forbidden. 

I smile a small smile back at her, "Not yet but almost."

She nods her head happily, "I'm glad we have missed you both so much. Be careful now and just know we are here whenever you need us!" 

I nod my head and feel as Natsu does too before we wave and walk out of the guild again. 

"Thank Mavis it's almost over!" I hear Gray sigh as we walked towards the station. 

"But they are still gold? I wonder what all that was anyway?" Erza spoke up. 

"Well the magazine the Jason had that day said they were blessed by a statue of the Star Dragon whatever that means," Gray answered. 

"If they were blessed then why did they come back like that?" I hear little Happy cry out.

"We still don't know, but they told us they would try to tell us two weeks after the gold glow was gone. I'm honestly surprised it has lasted this long." Gray again. Their voices were growing fainter the further we walked. We were getting closer to the train station and even with our really advanced hearing we would soon lose them simply because of the noise at the station. 

"Don't push them, brats. I fear it is far worse than we can ever truly understand," Master shushed them. "Be careful and whatever you do, do not take what they say lightly!" That was the last thing I heard as Natsu and I walked into the bustling platform that was the train station. We bought our tickets and boarded the train. I replayed what I overheard for Natsu so that he could hear it to. I lay in his arms as the train pulled away from the station. 

Natsu's POV

The mission was easier than expected and we were now entering the guild hall again it had been a week since we left and we were both feeling pretty good. Full smiles on our faces as we took a seat in the corner alone. It was still a far cry from what we had normally done before. I would fight Gray for whatever reason and Lucy would sit at the bar sipping on a strawberry shake, but it was a start. 

I waved at Mira who nodded at me smiling and Lucy and I began chatting about the mission. "You did great, you're getting even better everyday! Soon you will pass me up," I laugh out loud. It was time to start dropping hints for everyone. 

"Haha very funny!" I hear her response. She leaned against me already tired and I wrap an arm around her shoulders and lay my head on hers. 

'Maybe we should just let them guess?' I say to her using my mind. 

'Yeah, I like that idea,' I feel as she smiled. 

I pull her close, 'Or we could just show them?' I hold me breath a moment as I feel her shrug me off before looking at me. 

"I really like that idea," She says out loud. 

'Whatever you want to do, I won't rush you,' I say still using my mind. 

She nods and leans in brushing her lips against mine. I feel the whole world disappear as I melt into her kiss. When I finally come to, I realize that the guild is anything but quiet as we ignored them focusing wholly on each other. I caress her face gently rubbing my thumb along her cheek before pulling her back again for another reality shattering kiss. 

Her soft lips pressed firmly against mine. Our kiss led no one to believe it was our first. It was deep and passionate yet slow and seductive. I hear a platter slam on the table but honestly I didn't care and I felt as Luce disregarded it too. 

I pulled her chin up as we parted yet again. "Next time," I promised her and she knew exactly what I meant our minds having seemingly melded together. Our eyes connected in a deep trance unable to notice anything but each other. 

"Next time," She agrees a small smile formed on her lips. I pull her closer, our eyes now closed as I embraced her. The world around us nothing more than empty space. 

"Let's go outside, I'm kind of hungry and have something in mind that Mira can't make," I grinned at the thought. 

"Of course you do, ever since it happened you always want it." I hear Luce back mouth me.

"Are you trying to say I'm a glutton?" I ask, mock horror showing on my face. 

"HA! I've said that since we met!" She laughed out loud. 

"Well maybe I'll just stop eating then!" I cross my arms over my chest as I huff.

"Oh come on," Lucy is laughing far too hard to try and give me a serious face as I crack a grin at her. "We both know we can't do that!" She gasped for air her laughter still filling the air. 

"What the hell! Don't ignore us!" We finally hear Gray shrieking at us. I turn to see all our friends crowding around us with shocked faces. 

"What?" I ask innocently. 

"Don't 'what' us we saw you two kiss!" Gray was practically foaming at the mouth now. 

"Oh yeah, I guess we didn't tell you guys yet?" I hear Lucy say coyly next to me. 

'Your going to get us killed you know that?' I ask her with my mind. 

I felt her squeeze my hand instead of replying. I smile and squeeze back. 

"When?" I see stars in all the girls eyes and daggers in almost all the guys eyes as Erza voiced the word on everyone's mind. 

"Gray-sama! Love rival is no longer love rival!" Juvia screeched latching onto Gray. 

Lucy and I both growl. "I have told you a million times I was not interested in him like that!" I hear Lucy bite out. I look over and see as flames engulf her making all of our friends jump back. I smile again and rub my nose along her ear gently soothing her before I nip at it softly. 

Her flames extinguish as I felt her melt into my arms once again. "Shall I taste your flames now?" I ask her low enough only the dragon slayers in the room could hear me and they all blushed. Not just Wendy but Gajeel and Laxus too. What I said was highly erotic. 

She lights a single flame on her index finger waving it in front of my face. I grin and nip at her finger taking the digit into my mouth as I ate her fire. The three dragon slayers looked away from us as we teased each other. 

"When!" Erza raised her voice and planted both hands on the table forcing us to focus on her. I'm sure we looked really funny with Lucy's naughty grin still plastered on her face and me still sucking on her finger looking up at her standing over the table we were sitting at. 

"About a day after we left for Pietra," I feel as Lucy shrugs and lights her whole hand on fire again causing me to moan at the deliciousness of her flames. I let my eyes closed as they roll back in my head. She honestly tasted so good. Again I notice as all the dragon slayers shuffle looking down at their feet. This is really fun. 

I purr loudly sucking as she pulled her fingers from my mouth. Oh Mavis she started something that probably was left well enough alone. I start nipping at her neck leaving a trail of kisses as I went. 

"Mating Season!" Gajeel was paper white as he uttered the words and Laxus and Wendy paled instantly. Lucy and I lost our playfulness and before anyone could blink Lucy had him by the front of his shirt lifting him from the ground from her perch on the back of the booth. 

I covered myself in flames and slowly stood up our friends parting for me. "Don't you dare!" I hear Lucy hiss just loud enough for everyone to hear. She dropped him as he lifted his hands in surrender and I decked him once he was on the ground again. I watched as Gajeel was thrown across the guild from the sheer force of my punch. My rage fueling me as Lucy jumped into my arms. "Let's go home," Her voice carried well so everyone could hear and I nodded. Leaving as a small trail of fire was left behind me blocking the guild exit. It wasn't until we got half way home that I extinguished it. 

When we arrived I felt Lucy slump into my arms again. I kissed her gently as I picked her up carrying her to our bedroom. We fell asleep quickly, deeply while in each other's arms. 

Lucy's POV

"Natsu! Lushie!" I wake up to Happy's cries as he threw himself on top of us. Thankfully Natsu and I were wearing pajamas as we had expected someone to show up uninvited we just didn't know who.

"Hey Happy," I smile as I hug him. cuddling him between Natsu and I. Natsu wrapped an arm around both of us as he snuggled into me again more than glad to go back to sleep. 

I nod and pull Happy closer nestling him comfortably between us as we snuggled in falling asleep again...

"Hey Luce!" I hear Natsu whisper hurriedly. 

"Hmm?" I answer barely awake. 

"Come on it's time to train!" He shakes me gently and I groan as I pull myself up picking out clothes to wear today. 

When we were done we left Happy to sleep quietly by himself as we took off for the training area we had set up behind the treeline. 

When we got there we stretched a little and called for Celeste who immediately answered us. She had begun training us when we returned. The power of the Celestial Dragon Slayer magic was different than fire dragon slayer magic, even more so than we thought. 

For instance my Celestial summoning magic actually made it easier for me. I would master the technique and Natsu would give me one too train on while he still studied and practiced the one Celeste gave us. I was quickly becoming more and more powerful. Often times just summoning spirits to spar with while he caught up. It helped keep me distracted.

We spent a good three or four hours training this way every morning in the predawn light eating the starlight as it hit us. While sunlight had become Natsu's favorite, starlight had become mine. Unlike when we ate fire we didn't have to suck anything in we just had to bathe in the light so anytime we were outside we were pretty much eating. 

When we were done we went back home and showered getting ready for the day. "Should I cook or should we just go outside?" I ask Natsu.

I wait and watched as he answered me, "Outside!" He grabbed me playfully. I nod giggling as he twirled me around in circles. We walk outside to a couple of lawn chairs we had set up just for this. He shrugged off his top and I unhooked my bra laying on my stomach allowing the sun to tan my back as we lay in the morning sun. 

I was nearly asleep and I'm sure Natsu had already fallen asleep when I heard footsteps approaching. I groaned a little, "Natsu?" I ask peeking an eye open to see my golden mate shuffling straightening himself. 

"I hear them," came his answering groan. I nod and go back to sunbathing. Everyone should still be leaving us alone especially after yesterday's incident with Gajeel. I take in the warm sunlight sighing in relief as I realise it was only Master and not our friends. I sit up hooking my bra again and pulling my top back over my head as Natsu pulls his on as well although he left his shirt wide open and we laid back on the chairs waiting for Master to arrive. 

"Well I didn't think I would find you two here?" Master called out. 

"Hmm?" I answer.

"At home?" Natsu asked a little indignant at the thought. 

"Well, no outside I mean especially this early you used to sleep in all the time." Master answered. 

Natsu's POV

I roll my eyes a little but let it go. I create a small fireball and toss it to Luce who promptly eats it. Closing my eyes again as I laid back in my seat, "Feel free to make yourself at home. There are more chairs over there," I point at a nearby shed. I watched him through my nearly closed eyes as he grabbed one bringing it over to us. He laid back and enjoyed the sun with us. Eventually I closed my eyes all the way and drifted off to sleep holding Lucy's hand as she was also dozing next to me. 

When I woke up again I found Master still there sleeping next to us. I silently move my chair closer to Lucy's and hold her gently in my arms. Lucy woke up at the disturbance and wrapped her arms around me in return. We started crying again as we held each other. Thinking of what could have been, the future that had been stolen from us. Our tears were silent as we held on to each other clinging for dear life. 

When we finally stopped crying I pulled her close to my chest. taking deep breaths of her scent calming myself down. "Soon," I say my voice cracking. 

"Soon," I hear her voice echo shaky as it was. I felt as she buried her face into my bare chest seeking comfort from inside my still open jacket. 

"Maybe one day it won't hurt so much?" I whisper into her ear. I know Master is awake and hearing everything we say and seeing everything we do. 

"I don't think it will ever stop hurting not until 'it' happens," Lucy responded we were simply talking for Masters benefit. This way we could buy a little more time to ourselves to grieve just a little longer. 

"One year," I say my voice cracking again. "Just one year and then we can..." I trail off unable to finish. 

"One year and we will have back what was stolen from us," Lucy finished for me. 

"Stolen, that's the word." My mind felt a little dizzy now as I held Luce close. "Luce I don't feel right," I groan putting a hand to my head trying to steady myself. I was suddenly light headed the world around me spinning as I tried to keep from vomiting. This happened a lot now that we know what we know.

"It's okay. I've got you," She pressed her fingers to my head and let them glow a slightly brighter gold. The pain and dizziness fading away as she healed me, flames flickering against me in slow sensual streams.

"Thanks, you are the best mate I could have ever asked for," I press my lips against hers again. 

"Urg," We hear Master groan as he stretched next to us. We broke our kiss but remained holding each other as we waited for him to 'wake up'. We both know he was only pretending that was the reason we had spoken out loud at all but he didn't need to know that. 

I snuggled into my mate holding her as Happy came flying out crying. "Natsu! Lushie!" He wailed into the sky not seeing us below. 

"Down here Happy!" I called out to him he quickly flew to us still crying as he landed perfectly in our arms. 'Sometimes he reminds me that I am still his father when he is like this,' I tell Luce as I held them close. 

'Good it will give us something to hold onto,' She responded as she cuddled him. 

"Happy, do you want Lucy to be your new mom?" I ask quietly. 

He looks at me strangely before answering, "New? She had always been like a mom to me." 

Lucy started crying again holding Happy close as she buried her face into my chest again. Happy seemed confused by what was going on but still content to be in the center of it. I hadn't even realized yet that I had been crying as well before I heard Master coughing behind us. 

I didn't bother to wipe my tears away as I held my mate and 'child' in my arms. "Yeah Gramps?" I ask him not willing to let go of my family now or ever. 

"What happened my boy, I can't watch you two like this." He asked me putting a firm hand on my shoulder. I look to Luce and then Happy. 

"Happy can you go and pick us up some fish for lunch, I'm thinking we are overdue don't you?" I ask him as I watch Lucy slowly release him. 

"Aye sir! But you better be here when I get back!" He saluted us as he flew off. We watched as he flew into the distance disappearing around a far off corner. 

"Luce, it's your call." My voice trembled slightly as my words fell flat. I bury my face in her neck breaking down sobbing again. I felt her nod as my tears streamed down my face. 

"Master, how much do you know about dragon slayers?" I hear her sweet voice ask. 

"Just what Natsu has told me over the years, Gajeel and Wendy haven't really added anything new and Laxus doesn't seem to really understand," he answered quietly. 

Lucy nodded again and took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Don't tell anyone what we are about to tell you." She pauses a moment probably waiting for Gramps to answer before going on. "Dragon slayers can only conceive children once a year during mating season." silence for a moment before she added, "Today is the last day of mating season." 

"Okay," He answered waiting for her to continue. 

"Master we should have gone into 'hiding' for the last month to do well..." I felt Lucy heat up a moment before she cleared her throat again and continued on. "When we find our mates the first mating season is very special as it almost always results in a child being born." I listen to the awe in her voice as she spoke from the heart. "It's supposed to be a beautiful thing."

"What happened child?" Gramps asked softly. 

"We were 'blessed' by the Star Dragon," I heard the hurt in her voice. "Celeste, that's her name, decided that we should be Celestial Dragon slayers too. That's what caused this damn gold glitter glowing," She paused I'm sure she was motioning towards our skin. My tears were still a steady stream but my sobs were now silent as I held onto my mate. 

"The price of which was putting our future on hold for a year. We know it's only a year and that we eventually might have children but this 'blessing' took away our first year. Something that was supposed to be special and can't be replaced." I look up to see Master looking grimly at us. Lucy was holding onto me like I was the only thing keeping her together and honestly I probably was. 

"Luce?" I croak out reaching for the tears that were now streaming freely from her eyes to wipe them away and pull her to me again and I kissed her gently. She sighed and relaxed into my arms again. Our tears trailing down our faces silently as we held each other. 

I looked up and saw Master nod at me. "If you want, I will tell the others for you when it is time. You don't have to say it again my children." his sad eyes looked deep into mine as I nodded thankful he wasn't going to push us. 

"Thanks Gramps," I hiccup a little feeling like I was drowning in my tears. Luce nodded her head in thanks but couldn't bring herself to speak again. 

He smiled back at me, "When you are feeling up to it we should have a little tournament, then you two can show off your new skills." He winked at me. 

"And safely use our friends as punching bags," I add smiling. 

"How about in two weeks? Give us enough time to get rid of this stupid golden skin and train properly." Lucy asked him. 

He smiled at us, "How about that Saturday that will give you just over two weeks and I'll make the announcement today at the guild. Speaking of I should probably get going now. Are you two coming in today?"

I shake my head no and Lucy speaks for us, "We probably won't be in until the tournament; give us a little quiet time before the noise," She says this with a small grin as I pulled her in close. We waved and said our goodbyes to Master as he left and Happy showed back up with the fish shortly after.


	13. 13

Lucy's POV

It's the first day of the tournament and thankfully Natsu and I were no longer gold and glowing. We were back to normal and Happy made sure to tell everyone for us when we decided to stay home and train. He would go to the guild without us but he always returned a couple times throughout the day everyday to make sure we were alright or more likely that we were still there. 

Natsu and I held hands as we walked to the guild Happy singing about all the preparations that they had done and that Master had even invited the other guilds. In fact all of Fiory had been invited to watch if they bought a ticket. Magnolia was crammed with people and eventually Natsu gave up trying to walk to the guild. 

He picked me up princess style and jumped above their heads, I couldn't help giggling since I could have easily done the same myself, but I just wrap my arms around his neck and snuggled into him breathing his sweet cinnamon scent in. We arrived far quicker than I wished but Natsu didn't bother trying to put me down as he just walked into the guild head held high. I watched him in awe as he grinned his signature grin and greeted our comrades. 

"Ready to get your ass beat?" he laughed still holding me as he talked with those around us. I'm still tired and lay my head on his chest. Celeste had given us this morning off since we would be participating in the tournament anyway but she had been particularly tough yesterday insisting that we train three times as hard.

"Looks like flame brain decided to show up after all!" I hear Gray call out. I roll my eyes and threw a fireball at him myself. Which only left Natsu a laughing mess. 

"I wasn't talking about you Lucy!" Gray yelled as he dodges the fire. I extinguish the flames before they hit the surrounding area though. No one noticed the three figures, whom we invited for what we had planned, slip in behind us.

I hop out of Natsu's arms and bound up to Master to speak quietly about something Natsu and I had discussed. We wanted to put on a private show for guild members only, using our flames. He nodded happily and made the announcement that Natsu and I would start the tournament with a small show. 

Natsu and I took our places on stage him on one side, myself on the other. We raised our flames making the whole stage appear to catch fire. When we were ready we lowered the flames to look tall as grass waving in the wind. Natsu started the show by waving his arms carefully and concentrating hard he formed a fairly large dragon for everyone to see. We heard several people gasp in the audience but ignored it. 

"There was once a Dragon known to all the other dragons as the Fire Dragon King, Igneel." I started narrating the story. "One day Zeref the black wizard came to him begging for help. His baby brother Natsu was refusing to learn or grow after he had resurrected him," Natsu now created a figure that resembled his brother with a small child.

He then had Igneel raise his head up and down as if he was agreeing to something. "Igneel agreed to adopt the baby boy and teach him his magic and to raise him as his heir." I heard a few more comments in the crowd but ignored them. Natsu allowed Zeref to disappear and only allowed the child to remain. "Igneel, did his best teaching the boy everything that he could. From reading and writing to magic even basic survival skills." Natsu showed the dragon and the boy going through the activities as I listed them off. 

Then I took over the flames and Natsu started narrating, "Igneel taught me the laws of the dragons. Dangerous things that no human outside of a dragon slayer should ever know." I let the flames flash on the stage and recreated a now larger boy sitting on the ground with Igneel talking to him, no sound of course.

"Natsu, there will come a day that you will have to announce to the world who you are and by that time you will no longer be a prince, but a King." Natsu voice was both strong and deep as if imitating Igneel. "But I don't want to!" I showed who had been talking for each part Igneel and then Natsu. "You have to live forever, so we can be together." Natsu's voice became weak as he begged his father. 

"It's okay, Natsu, you won't be alone. You will have your queen with you someone who makes you better. Someone who makes you whole..." 

My flames again flash to show a bit of a time skip. Now there is a little girl on the stage running around slowly growing she ran to an older woman who looked remarkably like myself and the audience watched as the woman collapsed leaving the girl in tears. I showed the woman sick and in bed the little girl by her side as the woman disappeared signaling her death. The little girl then grew taller and eventually forming into what everyone could recognise as myself. 

I'm running around until Natsu and Happy appear on the stage with me. We seemed to chat and run around together. I show all sorts of silly things from me Lucy kicking him to him and Happy sneaking into my bed just for me to kick them out again. I show myself yelling a lot. I even show one point where I am free falling in the air as he catches me. 

"My queen," Is all Natsu says throughout this demonstration. Finally I show us getting into a really short train and he starts talking again. "We left to do a job, a simple one to demolish some buildings for a mayor in a city in Pietra. They had us take a special train that should have gotten us there in three days."

I showed the train moving and a storm followed above, I showed some destroyed tracks stopping the train. 

"By this time, we were a couple and happy to spend a few more days alone together," Natsu grinned at the memory and I heard a few people cough in the audience awkwardly. 

"When we arrived we finished the job in minutes instead of weeks like the mayor had assumed we would take," I show myself as well as Natsu doing a fire dragon's roar for a moment. Sweat was starting to form on my face and it had nothing to do with heat. This was the part of the story that neither of us really wanted to tell.

"We..." Natsu's voice broke here and I looked at him and nodded. 

"We were invited to stay for the Star Dragon festival, in fact we were offered double the reward money if we did," I supply for him taking over the narrating again. "So we stayed."

I show us in our yukatas walking around; playing games and sightseeing. Multitasking narrating and controlling the flames. Natsu helped with the flames doing most of the work while I just focused on the details. 

"Finally it was time for the festival to end and they asked us to take part," I pause catching my breath. The entire guild is entranced by the story hanging off every word that was spoken as they watched the flames dancing before their eyes. Even Cana who would normally be drinking was watching, her drink forgotten. 

We showed the procession and that we were all the way in the back. We quickly showed everyone go up and walk away from what looked like a dragon but it did not move. "Celeste," I introduce the figure waving an arm relaxing now that Natsu took over the flames completely. 

Natsu showed a bright circle surround us as we stood between her feet. "She 'blessed' us," My tone cracked a little but I continued on anyway. "It came at a cost and without warning." Natsu shows our figures collapse and I spark a few flashes of light showing time passing again. 

"A cost that we never wanted to pay," my voice was deep and scratchy as Natsu showed us rising up, his own flame picking mine up and walking back the way we had come only towards a train instead of a hotel like building. It shows us boarding the train and I flash three more flashes of flames for the three days that followed. He showed us returning to the guild and some general motions. We left again. He showed us walking in grabbing something and leaving again. Flashes of light every time. 

Then a day that we came in sitting in a booth, kissing each other. He showed Gajeel walk up whom I glare at from the stage. He showed him talking and my outburst. "The cost was far too high for us, and it will take time for us to heal," I finished the story as Natsu and I swirled the fire around ending the scene in front of them. 

The stage much to Masters surprise was completely unharmed from the fire. We didn't let them collect their thoughts though before the story continued. We extinguished the lights in the guild hall and we used our Celestial dragon powers to coat the windows and doors, sealing the room tight. The room was now pitch black at only noon. 

I lit a small flame on my index finger it was the only light in the building. "Do you really want to know what price we had to pay?" I whisper the guild completely quiet, waiting, as many held their breaths; suspense hanging in the air. 

Natsu's turn to get all dramatic, he flashed his flames around us creating a circle that only illuminated us. He kneeled down in front of me as tears began to fall from our eyes. I remain standing as he hugged my stomach his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his sobs. I made the fire circle disappear. 

From the darkness I started talking again, "Dragon slayers can only get pregnant during mating season. It happens once a year." I lit up little flames in the shape of butterflies and had them dancing in the air around us. Natsu still on the ground his arms still gripping me tight. Everyone could see enough to know that he was crying, silent as he was. 

"Dragon slayers first mating season after claiming a mate is very special, so special that most believe it is the only time that they can bare children at all. If you miss the first year's mating season you are all but guaranteed to not have children at all," My voice shook and cracked while I spoke the dreaded words. Knowing most of our family still didn't understand what we were saying. 

"The 'blessing' prevented us." Natsu's voice was rough and it broke as if he were hissing the word blessing instead of speaking. 

"Celeste tells us that it doesn't matter that we can still conceive next year..." My voice broke refusing to allow me to finish.

"But it is unheard of for our kind to be given second chances like that," Natsu finished for me. The butterflies I had been using to light the room went out. I felt Natsu rise up standing next to me. We let our bodies catch fire and as if the flames were pulling themselves away from us they separated. Leaving a real Natsu and Lucy as well as a flame Natsu and Lucy. 

The flames caressed each other's faces and pulled each other in for a kiss. We turned the flames around and as they were turning I enlarged my flame counterpart's stomach. Showing a very pregnant Lucy and Natsu had his flame pull mine close and dance around the stage. Soon the flames flashed leaving two normal versions of us as well as a baby. Soon though the baby vanished leaving the two heart broken. 

The flames died again. I lit a fire circle around Gajeel who I was now standing beside. He was on his knees his face in his hands as tears streamed down in little rivers. There was already a wet spot on the floor. He pulled his hands away staring at his fingers. Eventually he looked up at me, "Why would a dragon knowingly do that? They know! They all know," His breathing was jagged his voice rough and tough as it usually was now soft and gentle. The whole guild saw this pillar of a man literally on his knees, crying for us and our loss. 

I pat him on the shoulder and he wraps me in a hug not unlike the one Natsu had been giving me only minutes before on stage. I let the fire circle extinguish and Natsu lit another while standing next to Laxus the ring circling then just as it had Gajeel and I.

Laxus was on his knees his lightning sparking almost uncontrollably around him as he sobbed. Natsu just walked up to him and put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Why?" Laxus begged for an answer before he grabbed Natsu for an awkward hug. Natsu let the flames extinguish and next we are both standing next to the mini tornado in the room. We still lit the circle of flames just giving more space away from the whirlwind.

Wendy was silently howling using her own magic to prevent the sound from reaching us. Her broken image shocking even those closest to her as they saw her on her knees tears streaming down her face appearing to scream to the heavens above. 

Natsu and I step closer and we each force one hand through her whirlwind grabbing a shoulder each wincing at the slight pain we felt. But really it was nothing compared to what we already felt. We left her letting the fire die around us. Next we are next to Sting and Rogue, they were holding each other silently sobbing into each other's shoulders. The fire revealed them to our guild members some surprised to see them but no one dared to say a word as they each grabbed one of us forming a small group hug. 

When we let the fire go out again we went silently in the dark to the top railing lighting the last fire circle around us and Erik formally known as Cobra. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he latched onto us hardly breathing. 

Natsu and I had been letting our silent tears fall throughout the procession not interrupting any of our friends as they grieved for us. We silently returned to the stage and let the darkness go; unsealing the guild hall and lighting the lights up again. The room showed the faces of our many friends and family members with tears running freely many covering their faces a few trying to wipe them away, but everyone was crying. 

The dragon slayers all came forward kneeling on the ground in front of us their heads bent. "The King and Queen are mighty. The King rules just, the Queen rules with wit. The King and Queen are mighty so says we," There was a pause as Sting and Rogue came forward and kneeled again before us. 

"The choice was ours and we took it knowingly, the choice denied to you." They stepped back again. Gajeel stepped forward and kneeled again. 

"My choice is hard, I do not deserve but I can't stop from wanting," He then returned and Laxus took his place. 

"Fear prevents my choice, but a choice I still have."

Erik took his place and bowed his head, "My choice is silence, silence is my choice. I do not deserve my choice."

Wendy stepped forward she collapsed on the floor before righting herself into the same kneeling position as the others, "My choice is far off yet, but a choice I will have." 

When she returned to the others they all started talking at the same time again, "The King and Queen are mighty. The King rules just, the Queen rules with wit. The King and Queen are mighty so says we. The choice is made." They all look up tears still flowing down their faces. "King Natsu and Queen Lucy!" They shouted and we simply nodded our heads accepting what had happened. 

They just elected us Queen and King of the dragons.


	14. 14

Natsu's POV

They just elected us Queen and King of the dragons. I can't believe it. I mean I was fairly sure that I was the only one eligible anyway, I don't think any of their dragons were royalty, but still I had figured they would have required some great speech or something first. I watched as the last of the dragons kneeled before Lucy and I. I glanced at her and she nods at me. 

"My friends we accept," Lucy and I say in unison. Our fellow dragons slayers rise to their feet still ignoring the guild around us who were now openly staring. They came forward and one at a time they blasted us with their dragon roars. We stood our ground and took each hit. Feeling lucky that Erik the poison dragon slayer was right before Wendy who also used healing magic and was last. Once we were done she healed us giving us our health and magic back. When Fairy Tail realized we were done chaos exploded around us. 

"What the fuck was that!?!" I heard Gray yell from the back. I looked at him to find he was one that had tried to wipe his tears away but only succeeded in making his face even redder and puffier than if he would have left it alone. Most everyone said the same thing some without cursing and many more just asking, "What?"

I grab my queen's hand and silently walk to our little booth in the back corner. The sea of people parting before me surprised me until I realised that Wendy was using air to do it.

I pulled my mate into my arms and we continued to cry holding each other close, effectively ignoring anyone and everyone. The booth was peaceful even with all the noise outside of it. I look up to see Gajeel, who had put iron poles up keeping people out and Laxus would just tap it whenever they got to close giving them a small shock, just enough to keep them away. 

I look down into my mates bloodshot eyes. "We finally told them," I said my voice sounded like I was croaking rather than talking.

"We told them," She agreed with her voice a shy whisper. 

"Was it worth it?" I ask her praying that she understood what I meant. 

She looked up her sweet chocolate brown eyes still watery as she pulled me in for a kiss. "Natsu I don't regret mating with you. You are worth it." 

I feel my heart pounding in my chest at her response. "We won't stop trying," I promised her. "Every year until we are satisfied, I swear." I kiss her sweetly. She responded by pulling me deeper, my sweet kiss turning delectable as I nibble on her lip and I moved down her neck a little before remembering we weren't home and I moved back up to her mouth again. 

"Good because we are not giving up until we have a baby, besides Happy that is," I smile as she said those words. As if on cue Happy tackled us in his little arms as he tried so hard to hold us together. "Our Happy." I heard her whisper. 

We spent several minutes in our little family hug crying, laughing, kissing and crying some more, hugging the whole time never once releasing each other. 

***Cough cough***

Luce and I look up our bloodshot eyes heavy from our excessive tears. Our arms tightening around each other and Happy. It was Master standing just outside of Gajeel's barricade. He just eyed Gajeel and Laxus up and down and walked under the lowest bar. Gajeel and Laxus just pretended they didn't see him as he walks between them. Part of me wants to laugh but instead I just try to clean me face and hand Happy to Lucy. She always seems to calm down whenever she holds him now, instead of yelling at him or calling him a damn cat like she used to. 

"So that is some secret you two have been keeping," Master grumbles. I can only nod my head fighting the tears that threatened to spill yet again. "I can't stand seeing my brats cry," Master sighs and pats my shoulder and side hugs Lucy. "You can always come to me."

Lucy and I can't stop we just start bawling on his shoulders. As weird and awkward as it should have been, it wasn't and Happy cried along with us. The closest thing to a family I have and we were all crying. Soon enough Master leaves us; before he goes he tells us that the tournament didn't start until 7 pm so if we needed to go and rest we could. We thanked him and the three of us take his advice. 

I decide the infirmary is the best place for us and the three of us take up one of the far too small cots and hold each other tightly. Wendy our designated guard this time, stood outside the door preventing anyone from entering and I'm pretty sure that Erik stood at the foot of the steps talking to Kinana keeping watch as well. Royalty would take some getting used to.

Lucy's POV

The tournament was going to start soon so we had to get up. Natsu and I cleaned up and I carried Happy who had curled up in my arms for warmth now. It seems that I now run about as hot as Natsu does so Happy likes for me to hold him more than ever. I scratch behind his ears, my Happy. Lisanna might have helped Natsu hatch him but he is just as much my son as he is Natsu's maybe even more than Lisanna because she was gone for so long, not that it was her fault.

We walk downstairs and join everyone else waiting for the lottery line up. I hope Natsu and I don't have to fight each other right away. I look at him to see him searching the crowd. Then I realize where is Team Natsu? Natsu, Happy and I are here and so is Wendy and Carla. But where are Erza and Gray? I start searching as well and finally find them hunched over our old usual table. It seemed so long ago since the last time we sat there, almost a lifetime. 

I walked over to them and sit down quietly next to Erza and Natsu next to me. They glance up and Erza grabs my hand and squeezes it. Gray looks at me from the other side of her and gives me a small smile and nod before putting his head back down. Natsu slings an arm over my shoulders and pulls me close. Erza releases my hand and puts her head back down as well. Wendy sits on the other side of Natsu holding Carla who stays quiet, frowning. The other dragon slayers stand or sit at a nearby table and the Thunder Legend sit at a table near Laxus, all but Freed that is.

Mira walks across the stage and to the mike with Master. Master looks out at everyone and sees us all, smiling at us he nods for Mira to continue. 

"Without further ado the tournament lineup! We have so many contestants that this will take at least a week so make sure you plan accordingly!" Mira announced to everyone. The guild was packed and I'm sure that the mike was attached to a lacrima broadcasting to the whole town so that everyone could hear her.

"I will now show the results!" she says with her bright smile and she uncovered the board behind her. A large board showing the matchups was revealed and my first match was dead last and against Flair. I groan inwardly she creeps me out so much, why do I have to fight her again?

"Lucky," I look up at Natsu who was smiling at me. "Your going to mop the floor with her," He growls approvingly in my ear so that no one else could hear it. 

"Does that mean I get a reward if I win?" I try to ask innocently batting my eyes at him. 

He purrs his response, "As soon as we can get away." I feel my heart speed up and my core tightened at his response. I smile and nod back not trusting my voice at this particular moment, and look back at the board. Natsu had the first match and he was against Sting. 

I turn to all the dragon slayers, "You are all to give it your best you are not to go easy on either of us do you understand?" They smiled and nodded. 

"Good because I want to know how strong our King is!" Sting teases Natsu. 

Of course Natsu took the bait it was like he was waiting for it he punched his right fist into his left hand, "I'm all fired up!" He then released the control on his magic letting everyone around us feel his magic, just briefly but it was enough to make many fall over and I definitely saw Sting stagger a little. I held in my giggles and knocked Natsu on the back of the head. 

"Are you trying to hurt Happy?" I whisper yell at him giving him an evil glare wrapping Happy protectively in my arms. The only reason he hadn't been knocked out was because he was in my arms already. 

"What I knew he was with you!" he whined. When he looked at me again he shuddered and held up both hands in surrender, "Okay. Okay, I'll be more careful!" The look I was giving him could have melted ice, I'm sure. 

Natsu's POV

Man I love her, even while everyone else is still reeling from me letting a little more of my magic be felt, she still knocks me in the head. I'm pretty sure she was only saying that so that others wouldn't notice her laughing. I did though and so did the other dragon slayers. Happy, I'm sure that even though he was in her arms still didn't notice and was simply napping. 

He looks so happy being there a part of me wants to play a prank on him. But now that Lucy sees herself as his mother figure I can only shudder at the thought of what she would do to me if I did. 

My fight is first and it's against Sting, this will be interesting. I really want to just end it as quick as possible but he is a dragon slayer and I don't want to destroy his pride. I think I will let him get in a few good hits before I knock him out. Lucy is standing next to me and I raise an eyebrow at her. She nods back agreeing with my plan. I also only plan to use my fire and not celestial. I want to see how far I can go and it will make it a little easier on Sting and the other dragon slayers.

Lucy's POV

Natsu's plan was a good one, I also plan to only use my Celestial Spirit magic for as long as I can. I know it's dumb but what is the real harm in keeping an ace in the hole?

I watch Natsu's fight from Fairy Tail's section of the stadium. He does well not overpowering Sting and it appears like it is a fairly even match that he wins. The crowd goes crazy thinking they saw a great huge fight right off the bat. I can't help but smile and cheer for my mate. 

Natsu and I plan to let all the slayers shine at least a little so that their pride won't suffer. My second match will probably be against Rogue assuming he wins against his own opponent of course.

The first round of matches go fairly quickly and before I know it is my turn. 

"You've got this!" Natsu gives me a pat on my shoulder as I walked away. I give him two thumbs up, each one having a little flame flicker above it before I run off.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I don't like cliffhangers so your welcome.

Natsu's POV

Lucy is just waiting as they announce the rules of the match. If one is knocked out the other is the winner of one forfeits the other is the winner, so on so forth standard rules apply. Flair has one of her creepy glares directed at Lucy and I have to fight the urge to run down there and protect my mate. 

She looks up at me and smiles reassuringly. As soon as the match starts she summons Loki, Cancer, Sagittarius and Virgo. The crowd is going wild including the announcer who is gushing over her Aquarius star dress that she was also using. I feel my fist tighten. "Can't kill him, can't kill him, can't kill him" I barely mutter to myself as I restrained myself from punching Jason the reporter. Who was ogling my Luce like he had some kind of chance with her.

"Ccccoooolllll! Lucy Heartfelia has not only summoned four spirits at the same time a feat that is unheard of in all of magic history but she is also using even more magic called star dress! For an entirely different spirit! Look at that outfit, it's so cool!" Jason was practically screaming into the microphone making my ears hurt. Time seemed to crawl.

I watched as they all got into formation and Lucy lured her closer with water having Sagittarius and Loki shepard Flair and she obviously thought she had Lucy but Cancer shot up seemingly out of nowhere cutting her hair short before she could tangle Luce in her gross hair. I knew we were thinking the same thing the match is over, but then it happened.

This of course caused Flair to scream her blood curdling scream. Then as if that wasn't enough Lucy had to dodge her nails? That's new. From up here I can hear Flair spitting out some nonsense that she had trained hard and her hair magic wasn't the only thing she knew. Blah blah blah. Just great, Luce is going to be pissed. 

Lucy's POV

Shitty red head, so now she has poison nails huh? I call for Aries, a fifth spirit. Natsu is going to go nuts later. "Aries she has poison nails don't let her hit anyone, okay?" Aries nods and immediately starts using her wool to surround our allies. Everyone she almost gets a hit on she hits the soft pink wool instead. Time seems to freeze several times when one of my precious spirits almost gets hit.

I have to end this quickly my blood is boiling with fury, but how? I don't want to use my dragon slayer magic yet. Then it hit me. Wait, why? 

Sure it would be nice to see how far I can go but the purpose of this is to show the world just how powerful Natsu and I have become. Master even said so. I looked up at Natsu and see him smiling and nod. He could hear my thoughts and he agreed. We will only go easy on friends and only so they can get some fight time in. 

"Okay, let's do this," I say and smile lifting my whip I crack it at her this time it's on fire. Natsu, "You better be watching!" I said purposely leaving his name unspoken. Fairy Tail knew about us but the rest of the world was about to get a show but that won't be until the end. 

Flair is trying to dodge my whip as my spirits surround her. I close their gates leaving just the two of us on the field, her very exhausted and huffing for air. "Do you give up?" I ask her hoping she says no.

"What kind of question is that? You ran out of magic and now you think you can get me to give up? Never!" The audience is roaring in the stands wanting to see the rest of the fight. 

"Okay, you asked for it," I smile at her before the entire field was covered in black shadow that twinkled like the night sky. The entire stage appears to have become the very middle of the night. "Celestial arena, meteor shower!" I call out my arms raised over my head and as if I'm actually throwing the stars myself I hurl my arms forward towards Flair. The field obeyed me and hurled each twinkle or star inside it's space towards her. The whirl of light dazzling to the onlookers as the once twinkling dark arena became a swirl of light as each shooting star hit their target in quick succession. 

Flair had tried to dodge or deflect my attacks but she just couldn't. When the last star crashed into her she finally passed out. I released the hold I had on my magic. The crowd was cheering everyone was on their feet. The referee took several seconds to realise what had just happened and declared me the winner. Flair was carried away by medical staff when she woke up screaming "How?"

The crowd though they were the best, when the referee had announced the victory they exploded into cheers and applause. I was just standing there waving and taking it in. This is real they were cheering for me not someone else, me. I found that several people had thrown roses with thorns clipped down into the stadium. 

It was almost like Loki had been summoned he appeared holding several bouquets of roses telling me he would put the rest in water for me. I nodded a little tired and ready to go home. Fairy Tail swarmed around me with Natsu who lifted me up on his shoulders. I couldn't stop the laughter or tears I was so happy. I didn't even notice what Jason was saying in the microphone and I didn't even really care. 

We left the stadium that way with myself comfortably on his shoulders and soon Happy came flying at me. I spread my arms out for him and he comes diving in. It's almost like he is a whole new Exceed now. All he wanted to do was hug and cuddle me, and of course eat fish. I don't mind in fact it really helps soothe the ache in my heart. I almost feel like I shouldn't do this but at the same time Happy just looks so overjoyed to do it I just couldn't help myself. 

No one seems to notice that all the dragon slayers were surrounding us again. Or if they did, they chose to ignore them. Fairy Tail is already well aware of the changes. Natsu and I are King and Queen of the dragons but the rest of the world doesn't know that yet. For now it will be a guild secret. 

Sting and Rogue had come to us asking about joining the current Sabertooth members with Fairy Tail and we are not opposed to it but it was really Master's choice. In the end they decided to wait until after the tournament to make the announcement, whatever it might be. 

Natsu's POV

This feels so right! Lucy is in my arms the world cheering for her showing just how amazing she truly is. Even Jason's annoying voice in the background couldn't irritate me in this moment. Happy had, of course, flown into her waiting arms. I tried so hard not to distract her from her moment. Yet I couldn't stop the small nuzzling motion I gave her leg as she rode my shoulders. It was barely perceptible even to dragon slayers but the older ones saw it and glanced away. Wendy thankfully was to busy talking to Carla to notice. 

I needed her in a bad way. Seeing her as she released her power even if it was only a very small amount of it had my blood pumping. My already twice enhanced senses were about to drive me wild with lust. 

"I think it's time for a party!" I hear Lucy call out; which of course got the whole guild cheering and running towards the guild hall. No one noticed as Lucy and I disappeared from them. Happy being the only exception and only because Lucy told him to try roses instead of fish to win Carla's heart. 

"Luce?" I beg as I pull her in for a kiss now that we are back home. 

"Natsu, I need you!" her moans sending my body in fast forward as I carried her to our bed. Somehow losing our clothes on the way. 

I kiss along her collarbone as I gently lay her down, her back arching as if to meet me. I can feel her heat radiated off of her drawing me in. I can't help it, I pulled away and go down on her. Her very smell intoxicating as I tried to restrain myself but I give up and dive in. Her sweet juices already running down my face when I felt her start to stiffen. I pull away and thrust my entire length into her causing her to sing me a sweet song of love as our lust guided us.

Lucy's POV

A few hours pass before we finally sneak back into the guild the party is still going full force as Natsu guides me to our booth. I sit on his lap, my lips aching for his touch again even as we arrive. 

"I love you Natsu," I whisper to him before my lips meet his in a passionate kiss. I don't want to let anyone ever think that they could possibly steal him away from me, not ever. Mavis knows I would probably tear them apart. 

I snuggle into his arms and lay my head into the crook of his neck. I feel myself start purring as I lay there. The sensation still new to me but somehow comforting. 

"Hey Lulu!" I hear Levy call out to me. I open my eyes and smile at her before I wave back at her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" her question had me curious as I nodded yes. I give Natsu a quick peck before hopping off his lap.

We walk to the library which had somehow turned into our little hang out corner. When we settled into our seats and got comfortable I looked at my friend, waiting patiently.

I see her fidget and her eyes darting from one place to the next. Her fingers continuing to run over a recently read book that sat nearby. 

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "So what's up Levy?" She started to laugh nervously and twitch a little. Her nervousness was driving me crazy but I waited anyway. 

"Lulu I don't really know the best way to ask this or for that matter if I should at all. I really don't want to upset you and it really took me a long time to talk to you after everything that happened. I just don't want to ruin our friendship by saying something stupid." Once Levy started talking she just couldn't stop and she looked like she was nearly ready to cry.

"Levy," I placed my hand on her shoulder trying to get her to look at me. When she did, I could see the tears in her eyes fighting to be let out and I pulled her into a tight hug. "You are my best friend, unless you're saying it to be mean, I doubt that I could ever hate you."

She started to cry gently on my shoulder until she finally pulled away and looked at me. "What does it mean to be Queen of the Dragons?" She stared hard into my eyes firm resolve straightening her back.

I smile at her, "Well it means a lot of things like we are responsible for the well being of dragons as a whole. It includes both dragon slayers and dragons as well as dragon riders but I hear that they are all gone. The last one supposedly died during the dragon wars. But Natsu would know more about that than I do." I looked at my friend again and watched her intent eyes watching me.

"We are also responsible for the creation of future generations, but honestly that is every slayers responsibility. We can either give birth to children or adopt them training them in the ways of the dragons and instilling our magic into them." I take a breath and sit back in my comfy chair. "We also have to enforce laws or select others to enforce the laws just like any other kingdom. Eventually if we somehow boosted our numbers by 5,000% we would look into creating our own country but including myself there are only 8 of us. So that is really unnecessary." I watched as Levy listened intently nodding here it there and sometimes even taking a note or two. 

"Why do you ask?" I watched as she started to fidget again. 

"Well, I mean..." She floundered for a while then, "How does a dragon slayer decide to take a mate?" She asked instead. 

I smile knowingly at my friend. Instead of just telling her I walk away and pick up a book I had hidden in a dark corner of the library and I came back holding a dark leatherwood book. It was haphazardly made and thrown together I felt foolish for it but I worked hard on it, Levy was standing now. 

"Never tell a soul about this book, it can be dangerous and I'm still not done with it but if you have your glasses on you like I think you do then you can read it now." I hold the book tightly to my chest. Afraid that I might have left out something important but also knowing I hadn't. 

She quickly slipped on her glasses and seated herself comfortably; I handed her the book. She was done in just a few minutes but I saw when understanding hit her and when she found the answer she was looking for. 

"Thank you," was all she said. those two words although so small held a mountain of information. I understood all too well what was going on in her head. I nodded and smiled at her, I let us out of the library and by the time we returned to our friends we were laughing again. No one but Natsu aware of what had transpired in the library.


	16. 16

Natsu's POV

I feel something dark as Lucy re-enters the guild hall and I shoot up and grab her hiding her behind my back. The guild hall freezes when I do. Lucy also immediately goes into a defensive position following my lead. The rest of the dragon slayers follow suit surrounding the guild members who had drank too much to protect them from our unknown foe. I'm searching the area looking for the darkness, the evil. 

"Everyone hold absolutely still!" I growl my order and Lucy and I extinguish all the light in the guild and blanket everything in our Celestial magic. We could feel as any one person took a breath of air. The darkness was our friend so whoever thought they could use it against us were very poorly informed. 

"There," I here Luce whisper and we light the area on fire. Luce and I both blowing out dragon slayer roars, hers celestial and mine fire. The intruder screamed finally showing themselves to the rest of the guild. It was a black shadow that was shaped like a human although it did not seem to have an actual human body. 

We heard a nails on chalkboard kind of scream as we burned it. Lucy having seen it was made of darkness switched from celestial to fire barely taking a breath in between. We lit a ring of fire around it trapping it before releasing our fire dragon roars. Lucy stood beside me and slowly started walking one way around the fire and I went the other way. We circled our prey like dragons waiting for it to move before we pounced. 

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" I demanded. My angry glare more than capable of burning the shadow figure on its own. 

When they're was no answer Lucy chimed in, "If you do not answer us we will believe you are nothing more than an animal and end your suffering... Permanently."

We could smell that it understood us perfectly the fear leaking off of it like a noxious gas. I glance at Lucy and find that the other dragon slayers had posted themselves outside of our perimeter both protecting the others and ready to jump in if needed. Lucy and I crossed paths repeatedly the circle we created after all was quite small. 

"Can you speak?" I ask giving it one last chance to communicate before we roast it. When nothing happens Lucy and I start again. This time we have no intention of stopping. Suddenly I'm breathless and I can't take my eyes off of Lucy. Her fire was turning blue. 

I watch in amazement as she singlehandedly incinerated it with seemingly minimum effort. Until I notice the rage seething off her. Even I flinched away from the firery inferno that was her wrath. I tried to see what was causing it but Lucy's mind was closed off. Which scared me more than anything else in that moment. 

Lucy's POV  
I felt it the moment I entered the hall my laughter died as a snarl replaced it. Levy froze and I gently slid myself in front of her as Natsu took his place in front of me trying to shield me from the unwelcome intruder. I could feel the hate the sheer anguish from the darkness that it took it's form from.

The snarl never left my face as Natsu and I shielded the room in our celestial magic. "There," I snarl before we lit it ablaze. The inhuman screeching making me believe that my ears were bleeding. 

"If you do not answer us we will believe you are nothing more than an animal and end your suffering... Permanently." Something was wrong I could feel it. This thing was causing it and it had every one of my nerve endings on high alert. 

I knew it could understand us. I could smell the reek of it's fear even through my fire. Something is not right, not right at all. I know Natsu is trying to talk to it but even as his words are being spoken I feel the dread of knowing what this thing was.

The name for it was right on the tip of my tongue but I knew what it was even without it. It was an evil that should have died off a long time ago. A Wraith, the consumer of souls; once it had its target it would never stop not until either the target had died or it did. It was uncontrollably and would wipe out entire countries in search of it's one target. When Natsu and I started roasting it I felt my fear feeding my fire dragon's roar. The power steadily increasing the longer we went. 

I had no idea when Natsu stopped but I kept going. I couldn't allow this monstrosity to survive. My fear preventing me from noticing that my fire was blue. A color I had never before achieved and I'm unsure of if Natsu had either. But at this moment I didn't notice or care. My fire kept coming rushing as if it couldn't escape from me fast enough.

I hadn't noticed the blue flames but I did however notice when they turned green and then I realized that my flames were not holding any one color but all of them. My fire was a fucking rainbow and then suddenly it wasn't. I swear my flames turned black, which scared me even more than the Wraith had. My flames finally coming to an end I look up at Natsu to find fear written all over his face making me spin around to tackle the new threat. But there wasn't anything there. 

"Natsu?" I turn back around facing my mate. He was too far away so I reached for him with my mind as I walked closer to him. I saw as he flinched taking a step back I spin around again to find that there was still nothing there. 'Natsu?' This time only using my mind. Then I finally felt his comforting presence again. My fear had blocked all other sensations including my mate's mind. It feels so nice to feel it again, like a warm hug that I could disappear into.

Without thinking about it I was suddenly wrapped tightly in Natsu's arms. My ears were failing me as my mind melded to his my fears being erased by his mere presence, but not before he saw what they had been. I could feel his need to protect me grow and his flames covered us eventually turning the same black color as mine had after first becoming a rainbow. 

Even through all of that I could still smell the fear our guild mates were giving off even the dragon slayers had a thin cold sweat going on. "What to do?" I sigh.

"The Wraith is gone now, thanks to you," I hear Natsu say loud enough that Master heard him. 

"WRAITH!" Master screeched before toppling over. He crashed on the floor near us, the scorch mark large and black still surrounded by our flames. I still didn't trust it to let them go quite yet. "Child tell me that was a bad joke?" Master was almost grey in his fear. 

Natsu and I look at each other and answered him together, "No."

I turn and face the other dragon slayers, "If anyone comes into contact with one of these you must call for Natsu and I. They can only be killed by the fire of a dragon. Nothing else will work, do you all understand?" I waited as I heard each of them growl before nodding. They were frustrated and I couldn't blame them. They swore loyalty to us, they felt a need to at least try and protect us and instead they were being ordered to come get us mere hours after their oaths.

In truth I would have been all to happy to let them take care of this threat themselves. When all things were said and done they really were not that powerful but the fact they could withstand anything but a dragon's fire made them terrifying. I could feel myself calming down, the oasis that was my mates fire soothed me. I didn't even feel my legs give out before I was safely in Natsu's arms again. I felt my flames join his turning the flames into a solid blue color again and then back down to the yellow orange color that they normally were. I almost feel like I was guiding him back down from the panicking flames to the sweet comforting ones. 

"I love you," I whisper low enough for him to hear but high enough that the other dragon slayers quickly made space for us. I'm sure they feel like they are being sucker punched over and over again by the lows and highs of the day. 

"I love you Lucy," He pulled me in for a sweet kiss that gradually grew deeper. "Let's go home?" He asked and I was painfully aware of the fact that we still had the rest of the tournament to go, today was after all just the first day.

"Stop, just wait;" Gray called out. I could see that he was starting to let his frustrations get the best of him.

"What do you want ice princess?" Natsu asked his voice betraying just how tired he truly was.

"We need more than just that. We need answers!" He had slowly been raising his voice until he finally was practically screaming the word answers. 

"Do you have any idea what your asking for?" I say in a low voice my eyes shadowed as I remove myself from Natsu's grip. Natsu slowly backed away and so did every single dragon slayer in the room, sensing the power welling up inside of me. I'm tired and cranky and fighting Flair had only irritated me, then while we are supposed to be celebrating a fucking Wraith shows up. I'm pissed.

Natsu's POV  
Nope just nope; Gray got himself into this mess he can try to get out. Besides watching my mate power up; well to be honest was a huge turn on. I motion for Happy to come to me quickly because Mavis knows she would be devastated if anything happened to him. 

As he flew by I saw Lucy's eyes light up if only a fraction as she acknowledged I had him safe. 

"We just need a few answers Lucy. I really don't see how that could be a problem?" His voice had started to shake before he could finish as we all watched Lucy go from her normal happy cheerful self to a she demon that was by far scarier than anything that Mira had ever done.

Her golden hair started to raise up as she started to release her hold on her magic. I said a quick pray for Gray's soul, rival or not, no one should ever piss off my queen. Even if it wasn't entirely his fault. I kept backing away and whether the other dragon slayers knew why or not they followed my lead. We were a few meters away by now. 

I look down at Happy and realize we are still not safe. "Come on buddy we should head home now," I didn't want to leave Lucy behind but I also didn't want to face her wrath if Happy got hurt. 

"What about Lushie?" He asked his eyes big and a little watery. 

"Luce can take care of everything here, I'm more worried what will happen to us if we stay." I try to laugh it off.

"Is she truly that strong now?" Erza seemed to appear out of nowhere making me jump slightly. 

I gulp a little before answering her, "Stronger." I then walked away motioning for the other slayers to go outside as well. "She will not be happy if any of you get hurt because of her." They nodded and went their septate ways. "Happy do you want to spend the night with Wendy and Carla? I think the girls could use a little extra protection tonight." Happy gave me a small smile and left with them. Time to save Gray's dumbass as much as I would enjoy seeing him get it handed to him by my mate.

Lucy's POV  
I am completely focused on Gray I barely even register that Natsu had taken Happy and the other slayers outside. The building now void of all dragon slayers, their potential mates and the Exceed. 

My celestial magic was begging to be released and had slowly been leaking out. My body was covered with it much like Natsu had done with his flames so very often. I know I'm far to angry but when everything is said and done I just really need to hit something... Hard. 

"Lucy can't you just tell us, please?" He asked and my anger started to fade. "It can't be that big of a deal can it?" and just like that my anger flaired up all over again. 

"Not a big deal?" My voice cracked at the absurdity. I could see as not only Gray but many others flinched. My magic power making it hard for many to stand at all and several had gone to the far side of the room still hoping to see what happened next. 

"Not a big deal, no. It's not like a supposedly extinct monster that could cripple entire kingdoms was just here or anything! It's not like I can't hear each and every one of your heartbeats or the fact that your breathing in particular sounds like an echo off a fucking ice mountain. It's not like I have to deal with all these new sights, sounds, smells and sensations that make me wish that someone, anyone would just please knock me out already it hurts so fucking bad! It's not like I didn't have to learn how to focus all my power into a single point on my body just so I didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting one of my friends or worse! No it's not a big fucking deal!" By the time I was done my voice was shrill and cracking. Several of our guild mates had passed out and if Gray was honest he was barely conscious now holding his ground.

"Lucy, I just meant..." He started and couldn't seem to find the words to finish. 

"You meant what?" My anger was washing over me in waves. My magic freely coating my body as I tried desperately to reign it in. 

But Gray couldn't answer it had gotten to hard for him to breathe and the thought of talking was out of the question. 

"He just couldn't understand how you seemed to be just taking everything in stride. As if you already knew and understood all the answers," Natsu seemed to appear out of nowhere gently pulling me into his arms. "It's not like they can see the amount of pain we are in from having our senses heightened and you." He stopped to take a breath before he kissed me; my rage slowly ebbing away as he talked and all but extinguished with his kiss. "You have had to adjust so rapidly and it's insane even to me." even though he whispered the whole guild heard him, at least the ones that were awake still.

"Natsu," my voice weak and my body feels as if all my energy had been sucked out of me. 

"Ssshhh, it's okay Luce. We will go on a nice little vacation after the tournament what do you say?" His voice still a whisper, I could feel the light purr as if it were me instead of Natsu. I nodded slightly and dipped my head down into the crook of his neck sighing a little in relief. 

"It's okay, I have you." The next thing I know Natsu is carrying me again and I am starting to nod off his very presence enough to soothe all the pain and hurt from me.

Natsu's POV  
I had coated her in my own celestial magic to try and calm her down and it seems to have worked. Lucy had relaxed to the point of her knees actually giving out but I was kind of expecting that so it was easy to catch her. Her magic power had increased immensely but her stamina had a long ways to go.

I looked at Gray who was covered in sweat and frowned, "Do you want to die?" I ask him in a hushed tone trying not to disturb her any more than I had to.

"No I just..." Gray couldn't finish. 

I groaned a little, "Do you have any idea how painful it is to have all of your senses doubled in a single moment? Or how it feels to not be able to turn it off?" I ask him. 

"Do you?" he questioned curiously. 

"Yes, when Celeste blessed us she doubled my already high dragon senses at the same time." I wanted to punch him but I would probably kill him if I did right now. So I don't, "Now think, if it's painful for me a dragon slayer how would it feel to Lucy who was still adjusting from normal human levels to dragon slayer levels and then to double a dragon slayers? It is crazy painful it feels like most days I don't even want to open my eyes because the once soft morning light is just to bright for me. I am only dealing with double, Luce... So much more."


	17. 17

Natsu's POV

"Gray do yourself a favor and do not piss her off for the next six months. Give her time to adjust properly," I tell him giving him my most serious expression. Then I crack a smile, "After all we both know I'm going to kick your ass later and I can't do that if she kills you first." 

"Flame brain! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" He yelled back making Lucy stir in my arms. Everyone froze and went dead silent until she finally stopped; cuddled up against me.

"A dead man if you wake her up. I don't have enough magic to soothe her back to sleep again if you set her off."

"You put her to sleep? Since when could you do that?" Erza asked stepping forward.

"Well celestial magic can do a lot of things and I have been training a lot," I am completely sure I said that with a straight face but Erza was staring me down. 

"Is that so? Then Lucy can do it as well?" She asked. 

I blow out a small flame trying to stifle my laughter; "Oh yeah, Luce can do so much more than just that." I did not however tell her that it was a spell we learned on the way to Pietra not actually a celestial spell.

"How did Lucy get so strong and why is it that you were afraid of her earlier? When did you two learn to make different colored fire and black fire are you serious?" Gray asked one question after the other hardly stopping for air.

"Lucy is strong because she has always been strong. The amount of damage you can cause is nothing if you can't take a hit and Luce has always been able to take hit after hit." I glared at him refusing to answer his other questions almost daring him to try and deny it.

"I stopped by Lucy's apartment yesterday to see how she was doing and her landlord told me she moved out. Where did she move?" Erza asked her voice showing traces that she already knew. 

I smiled at her, "She is my mate, she is living with me. How did you expect us to have children and not live together?" I watched as her anger turned to embarrassment and her face resembled her ruby red hair. She failed to answer my question instead choosing to turn away as I walked away. I take deep slow breaths trying to control myself. Honestly I shouldn't have even tried.

"Flame brain, why did she choose you?" Gray asked me his voice barely a whisper and I highly doubt anyone else heard it. 

I looked him dead in the eye as I walked away. "I don't know," I mouthed the words at him trying not to draw attention to myself. I truly didn't know. Why would Luce choose me? 

After all so many people had bet that Loki would eventually get her to say yes and there were even some that thought that Sting would be a good mate for her. Hell if you would have asked everyone in the guild you probably would have gotten several answers. Lisanna and Mira were the only ones that thought I had a real chance with her. A few even thought Laxus had a thing for her. Thankfully Sting and Rogue were gay and I have my suspensions about whom Laxus actually likes. The thought of how many people thought Gray would be the one made my blood boil. Being a dragon slayer really sucked when you could hear all the bets going around about the girl you like.

Why did she pick me? I didn't even notice that we had arrived at home or even for that matter that we were in our bedroom. I only realized when I felt her grip on my arms tightens as I was about to lay her down on the bed. I smile a little and kiss her forehead, "It's okay I'm just going to start the water." She released me and I set her down and hurry off to do what I said I would. 

The water was near boiling when I went to get her. I walked in to see her stretching her sweet heart shaped ass in the air as she arches her back. My breathing faltered and I took a step back, the moonlight was shining in from the window and she had stripped her clothes off basking in it's glow, not yet realizing I was there. She was definitely awake I could hear her heart rate speeding up as she grew impatient waiting. Her eyes were closed, the full moon was bright showing me every delectable curve. 

"Luce?" My own breathing was now uneven, my cock at full mast. Fuck me.

Lucy's POV

I could feel all the tension in Natsu's body as he carries me. I'm in that light half awake, half asleep mode where you know what's going on around you but you don't wake up because you are too comfortable to get up. Poor Natsu, I don't know what put him in this mood but when I find out they are going to wish they hadn't. I curled into my mate and I feel as his arms tightened around me.

Yes whoever put him in such a dark mood will pay but not until after I reversed it. He was laying me down and I didn't want to let him go. "It's okay I'm just going to start the water." he said kissing my forehead. Damn it all, now I'm horny and I know he needs more intimate time rather than sexual time together. Something is off and I will fix it.

I slowly strip myself and lay back on the bed trying not to get too antsy. Fuck me I'm horny! I groan frustrated. I know I'll just do some of those yoga positions that Mira taught me that should help me relax before the bath.

I have my chest on the bed with my back arched, I think she called it downward dog but I was on my knees. It really wasn't helping I could feel myself getting more excited and my heart was pumping. I just want Natsu to love me.

"Luce?" I hear his raspy breathing. I looked up to find him naked staring at me. His gaze taking me in as if drinking the sight in. 

I smile at him, "Are you hungry?" I ask him as I slithered off the bed and walked towards him. My core was tight and I could feel the flames of my desire licking away my previous thoughts. I slide my hand over his bare chest feeling his hot tight muscles move under his skin. 

"Yes," he all but breathed out. I could easily see his erection. The impulse to grab him to take him in my mouth was too much, so I slid down to my knees and did exactly that. His length was hot and large, it never ceased to amaze me. I look up his sculpted body to see the bliss on his face. Yes this is what he needed. 

He was getting close I could feel it, so I slowly backed away and kissed up his chiseled abs to his quivering lips. "Mine," I whisper as I pull him into a sweet kiss. 

Natsu's POV

"Mine," I hear her moan before pulling me into one of her seductive kisses. I pull her into my arms and carry her to the tub. Her legs wrapped around my hips as I slowly lowered us into the scalding waters. She let out a moan that alone was almost enough to make me cum. Fuck me, I need her. 

"Luce?" I moan out begging her.

"Yes?" Came her sweet reply. 

"Luce why did you choose me? Don't get me wrong I need you more than life but... Why?" It took everything for me to ask instead of just plunging my hot throbbing rod into her. But oh Mavis the temptation was unbelievable. 

I hear her sweet bubbly laugh fill the air, "Is that all that's bothering you? Natsu I chose you because I love you. No one else could have taken your place." She started kissing along my neck causing me to moan out loud. "Do you want me now?" her question almost seemingly ridiculous as I throbbed against her. I roll us around allowing myself to be on top of her before I buried myself in her heat. 

"Yes, forever yes." 

We made sweet love until it was time to get ready for the next day. We were tired yes but we were satisfied. Lucy wore something that barely covered her choosing her blue and white heart shaped crop top and black mini skirt but instead of her thigh high black socks she chose to wear sandals. It's amazing how much more my imagination ran wild from simply a lack of socks or boots but I couldn't blame her she had to be starving and the less she wore the more she could eat. 

We were on our way when suddenly I couldn't help pulling her into an alleyway, away from prying eyes. I had to kiss her to feel her in my arms again. 

"Natsu!" she giggled squirming under my cuddles and nuzzles, I was probably tickling her. I smile and kiss her full on the lips leaving her gasping. 

"I just needed a little more that's all," I whimpered into her ear my breathing ragged. Even though we were in an alley we were in full sunlight and between eating the sun's rays and drinking in my mate I was still famished. Thankfully instead of me releasing her she pulled me in for another reality shattering kiss. 

"Natsu let's hurry to the guild we won't have to hide there," her breathing was just as uneven as mine as she spoke between kisses. 

"Then let's hurry," I moan picking her up and carrying her jumping over people's heads and getting us safely and quickly to the guild. Someone tried to greet us as we entered but I quickly went to our isolated booth in the far corner before pulling Lucy in for another kiss. 

The slow world stopping kind that had us breathless and lost in each other's gaze. I heard nothing saw nothing, but her. Her face flushed, her lips slightly swollen, the way her eyes only seemed to see me with a fire lit brightly behind her chocolaty orbs. "I love you," my words were breathless but my heart was full, nothing could have made me feel anything less than perfect in this moment.

"I love you too," her words only seemed to have enriched the very perfection of this morning. I felt like I was soaring high above the world. Then of course all things that go up must come down. Happy crashed into us breaking the trance we seemed to be under. 

"Happy!" I want to groan but honestly I was happy to see him pulling him in for dragon sized hug with Lucy. This is my family, I think for the first time ever I can really say I am happy. 

Lucy's POV

To say I was disappointed at the interruption would have been an understatement but since it was Happy I couldn't help giggling and pulling him in for snuggles. The three of us must look absolutely crazy sitting in a booth forgetting the rest of the world even existed outside of our space. I felt my stomach growl and I could feel the warm blush on my face as Natsu smirked at me. I swear he loves the fact that I eat so much now. 

"Mira can we get two of everything, we're starving!" Natsu calls out and I watch her wave in acknowledgement of our order. I turned back to him and he reached up running a finger up and down the bridge of my nose. It was somehow satisfying and relaxing I started to purr snuggling deeper in his arms until he stopped and I kissed him. Our purrs were low but anyone who walked by would have heard them. 

Poor Happy was starting to get uncomfortable. "Lushie! Carla took the roses just like you said she might. I don't understand why she would take flowers instead of fish but the way she looked was just so amazing. I'm going to get more flowers for her. Do you think I should get different kinds or the same?" Happy looked at me his eyes wide with wonder. 

I laugh a little, "Get the flowers YOU think she would like best. She will like those more than anything even if everytime it is a different kind." He nodded happily and wiggled out of my arms. 

"I'm going now I'll be cheering for you two during your matches!" He flew away from us leaving us silent but content. 

"Natsu do you think we should adopt right away or should we wait until after mating season just in case?" I ask him almost holding my breath. 

He took a minute to answer and before he did he lifted my chin up so he could look into my eyes first. "Luce, part of me wants it now, so much it hurts to breathe. But then there's that nagging feeling of what if? If we adopt instead mating season will not affect us the same because we will already have our magic siphoning into a little one, raising them." 

I kissed him making him release my chin before I nodded. "I understand, I feel the same way but if it doesn't happen this time I want to go ahead and adopt."

"Wow, you guys are having a really heavy conversations this early in the morning?" Gray asked motioning towards the seat across from us effectively asking to sit down. I blush a little remembering last night and just nodded. He took a seat sitting towards the wall to allow Erza to sit next to him. Wendy and Carla were working the infirmary keeping a close eye on those who had been hurt yesterday. 

"Hey Popsicle, still licking your wounds from yesterday?" Natsu teased making me blush bright red. Natsu chuckled a little and then surprised everyone by unwrapping his scarf and winding it around my neck. "You should wear that today," he grinned and leaned closer to my ear so that only I could hear him, "It looks good on you." He purred. I snuggle into the scarf sniffing his scent and nodded. Yes I would do exactly that. 

"You two are so lovey-dovey tell us how it happened?" Erza sighed with what appeared to be stars in her eyes. 

I feel my eyes widen and I hear as Natsu and Gray start laughing at my reaction. "Nope my Queen does not want that," Natsu continued to chuckle.

"From her reaction something tells me we don't want to know," Gray chimed in still laughing. This irritated me and I let my flames dance on my skin until Natsu eats them.

"Hey?" I grumble snuggling into the scarf again a bit put out and a little drained. 

"Sorry Luce, but you taste to good." he purred forgetting about our friends at the table. I heard Wendy give a little squeak and Gajeel and Laxus sputtered a little of there drinks but I didn't care. I leaned in close to Natsu cuddling him happily until our food arrives. 

"That will get you two started the rest will be out in a few minutes!" Mira gushed happily filling our table with food and drink. We thank her before diving in as she leaves. 

To say I was hungry was an understatement Natsu and I practically inhaled the food and just as we were finishing Mira was returning restocking and taking the now empty dishes away. Gray and Erza just watched as we ate a little startled by the amount I was consuming but I still had my table manners where Natsu probably never would.

When our meal was done I gave a content sigh, "When was the last time we actually ate something solid?" I asked Natsu. 

He gave it a little thought and grinned a little, "The fish we had with Happy for lunch a little over two weeks ago. But before that I guess the train from Pietra?" he answered. "Assuming your not counting fire as solid?" I nodded and he leaned back content with his answer. 

"Wait you two haven't eaten in over two weeks?" Gray yelled making us the center of attention yet again. 

I stood up and punched him from across the table. "Can we not talk without you yelling or overreacting once?" I scream at him now that he was across the room from the blow. Natsu however was having a riot clutching his sides as he laughed at Gray. 

"I warned you!" Natsu managed to cry out as he laughed. 

I pouted at him, "I get the feeling your making fun of me?" Feeling hurt I turn away from my mate.

"Never, just Gray for being stupid enough to piss off my Queen," He purred cuddling into me.


	18. 18

Natsu's POV

"Never, just Gray for being stupid enough to piss off my Queen," I couldn't stop the purr as the words left my lips. Fuck me what is wrong with me? I have always known that I loved her but even I know that I'm being well passed sappy and clingy. I cuddle into her smelling her sweet scent. Fuck it all I love seeing her in my scarf, vaguely the thought of seeing her in only my scarf enters my mind. 

"I have ideas," I whisper and I hear her purr in response. 

"I see that and I like them," she answered me. 

"Time to go home!" I grab her picking her up and she giggles in response. 

"Natsu, you have the first fight!" she squealed in delight. 

I slump a little in response, "Can they skip me until last? We'll come back eventually." My breathing was growing heavy as I responded to her scent, she was reacting quickly to my words. 

"I tell you what we can leave if you defeat your opponent quickly, my match is last so we would still have to be quick but..." I couldn't stop myself I kissed her stopping the words in their tracks. When I finally release her she was leaning in for more not ready to stop yet. 

*cough cough* I groan internally, why do we keep getting interrupted today? I look up to see a very red Erza and Gray staring anywhere but at us. 

"What?" I groan at them, I had been starting to get an erection before I saw Gray's dumbass face. 

"You'll be fighting Gildarts!" Gray responded shocked. "You can't be quick."

I smile and before I could respond I hear Lucy's sweet giggles stopped me in my tracks. "Yes he can and within the first 30 seconds of the fight."

I smile real big, "Is that a challenge I hear?" 

"It's the only way we can go home between our fights, so yes."

I groan in response, "The man has some pride you know?" He is going to kill me if I end the fight quickly.

"Yes, but he needs to see you for who you are. And you are a King," Fuck it all she is right, of course.

"You know I was really hoping that my last fight would be the one that really showcased my powers," I sigh knowing I'm not getting out of it. 

"Attention please!" Mira called out using the microphone interrupting not only our conversation but everyone's. "There has been a bit of an accident so we are rearranging several fighters opponents so please look to the board to see if your fight has changed. All fights have been put off by two hours so that everyone can make any necessary preparations. Thank you!" 

"Just great! Who am I fighting now then?"I grumble before looking up. I'm still first and Lucy is still last but now I'm facing Bixlow and Gildarts will be fighting Rogue. Lucy will be fighting... Erza. I look at Lucy and smile. "Need to make any changes to your strategy?" I ask my mate.

She only smiled at me and grinned at Erza, "Let's have a great match!" 

Which made Erza smile, "Let's give it our all, no regrets." 

I laugh a little and look for Gray's name and flinch a little. "Tough luck," I groan for Gray he just gave his weird creepy grin. 

"Oh no this will be fun," he replied. Looking at the name of his childhood rival, Lyon. I don't care to see an ice vs ice match it seemed quite boring to me considering how often I have already seen it. I honestly don't understand why Juvia likes him so much. He comes off as a total creep and let's face it he will probably never admit his obvious feelings for her.

I glance behind him and of course I see Juvia behind a support beam stalking him. You know on second thought maybe they are perfect for each other? I wonder if Lucy and I could get them together? I smile wickedly at my thoughts when I feel Lucy squeeze my hand in agreement. 

"Gray let's make a bet," My wicked grin never leaving my face. He looked at me interested so I continued, "Whoever finishes their match faster wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for exactly 10 hours. After all of today's matches. We both have to win and if one of us loses our fight we also lose the bet."

He gives a full on smile showing his teeth, "Your on squinty eyes!" We shook hands our grips fighting for dominance before Erza glared at us making Gray forfeit.

"Hey Bixlow!" I yelled towards him a couple tables away. He turned to me and I continued, "Our fight is going to be short so don't hold it against me, okay?" 

He laughed before responding, "Does that mean your going to give up?" 

"No it means I'm not going to hold back!"

"I wouldn't want you too!" He huffed, "We'll see who wins." I hear him grumble. 

"So Luce, two hours?" I raise an eyebrow at her. It was like she was waiting for it her lips were on mine.

"Let's go," she purred in my ear so no one else could hear. We were out the door before Erza and Gray could turn back around from talking with Wendy...

It was short but we needed to relieve some tension before my fight, after all, I didn't want to kill Bixlow. We were back with five minutes to spare and I had a goofy grin on my face. Once I was done with Bixlow I could really ravage her. 

I'm on the field looking in the stands for my mate and once I found her I held up the Fairy Tail signal which was returned by every Fairy Tail member even Bixlow, my opponent. This fight was only a match nothing serious about it and this was to show that there would be no hard feelings either way. I could see Gramps smiling like a proud father as we all knew what we were doing, confusing many onlookers and judges including the loud and obnoxious Jason.

I look at Bixlow and talk where only he and the dragon slayers could hear me, "I'm sorry Bixlow but Lucy gave me 30 seconds to finish the fight, no hard feelings."

"The only way this is ending in 30 seconds is if you forfeit," He chuckled.

"Just promise no hard feelings?" I sigh not willing to argue at the moment. 

"No hard feelings," he replied. 

"Now begin!" The referee announced cutting in after declaring all the match rules. 

I lift my left hand towards him and, "Celestial Volcano!" Then an eruption much like a volcano fired at him like a canon. It was an immense amount of pressure as my magic slowly drained. It was big and it was loud; the resulting ash made it hard to see. When all the smoke finally cleared the referee announced me the winner. Bixlow was knocked out of bounds and was unconscious against the wall. 

I looked up at Lucy, "So how did I do?" I was smiling smugly and most of Fairy Tail was covered in ash except for Lucy of course who used a simple spell to block it. The crowd above going crazy over my move.

"25 seconds let's go," she smiled and I ran from the arena towards the exit while I tried ignoring Jason on his microphone. 

"Cccc Oooo Llll! Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, just took out his guild mate Bixlow with one hit! That was one hit right? Right? Yes I just had it confirmed that it was indeed one hit although no one seems to know what attack that was the fire power behind it was so cccoooollll! It was like a volcano! Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer just used a new move and it has a devastating impact! Sssssooooo cccoooolllll!" 

I groan until I finally hear my mate calling for me. "Natsu, hurry." She whispered and the next thing I care to know was that I was home with my mate and she was breathtaking. 

In our bedroom, I could feel as our blood pumped through our veins. The sight of her silky smooth skin drawing me in like honey. Her almost pearl like completion radiating in the afternoon sun. I'm so glad that day two started so much earlier in the day than yesterday. The sunlight naturally drawn to our bodies fed us a slow but constant amount of energy as I slowly grazed my fingers along her arms. 

"You are beautiful," I gasp as she combs her fingers through my hair pulling me closer. 

"Let's see where did we leave off?" she cooed, her breath gently passed against my face. I couldn't stop anymore her very scent drove me wild. I took her in my arms and her sweet plump lips were against my own, her tongue slipped through; licking along my lower lip asking, begging, for entrance. I gave it to her. Anything she could ever want, I wanted to give her. 

I stripped us of our clothes quickly feeling like a starving man as the sun's rays fed into our hunger. Her sweet ample breasts bounced a little as she leaped into my arms again wrapping her powerful legs around my hips. My arms as if conditioned to doing so supported her legs as my hands traveled up her spine and back down to her tight ass again. "Luce?" I whisper with what little air I still had in my lungs before she stole that as well. Her fingers still in my hair as we fell to the bed, pulling me closer deeper into her kiss. 

I couldn't take it, my erection was throbbing and I could feel her entrance as I rubbed against her; wet and slippery just begging to be filled. I thrust in, feeling her sweetness encase me trapping my very willing member inside her, causing her back to arch off the bed towards me as I nipped and sucked on her soft breasts. Fuck me, I love you. Soon the rhythm we set grew faster, hungrier, as we felt the orgasms coming. The closer we got to it the faster we moved. The slight film of sweat coating us glistening in the light. The sight of her moaning beneath me driving me forward. Her gorgeous eyes were screwed shut, her mouth parted open her moans constant in the air around us, a sweet duet to my ears as my own moans accompanied hers. Her muscles straining to keep up with what she was wanting. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Lucy's POV

"N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" I moan out, the feel of him supporting me almost to much with everything else. My orgasm spinning out of control as the next thing I knew he was matching me moan for moan. I finally collapsed his arms the only reason I didn't hit the floor. 

"It's okay Luce just lay in the sunlight by the window for a while. I'll get everything ready." I hear Natsu's tired but satisfied voice. We both know that we have a second match today but honestly I don't even care at the moment. I should be focusing on my first match and that, from the sound of the stadium, was about two maybe three fights away. Sometimes super hearing is nice, after all it did allow us to go home without worrying about me missing my fight.

I stretched in the sunlight basking in it's glow, I love being able to lay naked by the window without any neighbors to see me. I open the window letting in the warm fall air. I could taste a cool front in the air coming this way but for now it was warm. I relished the sun pouring it's sweet nectar into my very bones. I wonder if the sunlight will taste different in winter? I haven't really notice a difference between summer and fall but I am pretty new to this after all. 

I concentrated on the sun's rays drinking in the delectable beams of light as I recovered all my spent energy. If anything actively eating the sunlight tasted so much better than 'munching' throughout the day. Even Natsu thinks so, it's why we set up the lawn chairs in the one area that gets sunlight all day long and conveniently starlight all night long. I easily had recovered all my energy and then some before finally getting up to take a bath. 

When I looked up I saw Natsu watching me a grin on his face as he leaned in to kiss me. "Seeing you eat like this is breathtaking," he whispered. "You are beautiful." I kiss him back happy to have my mate by my side. 

"I didn't think I could ever be so happy in life until I met you," I tell him. I could feel my eyes begin to water as tears sprang up. "I truly love you Natsu." I pull him to me embracing him trying to somehow make him feel what I felt. 

I hear him chuckle a little, "Lucy I can hear and see your thoughts and feel your emotions, I love you too; never forget that." His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. We lay there naked under the sunlight feeding off only the sun and each other's love. "I have the bath ready, I don't want to let you go but I'm sure you don't want to smell like sex when you fight Erza," he chuckled again. "I can't wait to see everyone's face when you defeat her."

I sigh and nod my head releasing my hold on him a fraction and he picked me up and carried me the tub.


	19. 19

Lucy's POV

It's time, I can feel as excitement courses through my body the sun shining bright on my skin. I changed out of my sandals for a simple pair of socks and sneakers. I won't give any unnecessary handicaps to myself. I'm going to be fighting Erza after all, the proud Titania, I swallow a little nervous. This is going to be my first true fight yeah I have gone on missions with Natsu and yeah I fought Flair but this is Erza. I will finally know how truly strong she is and honestly that thought had always terrified me before but now it was like I was a child opening a present on Christmas morning. I was full of excitement and anticipation.

"The winner is Gray of Fairy Tail! Better luck next time Lyon! Our next contestants will be Erza Scarlet, Titania, of Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartfilia, Heavenly Star, also of Fairy Tail! (A/N - Sorry I just had too! This is not canon I came up with it.) 

I walk out onto the field smiling waving at the crowds as they cheered for Erza and I. The referee started to announce the rules and I display the Fairy Tail signal for all of us. Every Fairy Tail member answered just as they had for Natsu. Including my opponent, Erza. I see Natsu in the stands and smile before turning around to face Erza and the now terrified referee who froze stopping his announcements. I walked over to Erza and held out my hand and she took it firmly.

"With honor!" she stated.

"The Fairy Tail way!" I answered and we walked apart and readied ourselves. I looked at the referee who jumped and quickly finished his announcements and yelled out "begin!" I called upon my Aquarius star dress as well as Loki. "Are you ready Loki?" I called out.

He smiled, putting his right hand over his heart, "Yes your majesty!" He bowed slightly and we took off into the air. 

"Heaven's wheel!" we hear Erza requiped into one of her strongest armors and swords and which was probably her best armor against me. 

I smile and see Loki doing the same. This was all going according to plan. I call forth Aries and Cancer they immediately go to their positions and as Loki and I run around Erza who was throwing blades toward us as we dodged and kept going. I call for Gemini who was already transformed into myself. They ran alongside me and I called forth Scorpio. 

I almost had her surrounded just a little more. Erza seemed to understand what I was planning and started into the air sending her swords in a wheel around kicking up dirt and dust as she did which only aided us as a smoke screen. "Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Capricorn; now!" I call out feeling my magic draining from me calling out nine gold spirits. I reach my position and Erza is now in the middle of a 10 zodiac spirit circle. "Aquarius!" My key now re-formed thanks to Yukino's help. She appeared before me and together my spirits and I call "Unison raid!" The stadium lit up in a flash of light blinding any who stared for to long. When I felt the magic hit their mark I covered the field in my "Celestial arena!" I know that the same truck will not work on Erza that I used on Flair but it will keep her distracted as I finish my real spell. "Meteor shower!" under my breath I am still chanting. "Libra, Pisces" They go to their positions using the smoke and light to hide their movements. 

"Ophiuchus!" I scream having now called forth all 13 of the zodiac. Erza froze as did everyone in the crowd the only people who knew about me having all the keys was Yukino and Natsu. The only reason Yukino knew was because she is the one who gave them to me hoping that I could give them the life they wanted. The only reason I agreed was so that she could live in peace. Like she wanted, no more fighting or missions just to go home again.

The sky became black a look of astonishment on everyone faces and Erza actually looked afraid as her jaw dropped she was staring into the sky forgetting about me and no one having noticed I had already summoned Libra and Pisces they were still hidden in the debris from the unison raid.

"Urano Metria!" I called out no longer in Aquarius star dress I was now in the star dress of the Celestial King which was only available because I had all 13 zodiacs summoned. The dark material looked like it was made from night sky stars and all. A very short mini skirt edged in gold with what appeared to be a long skirt over to of it except it did not have sides only a front and back equipped with a golden belt, a sweet Milky Way color covered the various edges of my top and wrist and neck. There were no sleeves but it still had the arm guards and the straps of my top connected at the one around my neck leaving my back and shoulders bare. It was more like a frilly bikini top that was somehow also formal it did however show my stomach clearly. The back of my neck guard held more of the milky way fabric so sheer you almost wouldn't notice it. My hair up in a side ponytail held by more of the fabric with star like charms that hung low from it. 

Erza dodged most of my attack but was still badly wounded.

I held the stars in my hands as the dust finally settled and everyone's attention was back on me many gasping in disbelief and awe. My spirits bowed low to the ground resting at least one knee on the ground. Except for Ophiuchus who looked down from the heavens above waiting for a sign to strike. 

"Lucy, you have indeed become so very powerful." Erza said respect in her voice sweat on her face. "You know that I will not throw in the towel just from this show of power, yes?" I nod at her words smiling. 

"I want to see how truly powerful you are so do not hold back. I can take it," I called out to her. My smile still firmly planted on my face. "After all I have just summoned all 13 of the zodiac and called upon the Celestial King star dress for this fight. I wouldn't want all this to be for nothing." I see as Erza's eyes go wide as she looked around and saw that indeed there were 13 spirits surrounding her. 

"Fire empress armor!" She lunged at me sword in hand ready to take me down but I jump and using Aries pink wool levitated high above her, near Ophiuchus. "Heaven wheel!" She flew towards me trying to land a blow but ultimately she failed. I stepped off the pink wool and let myself fall towards her.

I lifted my arms to the heavens, "Holy Celestial Night rain down upon us and show your brilliant lights, let us feel the might of your beauty the brilliance of your flames. Show us the true meaning of the heavens. Heavenly Night!" My spell activated before she could do much as take a breath. My celestial arena only added to the terrifying power of this spell.

"Adamantine armor!" I hear Erza scream just before my attack landed. The shock waves throwing anyone not already sitting down several meters back and those that were sitting were thrown back only a couple rows.

I landed on another waiting pink wool platform that Aries had waiting for me and I waited. When the dust settled Erza was still breathing but could no longer stand. She looked at me and laughed. She laughed a good hearty laugh that seemed to drown out all other noises out. Making much of the audience start to panic. Erza laughed and laughed until tears slid from her one real eye. She finally stopped and looked at me, "I concede defeat!" And yelled out to the referee who then declared me the winner. 

I shut all of my spirits gates and undid my star dress walking over to Erza I held out my hand to help her up. The crowd is as silent as death itself until I pull Erza to her feet and we hold up the Fairy Tail sign together, we were met with the same from our friends and family. Many jump down onto the platform rushing us and Natsu picked me up on his shoulders again smiling like a loon. The crowd, realizing that it was actually safe, erupted into cheers of their own making all the dragon slayers and myself clamp down on our ears trying to soften the assault to our eardrums. Confetti and fireworks took to the sky even though there was another round of matches to go yet.

Mira and Master tried to announce that the second round of fights would start at 7 pm, after dinner, during which the stage would be repaired and more protective spells placed around the stage to guarantee a safe viewing experience. Then on the other side of the stage there was what felt like an earthquake that shook the ground and everyone above it. The Celestial King was here.

"Is everything alright Celestial King?" I asked jumping off of Natsu's shoulders running up to him. Giving a polite bow that reflected my own rank as Queen. He returned it with the same respect any King would give to a Queen.

"Yes my friend I just had to congratulate you on your rise in power. You have grown so very much!" His voice boomed shattering many people's very will to even stand. 

"Please Celestial King these are things that only a few know." I ask using tact to leave out the details that so many would have heard otherwise. 

"Of course, of course, I just had to give you a gift to celebrate!" He bowed again leaning down he held his hand out to me. I cautiously jump on it and Natsu was by my side which made the Celestial King laugh before he chanted.

"Sit tibi imperium esse diuturna cum fortuna, felix et sanus ac longa vita tua." Natsu and I heard it in our own language though; 'May your reign be long and prosperous, your life long, healthy and happy.'

We smiled bowing again thanking him for his gift of well wishes. He set us down and returned to the Celestial Realm. 

"Oh freaking Ccccoooolllll! Lucy Heartfilia, Heavenly Star of Fairy Tail, had not only won using amazing never before seen celestial magic she has even been recognized by the Celestial King! Who seems to be a personal friend of hers! Are you kidding me right now this amazing woman is so powerful she even has Kings bow to her in respect! Oh, what's that? She's single? Are you for real? You hear that fellas Miss Lucy Heartfilia is single! Soo coooooooool!"

Natsu and I both react growling with snarls on our faces that we quickly remove, "It's almost time." I growl and he nods his head putting a protective arm around my shoulder squeezing it gently.

I stopped listening to Jason as Natsu tugged me towards the exit. It's time to celebrate. "Let's eat!" He yells out to the guild before running off while still holding my hand bringing me with him. I love you Natsu.

We all get to the guild to find a great feast waiting for us all. There is even enough for all the dragon slayers which is kind of hard to believe. Natsu and I are sitting in our booth by the window drinking in the sunlight while we waited on our food. Sunlight through a window is not very filling and taste kind of bland. 

Natsu's POV

"Team Natsu let's go outside to eat!" I see Lucy's eyes light up and everyone cheers. We get outside and Lucy finds a couple lawn chairs by a table we could all sit at. Lucy and I take a chair each and everyone else gathers around the table. 

"Fuck so what do I have to do?" Gray asked hoping to get his torture done and over with. 

I smile and look up at him, "Popsicle breath it doesn't start until after the final match of the day so Lucy and your fight." Gray immediately started choking on his drink sputtering as he tried to breath. 

"What!?!" He was finally able to reply. 

"Yours and Lucy's fight." I repeated really slowly so he could catch on. 

"Why the fuck do I have to fight her?" he asked very stupidly if you ask me. 

"Gray you won your fight right?" Lucy asked him. He nodded and she smiled, "Then that means we are supposed to fight next unless they change who we are fighting again."

Mira walks up to us carrying our order putting it down on the table. "Nope we are not rearranging anyone again. We only did it last time because we found out someone tried to cheat." She smiled at us. 

Erza slammed a fist down on the table, "Who tried to cheat? They deserve to be squashed like the bugs that they are." Her eyes were crazy scary having just walked up to our table after Wendy treated her wounds. She was still limping but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Don't worry Master is still punishing them!" Mira giggled in response. Sometimes I have to wonder how I got myself surrounded by these hellish scary women. But then I look at Lucy and sigh grabbing her hand as we are with everyone. 

Honestly I had started to forget there was anyone there. Lucy was feeding me throwing bits of food into the air for me to catch with my mouth and even throwing the odd fireball to spice things up. I take some grapes and try to get her to eat them off the vine and when she does I do a little cheer making her blush. She puffs a little fire at me which I then eat. 

When she starts to laugh at my antics I take it as a sign to lean in and kiss her sweetly. I just want to cuddle her and hold her tight in my arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Which I then start to do. I pull her to me wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she leaned into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and nibble on her ear making her giggle even more. 

We were lounging on the lawn chairs again when I decided; why not. I look Lucy in the eyes and see her own mischievousness looking back at me. "Star Dress Aquarius." She whispers and I give a low growl as she gets off me. I chased her by the pool and eventually tackle her in getting us both wet. When we reached the surface we were full of laughing and splashing at each other. 

Lucy's POV

Natsu has forgotten where we are but that's okay because we are safe here. I could feel as all the dragon slayers posted themselves into easily defendable positions around the guild and Wendy was even outside with us. I don't see her defending us but she would be able to alert us if something was coming. Natsu is being so lovey-dovey and I love it. I'm soaking it in as he feeds me grapes and as he gently nibbles on my ear.

I know when he starts to think about throwing me into the pool his body heat climbs whenever he is sexy playful like this. I eventually take a dive letting him tackle me into the deep end of the pool resurfacing laughing like the love sick couple we are. I mean it to we are love sick. We can't get enough of each other just being together helps so much. 

Occasionally like earlier today it feels like we can't get enough sex and other times like now all we want to do is play around. I had asked Natsu about it a little while ago and he said it was because dragons kind of go into heat even outside of mating season so that the couple could stay strong. I kind of like it, it keeps things interesting at the very worst.

I could however still hear what our friends were saying unlike Natsu;

Erza: "Wow look at them."

Mira: "I know isn't it adorable!"

Gray: "Why did I have to lose a bet to him? He's going to make me do something embarrassing. I just know it!

Juvia: "Gray-Sama lost a bet too?"

Gray: "Who did you lose a bet to? And what about?"

Juvia: "Juvia bet that Gray-Sama would win his match faster than Natsu did. It was to Lov- Juvia means Lucy." 

Gray: "That's the same bet flame brain and I made. What did you bet?"

Juvia: 10 hours of doing anything Lucy said after all the games tonight. Juvia is kind of happy Juvia lost the fight now so Juvia doesn't have to be tired tomorrow."

Gray: "That's the exact same bet we made. I have a bad feeling about this."

Mira: "Maybe they are going to make you do things to each other!" 

Gray: "Oh Mavis!"

Juvia: "What kind of things?"

Gray: "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing!" 

Mira and Erza laugh about it all as they watch Natsu and I flirt and play around. Suddenly I tackle Natsu switching very quickly and hard back into horny. I felt my body heat rising and Natsu feels it too. We literally attack each other getting the attention of our team. I pull him hard, my fingers laced in his hair as I devoured his lips. 

"Fuck me," Natsu moans quietly as he lifts me out of the water. I purr in response, our fire drying us off. 

"Natsu! Wendy is here!" Erza screamed coming forward with a dark aura surrounding her. Wendy steps in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "What?"

"He can't hear you right now, he won't notice you at all. In fact he hasn't noticed any of us for a couple hours now." Wendy told them somehow not stuttering at all even with her face the same color as Erza's hair. 

"What do you mean, he doesn't noticed us?" Everyone asked together. 

"Well Lucy still notices us but she still can't fight it. They are mates and it is normal for this to happen." 

"Hey pipsqueak, get out off here. I'll take over," Gajeel walks over taking up the door frame. 

"Thank you!" Wendy calls running off with Carla back to the dorm rooms. 

"What?" Gray asked. 

Gajeel glares at him and then cracks a smile. "Stripper, they are in heat." Mira drops the platter she was holding and it clatters on the ground. Natsu is still rubbing up against me his fingers dangerously close to undressing me. 

"Heat?" Mira whispers her fingers covering her mouth. 

"Yeah it's not always so severe like this, the first year is always the most extreme." he smiled again and Erza looks like she might have smoke coming out of her ears. Gray was paper white and silent, Juvia a glowing red blabbering and Levy who was behind Gajeel had walked up and heard everything and hid behind the door. I bit into Natsu's neck careful not to leave a mark but hard enough to get his attention. I'm ever so quickly getting wet again. 

"Lucy still notices us?" Mira questioned him. 

He barely looks at us and my tongue is currently in Natsu's mouth. "Barely she is fighting but soon she won't notice at all." I moan aloud jumping into Natsu's arms wrapping my legs tightly around his hips, his hands gripping my thighs holding me steady. 

"Bed," I purr in his ear loud enough for them all to hear it. He growls seductively in response and switches my position to bridal style running home carrying me as I take in his scent purring loudly. I can still hear our friends. 

"Looks like she won her fight," Gajeel laughed out loud.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned him. 

"A natural dragon slayer would have taken her mate right here in front of everybody but she was raised human so she her instincts fight her whichever way you look at it. Salamander on the other hand will do anything bunny girl says in the way he thinks she means it." Gajeel continued to lecture them. 

"So if you take a mate?" Mira asked leaving the question open for him to finish. 

"The same," he huffed. "You might want to put Salamander's fight off a bit. It only just started but he shouldn't be long considering the shape they were this morning." 

That's it, I couldn't concentrate anymore Natsu was running up the stairs of our home and I was desperately trying to strip him as we went.


	20. 20

Natsu's POV

I can't stop looking at her. Lucy dozed peacefully next to me at I ran my fingers through her hair making sure not to wake her. Her head on my chest making me feel whole as she snuggled closer to me. I released her hair and wrapped my arms around her holding her close. My match would be starting soon, I don't know exactly what time it is but I could feel it. I groaned a little, I guess I should concentrate my hearing towards the stadium. 

After several seconds I hear cheering and my stomach drops. "That was Gajeel and Gildarts. An amazing match to be sure but the winner is Gildarts!" Master announced. Fuck I'm late. "We will now be taking a brief 30 minute break and Natsu and Laxus match will be next!" Wait they rearranged the matches? I'm confused but relieved. 

I snuggle into Lucy's sweet neck kissing her awake. "Time to wake up my Queen," I purr in her ear before tickling it with my nose. 

"Okay, okay I'm awake. Let's hurry so we aren't late." She giggled. We take a quick shower and run through the streets of Magnolia towards the guild. We meet Happy as we are leaving the house. 

"Hurry you two you're the last matches of the night!" He yells and Lucy grabs him and we practically fly there jumping from building to building and we arrive just as Master is arriving back at the mic. I blow a short burst of fire into the air getting his attention and I see him smiling. 

"Now time for another fiery or electrifying match! Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer and Laxus Dreyar the lighting dragon slayer!" The crowd goes wild. "The match was put off due to unforeseen circumstances but the winner will retake the first match line up tomorrow!" 

Laxus and I take our places he is smirking at me, "I hope your unforeseen circumstances were enjoyable?" He teased. 

I can't help the big silly grin on my face, "Oh, you have no idea." He faltered not expecting me to answer like that. I turn around and hold up the Fairy Tail signal something that everyone has been doing when they are facing another member of Fairy Tail. Which of course has most of the audience cheer louder as they realize that we get flashier, louder, tougher and harder against each other than the others. 

Lucy's POV

Natsu is talking about embarrassing stuff making me slightly red. I cover my face with my hand trying to look natural as I watched. The only ones who heard were the dragon slayers and Wendy was bright red like a tomato. I reach into the bag I grabbed as we were running out of the house and handed Wendy a cute pair of censoring headphones that looked like little dark blue cat ears that match her hair. "Put these on it will help," I say as she takes them putting them on. "You won't hear those kinds of things so long as you wear them."

"Thank you Lucy!" She squealed and put them on. Now we won't have to worry about ruining little Wendy's innocence any more. They are made to cover the ears and block all noise and instead receives all the sounds through the cat ears and filters out sexual comments and innuendos leaving the listener just as innocent as before the comments were said. It took a long time to find a pair and I have another smaller pair of pink ones for Asuka. The headset is only as powerful as the listeners natural hearing so it shouldn't impede upon her hearing any. 

Natsu and Laxus are having a good fight but I could see Natsu struggling to keep himself in check. Natsu must have heard me talking to Wendy I'm sure all the slayers had so he was talking low and dirty during his fight throwing Laxus off. 

"She tasted so sweet you wouldn't believe how amazing it is." I turn bright red as well as the rest of the dragon slayers. The only ones not red was Natsu and, thankfully, Wendy. I guess the headset works.

Erza looks back at me about to say something until she saw my red face and looked around to see all the other red faced slayers who all sat nearby. Then looked at Wendy seeing she was perfectly fine. She looked at me, "Explain."

I pointed at Wendy's headphones, "Censoring headphones," then I pointed at Natsu, "Uncensored mate." My face was getting redder and redder as Natsu talked. 

"Does Natsu need to be taught what is appropriate to say and what's not?" she asked me emitting a dark aura. 

"No, I'll take care of it. To be fair Laxus did start it." I sigh as Natsu started sending a flurry of flaming punches at Laxus. 

"Hey I did not!" Laxus yelled out towards us even Erza heard him and raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Yeah he did. But that's besides the point." I sigh. 

"I'm sorry Luce I'll do better. I promise." Natsu whispered to me. 

"Thanks Natsu." I respond without thinking. 

"Wait you can talk to each other that easily?" Erza asked me. 

"Well yeah, we can hear the stadium from home, if we listen for it," I shrug. 

"You can hear that far? That's halfway across town!" Erza and Gray exclaim. 

"We can hear you in the guild until we get to the train station, but we have to concentrate pretty hard. At first we couldn't not hear you it's why Natsu and I took so many missions when we first got back. Anything to keep from hearing all the noise around us." I groan. "But then we started getting used to it. It still hurts a lot but it's not so terrible anymore."

I looked up from the fight and looked at Erza and Gray. "So right now what do you hear?" Gray asked a little timidly. 

"I hear both of your hearts pounding in your chest, they sped up while I was talking. I can hear your breathing echo inside your lungs. I can hear the woman way over there trying to shush her baby who started crying. She doesn't know that her stomach is growling. I can hear Carla who went to the guild hall to get a snack for Wendy muttering to herself about Natsu and I being late. I can hear an empty train pulling in at the train station across town and the conductors cleaning up for the night. I can even hear their heartbeats. Why?" I yawn and look at Gray. 

"How can you handle all that?" he asked his eyes super wide. 

"Well at first it was like a constant explosion never any peace and quiet. But thankfully the train ride here there were only three other people and the train itself. Everytime we went by a town it got a little easier to handle a little more noise. Really it just took a lot of time. We learned that by concentrating on each other's heartbeat or breathing it helped all the other noises just go away." I yawned again after I was done talking. 

I heard Gray's heart rate shoot up and I looked at him curiously. "What?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. Juvia had sat down next to him. I looked up at Natsu's match just in time to see him throw Laxus out of bounds. The referee called the match and I stood up. 

"So Gray how quick shall we make this match?" I asked him. 

He shuddered and whispered low enough I doubt anyone but Natsu and I heard him, "Just don't make me look too bad." He shuddered a little before turning away. 

"You got it," I whispered as I passed him to the arena. They cleaned up the rubble a little bit and Gray and I walked out on the field from opposite sides. 

I held up the Fairy Tail signal and he responded along with each of the other members. The referee announced begin and dove out of the way as I started by jumping up onto Aries' pink wool that I created myself using her star dress. Gray covered the field in ice just as I barely left the ground. 

"Ice Make Lance!" He had ice grow from the ground towards me in a sharp spear. 

I grinned, "Celestial arena!" I covered the already dark field with the night sky. This was particularly strong because it was after sunset. I drew my arms slowly over my head as I gathered the power of the stars to me. I began to glow and the crowd ooed and awed over the beauty of the starlight gathering around me. "Supernova!" The attack was really flashy, but not super powerful, it can still do a lot of damage if the opponent doesn't dodge though. 

Gray tries to dodge but his left arm still gets hit. I wince a little for him, he is left handed, that will slow his own magic down quite a bit. 

"Ice make hammer!" he called out anyway. He is fighting the pain in order to appear like he isn't struggling. I sigh a little allowing it hit my right foot. My fire immediately thaws it out and I switch to Taurus star dress. I summon Sagittarius and Aries to the field positioning them on a pink wool platform. I do some somersaults dodging Gray's ice and using the extra strength to leap large distances using the pink wool Aries made for me to prevent myself from touching his ice, before I switch again this time to Cancer's star dress. I'm wielding a pair of matching red swords that kind of resemble a pair of broken scissors. As Aries creates more platforms for me to safely land on and Sagittarius fires a barrage of arrows at Gray.

"Ice make cocoon!" He surrounds himself in ice with icy spikes jutting outward. "Ice make shield!" He puts outside of the cocoon. Smart he knows I'll break through at least one so he is trying to layer them. To bad for him I can break through them both. 

"Celestial Wings!" I call out growing a pair of fairy like wings that looked like they were made of stardust. I use them to increase my speed a fraction and cut through the two layers of thick ice and, turning my blades at the last second, I slam into Gray with the flat side knocking the air out of him. I use him as a spring board and flip into the air. My wings keeping me airborne. I can't fly for to long with out something to jump off of but it does give the appearance of flight when I'm actually hovering, riding the air currents. I can, and during training I have used my fire to help lift me further. Natsu and I could theoretically fly doing this. We haven't had much time to work on it though.

"Ice make bringer!" Gray wields his own set of twin ice swords and for a while we dance around each other pairing each other's blows, I hear him sigh. I guess he is satisfied with the fight so I decide to end it. 

"Meteor shower!" I call out and Gray is pummeled by the shooting stars. When it stopped the referee saw that he was knocked out cold and announced me the winner. Again the stadium roars to life cheering. I release my wings and try to shake Gray awake. When he finally wakes up he jumps back not yet realizing the fight is over. "Good match," I say smiling at him. 

He takes my outstretched hand and with a smile of his own plastered on his face. "I can't wait to see your's and Natsu's match at the end." 

"You can't imagine how excited he is," I groan. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited as well." I let him lean on my shoulder as he flinched trying to walk. I can hear Natsu's low growl but ignore it holding onto Gray until Wendy got to the field to take him instead. She healed him completely giving me a little grin. She knew perfectly well that Natsu and I were going to tease him really bad tonight. We all quickly left for the guild for drinks and I heard Carla's wings coming towards me. 

"You gave her a censoring headset!" She called out before she got to me. I nodded my head my grin still on my face from the conversation I had been having with Levy. "What all do they censor?"

I frowned a minute and thought back, "The more colorful cursing and sexual phrases or innuendos." I thought some more before saying, "That should be it, why?"

She actually hugged me throwing me off guard for a second before I returned it. "Thank you." She sniffled and coughed to cover it up. 

I smiled at her, "Your very welcome." 

She left again and I turned back to Levy. "Awe it's so cute that she cares so much for Wendy!" Levy gushed at the exchange. 

I just smiled in response, "Well, it's not like there was much choice considering all the older slayers are either mated or about to mate." I said with a slight smile taking a bite of my yogurt. 

"What are you saying? You and Natsu are the only mated slayers right?" she nervously laughed. 

"Are we now? That's news to me." I laugh at her reaction. "So when are you going to take your dragon?" I ask her. I can tell that her and Gajeel have not done anything. Yet. I could also hear as Gajeel stiffened and his own heart rate skyrocketed having heard me.

"Well..." She stumbled a little until she looked up at me. "Maybe after the tournament?" I heard Gajeel choke on his drink a little from across the hall, to which Levy was completely unaware of.

I nod a little, "Do you need a little push?" I ask her. "After all Gajeel might not be as patient as Natsu." I taunt her much to Gajeel's gaping astonishment. 

"No, no I will talk to him when I'm sure he likes me. What if he doesn't like me that would be so embarrassing!" she practically squealed. 

Gajeel almost fell over, "Are you okay Gajeel?" I ask him when Levy wasn't looking and low enough she couldn't hear.

"You knew I was listening?" He asked starting to blush. I hummed my confirmation. Natsu busting a gut while standing next to Gray. He was putting Gray to work on his bet. But the slayers knew he was laughing at mine and Gajeel's exchange. 

"Gajeel you should already know that," he butted in loud enough that Gray heard him but no one else around him could. "Is there something you want to know? Lucy just might ask for you?" He taunted him after telling Gray not to repeat a word of it. 

"Does she know about dragon slayers?" he asked. 

I nodded and Natsu replied for me, "Oh yeah and she has already had a few days to digest it too!"

"So Levy have you thought about what I had you read any yet?" I ask her low enough non slayers couldn't hear me. 

She got really red and nodded. I raised an eyebrow at her that asked, and? she sighed and gave in. "What if he hates me? What if he only hangs out with me because he feels guilty for... What if he doesn't care for me at all?" she was near tears at this point and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Gajeel get your ass over here and fix this now!" I command not giving any room for debate. "Tell her the truth." Again she couldn't hear our exchange.

"Shrimp you're wrong?" Gajeel said walking up before I had even told him to, as she was drying her tears. This caused her to jump not having heard him approach at all. I stepped away as he caressed her face and I guess he read her reaction right for the first time ever because he leaned down and looked into her eyes. His nose even grazed hers when he stopped refusing to steal her first kiss. "Can I?" he whispered, I could hear the fear in his voice and the way his heart hammered in his chest. 

"Yes," she breathed. Then they shared their first kiss. 

"Awe!!!" Mira and the rest of us cooed at them turning them both a bright red. 

"Shut up!" Gajeel growled at them blushing harder. 

'That's one couple down,' I tell Natsu with my mind. 

"One more for tonight?" he purred as he kissed me on top of my head after I walked over to him. He currently has Gray standing on his head drinking juice, non-alcoholic juice. 

"Yes."


	21. 21

Natsu's POV

Oh the things I could have Gray do and I have. But I have to be good if this works Lucy and I will have quite a bit more free time. I could see Gramps eyeing me and Lucy especially after Gajeel just kissed Levy seemingly out of nowhere. I grinned back at him which seemed to startle him. Then he realized what I was confirming his thoughts and he smiled too. 

'He is probably thinking that the quicker his brats settle down the sooner he can relax.' Lucy said catching the exchange she kisses me before walking off to find Juvia. 

'Yeah probably, but he definitely won't relax when it comes to us slayers though. We get super over active and protective especially when we have kids, blood or adopted.' I respond to her retreating form also using my mind. 

'Let's get this going, I'm a bit hungry and once I'm fed, I want you.' I smile at the images she sent me. 

"Gray!" I said a little too loud making him jump in surprise. "I want you to hold Juvia's hand the next time she walks by." I smile wickedly at him. 

"What! Why?" he paled as he realised I was serious. 

I grin real big and sling an arm around his head and whispered in his ear, "Because we both know you like her a lot."

He shivered and tried to shrug me off, "I don't know..." he looked at the dark aura I was emitting stopping his protest. "It's not like she actually likes me she just..." He stopped again paling even more when he looked at me. 

"Let's just say I know without a doubt that she truly likes you and if she leans on your shoulder after YOU grab her hand, I want you to kiss her as if it was your last chance to ever let her know how you feel." I growl in his ear. 

"What-" He starts.

I cut him off, "Because if you don't I'll make sure you don't get another chance. Lyon is not afraid of his feelings for her and I can see her being whittled down everytime he comes around. You will lose her and it will be no one's fault but your own." I could feel as every slayer in the room aside from Wendy heard what I said. I was sure to lace my words with desire so I could trick her censor headset, so she wouldn't have to hear what I said.

"You wouldn't!" he growled ripping away from me. 

"By what I've seen it will only take another two or three times of them getting together. But I wonder what would happen if she took a mission with him?" I ask him knowing exactly how it made him feel. 

"She wouldn't go on a mission with him." he spat back at me. 

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Even if Lucy tells her to during these 10 hours?" I saw him pale as if his very ghost left his body. "I tell you what, you don't have to kiss her. Just do exactly what you want and we will see if Lyon can do better." I nodded my head towards the man walking into the guild for Gray to see, it was Lyon. I hadn't invited him but his timing was to fucking perfect not to use.

Gray was paper white and as if on cue Juvia came towards us about to walk by just like Lucy told her, without looking at Gray and walking towards Lyon. Unlike Gray, Juvia was aware that this was a test to see if he could actually have any feelings for her. She knew what we were doing and that if things worked the way we wanted she would finally have her Gray-sama. 

It looked like he was going to let her go when, "Wait!" Gray called out grabbing her hand. I fought to hide my grin when Juvia immediately leaned into his chest sighing happily, not expecting anything else. 

Gray lifted her chin up with his fingers so that she faced him. "Juvia what do you think of me? Don't gush like you normally do just, seriously, please tell me. How do you actually feel?" I'm a little impressed by how seriously he is taking this and continue to watch discreetly for Juvia's benefit. 

"Gray-sama... Juvia loves you, being next to Gray-sama is all Juvia could ever want." I hear when she swallows unsure of what was going on at the moment. 

"Why?" he asked her.

"Gray-sama is the first person to ever treat Juvia as a person. Gray-sama has shown Juvia kindness even when Juvia was an enemy, a horrible enemy." Her eyes shadowed over; she seemed to shake it off, she continued. "Gray-sama, Juvia has seen the darkness and pain even in Gray-sama's eyes and yet Gray-sama still shows kindness to everyone. Juvia admires Gray-sama so very much. Even if Gray-sama doesn't want Juvia, Juvia will always admire Gray-sama even after Juvia moves on." Most of the time the way she talks kind of gives me a headache but I ignore it for now. She is unaware of what all I said to Gray so what she just said was like icing on the cake.

Gray is looking deep in her eyes forgetting where he is, "Do you really mean that?" he whispers.

"Of course Juvia-" she gets cut off as he pulls her in for a rough kiss. Shocked she freezes and then when he starts to pull away, probably afraid he hurt her, she kisses him in return, pulling him back in. 

I walk away and look up at Gramps and winked at him. He smiles and motions for me to come up to the railing with him. I do and Lucy meets me up there and I sit next to him pulling Lucy into my lap snuggling into her kissing along the back of her neck. 

"So did you two do that? he motions to Gajeel and Levy who were talking while Levy was sitting on his lap occasionally they would kiss each other much to the rest of team Shadow gear's disappointment. Lucy nods smiling at them. 

"A bit of teamwork," I say as I nibble on Lucy's earlobe making her squirm a little. 

"And that?" this time he is pointing to Gray and Juvia who were still kissing like the world was about to end, a very heartbroken Lyon walking away.

I give Master my signature grin that Lucy loves so much, "Oh yeah, he almost lost her I'm sure of it. We just saved them both a bunch of heartache."

Master looks me up and down for a few minutes and sighs, "I don't know whether to thank you or scold you for meddling." he takes another swig of his beer and smiles. "Let's just say what's done is done."

I nod before nipping at my mate again, she purrs in response to my affection making me want to kiss on her more. I behave if only barely knowing Lucy doesn't want too much attention. 

"I'm just glad I was able to find a pair of those censoring headphones for Wendy. I even got a pair for Asuka. Assuming her parents want her to have them of course," Lucy sighed leaning into my arms. She was still cool to the touch to me I don't really understand it because Happy tells me she is just as warm when she holds him as I when I do. I nuzzle her neck a little reminding her that I'm still here, as if she could forget she was sitting in my lap.

"Give them to me, I'll make sure they get to her," Master tells her she nods and does just that.

She then leans back into me again sighing, "I love you." she turned her head kissing me softly before cuddling into my arms, content to watch our friends goofing off nearby. 

"You know tomorrow is the last day of the tournament?" Master asked us. 

"Yep and Luce and I will be fighting each other, this is going to be legendary!" I laugh out loud. Many people stopped having heard what we we're talking about and listened in intently. 

"Do we need to add extra security spells to the arena?" Master sighed out worried about the answer. 

"That's not a bad idea actually. If Freed and Levy would go out with me now I can help set it up tonight and then it won't affect our match," Lucy smiled. 

I groan, "I thought you said you were hungry?" l lifted an eyebrow letting her know it was not the food I was worried about. 

She giggled in response, "Natsu it won't take that long!" I started nuzzling her neck and nipping every now and again whimpering as I did. 

"Brats," We heard Gramps mumble under his breath before taking a swig. I stuck my tongue out at him before nibbling on Lucy's ear. Still trying to get her to change her mind. 

"Natsu." her normally playful tone absent sent a chill down my spine, I froze. I slowly released my grip on her and she stood up and walked away. I watched her until she left with Freed and Levi much to Gajeel's and Thunder Legends dismay.

"Damn," I groan and slumped back in my chair. Frustrated I just sit there because Mavis knows I can't stand up yet, not with my obvious boner.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Gramps asked me, I could hear the confusion in his voice. 

"I'm trying not to piss her off, I love her. I don't want to die." I groan looking up giving him a small grin with that last part. 

"Salamander, I don't think that's what he means," Gajeel said walking up. I look at them both confused. "He wants to know why you are playing matchmaker," he groaned. 

"Good question," Erza agreed appearing out of nowhere. 'Oh shit something is wrong, Lucy!'

'Sorry, but Natsu you can handle this.' she responded with her mind. 

"But I don't want too," I whined out loud. That earned me several confused looks from Gramps, Gajeel and Erza. "Luce," I answered their unspoken questions.

'Just take Master into the office and put up a silence barrier, or you can just sleep outside,' she sighs which is weird to do with your mind but whatever. 

I jump up and grab Gramps dragging him to his office, "No! No, Luce that's okay I'll tell him!" I said out loud. Gramps just kind of smirks and let's me drag him to the office and Erza and Gajeel seem peeved being left behind but remain silent. 

When I get to the office I put Gramps on his chair closed the door behind me recited the silence spell and turn around to face him. 

"Well that is a new one," he remarks after examining the spell and nodding his head approvingly before turning to face me. "So what did she tell you to do?"

"To tell you or sleep outside," I flinched as Lucy yelled at me for being an idiot. 

"She can hear you still?" he questioned me noticing the flinch.

"Sorry, when we mated our minds kind of became linked so we can hear each other's thoughts, I don't know how far away we can be though, this is the furthest we have been since we..." Lucy wants me to tell him so I figure I should tell him whatever he asked. Which the thought seemed to make Lucy happy. 

He nodded, "How strange. So what did you need to tell me?" 

I shrugged, "Whatever you want to know, I guess."

"Why are you setting your comrades up?"

"So they can be happy," I smile this would be easier than I thought. 

"No other reason?" I shake my head no at his question. "What do you know about the Wraith?" 

"Only that it wanted my mate," I could feel my rage bubble within me. 

"How do you know that?" he seemed puzzled. 

"Luce said that they always come for her. She has never destroyed one before though. So she hopes that means that was the only one and she doesn't have to worry about it anymore."

"They have come for her before?" he seemed to think that was impossible. 

"Yeah, apparently her old ancestor, even older than Anna even, made an enemy of a dark mage, and sent one after her family. As you can guess it never got them all. Always searching for them, Anna created a spell that would confuse them and effectively hide them from the Wraiths." I growled, now quite upset by the story. "But it's over now that Luce turned it to ash." 

Gramps nodded and then asked, "What are your plans tomorrow?" 

I smile real big at him, "To fight my mate." 

He groaned, "Are you going to let her win?" Confused I just look at him, He sighed, "Are you going to lose on purpose?" 

"I understood what you were saying but Gramps I don't understand why?" 

"You love her?" 

"Of course, but I also respect her and trust her. She would hate me if I threw the fight," I feel a little bit hurt at the thought of doing something so underhanded.

Gramps just looked at me and smiled really big, "Sometimes you surprise me with how right you are." Then he started laughing and after a moment I joined in. We finally left the office and Lucy was only just walking in the door. I jumped over the railing running to her unable to wait to hold her in my arms again. I sweep her up and kiss her spinning us around. 

"Natsu let's go home," she purred to me. Then her scent hit me. I continue to carry her out the door. I give Happy a look and he turned back to Wendy and Carla as Lucy and I left.


	22. 22

Lucy's POV

Today, the final round of matches, unlike the rest of the week we were fighting our opponents in the morning. Natsu fights Gildarts and won much to the guilds general disbelief and I fought MiraJane. So that only left Natsu and I. Honestly Mira just kind of putting on a good show and revealed a lot of skin. Which drove the men in the crowd absolutely fucking nuts. Gildarts and Natsu's fight to me seemed like they were just playing around until Gildarts got distracted and fell out of bounds. I highly doubt it was an accident but whatever.

We broke for lunch and the final fight would start at 4. Somehow Natsu and I kept getting pulled away from each other to do different things which frustrated us both immensely. I was with Erza who was currently eating a damn strawberry cake. She continued to eat the cake cheerfully. It was like she didn't know what fear was; my dark aura had the entire cafe empty and she just couldn't seem to care less.

"Why are we here again?" I asked her darkly. 

"Because you're the only person I can trust to give me your honest opinion," she responded wiping her face all delicate like she hadn't just acted like a child while eating it. 

"My opinion on what?" My tone was still flat, I was unimpressed so far and not to sure if she was telling the truth.

She froze up and started twiddling with her hair. That got my attention, my dark mood dropped for a moment as I watched her. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. 

"This is about Jellal isn't it?" I ask her my voice sweet and cheerful again as I asked her. She jumped a little and smiled shyly nodding. 

"Fucking yes it's about time!" I yelled out catching the attention of the others who seemed relieved that I was in a better mood as now people started filtering in. 

"What's that mean?" she asked visibly startled. 

"Exactly what I said now," I lean across the table waving getting the waitress attention holding up three fingers and pointing at the strawberry cheesecake. She nodded and hurried off with my order. I turned my attention back to Erza. "What point are you two at and what still needs to be done?"

Poor Erza was just as red as her hair and started stuttering a little, "I-I-I don't know what you mean!" she whisper yelled in response. 

"Gotcha," I say out loud winking at her. Then with my mind I spoke to Natsu who was clear across town. 'Natsu did you catch that?' 

'Of course I did, Jellal can't seem to stop dancing around the issue either!' he groaned. 'What if we set them up somehow?'

I'm still smiling happily when the waitress arrives with three strawberry cheesecakes. "Can I also get another five blueberry cheesecakes?" I smile sweetly at her. 

"Of course right away!" she smiled happily. Now that my dark mood is gone many of the tables were packed and almost everyone had been asking to sit closer to Erza and myself having seen our fight and then to see us eating like old friends was a wonder to them. I had of course cast a silence charm around us so that other people couldn't hear us. Natsu of course being the only exception.

I smile as I scoot one of the strawberry cheesecakes toward Erza. "So tell me, what would be your dream first date be?" My finger still on the cake dish. 

She gulped nervously and nodded conceding defeat yet again. I smiled sweetly and released the dish. "Well honestly fireworks and maybe some star gazing. A festival would be nice though." she sighed dreamily eating her cake slowly this time. The waitress arrived with my blueberry cakes I thanked her and asked if I could go ahead and pay because we might be in a rush later. She agreed and I paid for all the food not just what I was currently using to bribe Erza and my own. For some reason I have the oddest craving for blueberries lately. 

'Natsu?' I asked him unbeknownst to Erza. 

'I heard, there is supposed to be a small festival after our match but no fireworks. That the two of us could easily fix. But how to get them to go out together?' he muttered. 

I frown, "Erza's would it be easier if it was a bet like how we did Gray and Juvia?" 

She shook her head no, "I wouldn't want there to be any question on why we were going out." I want to groan of course, prim and proper Erza. I decide to listen in on Natsu and Jellal while enjoying my blueberry cake ignoring the strawberry ones much to Erza disappointment. 

"So Jellal, if you could go on a date with Erza what would you do?" Natsu asked him much to my enjoyment he started choking on his drink. 

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about-?" Jellal tried to defend but Natsu interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah no one is saying that, I'm just asking what if, you know?" Natsu tried to reassure him. 

Jellal didn't seem to believe him, but seemed to decide it was okay. Thankfully he was completely unaware of Natsu and my meddling with Gray and Juvia or Levy and Gajeel. "Well, I guess it's kind of cliche but maybe a festival with a great view of the fireworks. I would love to watch her eyes light up from that." he sighed and then quickly added, "That is if I liked her, you know what I mean." 

I could feel as Natsu and I roll our eyes at the same time. I cover it up to Erza by sliding another cake towards her. Myself working on my third blueberry one.

"I hear there is a small festival tonight, if you want Luce and I could arrange some fireworks?" he sighed as if he were bored.

"Yeah that would be nice. I mean wait. What?" I choke on a bite of blueberry cheesecake and Erza is about to send me flying when I shake me head no I was fine. 

"You should eat slower, I can't have you getting hurt!" Erza yelled my silence spell had faltered and the rest of the customers saw me choking with Erza lecturing me. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just went down the wrong is all," I finally say. I could hear several people start to whisper about how we were getting along and several chuckling. "Erza you need to eat this there is no way I can right now as you can see," I feign exhaustion dramatically motioning towards the last strawberry cheesecake. 

She simply laughs and so do I as we eat the last of our food. I don't put the spell back up because of the attention we now had. We talked about different missions we have been on together. 

"Oh my Mavis, do you remember our first real mission together?" I asked her as we laughed drinking our milkshakes. 

"Do you mean the one with lullaby?" she asked me.

"Yeah that's the one! I used to be so afraid of you." I laughed with her. 

"Afraid of me? Why?" she asked a little startled. 

"I watched you knock out Natsu on the train as if it were an everyday task like brushing your teeth! Why wouldn't I be afraid of you?" I continued to laugh. 

"I guess I can understand that," she laughed scratching her forehead gently. 

I could still hear the whispers of those around us most startled that we were actually good friends and had quite a bit of history together, "I guess that's Fairy Tail for you!" I heard a random person laugh. 

Good now everyone isn't quite attached to our conversation. I lean forward and whisper, "There is a small festival tonight after my match." she starts to turn red and gulps. "Why don't you go with me and we could accidentally meet him?" I tap my nose trying to imply that I could find him easily. 

She nodded her head, "Okay, that sounds nice."

"Great then it's settled! Meet me at the guild about an hour before the festival and come dressed in your prettiest outfit. I'll do your makeup!" I cheered getting more attention but now I don't care.

We were leaving the cafe and I waved to our waitress to let her know. she smiled happily and called out to, "please come again."

We were walking in happy silence as I continued to listen to Natsu. "Great it's settled make sure to dress up or it will upset her," I could almost see him lean in all scary like, "And you wouldn't want to upset her tight?" 

"No!" came his nervous reply.

"Good! Then meet me and Luce at the Farris wheel first thing after the festival starts and don't be late." Natsu got up and stretched. "Now thanks to you guys, I didn't get to spend any time with her before our fight. You have to take responsibility for keeping the crowd safe now," he groaned. "Now we are going to be all pent up," Thanks a lot." he grumbled.

I couldn't help laughing out loud, Erza stares at me until I answer. "Natsu, he was just lecturing the guys for preventing us from being together before our match. He's telling them that they have to take responsibility by keeping everyone safe now." 

"I see, that goes for me as well. I apologise you may hit me for my transgression," she bowed towards me. 

I hold up my hands in surrender, "No, no it's alright. Just help keep people safe so Natsu and I can concentrate will be more than enough!" 

"As you wish then," she smiled back and we resumed walking. It's 3:45pm maybe I could still get a kiss? 

"Luce!" I hear and see Natsu running towards us and I shake my head no. Almost but still not yet. He visibly deflates but we high five anyway, much to the surprise of the onlookers at the stadium. 

"Now it's that time everyone's been waiting for! The match between our two finalist Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartfilia, Heavenly Star of Fairy Tail!" Jason announces screaming into the mic "Ccccoooolllll!" 

Natsu's POV

I can't help getting irritated at the way Jason keeps going on about Lucy. I feel my fire flair up in anger and Gramps walks up taking the mic, I smile and nod to him. It's finally time! I can smell Lucy getting excited too. Fuck Luce, I'm starting to want to put the match off but I shake the thought out of my head. 

"Slight correction," Master announces as Luce and I walked towards the center of the arena towards each other. "This fight is between Natsu Dragneel the, as you say, Salamander of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail's Heavenly Star, Lucy Dragneel." The whole stadium erupts into chaos as people screamed "What!?!" Luce and I just reached each other and instead of shaking hands like the other contestants I cradle her face in my hands. 

"I love you, Luce." I whisper pulling her close. 

"I love you too Natsu." She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me the rest of the way, kissing me gently. The fire that ignited around us too good to be true. Our words were too soft for anyone to hear aside from the slayers and even Wendy was cooing over how cute we were being. 

I embrace her one last time before we release each other. "Are you ready?" I ask her starting to feel the blood pumping in my veins. 

"Oh yes," she purred as we walked back to our starting positions raising the Fairy Tail signal to each other as the rest of Fairy Tail stood up and returned it. 

"Oh yes and they are also the Dragon Queen and King, so please be sure to utilize the fire blankets we have been handing out all day, thank you for your attention in this matter." Gramps walked away from a stunned Jason and crowd.

"What? Lucy Heartfilia is now Lucy Dragneel? Furthermore she is a Queen? When did Natsu Dragneel become a King? When did all this happen? Why?" Jason screamed near tears from being so far outside of the loop. 

The dragon slayers approached him and when Jason turned around he had six very angry dragon slayers surrounding him. 

Gajeel stepped forward first with Wendy beside him, "We would like for you to stop sexualizing everything you say about our Queen. Now." His voice low carried well to the mic broadcasting to the whole stadium. 

Wendy stepped forward, "Don't you know this is a family event? There are children here!" she scolded him. 

Sting and Rogue glared at him before Sting growled, "Our Queen is really none of your business." Eric glared at him making Jason turn white when he emitted the smallest trace of poison from his lips. Laxus just let a spark of electricity cover his body flexing his power a little.

"I'm sorry of course, family event." He gulped nervously and watched as they each used their dragon force to reach the Fairy Tail stand, Sting and Rogue just beside it with the rest of Sabertooth. 

"Oh yes that reminds me," Gramps seemed to pop out of nowhere making Jason piss himself a little, much to my amusement. Gramps smirked and announced, "Sabertooth is now officially a part of Fairy Tail let's fix your guild marks shall we." He uttered a short spell and all of Sabertooth's members marks glowed transforming them into the Fairy Tail insignia. "Now that I got the paperwork back from the magic council finally, Natsu, Lucy." he called down to us. We looked up at him ready for what's next. "The Fairy Tail way!" he now punched his own hand in the sky with the Fairy Tail signal and all of Fairy Tail even the new members from Sabertooth followed suit. As Lucy and I returned the salute.

"Now let the match begin!" He announced disregarding the referee Luce and I jump into the air.


	23. 23

Natsu's POV

We both flew off the ground, we were using our respective natural elements. I used my fire to shoot into the air where she seemed to become a shooting star as what looked like white stardust trailed behind her. Once we were at our desired height it was time to begin. "Heat wave!" I called out turning the entire stadium into a sweltering sauna of flames covered the arena platform slowly allowing the referee to flee. 

"Eclipse!" she called out blocking the sunlight. 

"Hey no fair, you know that's my favorite!" I pouted, she only smiled in response. "Fire Dragon King Mode!"

Lucy's POV

Yep sunlight is his favorite and starlight is mine. This is an official fight after all. I grin and match him, "Celestial Dragon Queen Mode!" The field I'm sure was crazy scary looking now, between the flames below and the eclipsed sky it very well could have looked like an actual hell on Earthland.

"Now I know why they were selling eclipse glasses! Please make sure to put them on whenever you look towards the sun!" Jason screamed into the mic. The crowd was going crazy already and we haven't even hit each other yet. 

Master steps up again much to Jason's fear. "Please just put them on for the remainder of the fight things will get bright," Master advises wearing a pair himself. "They have been enchanted so that you can still see Natsu and Lucy while they fight they will automatically adjust as needed."

"Ccccoooolllll! You heard it here folks, these glasses are cooler than the normal ones!" 

I brought my attention back to Natsu who was grinning and I return it. "Let's do this," I purr ready to see how far we have actually come.

"Celestial Wings!" We call out together each appearing to grow a pair of fairy like wings made of stardust. We hovered in the air getting a feel for the air currents and I flew up bringing the power of the stars closer to me as I did as he glided down pulling the flames high enough to lick our feet.

"Urano Metria," I call out and as Natsu is dealing with that I craft my duel stardust blades, knowing full well that Cancer's swords would not hold up against him. "Venus Gladius!" Soon enough I'm holding a pair of pale blue translucent blades the hilt the color of starlight shaped much like a dragons claw. As I swing the blade a light trail of stardust seems to sprinkle from it. I position myself ready to duel, standing in my cancer star dress.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu screams holding out his own hands covered in his fire. 

Natsu's POV

"Natsu sets the arena on fire! Lucy has the sun blocked creating this otherworldly arena before you now! Lucy and Natsu use celestial magic to create wings! They have literally taken this fight to the air people. This match is already super heated and they haven't even landed a blow yet! Lucy's Urano Metria has lit the stage up like the sun itself, and now as the light fades we can see her duel wielding a pair of swords! Are they actually leaving stardust behind them? I can't believe this!" Jason's voice set my nerves on edge, I try to ignore him.

I use my fire to propel me towards my mate who was blocking my fist with her swords. They held up well against the force if anything they seemed to get stronger the more I tried to force it. "Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon Fist!" I swing again and again and Luce just deflects my attacks. I can't help the smile spreading across my face. 

"Meteor Shower!" she responded making me dodge creating space between us. 

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" I call out before using my own fire as cover I swooped in and "Fire Dragon King's Fist!" 

"Black Hole!" I was not expecting Lucy to have mastered so many new spells already. Black Hole tried to suck me as well as anything else around towards her with her blades at the ready. Eventually I lost my balance and she was able to land several blows, actually making me bleed.

I'm not letting up at all and yet all Luce is doing is deflecting with what seems like ease. Honestly, it's kind of pissing me off. "Fire Dragon King's Purgatory!"

Lucy's POV

Oops Natsu's mad. I have been using my celestial magic to meet each of his attacks with equal power leaving them useless. 

"Supernova!" The flash of light was just enough of a distraction to create some distance between us. "Meteor Shower!" The arena was still bright from supernova making it impossible for him to dodge all of them. I can't help the smile on my face, I landed the first several attacks! "Aurora Borealis!" A strange multicolor light ray struck him in the gut. I'm trying to be careful not to permanently blind him. 

I see as he lets his fire explode around him. He isn't mad, no he is excited and maybe more than a little bit horny.

Natsu's POV

Seeing my mate power up like this is amazing and then to feel it for myself, how much work and effort she has put into her training. I feel myself shaking in joy. I'll admit that at first I was pissed but now it's like I had a revelation. The stronger my mate is the stronger I can be! I push harder and harder letting my attacks get more destructive as I went. Knowing full well that she can take it and then some.

The flashes of light surrounded us making it impossible for anyone to see us with the naked eye. "Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flames!"

'Natsu?' Celeste was trying to get my attention making me jump to soon and Lucy's most recent supernova caught my shoulder. 

'What?' I ask her confused; she had been quiet throughout the entire tournament, why would she interrupt now? 

'I have a new spell for you if you want to try it but it will be difficult for you. It involves ice magic.' 

I grin, 'oh yes!' 

Lucy's POV

Okay Natsu has that look that says it's all over. I chuckle a little bit to bad he doesn't know about my special training. 

"Jupiter's Storm!" I call out, the once clear sky now covered in thick black clouds. Lightning crackled above our heads I swung my sword throwing them into the air just in time for one to be hit by the lightning. I twirled about gliding on the air currents before catching my now electrified weapons easily. 

"Mercury's Shield!" and I swing one sword at Natsu and fling the other into the air. Now using both hands on the hilt I smile at my mate. "Pluto's Wrath," I moan into his ear before flinging myself backwards away from from my mate as Mercury's shield came down striking him with the hilt of the sword right into the center of his back blasting him with electricity. This created plenty of time for Pluto's black flames to engulf him, scaring me in the process. Did I go too far?

"Neptune's Trident!" we both call out at the same time. I'm surprised, Natsu actually bothered to learned an ice magic spell? Neptune's Trident negates fire magic including our dragon fire leaving the flames frozen in ice. Including the flames on the stage.

Natsu's POV

Just as the name suggests I was now holding onto a trident made of ice, and so was Lucy. I grinned at her, "We have been training really hard, haven't we?"

I see her smile and the sparkle as her wings started to glow behind her, before she responded. "Yes, Angel's Promise!" She had her left hand stretched out towards me the Trident in her right and the two Venus blades thrown up in the air again, then all I saw was white.

Lucy's POV

Now I just have to stay together until he is done. I twirl the Trident flinging it at him as I caught my blades again. Natsu seemed to be in a rage his fire growing hotter and hotter as he threw a punch after punch and thrusted with the Trident at me. He had tried to grab mine when I hurled it at him but it melted, not allowing anyone but it's creator to handle it. 

He did still do well on his own but he still preferred his fist finally allowing the Trident to melt in his hands before lighting his hands on fire again. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" 

The fight seemed to drag on as Natsu's attacks snuck though my defences. Thankfully while he is in Angel's promise his rage didn't allow him to think clearly. He was using mostly fire dragon slayer magic, and since I could eat those flames it took much of the punch out of them.

"Heat Wave and Stellar Wind!" I call out lighting the field on fire yet again and I used stellar wind to fan the flames making them a bright blue instead of there previous warm yellows and oranges. The crowd was going crazy behind me from people panicking trying to flee to those who couldn't stop cheering huddling under the fire blankets. 

I could hear as Erza and Jellal commanded the crowd back into organization. Allowing them to leave if they wished but demanding it be done in a safe manner. I smile; they have everything under control. Then I see Natsu start to drop out of the sky. Looks like Angel's promise is complete.

Natsu's POV

"What?" The arena below me was now covered in blue flames and I couldn't seem to ride the air currents to well anymore. My magic is severely depleted, Lucy what was that spell. I can't help but grin as I start to fall. This isn't over yet. I let myself drop several meters before using the flames natural updraft to pull myself back up shooting past her letting out a flair hitting her causing her to tumble back. 

"This isn't over yet!" I laugh and then I feel my magic plunge out of nowhere. My wings disintegrated from my back and I started falling back down. "What?" 

Confused I look up at Lucy's smiling face. "Thanks for the meal!" she called back waving as I came crashing back to the ground missing the arena entirely. 

"Hey, this isn't over yet!"I eat the blue flames and shoot back into the air ready to use lightning fire dragon's roar. "Lighting-"

"The winner is Lucy Dragneel ,Queen of the dragons and the Heavenly Star of Fairy Tail!" Gramps announced making me stop my attack. 

"What?" I look at Luce and she points back to where I landed. I had landed out of bounds. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed frustrated, much to Lucy's amusement. She danced beside me landing a quick kiss on my cheek. 

Just like that my anger forgotten and replaced with a bit of lust. We danced around each other in the air for a while she released eclipse bringing the sky back to normal and since I ate the flames from below we probably looked just like a couple of actual fairies. 

Then I heard her giggles fill the air, grabbing all of my attention. I danced with her our fingertips grazing each other as we reached towards the other. We twirled about in the air. I couldn't look anywhere else than at her. I pulled her in close forgetting about our wings but suddenly I was supporting all of our weight. 

Lucy had let her own wings go so that they wouldn't clash with mine. She snuggled into my arms giving me sweet kiss after sweet gentle kiss. The rest of the world forgotten. 

Lucy's POV

The feel of dancing in the air together was truly amazing. Then I felt Natsu pull me in. I released my magic hanging several meters in the air nothing but Natsu's arms supporting me, and yet I have never felt safer than I do now. I let out a content sigh before placing a long awaited kiss on his lips. He is like a drug, once I start I didn't want to stop. 

I kept the kisses sweet and gentle as we slowly drifted back to the ground. Still fully aware of the crowd around us. Shit, we are going into heat again. 

"Dragon slayers hurry, I can't stop it." I whisper with the last of my willpower as Natsu kissed me again growing hot. 

Wendy uses a sky dragon's roar and because Natsu still has his wings out it blows us back up and towards our house. Good job Wendy, I think to myself as I deepen the kiss between Natsu and I. "Bed?" I whisper and Natsu guides us down into our still open bedroom window. This just might become a habit.


	24. 24

Natsu's POV

I know that Luce and I have been gone for a little while now, but as I watch her smooth skin rise and fall laying under me I can't help but stare at her. The sun now setting was casting a warm glow upon her hair making it look like it was lighting up like fire. I graze my fingers along her arms watching as the goosebumps shivered under the lightest of touches. She is mine. I sigh pulling her into my arms well aware that we would have to leave soon to prepare for the festival, but for now I just needed to fill her more. Somehow make her feel the love that I feel for her as I pull her aching body against my own.

Lucy's POV

I love being able to feel Natsu's sweet thoughts embrace me. Along with his arms the feeling really has nothing to be compared to, knowing that he loves me so wholeheartedly warms my heart. I bask in his warmth letting it fill me with the happiness I have so long been denied.

I growl at him and he flips me over pressing his lips to mine, I eagerly deepen the kiss. Feeling almost sated when he pulls away. He mummers something about how beautiful I am, his lips grazing against mine as he spoke. 

"What?" I ask my mind blurring as I thrust my hips into his making him groan as I feel him enter me again.

"Hhhmmmmm?" he moaned forgetting about whatever we were talking about. He kissed me, our tongues danced together as our bodies moved together. 

He thrusted into me making me call out, "N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" I couldn't stop as my hunger drove me deeper into our little world of two. 

Natsu's POV

I loved making Luce scream my name. It was a guilty pleasure I enjoyed far too little of in my opinion. I'm laying on my back as she rides me her back is arched leaving her breast well within my reach. I nip at one suckling it, the other between my fingers as I make her moan and scream my name. 

Finally not being able to take this slow pace, I throw her down on the mattress. I slammed into her sweet heat again and again our matching moans creating a melody that only seemed to drive us onwards. Another hour passes us by before I feel her contracting around me. I try to hold on just a little longer but the harder I try not to cum the more painfully aware I am of every little detail. 

The way her hips have arched into mine, her legs clamped onto me preventing me from pulling away, the way her voice kept rising as she screamed my name, the look on her face as she screamed for me, and of how sweet and delicious she smells. I kiss her thrusting my tongue deep into her mouth swallowing her screams as I finally could take no more. I cum pulling her hips into me refusing to let them down, I cum as I keep thrusting into her. Knowing that my cum is filling her, I keep going. 

I don't know at what point our kiss broke apart but at some point I feel as Luce bites down on my mark, hard. Releasing another whole new wave of pleasure through me as I call out to her. Fuck me, when did this become so fucking good? Her hot core surrounding me, I thrust just one more time before I break down, collapsing into her waiting arms. 

Lucy's POV

Fuck yes! I needed that so badly, to feel Natsu fill me with everything he had. I could still feel him pulsing inside of me. My frustrations all forgotten as I held him in my arms. For fucks sake he passed out on top of me again. We needed to do this more. 

"Lucy?" I hear someone call for me. Wait what? I concentrate and find that Erza is talking to herself? Maybe?

"Lucy? Don't forget to meet me at the guild in an hour. I'll be waiting for you." Erza repeated herself twice more before stopping. 

Why did I have to tell her that we could hear them from so far away? "Arg!" I groan as I plop back causing Natsu to stir in my arms. I froze and then gently lifted his face towards mine again. "I love you," I whisper before kissing him gently on the lips again. 

Unfortunately I did need to be reminded of the time. I pulled Natsu out of me, sadly, and rolled him over next to me. I want to just jump on him again but I know I would break my promise to Erza if I did. Regardless of all the changes to my magic I am still a celestial spirit mage and as such I have to keep my promises. 

I silently climb out of bed and take a quick hot shower before getting myself ready. I was just having Cancer do my hair when Natsu leaned on the door frame peeking in. I smile at him, "Hello sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" I giggled a little as Cancer finished my hair and returned to the celestial realm. 

Natsu decided to stop hiding behind the door frame now that he was gone and he was still naked sporting his boner at full attention. I licked my lips at the sight and glanced at the clock behind him. I only have 10 minutes before I have to leave. I groan as I felt myself heat up. 

Natsu took a deep breath and smiled back at me. "We've never done it in that short of a time frame before," He walked up closer and bent down purring into my ear, "But I can try not to mess up your hair again."

Before I knew what was going on I had my back against the door frame and my legs around Natsu as he slowly slid himself in hissing as he did. "5 minutes of fun and 5 minutes to clean up," he moaned before he started thrusting again. Then as if thinking better of it he stopped and grinned at me. He pulled out and sank to his knees and he kissed me thrusting his tongue deep into my core as he did. 

"N-NAT-SSSUUUUUU!" my voice rang out at the unexpected turn. My climax already building as he worked his tongue occasionally thrusting his fingers into me as he did. "N-Nat-sssuuuuuu, please?" I finally moan out and I feel as he pulls away pulling me up onto his hips as he thrusted into me again. It didn't take long for my orgasm to hit and he came deep inside of me again. Pushing his throbbing dick as far as he could, my legs pinned up above his shoulders. I felt my body shake as I took him in. 

He glanced up at the clock and grins. "Two minutes to clean up," before letting one of my legs down he sank to his knees again licking me clean pushing his tongue deep inside to get every drop. "There," he moans pulling away leaving me panting. 

"What?" I manage. 

"Your all clean even I can barely smell your lust, for now anyway." he gives me that big goofy wonderful grin of his again. "And I didn't mess up your hair or make-up, I think I win a prize," he purred before adding, "After the festival of course." I nod only too happy to lock ourselves away again for several more weeks if I could. 

"Good, I'll meet you at the ferris wheel with the others. If tonight goes well all of us are going to be disappearing for a little while," I can't help smiling at his comment. Who knew we would get so excited about our friends getting laid?

I kiss him gently before turning towards the door only to feel him still holding onto my yukata. I turn back and give him another light kiss before running towards the window. 

"Celestial wings," and I flew to the guild to make up for the lost time. 

Natsu's POV

Fuck me, how is Luce so amazing? Even as I say that we will meet later I couldn't release my hold on her. Not until she kissed me again and gently pried my fingers away herself. I watched as she flew away, so much for not messing up her hair, then again it was up in a tight braided bun so maybe it will be fine? I turn back to the bathroom and start a shower, time for me to get ready too. 

Lucy's POV

I was just landing when I saw Erza running up to me wearing a yukata of her own her hair and make-up a mess. I showed her inside and I really shouldn't have been surprised to see Levy and Juvia there as well with their hair and makeup a mess. 

"Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" I look to him and motioned to the others, "Can you help me get them ready?" 

"Of course, ebi ebi, your majesty!" he did a quick bow before taking the two bluenettes and started working his magic on their hair and makeup. 

I took Erza and cleaned her face and did her make-up. Cancer of course finished with both Levy and Juvia and came over to fix Erza's hair for me. 

My Queen your hair, shall I fix it? ebi ebi." Cancer asked me. 

Subconsciously I reached up to touch it, "Is it a mess?" I ask him worried Natsu was rougher than I thought. 

"Just a few stands came loose, probably happened while walking here, ebi ebi." He replied. I nodded my head and he fixed it before returning to the celestial realm. 

"So are you girls ready to get laid?" I asked them getting horrified looks in return. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. 

"Lucy!" All three of them yelled at me. 

I held up my hands in surrender. "To be fair the only one that might not is Erza and only if she tells poor Jellal no." I sigh out and clamped a hand on my mouth as if I had let some huge secret out. 

"What!?!" All three of them yelled out again as I grinned at them. 

"Levy, Gajeel is waiting patiently for you so there is no rush. But keep in mind that everyday that passes you will feel an overwhelming urge to somehow make up for it." I said waving off her argument. "Yes I know, why do you think Natsu and I are so horny all the time?" she didn't try to answer me.

I turned to Juvia, "Can you really say that if Gray were to ask you to be his that you would say no?" She turned a light shade of red unable to answer me. 

I look back to Erza, "You deserve happiness just as much as the rest of us. You both do, so don't worry about silly things. If he somehow gets the balls to ask you to marry him say yes and make him moan your name at least until sunrise." Erza Scarlett was just as red as her scarlett hair. She kept mumbling the word "Marry?" to herself before suddenly her back straightened and she looked back up into my eyes. 

"I see, thank you for the advice. I will take it under advisement," her words said that but her scent however said 'Jellal come fuck me.' I didn't bring it up though. The only reason I was so straight forward with them was the fact that they all smelled of desire and it was making it hard for me to keep the will to set off the fireworks later with Natsu anywhere other than the bedroom. 

"Fuck it all, we are all horny. There's no reason for us to deny it." I moan remembering the feel of Natsu inside of me.

"Lucy!" They all yelled at me again. 

"Don't deny it, I can smell it on all of you." I groan and I got a bit of a wicked thought. I stood up and walked over to Levy and whispered in her ear turning her away from the other two. "Gajeel is a dragon slayer, you did read the entire book right?" I asked her really low as I gently caressed her breast. 

"What are you-? Yeah I did why-?" she couldn't stop her stuttering as I gently played with her. 

I gently pinched one and gave her a slight kisses on her ear as I spoke against her skin. "Are you sure you don't need to read it again?" I purr. She nodded either too afraid to speak or enjoying it far to much to try. "Okay then I'll leave you alone then," I moan out loud where only she could hear me. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared in my face as I listened to her light pants and her heart hammering inside her chest. 

I walk away as Levy is still trying to compose herself failing miserably as I could smell her heat pooling around her. Juvia had walked away from Erza trying to compose herself as I walked up behind her I put my arms around her shoulders and started twirling her hair with my fingers. 

She started blushing cutely and stammering, "L-L-Lucy?" 

I purred in her ear, You know Gray is going to have ice cold hands right?" I released her hair and slid my hands down her shoulders stopping at her collarbone. I summoned a little bit of cold from Neptune's Trident. I felt as the spell took shape leaving a trident made of ice in my hands until I released it. Letting it melt on Juvia. I heard her gasp as the ice cold water absorbed into her, her arousal skyrocketing as the last drops slowly slid from my fingertips landing on her.

My now ice cold hands slowly caressing her breast as I had done to Levy the difference being that Juvia could feel every bit of it because her body was literally made of water. I slid an icy finger up along the side of her face. "Don't you?" I asked her now that the scent of her arousal filled the air around us. I released her and walked towards Erza who was still alone as Levy was trying not to look anyone in the eye and Juvia was currently a glowing beacon. 

"So Erza," I whisper like it's a big secret. "What are you into? Do you want him to dominate you? Or do you want to dominate him?" She was immediately red faced with me asking about him being the dominant. "That really is something you will have to talk to him about." I whisper, "You'll need a safe word. After all unlike dragons slayers you can't read each other's minds, to know what feels good and how far is far enough." I leaned in and licked along her ear causing her to let out a small eek of surprise. Her scent already potent, before starting overwhelming me. "Careful now, or you'll make me grab Natsu and never come back," I purr in her ear. "Your desire is overwhelming."

I stood back up and walk to the center of the three women. All of their scents so overpoweringly strong that I would be extremely surprised if any of them made it to the fireworks. 

"Alright let's go!" I yell out like I hadn't just made them all overly aware of their current state. I grab Levy and Juvia by the arm and start marching them to the door of the guild; Erza dutifully following behind me.


	25. 25

Natsu's POV

Fuck just listening to Luce as she exposed all if their weaknesses had me yearning for her whispers and touches myself. Ice? Maybe that's not a bad idea we could try, but for us fire would probably be better anyway. After all Luce had Juvia moaning out with the tiniest touches. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"FUCK ME!" I groan much to the guys surprise. I then plop down on the nearest bench and try to pull myself together. 

Gajeel, Gray and Jellal just look at me like I'm crazy. Let's be honest I totally am right now. "Luce, your a Demon." I say so that they can all hear me. Lucy just giggled at me not bothering to reply. 

"What happened?" Gray asked like the fucking idiot that he was. 

I glared at him and decided to play around a little bit, but nowhere near the level Lucy did, dear Mavis! "Luce is talking dirty and it is driving me mad," I hissed trying to rein myself in.

"Oh," he coughed and then looked at me seriously. "Does she do that a lot?" I nod my head waiting for the next question as I hung my head trying to get control of the boner I was barely concealing. 

"If she does it a lot then why is it affecting you so much?" Jellal is actually the one who asked, that kind of surprised me, honestly. 

I look up seeing all three of them looking at me seriously. I groan a little, honestly it was probably closer to a moan, before replying. "Because normally we are in bed, about to be in bed, generally touching each other, or teasing me about going to bed." Then I glared at them before adding, "Not listening to her, across town mind you, as she feels up Levy and Juvia's breast purring in their ears about all the things you two could be doing to them later tonight." 

That got their attention, I have Gajeel and Gray's focus now. I decided to go on, "She even summoned Neptune's Trident and let it melt over Juvia as she purred about your fucking hands being cold and if she was ready/willing to receive your icy attention." I glared at Gray like it was his fault. "Giving me many ideas for later," I mumble loud enough for them to barely hear. 

"Poor Levy though she could probably use some ice after your done with her tonight Gajeel" I groaned again shifting a bit. "Luce didn't let them clean up and they are coming here drenched in their own arousal. Your nose very well may be the end of you two." I looked up, he is fully red now as I could tell her scent was starting to drift where he could smell it too. Then I looked at Jellal and shook my head in pity. 

"What?" he finally asked not being able to take the silence, he looked like he was afraid to hear what was said about him.

I stood up and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're more demanding in the bedroom than outside of it. Apparently that is what Erza's wants." I lowered my voice again to make sure that Gray couldn't hear me, "Start slow and work your way up and she probably will never stop."

I look up at them all red faced before adding, "I hope you all have good stamina if they have half of what Luce does." 

"Natsu!" I hear Lucy call from down the street. I stand up comfortable again and wave to her. Letting out a slight purr at the sight of my mate. Making the men around me even more uncomfortable. 

"Time for the ferris wheel huh?" I ask in a normal tone of voice as if I had not just told these three men that their dates wanted to jump their bones. They all groaned a little. 

"Oh and Gajeel?" I turn to him before we were within hearing distance. He turned to me listening. "If you hurt Levy you do realize that Luce will kill you and I will have to help her bury your body, right?" I said it with a cheerful tone which seemed to scare all three men, he nodded. 

I turned to my mate who ran the rest of the way jumping into my arms kissing me like we hadn't seen each other in months not a couple of hours. I twirled us around much to Lucy's delight. 

She stopped for a moment and glanced at Gajeel, "he is right you know?" Which made him visibly shiver and nodded his head. "Good" then she turns back to me and whispers just high enough the guys could barely hear her but the ladies who were still walking a ways off could not. "When we get home I'll show you the ideas I came up with." her purrs like music to my ears. 

"Maybe we could disappear for a while before then?" I moan in response praying she said yes. 

"If things go really well, but we have to be back to set off the fireworks." Her purrs, I could see were affecting the other guys which caused me to glare at them and stand defensively between her and them. They each took a very large step back.

Lucy's POV

It was a little fun teasing the boys about things they might be able to do later if they were good. The girls however were a little too focused on themselves and their needs as we walked in silence they were each growing more aroused by their own thoughts.

I can't help but purr as my tongue found his making him moan loud enough that they could all hear it. The ladies having finally arrived watched with hungry eyes that each of the men could easily see now that we teased them so much. 

I secretly watched as they each adjusted themselves. Then to my surprise Levy walked up to Gajeel and whispered to him, "Let's go, thank Lu later. I need you now." 

"You'll miss the festival in fact we will miss the next several days altogether," Gajeel warned her afraid she would change her mind. In fact he was acting almost like Natsu had been, searching for any reason at all that she would not want him. 

"I know. Now!" Her tone was still quiet but it was demanding and loud enough for the non slayers to hear her. They both blushed and turned walking away from the festival. 

I chuckled a little, "Not even trying to hide it." Natsu agrees having been holding me from behind, he starts to kiss along my neck enticing a moan out of me. Now Juvia is watching and can barely contain herself her own arousal almost to much to bare. She looks at Gray with pleading eyes. Now waiting in line being forced to watch as we snuggled and cuddled each other occasionally even nipping. Her scent was only urging us on, much to her discomfort.

He takes her hand and pulled her away a little before whispering, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into this." Ah how cute, he is being sweet. I think to myself as Natsu continues driving me half crazy. He is currently licking my mark sending little shivers throughout my body as he did.

"Juvia is trying not to make it rain, but Juvia is having a hard time with it. Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't want to pressure Gray-sama either. Gray-sama is so caring about Juvia. Juvia wants to cry but that will make it rain too. What should Juvia do Gray-sama?" 

"Juvia should get laid," I cough where Gray could hear me and Juvia looks at me concerned. 

"Juvia wants to know if Lucy is going to be alright?"

That went completely over her head, not Gray's though. "If Natsu keeps it up, I'll be more than alright." I purr out letting my arousal show clearly. Making everyone blush profusely, everyone but Natsu and I. 

"Is that a request?" he growled licking the very edge of my ear. 

'Fuck Natsu, your going to take this to far!' I warn him using my thoughts because I'm moaning in his arms, slowly getting hotter. He purrs in response but still managed to pull away. I don't know if I should thank him or drag him home. 

"Feel free to drag me home whenever you want." Fuck he had to say that out loud? Forget the damn ferris wheel, I grab him and start dragging him away just to be stopped by Mira. FUCK IT ALL! My body actually burst into flames showing exactly how pissed I was. Mira didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Sorry you two, you have to stay a little longer," she grabbed ahold of me and Natsu dragging us back towards the festival. Fuck me Natsu. I wanted to scream but I followed her obediently, we leave Erza and Jellal behind. Earlier than expected but okay. 

"Sorry, we were going to pretend we didn't set a date up for you. But let's be honest you two were made for each other," Natsu calls back towards them. 

I roll my eyes and summon Aries, Loki, Aquarius and Scorpio. "Are you four ready then?" Loki stiffened and Aries squealed in joy nodding happily. Aquarius and Scorpio nodded. "Okay have fun!" I called out as Mira continues to drag Natsu and I to a stage. 

"Now time for the winning announcements!" Master said using a mic. "In 4th place Our very own MiraJane of Fairy Tail!" he waited while the entire world seemed to applaud, his announcement was being broadcasted all over Magnolia with lacrima screens positioned all over for the festival. "Third place goes to Gildarts also of Fairy Tail!" 

"Second place is now held by Natsu Dragneel the current Fire Dragon King!" The world seemed to erupt into roars around us. 

"And first place, goes to Lucy Dragneel, the current Celestial Dragon Queen!" Natsu and I had to cover our ears for this one and I imagine so did the other dragon slayers as the very air vibrated with the chaos that was the noise surrounding us. 

"Who would have thought our two finalists would have been married? Or for that matter that they would actually fight each other? Natsu what made you actually hit Lucy during your match? Don't you love her?" 

"What kind of question is that? I only had a match against her. Of course I love her. Don't tell me you expected me to throw the match too Mira? I respect and trust Luce to much to do something so underhanded!" Natsu growled making me shiver; my lust starting to climb again. 

"Ah, and Lucy what about you? You even cut him drawing blood when you hit Natsu don't you love him?" 

"Because we are Fairy Tail and we grow by trusting each other to expand our limits and grow. At the same time we also trust each other not to go too far." I looked at Natsu and added, "and I trust no one more than my husband."

I leaned forward and whispered into her ear where the mic couldn't pick it up, "If you don't let us go now you just might get a real show." I hissed blowing into her ear before stepping back. I saw Mira blush just slightly and turn back to the crowds. 

"You heard them? They love and respect each other so much that they could put their feelings aside for the match! So let's give them one last round of applause before we let them enjoy their date here at the festival!" They did much to our poor eardrums misfortune applaud as if their very lives depended on it. 

"The prize for finishing in the top 3 is becoming an S class mage! So Natsu Lucy you both are now S class mages and we can only hope to see you grow more in the future!" Mira announced and Natsu and I high five. We are S class now!

We were allowed to leave and we quickly found somewhere to hide until we could burn off enough of our lust to get ourselves back under control. 

Once we did we started walking around the festival enjoying ourselves. We even found Erza and Jellal sharing some cotton candy at one point. 

Natsu's POV

All my senses are finely tuned into Lucy. The way she laughed or generally enjoyed the festival. I watched as her eyes lit up when we came across Erza and Jellal eating cotton candy. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as she awed over how they were sharing their treat. 

I need to plan a surprise for her but it is difficult when she can read my thoughts at anytime. I go ahead and buy some cotton candy and bring it back to her as she watched Erza and Jellal. 

"Erza would you like to ride the ferris wheel again?" Jellal asked her. From what I can see he seems to be doing pretty well. Considering how tight Lucy had her wound up before, the fact that he had Erza calm and relaxed now is probably a good sign. Then again he could have gotten his dumbass friend zoned again. I groan silently, I guess I should figure it out. 

I turn my attention to Erza, she is wearing a purple kimono with light pink cherry blossoms decorating it. Her posture as always is straight but I notice that her expression is soft. Her eyes are slightly dilated and she had the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. The weather is still warm out so it can't be that. Her heart rate is also slightly elevated. I smile so Jellal at the very worse hasn't ruined his chances. I then regrettably, smell the air. 

"I would like that very much," Erza responded. I try not to gag as their arousal hits me. Never again. 

"Luce, they smell gross," I whined to my mate. She just giggles and pulls me away from them. 

Lucy's POV

"Gajeel, mark me. Please?" Levy begged him. 

Are you sure? I can't undo it once it's done. Mavis knows I don't deserve you. Not after everything I've done." Was Gajeel's response. I want to groan Levy had her work cut out for her. I don't think even Natsu was this hard to convince. 

"I knew it. You don't actually like me," Levy's cried big crocodile tears, I'm sure. 

"No shrimp, I love you." He tried to soothe her. Then I hear kissing noises before a sharp intake of breath. "It's your turn now?" Gajeel's voice was really shaky now. He must have marked her, I smiled to myself. Then I heard him moan, time to ignore them now because Mavis knows I don't want to listen as they fuck each other.

I decide to tune into Gray and Juvia. "Oh Gray-sama!" Nope they are definitely enjoying themselves. I shake my head trying to clear it. Erza and Jellal were sharing cotton candy together. I couldn't help aweing at them when I saw it. I could tell Erza wasn't to far from dragging Jellal off and honestly I'm pretty sure the only reason they haven't already is because we promised them fireworks. 

I look at Natsu and grin. "Luce, they smell gross," he whined. I giggle a little.

"Then let's go get ready for the fireworks and then we can leave," I purred. Fuck, listening in on our friends has made me slightly horny. Again. Fuck.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at me and cuddled in close. "Let's go," he purred right back. Fuck it all, Natsu and I used Celestial wings and find a good place and start right there in the air. Not bothering to land. We shoot off one after another using both celestial and fire magic. Making all sorts of designs in the air much to the delight of those below us. After several minutes I started to feel myself calming down. Natsu and I joined hands and did a unison raid for the very last firework making it the very largest and brightest one, of course it was the fairy tail insignia. When we came back down to the ground we heard cheers go up.

When we looked back up towards where all the commotion was I saw Jellal down on one knee in front of Erza. Holy shit, is he proposing tonight? Isn't this their first date? I see Erza nodding her head happily and shaking a little bit as he put the ring on her finger. Fuck!


	26. 26

Natsu's POV  
Well I can not say I saw that coming; at all. I think that Luce is broken I keep waving a hand in front of her face but I'm not getting anything out of her. I just shrug and instead pull her into my arms. I love the feel of her in my arms I think to myself as I inhale her scent. I start to kiss on her gently and I feel her slowly melt into my arms. 

Erza and Jellal getting married although surprising; want all that weird after all Lucy and I mated and it only takes the once. Besides that should keep her busy while I keep Luce busy. I smile to myself as I hear her moan lightly. 

"Time to go," I purr in her ear. I was careful of how I was touching her we are outside with a bunch of people and, well uh, kids are around. I feel her nod responding to my purrs. Leaving the now happily engaged couple behind I take Luce up in the air with me before heading home. 

Lucy's POV  
"Laxus, Erik; do something now or we will meddle with yours as well," I whisper perfectly aware that they could both hear me. I could hear their reactions Erik was much calmer as if he was already working on it. Good, they both needed a good stiff push. "You have at least two weeks. I make no promises after that." 

There was silence on the flight back home and something didn't feel right about it either. I waited unwilling to read his mind sensing that it was something he needed to say. We enter our home through the open window and I sat down and waited as Natsu paced the floor between us. Something was not right.

"Natsu?" I ask him after several minutes had ticked by. This seemed to startle him and he started running his fingers through his hair seemingly to get even more frustrated. "Natsu?" I ask again.

"Luce what do you hear?" Natsu asked getting very serious he looked into my eyes. 

"Where?" I ask him, it's not like we can't hear most of the town. But something told me I should already know.

"Here in this room. What do you hear?" he asked slowly, quietly; staring deep into my eyes. 

I closed my eyes and listened intent on figuring it out. I heard our breathing, heartbeats, I could hear Natsu's heart hammering in his chest as if he couldn't hold himself back. I frown and look back at him. "I don't hear anything weird except your heart hammering." I look at him confused. 

He stepped forward and kissed me gently, "I'm probably just imagining things. Don't worry about it." he sighed out disappointed; believing his own words. I'm curious but let it drop. 

It's been three weeks since mating season ended and honestly I think we are both a little jumpy. After all our instincts are telling us I could be pregnant even though we both already know that I'm not. Besides, even if I had gotten pregnant, I would only be a few weeks along anyway and completely unable to detect anything anyway. 

Natsu's POV  
It's been two months since the tournament and I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. I can't put my finger on it but something isn't right. To make matters worse Luce is acting weird. She no longer cares for strawberry shakes. It's unreal how much like strawberries and cream her scent resembles but she has even changed her homemade shampoos and soaps over to blueberries and raspberries. Her scent has not changed at all though. 

We are at the guild and I can't help the feeling of lust that washes over me; like a tidal wave it just hits me. The dragon slayers actually dive out of the way as I reach for my mate across the room. I pull her to me inhaling her scent as if it were a drug, sometimes I wonder if it is. 

"Luce?" I purred to her only to receive a giggle in return. 

"Bed," is all she says as she stands up. I drag her with me gently kissing any part of her that I could possibly reach. Her wrist my current focus. I almost don't even notice us arriving at home until I gently take my scarf off her neck putting it away carefully before tearing her clothes off her. 

Lucy's POV  
Natsu has gotten more animalistic as time has passed. Part of me feels a little concerned over this but when all things are said and done, I can't help feeling proud? That is the word yet I still don't understand how it is the word. It's been four months since we made S class and we have been out on plenty of jobs. It's amazing how few jobs we have to go on now because they pay so much better, then again I also don't have to worry about rent anymore. Our adventures to good to pass up we go even when we don't really need to, because why not?

I groan slightly riding the train back to Magnolia from one such mission Natsu by my side. I feel sick to my stomach, maybe those shakes are starting to wear off now? If I remember right they did say that we would need it everytime we rode the bullet train. I guess we should feel lucky that it lasted this long for regular transportation. 

Thankfully Natsu seems fine for the moment so he carries me back home from the station and curls up in bed with me. I'm so tired. I feel like I haven't slept in a month. I see Natsu yawning just as much as I was. 

"Let's take a nap? Happy will be back in a couple hours so we can just get up after he gets here." Natsu tried hard to stifle a yawn but when he saw me yawning as well, he failed. It's a little weird being this tired so early in the day, it's only a little past lunch. I shrug the thought away we did just do a S class mission we are probably just tired.

"That sounds like a good idea." I answer for once we put on some light night clothes, after all Happy would be coming home and he tended to come in through the bedroom window. 

I curl into Natsu's arms and nuzzle him kissing lightly as we drifted off to sleep. 

Natsu's POV  
I wake up to a crying, sobbing Happy. "Happy?" I ask so groggy I'm not even sure if I'm actually awake or not. 

"NATSU!!!" I hear him scream but I couldn't hold on anymore. I pull him to me and try to calm him.

I drift off into the dark slumber that was sleep again. Even asleep I could feel Lucy in my arms cuddling deep into my heat. The few times I felt her being pulled away I felt as our fire ignited all over us, thankful I didn't feel Happy in our arms as our flames mingling together. I could feel her sigh in relief as she snuggled back into my arms. 

Lucy's POV  
I stretched out for the first time in what felt like forever and I feel like I am starving. I look over at Natsu and play with his hair until he stirs himself awake. I can't help smiling at him when he reaches out to me pulling me in for a kiss. I can't help the moan that escapes me as I deepen the kiss. Why does it feel like I haven't tasted him in ages?

Natsu's POV   
The feel of her fingers running through my hair sent shivers through me as I opened my eyes. Seeing her beautiful face smiling back at me, I couldn't not reach for her. Her lips tasted like home as I pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss not willing to let me go. 

I heard a bunch of noises around us but I couldn't tear my focus from my mate as I felt my breathing stutter and my heart race. How does she do this to me? "Luce?" I ask her begging her for anything at all. 

"Natsu," she purred back pulling me in for another breathtaking kiss. 

"Yes," I growl pulling her as close as I can. I feel my hands slip under her clothes and start to pull them away until I felt something else pull us apart, earning our fire as it erupted from us as we both twirl around ready to defend ourselves from whatever threat it could be. 

I couldn't help freezing and just staring at our guild mates as they circled around us. "What the hell are you doing in our bedroom?" I ask in a low tone that I could see sent shivers down their spines. Lucy was growling by my side ready to snap. The bedroom is not the best place to interrupt us.

"Get out!" Her voice much darker than mine had been and her very aura emitted black rage causing many of them to run for their very lives. I looked around to find all of the dragon slayers surrounding us facing out and away from us ready to defend us from our friends. 

"What the hell is going on?" I finally asked them. Earning several glares, three particular people stood out amongst the rest: Erza, Gray and Gildarts. I groan and I could hear Lucy next to me do the same as we cradled our heads in our hands. "What the hell?" I ask again as darkness surrounded me. The last thing I do is pull Lucy into my arms and she tries to nuzzle into my neck. Then nothing. 

Lucy's POV  
I stretch again this time wincing as everything felt sore. "What the hell?" I groan putting a hand to my head. 

"Luce? Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" I hear Natsu say next to me.

"Don't know, but if it hit you then it hit me too. My head is killing me." I try to soothe the throbbing in my head by rubbing my temples. When I could finally open my eyes and look around, I see that we are not at home but in the guild infirmary. "What the hell?" I can't seem to stop asking that one question. Did something happen to us? Why don't I remember anything? As far as I could tell Natsu and I had only went to take a short nap, but somehow that seems all wrong. 

"Natsu?" I ask and look over at him to see him respond. "Why are we in the infirmary?" That seemed to shock him; he started to look around the room and even jumped up only to sway and fall over. I caught him before he could land on the floor and after having watched his reaction I slowly crawl out of the cot standing next to my mate. I don't know what is going on but we had to make sure everyone was okay. 

We make our way to the door and slowly opened it to find all of the dragon slayers behind it. Even the new one's Levy, Mira and Kinana. They all stared at us as if we were ghost until Natsu finally yelled out, "What the hell is going on? Why are we here? Why don't we remember getting hurt?" He was impatient and after he yelled both our stomachs growled as if we hadn't eaten in weeks and we collapsed to our hands and knees. 

"What the hell?" I groan out covering my mouth with a hand as I shakily try to make it to a toilet or even outside. I don't know when the last time we ate was but whatever it was it was coming back up. I felt Natsu mimicking me as we both rushed to the nearest window and hurled out of it. After we were done and literally shaking from heaving, we just drop to the floor and start breaking out in a cold sweat. 

"What the hell?" I hear Natsu gasp as we both pass out, our backs to each other holding each other up. 

Natsu's POV  
"My head," I groan.

"Your's and mine," Luce answered. "Nothing makes sense, what could have happened?" 

I groan in response, "I know one thing we need to get to a window we need to eat and soon or we will end up dry heaving again." I watch her nod and we both make our way slowly to the window opening it and sitting in the bright sunshine, drinking in the light the best way we could considering everything.

After a couple hours the sun was barely shining into the room anymore but we were strong enough to jump out the window to find a sunny patch of grass to lay in. Several hours pass and then I realise what we are wearing. Lucy and I used celestial wings and fly home to change into regular clothes out of our PJs. Once we were inside I could smell us, the wind is no longer blowing the scent away. We smelled horrible even to me. I pull Luce to the shower and we clean up and then get dressed before going outside again, this time we took our lawn seats to eat outside hopefully we won't be disturbed for a day or two. 

"You know we should have been safe inside the guild maybe we should hide a little?" Luce suggested, I could see an uneasy shiver running down her spine. I nod and we take to the roof. If nothing else we would sense them long before they figure out where we were. Maybe we could even figure out what the hell was going on? But for now we needed to eat and eat a lot. We stretch out on our roof careful not to be seen from the ground below. 

Only a few hours passed before the sun sets, allowing us to consume starlight now. Lucy had listened into my thoughts all day following my lead. She curled against me as she bathed in the starlight. We drank in the light as if our lives depended on it and honestly; it kind of did. I have no idea how much time had passed where we couldn't eat anything. 

It wasn't long after sunset that we had people showing up at the house calling out for us. It was the slayers first, I frown and squint my eyes. They swore an unbreakable oath when they voted for us to be King and Queen so I know that regardless of what everyone else at the guild thought they were only trying to help us. 

After some serious thought and Lucy confirming my thoughts I spoke only a hair above a whisper, "Don't turn around or acknowledge you are being spoken to." All the slayers froze listening intently. "What is going on? Why were we in the infirmary and why is it that the last thing we remember was laying down for a short nap? How long were we out for?"

It was Gajeel who responded barely loud enough for the other slayers to hear him, but he knew we could easily make it out. "You have been asleep for four months, all we know is Happy came in screaming about you two not waking up. We had you in the infirmary because we were trying to heal you. I do not know why you don't remember."

"Why were Gildarts, Erza and Gray glaring at us?" I ask taking it all in. 

"They probably think you did some kind of forbidden spell, we couldn't find a curse on you so they could have assumed you had to have done something forbidden that caused you to sleep."

I waited and after Lucy and I agreed we jumped down to the ground making sure they couldn't tell where we had been, just in case something like this happened again. "We were starving, did you guys even try to feed us while we were sleeping?" I growl at them.

This time Laxus answered, "We tried but we couldn't get you to swallow anything at all. We even tried fire but nothing worked."

"So weird, why did we fall asleep in the first place? I remember thinking that is was weird we were so tired so early in the day." Luce looked towards me but I could only shrug.

"All I know is that I'm still starving it's going to take a few days to make up for not eating for four months." I groan putting a hand over my stomach. 

"What are you eating? I don't smell anything." Sting asked curious. 

I smile a moment, I guess we never told them. I look over at Lucy and nod for her to go ahead, I know she was really keeping a lid on it so it can be her choice.

"The best thing I have ever tasted, starlight." Lucy purred out much to the astonished look on their faces. "We are still hungry though. Four months? How are we even alive?" she mused out loud. 

"We could ask Celeste?" I suggest shrugging. I have no clue how else to answer her. I turn to the slayers before us, "We need a few days to eat and not be disturbed. Can you keep everyone away until we figure out what the hell is going on?" 

They all responded by nodding and it was decided that one of them would always be near the house where they could receive orders or whatever. 

When they were gone Lucy and I returned to our hiding place so we could continue to eat while we figured this out and if we fell asleep we would still be okay. 

'Celeste?'


	27. 27

Lucy's POV  
'Celeste?' we call for her together. Something doesn't feel right. Normally she would have answered the first time Natsu called for her. I feel myself stiffen as dark dread overcomes me. 

I look at Natsu and say what we are thinking, "We need to go to Sapphire, Pietra again." 

He nods and adds, "Once we regain some strength some solid food will help with that." In other words we need to go to the guild. 

"Wendy, have Mira make us a bunch of food we will be there in about half an hour." I call out just loud enough for her to hear me. 

"Okay!" she jumps down from her perch and starts running off. It's not long before Laxus takes her place as our guard. 

"We need to actively eat until we leave, absorb as much starlight as we can." I say thankful that it was still relatively early so Mira would still be at the guild. We lay back and concentrate on the stars above, feeling the cool light shine on us.

Natsu's POV  
We are running towards the guild and part of me wants to just destroy it. Luce and I almost died, but I need to calm down it wasn't their fault they were just trying to take care of us. I want to groan but I remind myself how much not only I but also how much Lucy loves Fairy Tail. I glance at her to see her smile, she understood my thoughts and didn't judge me for them. 

We arrived to find Mira had put our food outside at Wendy's request, I could hug her. Now we can eat even as we talked. Lucy and I devour the food in front of us and when Mira returned to take the dishes away she brought more out. This time as we finished we talked about our plans. 

"We need to find out what's wrong with Celeste." Lucy nods in agreement as she eats. "It would take three days for the train to get here but it would probably still be faster to just wait on the train to get here than to try and find another way. 

"I agree but the problem is how do we get ahold of Mayor Fred to request he sends the train in the first place?" Lucy asked finishing the last of her food. 

Mira had walked up and overheard us, "You want to go to Pietra again? Why?"

I want to growl at her but I don't, I just stared at her angry. "Something's wrong with Celeste she isn't answering us and we have questions about why we were in a coma," Lucy responded instead; her tone was flat and unimpressed but she is to polite to just ignore her. 

"Well then maybe I can help? They sent another request for you two and they sent the train ahead again. The train has been here for three days already." Mira told us making us freeze. 

"What's the request?" Lucy asked, her voice deadly quiet. 

"I'll go get it for you!" Mira responded happily leaving with our empty dishes. 

"This can't be a coincidence, right?" I ask my mate, dread building inside of me. She shook her head no but remained silent. 

Mira returned and handed us the flier, The Star Dragon had been damaged and they wanted our help to try and repair her. It happened about four months ago.

I look up at Lucy, "Do you think this is why we fell asleep? It could have caused it and then adding to that us starving..." I asked her nervous of what could have happened. 

"The real question is how did Celeste get hurt? And how did it affect us at all? It's not like we share body link magic or anything." she responded in return.

I nod, "I guess we are heading to the train station?"

"Not without us!" Sting interrupted the rest of the slayers close beside him. 

I groan but it was Lucy that answered, "There is only one bed on the train. But whatever we have all mated anyway except for Wendy and she is perfectly safe with any of us." I nod fighting them wouldn't be worth the hassle. 

"We will leave in one hour, hurry and get your things." I say standing up Lucy following my lead. They all nod and run off to pack their bags. This is going to be a long trip. 

Lucy's POV  
I know Mira is a slayer now that she mated with Laxus but I still feel hurt that she didn't do more to calm the rest of the guild down. I guess I'm just being touchy after all even if she insisted that we were good they would have just assumed she was forced to say that because we are the King and Queen. I guess in the long run of things it was my fault. They didn't know we could eat starlight, only fire.

We arrive at the station and tell the engineer that there will be 11 of us boarding tonight and once they all get here we needed to leave. He agreed, although he was a little shocked that so many of us were going he showed us to the cook and he made us our shakes. 

"By the way we have been weak with hunger for a while now so could you just keep the food coming? Everyone coming will be a dragon slayer anyway so I doubt you will send us too much." Natsu asked him. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, we just went a very long time without any food at all."

The cook nodded his head, "I heard you two were sick, okay I'll keep the food coming so long as I'm awake!" 

"Thank you very much." I say meaning it. This is going to be a very long trip the last thing I'm going to need are cranky, hungry dragon slayers.

The slayers all had bad reactions to the shake passing out after a couple hours only to wake up a few hours later. Some were confused about where we were and poor Laxus had gotten sick after waking up anyway. apparently he didn't drink all of his shake. He will be miserable for the trip but next time he will do as he is told. 

Natsu's POV  
The closer we got the more nervous Luce and I got. What could have happened to damage her after all this time? The days flowed slowly the slayers all getting antsy from being cooped up for so long. 

When we finally arrived the sun was just setting creating a beautiful view. The mayor again was at the station to greet us. 

"Hello again! I'm so glad to see you, we had heard that you were sick, I hope you are doing better now?" Mayor Fred's voice just seemed to grate on my nerves but I nodded anyway. 

"What happened to the Star Dragon?" Lucy asked getting straight to the point. 

"Honestly we don't know just one day we woke up to a big boom and found it broken and the energy around the area had gone down significantly. I don't know what you can do for us but you're our last hope." he is very long winded. 

I nod, "Let's go!" and everyone followed me and Luce to the statue access town. When we arrived we saw for ourselves just how bad it was. One forleg was all crumbled up somehow still attached to the shoulder of her body and she had large cracks running down her side and you could see the cracks running down her back leg. She had cracks running across her stomach and face. It was horrible.

"Celeste?" Lucy asked hoping to get a reply. 

"Dear ones, what are you doing here?" came her tired reply. 

"The statue just talked!" Sting yelped, we all just ignored him. 

"We came because something was not right. We fell asleep four months ago and only woke up a few days ago. Then when we called for you you never answered." Lucy stated her voice a whisper. 

"Hush now dear one there is no reason to cry, I just got a little hurt and it's much harder to heal in this state. I don't see why it would have put you two to sleep but I suppose if I had accidentally borrowed some of your energy it could have. But you should still have woken up after a day or two." she mused. 

"We were already weak when it happened just finishing a mission and our guild mates didn't know how to wake us." Lucy mused aloud.

"Can we help heal you?" I ask, now that we are closer I'm feeling even more drained than before. 

"If you all put a hand on me I should be able to heal it. Your friends will be a great help." Without any further prompting each slayer took their place laying a hand on her foot and before we knew it Celeste was glowing. I start to feel light headed and dizzy but I hold on and I can feel Lucy doing the same. I feel her knees give out beside me and before I knew what was going on I let go of Celeste and caught Luce. I couldn't pick her back up though my strength was still being drained. 

The next thing I know everything was fading to black.

Lucy's POV  
I could tell a few days at least had gone by when I could feel myself come too. That feeling of dragging yourself out of a deep slumber when you know you have slept for too long. Urg, can't we get over this yet?

When the pounding in my head started to fade I pulled myself together enough to open my eyes and look around. We are still by Celeste her body now fully healed and the other slayers positioned around us. Natsu had his arms around me and was waking up as well, although he hasn't opened his eyes yet. 

"I can't wait until we can wake up without a splitting headache," he groaned beside me. 

I started to nod my head but I quickly regretted that. "That would be great," I whimpering in response. 

Our conversation had of course resulted in the other slayers noticing us. They had crowded around and started talking at the same time questions and generally trying to check on us. Wendy was even examining us using her healing magic, none of them let us get a word in. To be fair our heads hurt to bad to really try anyway. 

We lay back down in each other's arms ready to return to sleep when Laxus piped up, "How long are you two going to sleep? It's been a couple months now."

"Celeste?" I groan in complaint. 

"I'm sorry I really didn't know that I was draining you two of so much energy, I swear," came her comforting voice. "I have severed the link between us to prevent this from happening again. So that you can both rest, we can set it back up again after you have rested enough. Please do not worry but that does mean we won't be able to communicate from far away like before until we do."

I slowly nodded, "I guess that means it's been almost a year since we met then." I was slowly rising into a sitting position when I realised what I just said. 

"A year?" Natsu shot back up and grabbed me from behind. "We need to get home now mating season will be coming soon. How didn't I realise it before?" 

"Relax, Salamander we have a whole month before then and the mayor told us he would have a couple more cars attached to the train so we could all travel a little easier this time." Gajeel growled his response, upset at being ignored. 

"A year?" I started to cry and Natsu pulled me into his arms again letting me cry in his strong arms. 

"Ssshhh, it's okay. Remember this time it will work out, so please relax." Natsu cooed to me. "Ssshhh," I think he was trying to reassure himself more so than me but it didn't matter I kept crying anyway. Natsu just shrugged and cuddled me. 

"Natsu," I breathe in his ear, I could feel a shiver as it went down his back, he held me in his arms.


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oh the things I have in store for you all! I can't wait to read your comments as the story progresses.

Natsu's POV  
"Luce?" I purr back to her. I'm trying to warn her but it doesn't seem to be working. 

"Ah yes the different stages of mating, they are wonderful, no?" I barely hear Celeste say as Lucy's addictive kisses cut off most of my senses. Fuck she is amazing. 

"What do you mean different stages? What makes the stages different?" Levy asked, I'm sure she is watching I don't really understand why considering the fact she is already mated with Gajeel so why should she be so curious?

"Well with mating season coming up you will all feel a pull to... Well let's say nest? Natsu and Lucy felt the pull last year but then because of me they failed to finish." I hear Celeste answer. Can you all just shut the fuck up and leave? Lucy had started nibbling on my neck and I could hardly breathe. 

"Right now Lucy is completely unaware of us but Natsu is fighting the urge to 'protect' her from us." Celeste chimes in. 

"Protect?" Mira asked more than intrigued. 

For the love of Mavis can you all just fucking talk later? Where can I take her now? My voice of course failed to obey me, I was too busy gasping for air as Lucy thrusted her sweet tongue down my throat. 

"Oh yes, right now he is either fighting the urge to tear us apart or find a good hiding place for them, it will probably be stronger since they have been asleep for so long. In fact it won't be long before he gives up entirely and takes his mate right here. You slayers are an amusing bunch." 

"Luce," I moan letting her push me back down on the ground. She was still wearing my scarf and she had started sucking on my neck occasionally biting. The feel of her teeth sinking into me had my heart pounding as I remember it hasn't been so long since she first did, when she marked me as hers. 

"Mine," I growl no longer caring about those around us. I could still hear them but honestly I don't care, Luce needs me. 

"Yes!" Luce moans in my ear sending violent shivers throughout my body. I need her now, Lucy has already stripped me of my top and had been working on my belt when I carefully rolled her over trapping her below me. 

I kissed her slowly, both of her wrist trapped in one of my hands above our heads as the other slowly made its way down towards the buttons on her top. Her moans like a song of desire urging me further. Why was I fighting it again?

"Salamander, we have a hotel with a private balcony go fuck there!" Gajeel screamed at me. I barely heard him at all until Gajeel kicked me off of Luce. Fuck!

Lucy's POV  
Natsu! What? Where did he go? One moment he is on top of me and the next he is gone. I freeze looking around to see us still outside and in town by Celeste. Thankfully Celeste was up on a large hill separate from the rest of the town and the kids from earlier had all run away so no one would have seen us stripping in town. 

I couldn't help the "Eek," that escaped me as I tried to cover myself from the other slayers. All the men had been looking away but all the ladies had been staring openly. Fuck, what just happened?

"Fuck what just happened?" I hear Natsu voice my thoughts. I look up to see him picking himself up a couple meters away. I can't help blushing as I saw the hickeys trailing down the side of his neck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck; I need him now.

"Go to the hotel before you two end up fucking right here, Salamander!" Gajeel all but yelled at Natsu as he handed him a key to a hotel room. 

He looked at it confused. "Where is the hotel and what room?" I ask him instead, I'm sure I'm bright red, it feels like I was on fire but I already know that I can't help needing my mate. I needed him now.

Natsu's POV  
"Where is the hotel and what room?" I watch as Lucy literally has fire burning around her causing the others to jump back. Her face is glowing, if it's from lust or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. But I didn't care she is so beautiful, the way she bit her lower lip and eyes me with her hungry gaze. I can't help the smile that is on my face, I'm going to give her a meal alright. 

Forgetting where we are I step forward pulling her into my arms and taste her sweet lips. I feel like a starving man, the sweet nectar of strawberries and cream pulled on me like a drug, making me lose all rational sense as I kept moving forward. One hand bracing the small of her back gently guiding her towards me the other tangled in her hair gently teasing as I pulled her head back and sink my teeth into her mark, rewarding me with her moans. 

I untangle my fingers from her hair as I licked the now tender mark. I watched as her skin shivered in response to my touches, her moans only interrupted with her gasps of pleasure, and her eyes dark with lust as I let her go. I smile because I know exactly what's going to happen next. 

She grabs a fistful of my hair when she jumps into my arms, her legs wrapping around my hips as my boner rubbed against her; my pants are about to be burned off when I chuckle at her eagerness, "Mine," I whisper in her ear as I licked and bit at her earlobe. Her purrs driving me closer to insanity than I could ever believe possible. 

I see her top still holding on by just a couple buttons, I reach to unhook them so I could take a nipple that I could see were already hardened peaks waiting for me. 

Instead I got a punch in the face and Lucy was torn from my arms. Without even looking to see who or why I sent a fire dragon's iron fist at them sending both Gajeel and Laxus flying a good distance away. I turn to see, Mira and Levy holding onto Lucy or at least trying to. Luce's flames were covering her body and if it wasn't for Mira's Satan Soul or Levy's iron dragon slayer magic they would both be very badly burned. 

"What the fuck, let go of me!" Luce demanded but they only held on tighter. 

"Just wait until we get to the hotel, please I swear we will leave, we got you two your own room!" Levy pleaded with her. 

"What the..?" I trail off as I realize we are still outside. Again. "Fuck!" I groan wishing I had something to punch right now. I look around to see Sting and Rogue looking off in the direction I had punched the lighting and iron bastards in. "Sting Rogue; lead the way, Luce relax we'll get there soon I promise." I had snapped at the men but to Lucy my voice was a gentle purr. She relaxed no longer fighting Mira and Levy. 

Mavis help me, the sound of Lucy's purrs were truly erotic. The way she laced her desires in such a simple sound, I felt myself shiver ready to jump her the moment she asked. Her voice was more alluring than her purrs so for the moment I'm grateful she hasn't said anything. "Hurry," I tell them as we all make a run for the hotel, Mira on one side and Levy on the other. I know that if I get a hold of my mate again they would not be able to pull me off. They are trying to prevent that from happening, it won't be long before it will be a lost cause though. Lucy's scent was getting stronger if it wasn't for us walking into the building right then it would have been over. 

"The rooms are sound proofed and paid for the next two months," I hear one of them say. Honestly I didn't care let them try to pull us out it wasn't going to happen. 

Lucy's POV  
I had wanted to tear Mira and Levy limb from limb but then I felt Natsu's need to protect me. I will stay quiet, at least for now. I decide to purr though letting him know exactly what I needed. Fuck it all I'm about to grab him and fly away everyone else is just to slow. 

When we got there and Levy was trying to tell us things about the room but I truly didn't care as I finally grabbed Natsu again. Fuck the moment I touched him I saw his pupils dilate, it was like a switch was flipped one minute he looks like he ready for a fight and the next second he is reaching for me to cuddle.

Fuck it all, we are at the door to our room so I no longer care. I grab him and kiss him, our tongues battled as our hands tried to rip the clothes off the other. 

I felt a hard shove and Natsu and I fall into the room and the door is slammed behind us. You know what? Fuck it. I grab Natsu and pull him over to the bed and slam him down. 

I'm now topless except for the scarf around my neck and shoulders and I'm quickly tearing Natsu's clothes from him. I didn't even notice when Natsu managed to get my booty shorts off of me. Then again I didn't care, I kissed down his chest nipping him as I went, leaving light bite marks as I go. 

He is mine now. I growl my thoughts hardly understanding the words that come out of his mouth only really caring that he is mine. 

Natsu's POV  
I woke up feeling exhausted but feeling really good. I look down to see Luce cuddled on my chest sound asleep, her naked body pressed firmly to mine. Mine, my mate. I couldn't keep the thoughts away as I thought of all the things we did last night. Then the things I wanted to do today came to mind. I started to purr as I nuzzle her hoping for a yes. 

She giggled as she snuggled into me and cracked an eye open to look at me. I feather kisses along her cheek earning more giggles from her. I can't help the smile as I tickle her some more with well placed kisses. It wasn't long however before her giggles turned into moans making my hands glide along her perfect skin pulling her closer if I could.

"Mine?" I ask her as I nuzzled her neck earning her purrs as a reward. She bit my mark sending my already quickening pulse pounding through my veins. "Luce," I moan right before I attack her lips. 

Her sweet tongue slid into my mouth, her fingers trailing softly up and down my skin. I could feel the throbbing need inside of me with each movement she made from her fingertips to her tongue to her legs intertwined with mine. 

"Natsu, have you been good?" she whispered to me as she grabbed my cock firmly holding perfectly still as she did. I gasped in shock and moaned in need when she refused to move. "Natsu?" she breathed into my ear. I tried to nod to answer her but as I did her grip tightened making me gasp out. 

"Oh my what could be the matter? I guess I better go look." She smiled as she slowly lowered herself to my hips. 

Fuck, I need her now. "Luce?" I beg her. She lifted an eyebrow before taking me in her mouth tantalizing me with slow strokes of her tongue and her fingers gently fondling my balls. How in the hell did I get her? I wanted to scream but I know better, she doesn't like for me to scream, at least not yet.

I feel myself almost ready to cum and whimper a final plea for release before she pulled away, leaving me wanting. I want to grab her to pull her on top of me but I need to be patient, Lucy wants to do this her way. She bent down to lick my head one last time before inserting it into her core. My world exploded around me as I cum deep inside of her. When I finally finish and I'm laying there gasping I see Luce smile before she starts riding me. 

It's not long before I feel the build up for another orgasm coming. I try to stifle my moans as Lucy's breasts bounced in front of me by taking one in my mouth. Her resulting gasp more than enough reward as I play with the other, my fingers merciless in their mission, occasionally switching off. I feel her tighten around me her own orgasm hitting first. I don't let her stop moving I continue to move her hips on top of me as she screamed out her release, my own following close behind. 

"Fuck, Luce." I moan when I finally catch my breath. I look down at her, her light panting turning me on as I realise that I am still inside of her. I gently turn us over putting her on her back never separating us before I slowly start to move in and out of her. Allowing the slow thrust to each reveal a very small amount of my love for her. 

I feel myself harden with each slow thrust before I start to pick up speed. Before I know it I'm slamming into her again. Her moans of pleasure pushing me harder, longer, faster. I can feel my own grasp on reality falter as I feel myself explode inside of her, it's like I can see stars as I collapse on her. I look to her face wanting to kiss her tenderly. 

I still see need in her eyes though, I know she climaxed with me but I guess she needs more. "It's okay, we're not done yet," I whisper in her ear before kissing down her body. When I reached the source of her need I can't help taking a whiff of her sweet scent, strawberries and cream and now sex. It's so sweet and tart that I can't help licking along her lips, her sweet moans urging me on. 

I devour her juices until she gets closer again waiting until the last possible second before eating her out again until she was ready again. Her screams of pleasure making it my personal mission to satisfy her. 

Several days pass where we are only consuming the little bit of sunlight and starlight that the windows provide outside of each other. My jaw hurts a little but I still see need in her eyes. We have changed positions several times and honestly this is my favorite. Her legs over my shoulders as I eat her out and I can quickly thrust into her just by moving to my knees. Her legs still up making her very tight as I cum inside of her. However I think her favorite is when she is on top sliding up and down. Her moans and screams seem so much louder when she is like that. 

I quickly eat her out one last time and when she gets close I pull her on top of me making me slide deep inside of her until I cum again. Fuck maybe there is a reason it is her favorite, I think as stars cloud my vision.

Lucy's POV  
"Yes?" I purr as I hear his moans beside me. We had finally passed out so I have no idea how long we have been here. 

"Let's take a bath, I vaguely remember someone saying something about a large tub." he purred in my ear. Translation he wants to fuck in the tub and I am more than willing, as I nod my head yes and curled up against him kissing his shoulder. 

I guess I'm being too cute because all he does is kiss my forehead before getting out of bed. I can't help pouting as he walks away but it quickly turns into me watching his muscles ripple as he walks instead. 

Fuck how am I still horny? I flip back down on the bed listening for the water to start. Natsu what have you done to me?

'Hopefully everything you have ever wanted,' I hear him respond to my thoughts. It's been a long time since we spoke using our minds I almost forgot that we could. 

I smile, before asking, 'So how long before I can devour you in the tub?' I start to bite my lip as I wait for his answer, he is taking too long. 

"How about now?" he asked as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I can't help giggling as I wrap my arms around his neck nipping at his neck. I would have gotten his mark if he wasn't setting me in the tub right then. 

The warm water soothing my tired achy muscles almost instantly. He pulled me into his arms and tasted my scent as he licked my own mark, shooting little shivers of pleasure down my body. I almost wish I could say we cleaned up quickly but no we slowly teased the ever loving hell out of each other as we washed each other. Don't get me wrong I already knew having my hair washed felt good but I didn't know it could feel this fucking frustrating as he slowly ran his fingers through my hair. To say I got payback when I washed his hair well I had him moaning, panting mess by the time I was rinsing his hair. 

To be fair I was also straddling him my breast in his face as I scrubbed his head, after I rinsed him I started on his body using the loofah at first and then after washing my own breast using them to help me get every last bit of him. Natsu of course has to follow suit but instead he used his cock to rub and clean all around my core driving me fucking nuts. 

As we were rinsing he slid himself in causing me to moan in pleasure. The feeling of him filling me by far more rewarding than a simple bath. The water never got cold as he slammed me on top of him.


	29. 29

Natsu's POV  
I wake up because Luce is already awake and stretching. I watch as the starlight dances on her skin through the window content just to drink in her image from here. "I love you," I whisper hardly even realizing that I had said anything at all. I watch as she turns to me smiling bending down to give me a soft kiss. 

"Shower?" she asked as she stood up. I stretch back and after doing so I hear the water already running. I follow her scent into the bathroom and right into the shower where we clean up for the day. 

We were already dressed and just opening the door when I looked out and saw Levy and Mira waiting on the other side. Even the sight of them is not enough to put a damper on my mood. I wrap my arms around my mate's shoulders and purr lightly. I'm being both gentle and stating that she is my mate at the same time, besides Luce loves it when I do this. 

"Your up?" They said at the same time making me frown and Lucy giggle which in turn erased my frown. They seemed to get really nervous like they said something wrong and tried to backtrack. I ignore them as I inhaled my mates scent letting my purrs tickle her ear.

I guess they got whatever they wanted to say out because they were walking away unfortunately Lucy was following them which meant I was too. I listened to her purrs as we walked not caring about our surroundings in the least. I walked when she walked and stopped when she stopped. The only words I heard were hers, Although I'm sure she was talking to people I only heard a little noise here or there. 

At one point Luce said something was beautiful and I looked up to see we were at a beach. It was crowded even with it being so late in the year and so early in the day the sunrise still just creeping over the water but Lucy was happy. I smile pulling her into my arms as we put down a beach towel and cuddled there under the sky. I felt the rays of light change from starlight to sunlight drinking in the food and basking in Lucy's cool arms. Maybe the reason she still feels cool to the touch to me is because she is like the stars and I am more like the sun? 

I feel Lucy flinch under my protective arms and look around to find Levy and Gajeel having a little mock fight on the shore. Relaxed again I nuzzle into Lucy's neck and we stretch out on our towel soaking up the good food. Dimly I'm aware of the cleaning staff entering our room across town and leaving several food baskets their chatter about us being locked up in our room as scandalous as it would seem not to far from the truth. 

"How long?" I ask her curious how long we had until mating season. 

She looked up into my eyes her own a little sad still as she smiled and said, "Tomorrow." 

I grinned back at her and signal for Sting and Rogue to come here when they do I give them directions to have food delivered to all of our rooms enough for four weeks, knowing full well that we were not going home before mating season ended. Before they left I also instructed them to make sure the rooms were paid up so we wouldn't be hurting anyone either. They nodded giggling and horsing around and occasionally kissing and holding hands. 

We are dragon slayers and none of us are immune to the call of mating season. We needed this time every year to build our bonds stronger or overtime it would eventually fade. But now it was roaring to life all of us young and healthy and feeling the need to create families. 

I nip at Lucy's neck again and we can hold each other softly wanting nothing as we did. We lay in the sun for hours, with our new powers getting sunburned was no longer a concern but we still turned over finding a more delicious position to lay in as we ate. 

One of the others said something about food and we just grunted not wanting to get up and move. They seemed to understand and left without us as we fed on the daylight shining brightly on us. It wasn't long however that some pervert decided to ruin it. 

"Hello beautiful, ditch this loser and join us. We are way more fun." Some guy with the fakest blond hair and blacked out sunglasses dared to say to my mate. 

"I think I'm fine here thanks, have fun." she said motioning for me to stay quiet and stay still. This will be nice to watch, I can already tell.

"Ah come on now beautiful don't be like that? We just want to have some fun." His first mistake he talked to her, his second mistake assuming she was defenseless, and his third and biggest mistake he dared to touch her; he grabbed her arm. 

We both lit up in flames our bodies completely covered making the dirt bag and his buddies jump back a good distance. "I said I'm fine and my HUSBAND and I are just fine where we are!" Lucy hissed at them. 

Two of the guys in the back wet themselves and the guy in sunglasses was holding up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, we didn't know you were mages. We'll leave you alone." 

This really pissed off Lucy and I decided to take a step back and utter a quick pray for their dumbass souls, just loud enough they could hear me. "What if we are? That doesn't give you a right to harass other people just because they are not mages." Lucy was practically spitting venom at this. Yep they are about to die.

"You had to go and piss off the Queen of the Dragons, you all are about as stupid as they come." I roll my eyes not bothering to whisper my words. My words had their intended effect making them all go white as realization hit them. They were harassing a Queen.

"Luce can we kill the one with the sunglasses? He is the one that pissed you off." I say waving a hand at the guy currently wetting himself. With that they all ran off as far as they could. 

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling as they ran away. I take my mate into my arms again our flames now gone and we relaxed back onto the beach soaking in the sun once again. It wasn't long before I could hear Mayor Fred making his way to us and I couldn't stifle the groan as I thought about what was coming. I felt Lucy stiffen and groan as well, at least we both felt the same about this guy. 

We continued to lay there enjoying our own company until they were close enough to talk to at a normal human level. "What now?" I ask plenty of my pissed off mood showing in those two small words.

"Pardon the intrusion but I needed to ask a few questions if I may?" came Mayor Fred's voice. I prop myself up finally opening my eyes and looking at who all was in front of us. 

"Hey Luce, the pervert is back. Do you think he still wants to steal you away from me?" I ask letting my fire coat my body once again before extinguishing it. I grin as he coward behind the mayor. 

This did not escape the mayor's notice, "Pervert?" he asked all of us. 

It was Luce who answered this time, "Apparently this scum bag thinks he is allowed to harass women unless they are mages. Dumbass wouldn't take no for an answer he even grabbed me, until we let our fire coat over us. He even peed himself before running away." Lucy scoffed at the pathetic excuse for a boy in front of us. After all a man would never behave like such a child. 

"I see so everything said and done was in self defense?" the mayor asked seemingly already making up his mind. 

I laughed out loud, "What was done except us covering our own bodies in fire? He should know better than to attack the Queen of the Dragons and the fact he did so in front of me, the King of the Dragons, should tell you just how stupid he truly is." I couldn't stop laughing even as Lucy ran her fingers through my hair softly chuckling in amusement. 

"Yes, well I'm afraid that unlike Fiore here in Pietra people are not quite so familiar with your countries royalty." This stopped my laughter completely as I glared at him from on the ground. 

I stood up slowly and helped my mate up as well before speaking to them again. "We are the King and Queen of the Dragons, there is no border on a map stopping our rule. Even Celeste, the star dragon that blessed us last year here in Sapphire City recognises us as her King and Queen. When she was hurt we came, even passing out from the sheer amount of magic she needed to be healed." I glowered at him. 

"Come on Natsu it is almost time, we need to speak with Celeste before we go anyway." Lucy announced and I nodded. We didn't bother to walk away and instead chose to use celestial wings to fly from the spot. Still in only in our swimsuits we fly all the way to Celeste. 

When we landed we both took a deep breath of fresh air releasing our tension into the clear air around us. "Celeste?" I ask hoping we were not disturbing her. She hummed in response. "Why did you die?" 

Lucy and I could hear her soft sigh before she answered, "Young ones, why would you ask me that the day before mating season?" We then told her what had happened at the beach when we were done she hummed thinking for a few minutes. 

"The man with sunglasses, I know who you are talking about I have seen him talking to many young and beautiful ladies just like that. I died to protect this village from Arcnologia petrifying my body and trapping my soul here. That young man was not even alive so long ago. It was a time when peace was a reality instead of a simple wish." if she could have moved her body I could almost feel that she would have looked off into the sunset. I waited patiently for her to go on holding Luce to me as we listened to her story. 

"I remember letting the village children climb onto my back and watching as they slid down it yet again squealing in joy as they did. I know that elsewhere people were not so lucky and there was much strife but here, it was paradise." 

"Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Eric, Kinana, Sting, Rogue and Wendy come to Celeste now." I commanded and waited for them to respond before turning my attention back to Celeste. 

"I quite wish that I could somehow change my position so that the little ones could climb on me yet again." She sighed out. I smile at my mate and she nodded her head in agreement. 

We stood up and the dragon slayers all arrived kneeling before us as they did. We waved them off letting them stand before explaining our plan. "Celeste wants to move to a more comfortable and comforting position, and we want to help. Will you help us?" Lucy asked them, they all smiled and Wendy even jumped into the air landing on one of Celeste's clawed feet. She quickly chanted a healing spell to inspect for any damages not already repaired by us earlier. She gave us a thumbs up before sliding down and standing between Laxus and Mira. 

They each took up a post and we released our magic and for the first time in over four hundred years Celeste stretched out moving her body around until she curled up laying down. She of course gathered the attention of the whole town moving at all and they came rushing to see what was going on. I quietly told Wendy to climb up Celeste's back and slide down like a small child. The mayor was close enough that when we spoke to Celeste again speaking up for the crowds benefit he could easily hear what we had to say. 

"I'm sorry we could not lift the curse on you but I hope that the children of this town and any others coming through will play on you like they did before you were petrified. I hope you see just a little of the peace you once had long ago." I say to her. 

Our magic was still running through her so she could still move and when she spoke every one could hear her. "Oh this is wonderful King Natsu and Queen Lucy. I don't know how I could ever thank you!" She bowed her head one last time before returning to her preferred position and solidifying again. 

We all step away from her figure breathing a little hard from the effort we expended. When we looked around to find what appeared to be the whole town surrounding us our backs straightened. The other slayers kneeled to us again.

"Go make your last preparations," I waved them all off. "Wendy?" I ask and she steps forward after all the others took off in different directions. "Are you going to be okay on your own? I ask her quietly bending at one knee to talk to her. 

She smiled, nodding her head happily, "Carla, Happy and Lily are supposed to be here soon. In fact their train should be arriving any minute now!" she danced about making Luce laugh at the cuteness of it all. Just because I am a guy doesn't mean how cute the young slayer is was lost on me. Now that I am mated I feel more of a big brother or father like bond with her. After talking with the other guys I found that they felt the same. 

"Well then let's go greet them, I hear a train pulling up now." Lucy smiled her sweet smile. The thought of seeing happy again making me smile. "Besides I need to see my baby, it's been too long." she added. Mavis I love this woman. I nod in agreement and pick Wendy up putting her on my shoulders before casting celestial wings. We flew away much to the onlookers disbelief, to the train station. When we arrived we found out that it was the wrong train. The Exceed's train would be arriving in about ten minutes. We decided to wait there when I realised Gajeel and Levy might want to see Lily. 

"Gajeel Levy, Lily will be here soon if you want to see him before it's time." I call out getting many weird looks from the people surrounding us when I did. 

"Sting Rogue, all the exceeds are coming!" Wendy called out.

"Coming!" came Levy's excited answer. I also heard Sting and Rogue grunt in response. Lucy and I chuckle at her as we sit down comfortably on a bench to wait. Luce was getting uncomfortable with the stares considering she was still in her bikini she called out Virgo and asked for a light coverup which Virgo happily supplied and requesting punishment. 

"Why do you always ask to be punished?" I ask her, I have been curious for a long time about this.

"Because punishment feels good," was her blunt reply. 

"What do you consider punishment exactly?" I asked a little nervous what her answer could be. She stepped forward and whispered in my ear and I couldn't help turning bright red and of course Lucy did too being able to hear what she said. 

"I see, could you give us a couple months you know mating season starts tomorrow and we get a little overprotective if you know what I mean." I try to downplay it a little only for her to nod her head excitedly as I'm still talking. 

"I am not doing that!" Lucy exclaims again gaining the attention of those around us. 

"I didn't say you would, but we might be able to arrange for someone else to if that is what she really wants." I respond looking away from my mate. I can't help the fact she has such a pervy spirit. Lucy put the cover up on it was an almost sheer purple material that went well with her suit. 

It wasn't long before Gajeel and Levy arrived and when they did they refused to look at us. "You heard Virgo didn't you?" I ask them and they nodded still looking anywhere but at us. 

"When is this train going to arrive?" I ask myself looking over at an unflustered Wendy whom I just realised was wearing her censoring headphones again. Smart girl. 

"Here it comes!" she started bouncing on her feet in excitement. Lucy and I jump up as well to see the train and Gajeel and Levy are right next to us as we waited for our Exeedes to get off the train. 

"Happy!" Luce and I yell out much to the displeasure of those around us. It wasn't only us either I didn't even notice Sting and Rouge behind us probably waiting on Frotch and Luther, then I saw them right behind Carla. We all called out our Exceeds names as if they were our children and to be honest they kind of were. Not just Happy to me and Luce but Sting and Rouge especially. 

We were probably a hell of a sight embracing our now flying cats. I had forgotten that all the Exceeds had stayed in Fiore so almost no one here would have seen them before. 

"My Happy!" Lucy squealed cuddling him happily into our waiting arms. 

"Lushie! Natsu! You had me so scared!" he cried in our arms as we sank to the ground in our little family hug. "I missed you both so much!" he cried. Fuck it all I even started to tear up as my mate and child cried in my arms. The three of us started purring right there on the ground finally happy to be together again. I kissed each of them on the head before pulling them both into a tight hug. 

"My family," I purred earning their happy purrs in response. I looked over to see all the others in tears as well. Gajeel like myself had managed not to let them spill out while Sting and Rouge were both a bawling mess to have their Exceeds back. Wendy and Carla were also letting out happy tears although their relationship was a bit reversed from the rest of us who looked at the Exeedes as our children Carla was more like a mother figure to her. We wiped our eyes and stood up again and taking Happy who was lazily curled up in Lucy's arms we took our time walking back to the beach. 

"Let's enjoy our last day together?" I purr to them as they agreed. Happy already knew it was that time of year and also knew him and the other Exceeds would be staying with Wendy until it was over. We played at the beach making sand castles and splashing in the water. Generally we enjoyed each other's company. When the sun was setting I looked at my mate as she held our little Happy in her arms slowly dozing in and out as he slept on her lap. 

"Hey little buddy," I say to him he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked up at me. "Let's get ice cream before we separate?" he smiled and did a sleepy cheer in the air. Luce tried to stand up but I picked her up instead knowing she was still too tired to be doing all the activities that we have been doing today. 

When we got inside the little ice cream parlor we each ordered our favorite flavors and to my delight Lucy picked strawberry, we found our seats chatting about the long fun day we had. 

"Mom Dad I really missed you." Happy sighed as he lazily licked his cone cuddling between us in the booth. 

I reach down and patted his head as Lucy snuggled him, "We missed you too Happy." I purr out as we all started purring again. With the exception of our purring we finished our cones in silence as we enjoyed each other's company. 

"How long do I have to wait for you two this time?" Happy asked us looking up with his big round eyes. 

"Just a month, then we can be a big happy family again!" Lucy cooed to him snuggling him in her arms again. "Who knows maybe our family will even get a little bigger?" she whispered. Happy started flying right there in the parlor right over our heads as he happily sang about us being in love. Unlike a little over a year ago we didn't get mad or tell him to shut up. Instead we kissed each other and held our arms out for him to be in the middle of our family hug. "We love you so much." Lucy purred to him as we walked out of the shop the current customers still shocked at a talking, flying cat. 

"Let's have a race back to the hotel!" Happy chimed in and of course Lucy and I agreed we both used celestial wings and flew into the air. "Hey no fair! I'm the only one that's supposed to fly!" He whined as we laughed soaring into the air. Of course Lucy and I let Happy win after all he was going to have to survive without us for another month. 

We walked into the hotel laughing and Happy quickly made himself comfortable in Lucy's arms again before a member of the staff came running up to us. 

"I'm very sorry to tell you this but pets are not allowed here." They apologised. 

"I'm not a pet though!" Happy exclaimed jumping out of Lucy's arms and flying in front of the man. "I am an Exceed, not a pet!" He yelled out. 

"Happy, it's okay. You're not staying here anyway, remember? Your staying with Wendy across town. Next time we are here we will all just stay there instead." Lucy tried to soothe the blue exceed back into her arms. 

"It's not fair, Mommy." He cried into her chest, making me glare at the little cowering man in front of us. 

"Maybe we can still switch hotels, since this one likes to keep families apart I would rather not stay here." I growl. 

"What's all the fuss about?" Gajeel asked walking in with Levy and Panther Lily flying next to them only to be joined by Sting and Rouge with their two Exceeds as well. 

I waited for Wendy and Carla to arrive before explaining that the staff are saying Happy wasn't allowed here because they think he is a pet. This peeved Lily off quite a bit.

He transformed into his larger fighting form and asked, "Do you consider me a pet?" Scaring the living shit out of the staff. Carla saw this and transformed into her human form as well before asking them the same question. She then turned around and started lecturing Happy about causing an unnecessary scene right before the season started. 

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to be far away from Natsu and Lushie,'' he sobbed. Earning himself cuddles and kisses from Lucy. 

"We can still call the hotel across town where Wendy is staying they didn't have an issue with the Exceeds being there and they knew better than to call them pets!" Levy suggested. We continued to discuss our options when we were interrupted by a man in a suit, probably the manager.

"Is there something I can help you with? I am the manager here." he politely introduced himself. I am still mad they made my son cry. 

Lucy held up her hand stopping me from saying something very colorful. "We want to know why you refuse to serve Exceeds here." she demanded in the voice that spoke volumes about her life as heiress. 

"Exceeds? I'm sorry I do not know what dish that is." He responded. 

"Dish!" Happy screamed flying up into the air in circles over our heads. "He wants to eat us. Carla, Lily; hurry fly out of his reach!"

They both groaned before Lily asked Happy if he really thought either I or Lucy would allow that to happen? Like a brick he landed on top of my head with nothing more than an, "Oh." 

Lucy taking control of the situation again directs her comments back to the manager, "No, an exceed would be these guys, most all dragon slayers have one with only a couple exceptions and honestly it's only a matter of time before they do as well."

The manager just stared at Happy, "It's a talking cat." He said dumbly. I groan. Mating season was only a few minutes away, Fuck.

"I'm afraid we will have to deal with this after," I groan feeling the first wave of emotions hit me. I can't help clutching at my chest not surprised the others were doing the same. It's not like we couldn't control ourselves but it certainly made it hard. "Everyone to your rooms! Wendy take good care of Happy and others." I sigh out pulling on Lucy, we needed to hurry to our rooms now.


	30. 30

Lucy's POV  
It's no wonder Natsu was in a hurry, I didn't even notice time ticking by as I stood there infuriated with the management here. I quickly grab Happy giving him a hug and kiss before letting Natsu drag me away the other slayers running off in their own directions leaving only Wendy with all the exceeds. 

I could hear her getting very upset very quickly as the man tried to reason with her. Lily and Carla now in their transformation states. Poor Happy could only fly around their heads crying that mom and dad had to leave. 

"For crying out loud Happy, when are you going to grow up?" Carla snapped at him. Causing Happy to just cry some more. Happy flew to Lily who held him while he cried I could feel Lily's disgust at Carla even as we rounded corner after corner. 

"Wendy?" I warned only to hear her eek a little in response, low enough the manager wouldn't have noticed. 

"Well there really is nothing to say about any of this anyway dragon slayers will no longer stay here after this month. If you don't like it, I suggest you review your policies and discuss them with our Queen and King when they are ready to check out." Wendy stated very loudly and proudly. 

"Good Girl," I say before entering our room. The sounds of their conversation being cut off the moment the door closed behind us.

The days turned into weeks until finally a month had passed very blissfully.

Natsu's POV  
I wake up to my mate stretching hissing at her tender muscles as she did. I smile before jumping out of bed and running a hot bath for us and coming back to carry her in with me. We bathed well getting dressed and cleaning up our things before we are ready to check out. We have zero desire to return to this hotel after the way they treated our Happy. 

The thought of how strongly Luce felt about Happy made me too happy for words. Lucy is truly like a mother to him always trying her best for him. Our clothes clean and ourselves ready for the day we exit the room. We go downstairs to find Wendy with Happy and the others. 

"Happy!" Lucy practically ran to him and he squealed like the big baby he is flying into her arms. 

"Mom, I'm so glad it's over!" Happy cried into her chest. 

"Oh Happy, you know we would always come back to you." I laugh as I pet him on the head. He surprised me by jumping from Lucy and into my arms to snuggle with me. 

"Dad!" he cried making me put down all of our luggage and wrap my arms around him. I let him cry for a few minutes until I realise I'm getting weird looks from Gajeel and Laxus. I made faces at them telling them to fuck off and they snickered at me while I handled Happy.

"Happy, you know you might be big brother one day so you need to be strong for them." I say very seriously as I cradled him in my arms. He smiled laughing more than happy to agree.

"Okay, we need to stop and see Celeste before we go to the train so we should hurry. The staff here are supposed to deliver our luggage for us so we won't have to drag it around." Lucy announces clapping her hands to get our attention. 

"Aye!" Happy calls out flying in a circle around our heads making the rest of the group laugh. 

"Frotch thinks so too!" Frotch stated causing more laughter as Rogue picks up his Exceed. 

"Is everybody ready? We should fly it will save us a bunch of time if we do." Lucy announced again. We all nodded and the Exceeds take their places on the dragon slayers back and Happy carries Kinana while Mira uses Satan Soul to fly carrying Levy herself. Lucy and I use Celestial Wings and take off into the air towards the celestial dragon.

When we arrived we call out our hellos from as far as we dare before landing in front of her. "Celeste! It's time for us to go home now and we just wanted to say thank you and goodbye before we do." Lucy told her excited from the rush of flying so early in the morning effectively ignoring the children who were playing nearby. 

"Hahah, I'm so glad to see you all in such high spirits!" She laughed heartily at us. The children seemed to hear her and scampered off scared.

"Did those kids just hear you?" I ask her pointing them out to her. 

"Oh, yes. It seems that after you all used so much magic on me so that I could move those who have magic can now hear my voice. It has made this past month so very delightful especially the children! They love to play on me just like their several times over great grandparents did when they were children." She laughed out her glee. 

"They even talk back! To think I will be able to have full conversations even after you leave." She sighed and quietly added, "I will miss you all so very much, do you know that?" 

"It's so nice to be able to talk to a dragon again, it has been so hard since our dragons died." Wendy responded for us. I look around to see all the other natural dragons agree. 

"But you know now that we know you are here we can send at least one of us to come see you every year. So it's not goodbye, just a rather long see ya later." I grin at her.

"So it is, come here all of you I want a hug from each of you!" Celeste demanded making Laxus and Eric a little uncomfortable as she did but one look at me told them they had better do it, and they did. We laughed some more talking at length about our lives and plans. We plan to go home and get straight to work after all Luce and I haven't been on a job in several months. Happy insisted that the first job we go on he had to be allowed to come. We agreed not willing to part from our little blue fur ball so soon. 

When we were about to say our goodbyes one last time, Celeste interrupted us, "Lucy, Natsu; can I have a word before you leave?" she asked we looked at the others nodding for them to go on ahead of us. Happy included since he was carrying Kinana. 

"What's up?" I ask her. 

"I was wanting to know how you would feel about me, maybe, adopting a small child to raise as a dragon slayer? I won't if your uncomfortable with it and who knows exactly how I will manage considering I can't move. Maybe it is a dumb idea." She sighed.

"I think it's a great idea. It is sure to be hard so maybe choose a child at least 5 years old so they can walk around if they need to. But otherwise, yeah." Lucy chimed in I couldn't help smiling at their exchange. Another dragon slayer sounds great!

"Do you already have a child in mind?" I ask her ready to help if we could. 

"Actually yes this little girl by my hind leg, I do not know exactly how old she is. Come out Melody and say hello." she instructs a small red headed child with curly locks and green eyes. 

She steps out timidly and waves at us. I can feel Lucy's need to snatch the child up and hug her but she refrains. "Hello, Melody where are your parents?" She asked her softly instead. The little girl just shook her head making me and Lucy frown. "Well how old are you?" Luce asked instead. The little girl looked at her fingers and showed us four. "Can you use a toilet and bathtub by yourself?" Lucy asked her. The little girl nodded her head her red curls bouncing as she did. 

Luce and I just smiled I put a hand on her shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. "Okay, then I guess I should talk to the mayor about it before we go then." I say earning a smile from both Luce and Melody. 

I close my eyes to search for the little irritating man and as luck would have it, he was on his way here. We waited a little longer for him to arrive and when he did I squared off with him making him flinch. 

"Mayor Fred, can you use magic at all?" I ask him a little to proud of myself when he jumped back in surprise. 

"What? Me, magic, oh no. I don't have that talent." he flustered, why is it everything this man says irritates me so much? 

"Do you have someone who works with you who does?" Lucy asked next and the mayor denied. 

"Why not?" I ask him magic isn't that rare and there are still plenty of people who can use small amounts of magic on everyday things like salons and home improvement even if they don't have enough to fight with. 

"Well my office is restricted to be magic free because of some issues in the past," he responded. 

"That sounds like a load of baloney if I have ever heard it!" Celeste tells us. The tiny beady man just stands there unable to hear her. 

"Celeste the Star Dragon wants to adopt this child and she will need someone capable of magic in order to hear her in case the child needs help with something like a bath or whatever." I say getting frustrated. 

"Oh I see, well the local orphanage has plenty of ladies who would be willing to help I'm sure." the beady man was starting to look like a fat bug to me. 

I groan and look back at Celeste, "Is there anyone you would prefer to ask?" Hoping for a better answer than what this guy was willing to give. 

"No one nearby I'm afraid." Celeste answered back. 

I perked up, "But there is someone you want to ask? Where are they maybe we can ask them on our way?" 

"You two," came her blunt reply. 

"What!?!" Luce and I practically screeched. 

"I know that considering mating season just ended you will probably be getting ready for a baby but perhaps this little one could help out? Just for another year or two and then she could come back to staying with me again."

"Celeste, I don't think you understand what you are asking us." Luce tried to explain. "We would love to take Melody with us but you have to understand that we might get attached and it would end up hurting us to send her back."

"I see, I had not thought of that." Celeste mused. 

"Furthermore the child herself could get abandonment issues from something like that. So it would very possibly hurt all three of us and then there is Happy and maybe just maybe a baby." Luce adds. 

I hold up a hand stopping her, "Let's just do it." I tell her. I look at the little girl in front of us, "Do you have any family at all?" I ask her. She nods her head and points up a Celeste. I look back at my mate. "Let's just do it, we can cross that bridge when we get there and besides she would need someone to tuck her in at night and read her stories and unfortunately Celeste can't do all of that." 

I watched as Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head. Celeste called the child over to her and blessed her turning her that same glitter gold as we had been before. "It will only last for a day or two considering she is far too young to worry about mating." Celeste informed us. 

"Wait, so you are adopting this little girl?" Mayor Fred butted in concerned. 

"Does it matter if we are or if Celeste is?" I ask him. "She is family now so she will be staying with us for a couple years, longer if she wants." 

"Well you need to inform her orphanage before you go or they will be worried sick!" 

"I was never in an orphanage. I have been by myself until I found Celeste." Melody just broke my heart into little pieces. 

"Well then we can leave a picture with you and if anyone comes looking for her send us word after they talk to Celeste of course." Lucy responded not letting the man take the little girl from us. "Now should you call me big sister or Aunty?" She asked the little girl earning giggles in return. She looked at Celeste and then back at me and Luce. 

"Mommy and Daddy; Granny thinks we should do it like this." Melody said a little confused. 

We glare at Celeste, "She does now does she?" I ask her before hearing her laugh a little. 

"You are the ones who said you would get to attached to her and that it would break her heart, remember?" She defended herself. 

"Wait, Celestial Dragon. You know who is pregnant right now don't you? How the season ended late last night?" I ask her confused. 

"If you are asking me if Lucy is pregnant the answer is I don't know yet. But if Melody is with you I can see through her eyes and I will be able to tell you when I do know which will be in 12 weeks in most cases. Sometimes as long as 15 but 12 is much more common." Celeste answered us. 

"I am so confused right now. What season? Pregnant? What?" Mayor Fred asked us. 

I groan and just tell him to nevermind. I look at the sweet little girl who called me Daddy looking frightened and all alone. "Come to Daddy, Melody." I open my arms to her and she ran into them so passed happy to finally belong somewhere. "My little girl." I sigh and Lucy stood up kissing me softly on the cheek. We used Celestial Wings and fly away to the train station. To find a very surprised group of dragon slayers. 

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Gajeel tried to mock us, but we just shrugged it off. Having a little tickle fight with our little girl as we waited for the last of our luggage to be loaded. 

"You know it looks like it will be a good hour before we can leave maybe two? Maybe we should go and buy some good clothes and shoes for her?" I ask Lucy not making eye contact. All the girls got really excited until I held up a hand to silence them. "Just the four of us if all you ladies want to do more, and I'm sure you do, then you can go after we get back to Magnolia. I was thinking just a good three or maybe as many as five outfits for now and one pair of shoes maybe a suitcase to put them in. Only one suitcase!" I try to emphasize to Lucy. 

She turned to Melody and with a big smile she asked, "Do you want to go shopping while we wait?" The little girl nodded her head slowly most likely unsure as to what we were talking about. 

"Gihi, I guess we have the whole day to ourselves then?" he looked down at Levy who was grinning back at him. 

I groan knowing he was probably right but refusing to admit it just glaring at him. "We will take as long as my mate ends up deciding," I growl and they all grinned at me, knowing I lost. 

"Come on Happy lets go!" Lucy laughed and a very playful Happy flew up picking up Melody in the process. 

"Careful, with her!" I yelled out following close behind. I could hear all the slayers laughing at me as I ran to catch her if she fell. 

"Natsu, Happy carries you around. I think he can carry little Melody." Lucy scolded me. 

"But what if she gets scared?" I ask her, she looks at the laughing giggling little girl in front of us and back at me. Okay good point, I sulk knowing my worries were ridiculous. She leaned over and kissed me making me smile again. 

"Two babies at once, this is sure to be an adventure." She smiled at me. 

"Hey we don't know that yet!" I say smiling at her. 

'With everything we did last month I find that to be unlikely.' She said using her mind not wanting to let Melody hear her. 

"Headphones, we need to get her those headphones!" I yelled, Lucy laughed telling me where she had gotten the other two sets from. Thankfully she got them from here last year. 

We go to the shop Lucy meant and let Melody pick out what color and design she liked. She picked red cat ears to match her hair so that they looked real just like Wendy's did. We couldn't help smiling at her as we paid for them and let her put them on right there in the store before we left. We let her pick out most of her clothes Lucy only helped a little bit guiding her towards matching sets. We were about to leave when I saw a dragon costume right there in the window and it was fire dragon red just like Melody's hair. 

Melody stopped and looked at me then at Lucy and said the cutest thing ever, "Mommy Daddy, please I promise I'll be good!" 

I groan knowing full well that I wanted to buy it for her but also that I didn't want to spoil her rotten. I look at Lucy and she saw my confliction. 

"If we pick out a suitcase next and then we'll leave for the train," Lucy tells her, letting her know there would be no more stops after this. 

She nodded super excited and we go in she tried them on until we find a well fitted one and when she wasn't looking I bought another one two sizes up. She wanted to know if she could wear it out and the staff were more than happy to let her and when she came out roaring like a little dragon I looked at the ladies at the counter and asked if they had any child sized suitcases here. When Melody picked this one she picked one with pink, red and gold dragons flying all over a red sparkly roller suitcase. 

I groaned at the cuteness that is now my daughter. I leaned over to kiss my mate and whisper, "She is to cute! I'm going to die." The ladies at the counter couldn't help laughing at me making me red as I watched my little Melody jump and hop around pulling her now full suitcase behind her. Her new shoes shining in the light. 

"Is it her birthday?" They asked giggling. 

"No, we just adopted her today so we are very new to this." Luce explained to the ladies getting even more praise. 

The conversation did confuse me though, "Hey Melody, could you answer something for me?" I ask her. She comes running over her cloth dragon wings flapping as she did. Her smile huge and waiting patiently for me to continue. "When is your birthday?" 

She looked at me confused before saying, "I don't know." shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. 

My heart broke a little inside, "Can you ask Celeste if she knows?" I ask her. 

She nods happily and closes her eyes for a brief second, "She says she doesn't know exactly but it would be sometime around now that I turn four." She smiled again at me. I look up at the ladies and Lucy who nods in agreement. 

"Then I guess that means today is your birthday! I pick her up throwing her in the air and Happy catches her flying her around the store in front of the now shocked staff. I hold my hands up and Happy safely brings her to me landing in Lucy's arms after he did so. "Or maybe we should do next week so we can have a big party?" I ask her. 

"No! Today is the best day ever!" she squealed in my ears clutching her little arms around my neck tightly. 

Lucy laughed and laughed until she finally managed to say, "I guess she is Daddy's little princess! Or dragon anyway!" Luce kept laughing. 

I hugged a little, "She is a dragon princess, she is our daughter now after all!" This made Lucy sit down laughing even harder. 

"I'm a dragon princess?" Melody asked her eyes big and wide; absolutely adorable. 

"I am the King of the dragons Natsu Dragneel and your mother is Queen of the dragons Lucy Dragneel. That makes you our little princess." I tickled her as I cradled her in my arms. Finally, I couldn't help it and kissed her on her cheeks and neck and she squealed in delight as I tickled her. Lucy grabbed her little suitcase and we made our way back to the train station. Look at that it only took us two hours. I couldn't help beaming as I called for the other slayers to meet us there. 

"Melody Dragneel," I whisper as my baby girl now tuckered out began to fall asleep in my arms. I pick up the suitcase and carry it while Happy also tired from playing with Melody fell asleep in Lucy's arms. I lean over to kiss her, yes this is my family. Now the only question is do I have one princess or two, do I get a prince? We got on the train and slinging back our shakes and getting little Melody up enough to drink her own miniature sized one, cherry flavored, before she fell back asleep again. We are finally going home.


	31. 31

Lucy's POV  
When we returned to the guild everyone of course was well passed shocked to find out that we now had a daughter but she was immediately loved by everyone. She chose to have her guild mark put on her right hand just like mine and the same color as Natsu's. I think red is her favorite color just a hunch from all the red colored outfits she picked out and red light up shoes and red headphones. 

I laugh as I see her running around playing with Asuka while wearing a ruby red dress with light pink roses embroidered all over it and a pink ribbon around her waist a pair of white leggings underneath. Now that she is our daughter she is still a celestial dragon slayer but she had quite the ridiculous tolerance to heat. Even though she only commanded the one element apparently slayers only become duel typed after mating. Who knew?

The guild no longer seemed worried about our deep sleep but still curious. So we did tell them that Celeste had to borrow power after getting hurt. We never did figure out how she got hurt though. 

Melody loves to eat the stars just like me but she also enjoyed playing out in the sun with Asuka. So it was really a win/win for her. The weeks passed by and all of us ladies started getting really fidgety nesting, cleaning and recleaning our homes. Poor Melody has been only too happy to let me bathe her every morning and again every night. A part of the guild was sectioned off for the babies when they are born and Levy with Freed's help put up barriers to protect the area from all of the Fairy Tail fights.

Finally it has been 12 weeks since we left. We all gathered around little Melody who could still talk to Celeste and while she was eating ice cream told us all the news. 

Only one couple didn't get pregnant and that of course had been Sting and Rogue. Having said that Mira and Laxus were having a baby girl and Eric and Kinana were having a baby boy. Natsu and I were having a baby boy and girl and Levy and Gajeel were having twin baby boys. We all cried super emotional happy tears as the guys tried to stay out of the way of the other females. When we found out Natsu couldn't stop hugging and kissing me laughing like a mad man. He pulled Melody over and kissed and loved on her. "Two princesses and a prince!"

"Wrong," I say making him freeze. I smile and point at Happy, "two of each." I corrected and Happy joined in on our little family hug. 

"We are finally getting the big family I always wanted," I sighed leaning into his comforting arms purring as I do. "I love you," I say looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too," he purred in response holding me close as we watched Melody play with Happy around the guild. 

"I still can't believe you two; adopting one as soon as mating season was over what were you thinking?" Gray grunted, Juvia now firmly attached to his arm. He leaned over kissing her forehead before looking back at us. Dragon slayers were not the only pregnant ones. Both Juvia and Erza were also pregnant. Erza and Jellal are having a boy and Juvia and Gray were having twin girls. They were farther along than us though but considering the fact that Melody was so close to Asuka's age who was now 7 there was plenty of age gaps.

"Well to be fair Celeste was wanting to adopt her then she realized she couldn't because she couldn't move outside of the one position let alone take care of our sweet baby here," I cooed at Melody who was laughing at the weird voice I was making. 

"So, we get to keep our little princess," Natsu cooed at her as well. 

"Daddy! I'm a Dragon Princess!" she whined giggling at us before running off with Happy again. The weeks passed in happy harmony just like this.

We continued to make funny faces at our daughter from across the guild hall as she played when one day the guild suddenly went quiet. I looked up to see Jason in the doorway with a camera in hand. Master quickly walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"I heard Fairy Tail had a big story and thought I would stop by to check it out, it sounded so cccoooollll!" he grinned looking at our Master and looking around curious why everyone looked so hostile. 

"I see, I'm sorry but this story is not for the papers or magazines. It is personal and since this guild is a family we will keep it to ourselves. Please be careful on your way out. I'm sorry you went to all the trouble of coming here. Please have a nice day." Master ushered him back out the door. 

Poor Melody frightened by the silence came running wailing for us, "Mommy! Daddy!" She ran straight for us and we quickly pick her up shielding her from Jason. Happy upset that Melody was crying yelled for him to get out because he made a baby cry. 

Jason unsure how to process this froze in place. "Baby? Natsu and Lucy have a baby? How old is she? Wait how long have they been married?" He asked his questions trying to avoid Master by going around him. 

Bad idea, Master went into his giant form slamming a fist down on the floor in front of Jason, "My brats adopted a little girl is that a problem?" Jason gulped shaking his head no. "As I said it is not the papers or magazines business to know. There will not be any article about this, do you understand?" Again Jason afraid for his life, quickly agreed nodding his head. "Good then you can leave now." Master showed him out the door. After several minutes he called for Freed to put up runes blocking reporters from entering or taking pictures of inside the guild.

When he was well on his way we all started relaxing again and we worked hard to make little Melody laugh again. 

Natsu's POV  
"Does anyone know about Erza and Juvia yet?" I growled low, watching Gray closely.

"No, we all want to keep it to ourselves until they start showing. You know no one wants to hire a pregnant mage the fact that they are both married won't mean anything to the clients." Came his grumbling response, he was watching me carefully. 

"So we have an unwanted guest then?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded curtly and I shifted to face my beautiful mate. She saw me nodded before smiling back at Melody and sending her off to Mira for some extra special ice cream. 

When our little girl was gone she turned her focus back to me, before closing her eyes. The entire guild seemed to dim having celestial magic blanket the entire place not leaving even a single floorboard go untouched the Star like air almost to beautiful to breathe in, no one from the guild would pay any attention to it knowing what was going on. However any intruders would not. 

My turn, I take a deep breath and focus on my mate's magic knowing the feel and flow of it better than even my own. I honed in on any and all fuzzy areas and just before I'm about to move onto another tactic I find something odd it wasn't just a small of thing either. There was a patch near Master that was like a giant whole in Lucy's Celestial Arena yet when I opened my eyes it matched the surrounding area. I focused in on the area and walk towards it, Gray on one side of me his ice demon slayer magic at the ready with half his face and body covered in black and Luce on the other her Celestial King Dress already activated. I of course had Dragon King Force activated as well. 

Our guild mates moved out of the way confused why we looked ready to murder someone and yet we were walking towards Gramps. The remaining dragon slayers joined our ranks and just as it looked like we were about to confront Gramps, Luce and I had set the trap. Her Celestial Arena strengthened by the Celestial King Dress and my black flames coasting along it unseen. When my flames had a net like appearance around the invisible intruder Lucy dropped Celestial Arena and wrapped another layer of blue flames which hung the intruder in the air. Then Gray froze the floor and had razor sharp spikes below the netting. Erza had her sword pointed at it and Gajeel and Levy had their arms shaped like swords pointed at it as well. Rogue and Sting had the ice coated with their magic a swirling mix of light and dark and Eric had a venomous cloud hovering just over the spikes. 

Master walked up next to me and addressed the very outnumbered and surrounded person. "Who are you and what do you want with my brats?" His words as always sounded silly but his tone was that of a man addressing someone about to be executed, his face held the same grave expression as his voice. We all looked like we were ready for war.

"Stop, I come in peace, I swear!" A frightened man's voice squealed. 

I wanted to groan and did, "Mayor Fred, you don't exactly have a lot of time to explain yourself here." my voice still low and full of menace, knowing it was the mayor of Sapphire City in Pietra did not ease my nerves. In fact it had every nerve ending raw and ready to fray.

"I just came to check on the little girl, Melon." His cloak now gone the sad little fat man could do nothing but cower as the collective rage of the guild as they passed judgment on him, now that they could all see him.

"My daughter, Melody, is just fine. Now why don't you tell us why you are actually here?" I growl. I am so thankful that Mira had the foresight to take her in the back for her extra special ice cream. I reached a hand now the shape and feel of a dragon's to his chin before adding, "False words will not help you here." 

"Why are you attacking me? I have done nothing wrong!" the little fat man screamed. 

It was Master who answered him, "On the contrary you have used magic to trespass and leaked confidential information to the press. By law, you are ours to do with how we see fit, within reason of course. And currently you are a threat. So why don't you tell us the truth? Hmmmm?" 

I lit my clawed hand on fire ready for the go ahead to slice the irritating man down to size. My anger was boiling, to a dragon slayer a child is a child, there is no difference between an adopted one and one that they shared blood with. Once they have taken them in, it was final. The thought of Fred disrespecting or worse hurting my little girl had my blood boiling. And the rest of Fairy Tail felt the same; we are family. 

The man paled when he realized he didn't have a choice and nervously chuckled. "I guess the jig is up?" He smiled trying to look harmless earning Gray's anger as he elongated the spikes below him. 

He yelped and begged us for mercy, "I'll tell you everything I swear! Please this net is literally made of fire!" 

"It hasn't burned you yet," my tone was far colder than Gray's ice as I glared at him. "Start talking."

"I was sent to see how strong the country of Dragon Slayers had become. Since they have their own King and Queen we figured that you must have a considerable amount of people and my country wanted to know if we should make a treaty with you or wage war! The fact that the Star Dragon recognizes you as King and Queen only makes you more dangerous." I really hate Mayor Fred's voice. I looked at Lucy who had recorded everything and then at Master who summoned the magic council to take the prisoner away along with a copy of the evidence. 

Pietra wanted war now did they? My hands clenched at the thought. I looked to Lucy, "Please go to the celestial realm. You will be safer there." I begged her but she refused. She would be laying our eggs soon.

"We are a family and we will fight as one." she spoke low and soft caressing my cheek. She smiled before adding, "But the Celestial King would like to see us. He would be happy to come here. We can put up a barrier so know one can see or hear outside but Fairy Tail or the dragon slayers?" I nodded my head and we set to work, Melody playing with Happy and Asuka inside the guild hall, being watched by Erza and Mira.

It was decided that all of Fairy Tail would hear what the Celestial King had to say and we went about setting the barrier. When we were done all of Fairy Tail including of course our little Melody was outside the guild and inside of the barrier, Luce summoned her spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes I meant to screw up Melody's name when Mayor Fred said it. I was trying to show how little he cared about her!


	32. 32

Lucy's POV  
I summoned all 13 zodiacs and they took their positions all looking very solemn and none meeting my eyes, they kneeled. Then when they were all in position I called forth the Celestial King. 

When he stepped forward he looked down at me and saw Natsu and Melody by my side. He shrank himself down to about our height and he kneeled before Melody. He smiled at her before asking, "Is this the little dragon princess I have heard so much about?"

Melody giggled and nodded her head clutching onto Natsu and hid behind his legs a little but not so much that he couldn't see her bright smile. We all laughed at the exchange relaxing a little and our guild mates relaxed as well watching from outside of the 13 zodiacs who made a closed barrier around us. 

He stood back up and looked back to me and Natsu. "I have managed to create a separate realm just for you and your Dragon Slayers the exceeds will be able to go there as well. I have heard about the circumstances with Pietra." He went on to explain about the realm. Unlike the time difference between Earthland and the Celestial Realm where one day in the celestial realm was three months on Earthland. One day on Earthland was three months in the Dragon Realm. Also we wouldn't age while we were there. He had been having the celestial spirits work the realm to make it liveable and even had a small palace built for us. He told us many things about the structure of the Dragon Realm and then he looked directly in my eyes. 

"Lucy Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel if you accept this instead of dying you will become a spirit bound between the two realms. All dragon slayers will. The realm will simply get larger to accommodate them, but they must go to the realm at least once or they will still die." He looked between Natsu and I before asking, "Do you accept my offer to become the eternal Dragon King and Queen. The Royal Dragons of the Zodiac? You will not have keys unless you wish for it and then your keys will only work for those you choose for it to." 

He waited for our answer, honestly this was almost too perfect. I looked at Natsu who smiled and nodded to me. "We accept and thank you." I say with a smile.

He smiled and blasted us with his magic and even with the dragon slayers around outside they all began to glow silver with us. "Where would you like the doorway to be?" He asked us after we stopped shining. I looked down and found that much like when Celeste had blessed us and we turned a glittery gold we were now a glittery silver. Oh well. 

I look to Master and he mentioned there was a wall in the guild hall we could use if we wished and I really wanted to hug him but the zodiac were still causing there to be a barrier. They couldn't help it not while the Celestial King was here. It was decided and we did exactly that. A door that led nowhere but an empty wall to a regular person or mage led to the palace gates for a dragon slayer. 

"Before I go, you should know that you will be able to grant people citizenship to your Realm now, this will however turn them into Dragon Slayers so please keep this in mind." I nodded at his words before hugging him.

"Thank you," I whisper and Natsu shook his hand. 

"Should we grant you citizenship?" He asked only half joking he held his gaze waiting for the answer. 

"No I already have a kingdom to rule!" He laughed light-heartedly. We all said our goodbyes and when he disappeared back to the Celestial Realm I turned back to our guild mates. 

"So Master how would you like us to do this?" Natsu asked playfully picking up Melody and setting her on his shoulders. 

"Okay brats who wants to become a dragon slayer and have Natsu and Lucy become your Queen and King?" he yelled out so everyone could hear him. 

The whole guild lined up still within the barrier I had created. I smiled and looked at Master who stepped forward. "I guess that makes you the new Masters of Fairy Tail. In fact if you want you can even call your country Fairy Tail if you wish." he smiled at us winking. "That would also make Tenrou Island yours." He mused out loud.

The insignia became our coat of arms and national flag. We granted every member citizenship and about half went to the Dragon Realm for a week on Earthland so that Natsu and the other original dragon slayers could teach them about their new magic and dragon laws. I stayed at the guild with the other pregnant dragon slayer ladies too keep watch and sound the alarm if need be, still getting frequent visits from my husband of course.

After two weeks they were fairly sound in their training each going on their own to train when they wished, most using the dragon realm to do so. My spirits helped us cultivate the land and we waited. Thankfully Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow and Lisanna were all forest dragon slayers so they literally helped us grow things quickly. Levy and I went into Magnolia and ended up recruiting a few more members which gained us a full library and a couple of merchants who had a talent as sky dragon slayers with healing magic. They went back and forth between the Dragon Realm and Magnolia selling our wares, creating a sizable treasury with only a very modest tax that I had set. They routinely donated up to 75% of the profits saying that we all needed to work together. 

Fairy Tail built a small town that grew larger larger which in turn turned into multiple cities. Magnolia seemed to have more people shopping and setting up shops than there were people who lived there. Which there was, most of them lived on the Dragon Realm and they all knew about the threat of Pietra before becoming dragon slayers. 

The span of almost a year went by on Earthland and we had several doctors and farmers most farmers were forest and earth dragon slayers and most doctors were sky dragon slayers. Not because of anything we said or dictated they just simply wanted it, it seemed to be a part of their nature. 

I and the other lady slayers had laid our eggs in the guild infirmary and then taken them to the Dragon Realm when we learned that the eggs will hatch while there. My ancestor Anna became a celestial dragon slayer and one of many teachers and trainers. 

I looked at Natsu who picked up our youngest baby girl as we walked into the guild hall. We named our little girl Nashi and little boy Luke. Nashi had Natsu's pink hair and my brown eyes and Luke had my blond hair and Natsu's dark emerald green eyes. Happy carried Melody her bouncing red curls falling into her face as they flew over our heads. She had started using her headphones a bit like a headband to keep them out of her eyes but insisted she didn't want us to cut her hair. 

Mating Season was coming and we needed to go to Sapphire City to see Celeste, apparently mating season didn't have nearly the effect in the dragon realm only occurring once every 7 years while you were there, so there were a lot of babies. We had several daycares set up in Magnolia so that they could grow and their parents could still get work done. Honestly it worked out well the parents were not overly tired and as far as the babies were concerned they were only gone a few hours at a time. Many of the celestial dragon slayers had become teachers as well as daycare workers. My ancestor Anna took care our babies while we ran the palace often times bringing them to us so that we wouldn't feel too drained. I never thought I would be grateful for all my heiress lessons and proper management of funds as I am now. Natsu has been a great help but my childhood lessons were by far essential. 

Many of the iron and shadow dragon slayers who more often then not were fighters used as body guards for the babies as well as other security like jobs. Gajeel, Levy and Gray were our personal body guards along with Sting and Rogue who hid in the shadows. 

We needed to bring Celeste home and we had finally figured out how to do it. A new mayor was elected after the crimes of the last one were revealed and Pietra denied any knowledge of his crimes until he was on trail and then they insisted that Fiore prosecute him to the full extent of our laws. Which the magic council did. With the help of our many new dragon slayers we found out that Pietra's government had indeed set the whole thing up and were just trying to hide it. We also found out they were building an army and it was massive.

Erza, an earth dragon slayer along with Jellal a celestial dragon slayer, they are duel elements because they are mates just like Natsu and I or Sting and Rogue, were in charge of commanding our fighting mages. No one was required to fight that did not want to. Most everyone wanted to; we actually had to deny many just to take care of the children, but they were trained for battle if for no other reason than to protect the children. 

We walked to the train station carrying our babies to the waiting bullet train. We had sent for it reasoning that we needed to let the star dragon, Celeste, see her new grandbabies. They were quite happy to hear that it would only us and our kids. Sting and Rogue had decided to wait until our return if everything went all right they would be able to have their children after we got back. But that didn't stop them from following us in the shadows as we walked. They were not to make contact again until after everything was done. If things didn't go well then we would be at war and that alone is a good reason to wait to have children so they would not actually go to Celeste while we are there. The plan was that after we came back they would take the train themselves back here to help delay Pietra if only just for a few days. 

Natsu's POV  
Lucy is stressed and I am too, traveling with three young children, two of which were only a couple months old is hard. Thankfully Melody is a good girl always trying to help everyone. We were about to arrive in Sapphire City and I think she could tell we were nervous. 

Then we disembarked the train and started walking straight to Celeste. I know we were all looking forward to seeing her and having her meet the twins for the first time. I smiled as I cooed at Luke who I was holding at the moment. Nashi fast asleep in Lucy's arms and Melody playing with Happy. She ran around and Happy chased her making sure to keep her close to us. We had arranged to stay at the inn that Happy stayed in last time and they were aware of the size of our family. 

It wasn't long before we could see Celeste's form in the distance the sun setting off in the distance. Finally we could have our whole family together but it will take just a little more time. 

"Grandma!" Melody yelled out getting several people's attention as we walked by. I could hear their whispers that we were the blessed ones or 'how dare that little girl call the star dragon grandma how disrespectful' and other such things. 

"Melody!" Oh how I have missed you dear heart!" Celeste called out in return gaining much more attention from the mages in the area. We did our greeting and introduced her to her new grandbabies who were somehow both awake at the moment. We joked and laughed and carried on like the family we were much to the chargin of the many people around us. 

I winked at Melody who asked very loudly, "Grandma can't you come home with us? I miss you so much!"

Celeste was a little surprised but told her how she couldn't move or she would be more than happy to. Luce and I listened as she tried to reason with her and Melody whined, "That's not fair! Don't you love us?" Celeste tried talking to us to help her explain to Melody that she couldn't move. 

I couldn't help chuckling at her performance I had to cover it with a cough, she is smart for a nearly 5 year old. "Well actually we could but it has to be her choice." I scolded her frowning. I look back up at Celeste before continuing on, "Luce and I found a way to un-petrify you without you dying but we can only do it in a certain place back in Fiore. We even found a way to take you there, but only if you wished to go. I won't lie to you Celeste you will not be able to return to Sapphire if you go. So you need to think long and hard on it before deciding."

"I will be able to move about again like before? To run again, to simply eat solid food, to fly again?" Her words echoed through the area stopping anyone and everyone with the slightest amount to magic. They all stared up at us their expressions priceless but I behave myself. 

"Yes you will but you won't be able to leave the realm again, I'm sorry but if you go it will be forever." I tell her truly sorry that she wouldn't be truly free. "Please think about it for a few days we had planned to stay for a couple weeks anyway." I look down at Melody who nodded her head as she filled Celeste in on how we would actually be leaving tomorrow night using a special magical item.

"I understand, I will think on it then." she replied a bit confused but happily. 

"Great! Now as for you youngest grandbabies," I groan out loud before helping Lucy get comfortable so she could nurse them. "My sweet babies!" I cooed before taking Melody and tossing her in the air and catching her again. We went about doing normal father daughter antics while Lucy managed to fall asleep feeding the other two. Celeste spent much of the time oohing and awing over all of it. 

I let Lucy sleep with Nashi and Luke while I played with Happy and Melody. Life is good, so good in fact that I could almost forget there very well might be a war just over the horizon. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So who else is excited? The story will be filled with a few twist but I hope you all enjoy!


	33. 33

Lucy's POV  
I woke up to the sound of Nashi and Luke fussing. I looked down to see them in my arms and Natsu fast asleep with Happy and Melody sleeping on him.I can't help smiling at them. I fixed Nashi and Luke so they could nurse and looked up at Celeste and began talking quietly to her. 

"We need to make it to where we can talk without others over hearing us again." I sighed wishing out loud.

"We can do that, just hold still a moment." She instructed and there was a faint glow of gold around my family and I. Nothing at all like the first time she blessed us just enough to establish our connection, and thankfully we didn't keep our gold color this time.

'Can you hear me?' I ask her through my mind.

'Yes sweetheart and now you can hear me but those around us can't.' she responded. 

'Oh thank goodness, I need to fill you in on so much, we couldn't tell Melody the whole plan only enough for you to understand that there was more.' I tell her. 

'I figured there was more than there appeared to be. So go ahead and fill me in, while the little ones are sleeping.' she requested. I nod my head and tell her everything from the former mayor to the Pietra government seeking war with us. I told her about the dragon realm and that if we took her there before un-petrifying her she could live forever while there but would never be able to leave. I told her how the Dragon Realm had grown to the point of actually being a small country. I even told her how I meet with the queen of Fiore occasionally and how I was currently working on negotiations to have Magnolia as part of our country. 

'So the queen is favorable to you?' Celeste asked me. 

'We are friends but she is still a Queen and can't just give away land. I am trying to talk to her about possibly selling it to us and maybe even granting her access to Magnolia being as she is a friend.' I say smiling at her. 

'I see, you and Natsu have been working very hard to have expanded the strength of the Dragons so far that you ever felt the need to acquire a little land for the country. But isn't there plenty of land in the Dragon Realm? Why do you need more land on Earthland?'

'For the war, we need clear boundaries so that Fiore wont get sucked into our war. As I said the queen is a friend of mine and the only reason she has agreed to any talks on the matter is because I pointed out the fact that Pietra might try to wage war with them as well. I am currently waiting for her to receive the same news that I have. Pietra wants war with us dragon slayers. But even a year on Earthland and I still haven't figured out why.' I can't help looking away as I say all of this. 

Why does Pietra want war with us? Is it simply because we are the new King and Queen? New to them anyway. Having spent so much time in the Dragon Realm it has been decades to us. So much so that many of the dragon slayers feel the war was just a caution and unlikely to begin with. That is until they have to go on a long trip on Earthland just to come back and find almost a decade has gone by since they have been home. Being the mother of babies for so long is exhausting maybe there is a way to change that?

'I want to go to the Dragon Realm. To see all of our new people.' Celeste sighs. 

I nod my head, 'Alright we will leave tonight then when there is the least amount of people around. They might try to blame the war on this but we will know the truth.' I look up at her stone face, soon she will be able to move and express herself the way she does in our minds when she talks to us. I smile, "I will see you later Celeste I need to get Natsu up and we need to check into our hotel." 

I said that out loud and as if on cue Natsu flinches saying "I'm up!" as if I had been yelling at him. Celeste and I laugh out loud, unable to control it as my babies fuss a little and Melody complains to her daddy about waking her up. Happy just rubbing his eyes as he looked around confused. 

"Okay you three help me out here, we need to get to the hotel." I laugh and then using my mind I fill Natsu in on the plan. We continue to laugh as we said our goodbyes and take our very sleepy children to our hotel. 

The staff were friendly and repeatedly told us how adorable our children were as well as Happy who was carrying Nashi at the time because Melody begged to be carried by her mommy and Natsu carried Luke. "Oh look how cute they all are! How did you get so lucky to have such angels?" The green haired receptionist asked me. 

I laughed a little, "A lot of work and luck." Of course she laughed showing us to our room where our luggage had been delivered much earlier. 

"Well I hope you have a nice stay please just let me know if you need anything at all." she gushed cooing at Nashi and Luke who were awake now gurgling at each other. 

"Thank you we will." I smile as she left, Natsu already crashing on the bed next to the twins. The time difference between the Dragon Realm and here was pretty hard to get used to. But honestly it ended up working out for the best. After all if we sleep during the day we could escape during the night much easier. 

I tucked in my now clean and full babies, kissing each of their foreheads as I did. Melody requested to sleep with the rest of us not wanting to sleep by herself or with just Happy so we all slept on the king size bed thankful that the staff were willing to switch us rooms to accommodate the request. I lay down next to Melody who had the twins between her and Natsu. I watched them all sleep peacefully tucking a loose strand of her bright red hair behind her ear before falling asleep myself. 

Natsu's POV  
When we all woke up Lucy and I took care of the twins making sure they were clean and fed before the five of us took our luggage to Celeste. We ended up having to use a new move Lucy had developed called Blackest Night, it basically covered us all in celestial magic and made it extremely hard for anyone to see us, including other dragon slayers. It also muffled any noise we could have made making it easier with the twins. Melody and Happy actually carried the luggage while Luce and I carried the twins. 

We made it to Celeste without any issues but unfortunately the new mayor was standing at the base of Celeste's feet. Lucy sat down with both twins while I got closer to find out what was going on. 

"Star Dragon, your saying that the dragon slayers can revive you? Truly if they could then why can't they do it here? I do not trust that they have your best interest at heart. After all if they could, why wouldn't you be able to return after they did?" This new mayor irritated me to no end. He wasn't even giving Celeste any time to respond. "You shouldn't go after all the people here in Sapphire need you. You are a source of inspiration to all of Pietra. The Star Dragon savior of the people."

"That is kind of you to say but I can not say that I know yet what I will do. My adoptive daughter and her family were planning on staying for a little while and they told me that even if I didn't want to go now but in a few years that was fine as well. There is no time limit on this and to take my time deciding." Celeste responded, she was telling the truth and only using vague words like a little while or were planning, careful not to lie. I frowned, there must be a reason so I took a mental note about it. 

"I see, well they are not so bad if they told you to take your time. I was concerned that they were trying to pressure you into going." The new mayor sighed in what seemed to be relief. "I didn't mean to accuse your family of any unpleasant things, I was just worried about you." The mayor was a small slim man with dark green hair and gold eyes. I do not know his name. 

'Celeste, I'm talking in your head. What is the mayor's name?' I ask her. 

"Mayor Stone, I understand you are uneasy, especially since your predecessor was caught trying to wage a war with my kind, my family. But you really should consider your words more wisely when you speak to me. I am only the last dragon for now. My kind is not extinct and most likely will not become extinct. So long as there are dragon slayers there will always be dragons dwelling within them." Celeste answered tactfully giving me my answer at the same time. 

"Dragons dwell inside of them? How is that even possible when dragons are so big and humans are so small?" the man whined like a child. 

'He thinks that he is getting important information from me but do not worry, I am being careful.' she tells me before speaking out loud, "Their hearts are what make them dragons. That is how dragons will never go extinct." 

"But there are only a handful of dragon slayers I'm told. 7 and apparently their wives get some of their power as well. Although I can't understand that at all." the guy groaned like his head hurt. I really wanted to punch him. Didn't the last mayor say that his office was restricted from having mages working there?

Celeste however just laughed, "Magic is magic, to try and explain it's nature is not one of my past times." 

"I suppose your right. Just please tell me if you decide to leave us. We all love you very much. Besides that little boy who sleeps at your feet with blue hair would be devastated." the man pointed at young child who looked smaller than Melody had last year. I smile at that thought, looks like Celeste wanted to adopt another child. 

'I do but I do not want to have you raise him. I truly want to do it myself and if I can move again then I can.' she responded sadly to my thoughts. "I will keep your words in mind Mayor Stone. But for now could you leave me to rest I want to be awake when my family comes to visit again." She is so sly I have to bite my lip at her words. To think people used to think I was stupid. 

I tell Lucy everything that is going on through our bond and feel her sigh content. We had been slightly worried that Celeste might try to re-adopt Melody from us after we took her to the Dragon Realm but reasoned that we could all just live together or next to each other so it wouldn't affect how our baby looked at us. 

'Don't worry I would never hurt any of you like that.' Celeste responded, oops I forgot I was linked to her. She chuckled a little bit at me while we watched the mayor leave. I had already scouted much of the surrounding area looking for any signs of spies or guards and found none. To be safe we even casted Celestial Arena which went completely unnoticed by anyone that would have been looking simply because it was so late at night it blended into the stars above. 

'It's all clear!' I tell Luce through our bond as we all make our way to Celeste's feet again this time around the little boy. 'You're sure that he doesn't have any family?' I ask her. 

'Unfortunately I know he has no family. They all died in a house fire two months ago and the orphanage doesn't have enough room for him. I have been taking care of him by having people deliver food and drink and one of the caretakers of the orphanage comes once a week to bathe him.' 

'That's horrible!' Lucy barely stops herself from exclaiming out loud. 

'Let's hurry poor Happy and Melody can't hear us and Happy isn't normally so quiet.' I tell them. They thankfully agree and we get everything into position and I take out the magic item that will teleport us home. It was a silver bell with a phoenix engraved around it. "Everyone ready?" I ask out loud and everyone nods. I take the bell and swing it hard and Lucy recites a chant. 

"Fairy Tail Fairy Tail, the door between worlds take us home to Fairy Tail, home sweet home." she cited and the eight of us disappear from the hilltop without a trace. 

Lucy's POV  
We arrive outside of Fairy Tail in the field where we had Levy and Freed set up a barrier so no one could see us and Natsu takes out another magic item a pen and writes 10 inches tall on Celeste's leg. It shrinks her down to ten inches tall and using his dragon slayer strength carries her inside. She did manage to bless the little boy before he was done with the pen so he was now that gold glittery color and Levy and Juvia came running out to us to help with the babies not expecting a fourth one. 

"Are you going to adopt a kid everytime you go to Sapphire?" Gray asked half jokingly as he slugged Natsu in the arm up ahead. I roll my eyes at the boys. 

"He is my new baby brother," I explain to Levy knowing full well that Gray could hear me. She nodded picking up one of the twins and Juvia took the other. I took my new brother and Melody ran inside with Happy. We all make it to the door and go inside, together. 

"The Queen and King have returned! We hear as one of the guards at the gate announced for anyone who would listen. Unlike on Earthland where it was the middle of the night it was late morning here. Leaving my family quite refreshed. For us it will be months before anyone in Pietra would even sound the alarm of our escape. To be fair as far as Fairy Tail was concerned we had been gone for almost a year. 

Natsu takes Celeste to the open palace gardens and puts her down erasing the writing on her putting her back to normal size again. "Okay so how do we free you normally?" I ask her wanting to be sure we wouldn't ruin it. 

"Well it would require a lot of Fire magic and the midnight sky or celestial magic." she responds sighing out loud. 

I smile, "Great then we found the right spell!"

We summoned about ten of each Fire and Celestial Dragon slayers who would have been standing by for this and with Natsu, Melody and I we drenched her in our dragon roars. I stopped before those around us and recited the spell. "What was done to protect may be undone with time, stars of fire heed our call and remove this stone and restore the flesh on this dragon of starlight." 

Celeste began to glow her golden glitter and before we knew it she was stretching her wings and dancing around the garden. "I'm free!" she sang and suddenly we heard a baby crying. Confused I looked around it didn't sound like any of mine and then I saw my blue haired brother crying on the grass nearby. 

"Hush now sweetheart it is only I, the Star Dragon, Celeste." she cooed at him. He reached for her and she nuzzled him letting him climb onto her snout and purring to him. We all heard him mutter Mommy before closing his eyes again falling back to sleep in the warm sun. 

"Awww." I heard many ladies coo that could see their actions. I roll my eyes at how cute they were being and gave directions as I headed to the palace to determine what all needed our attention.


	34. 34

Lucy's POV  
It took what felt like an eternity but what was actually after only a few hours I was able to speak with the Celestial King and found out I could tweak the way time worked in the Dragon Realm but it would be more and more difficult the more often we tried to do it. I smiled at him, "That's okay we only need to change it a little bit." After I was done talking with him I summoned team Natsu and the original dragon slayers and their mates. After discussing it for quite a while we decided that the time difference should remain the same but altered to allow those under 21 to age although still at a much slower rate. It was determined that since mating season only occurred every seven years here we would use that and make it to where all the children would age one year for every seven. When we were done we set up the announcement and dozens of daycares and schools were set up throughout the country to accommodate all the children that would no longer need to go to Magnolia. 

Many still went to Magnolia of course either with their parents or on trips and some just to give said parents a break. After all most had been parents of infants for over fifty years, Natsu and I included closing in on a couple hundred years and we really needed the breaks. 

With these changes the country began growing much faster. I ended up contacting the queen of Fiore with a special device that she wears on her wrist that seemed to freeze time around her so we could speak normally to each other. She ended up granting us the land after her spies had reported back to her about Pietra. We paid a heavy price for it but thanks to our generous merchants we were able to do it with enough left over to continue running the country as normal. 

"Hisui, why don't you come to the Dragon Realm for a visit? You seem stressed and time moves faster here so you could take a long vacation without your work piling up on you." I ask her; concerned for my friend. She what anyone could see were dark bags under her eyes even with what makeup she had on. I could also see her skin was sunken in a bit like she hadn't been eating properly for a while now. Most likely from overworking herself and stressing about Natsu and I. She truly is a good friend. 

"What? I couldn't possibly impose like that! Besides I thought only dragon slayers could go there?" She asked slightly confused. I know she was intrigued and had been wanting to visit for some time now, but I also knew she would never ask, she would see it as a selfish wish or daydream at best. 

I laughed at her sweet concern, "I am the Queen and I have done it on several occasions for workers that did special work for us but didn't want to leave their family homes behind. Besides you haven't seen me in what a few months? For me it has been a few decades since we last spoke face to face. We just celebrated our 400th anniversary last month." I sighed thinking about all the time that has passed by. We spent so long building our country up and now that the children were ageing it was growing even faster particually now that they didn't have to leave the safety of Fairy Tail. 

"You may come anytime so long as we are friends," I smile at her image. "I really wish you would, I have missed you." I added trying to clear her conscious.

She smiled in response and cheered, "Look out Fairy Tail I'm coming to visit! What should I pack? Is it hot there? Cold? Is there a beach?" I smiled telling her to pack whatever she wanted to do we had it all from beaches to icy mountains, islands and the mainland. 

"I don't know how long it will be for you but it will be a little over a week in my time before I arrive." she answered and I smiled back.

We hang up the device and I sit back sighing at the thought of seeing my friend again. Sure it would take over a year but that would be okay. At least she was coming. Natsu and I had set up a teleportation item that could move buildings outside of the kingdom so that we could put a doorway by the palace gates to Tenrou Island. It is Fairy Tail's sacred land and honestly that made the former Master very happy. He insisted that all of the original Fairy Tail members call him Gramps though. I still mess up from time to time and call him Master but he smiles when I change it to Gramps. 

Celeste absolutely loves flying around with my baby brother, his name is Tidus which seemed to suit him. Between his blue hair and love for the stars and the sea, it was natural. He also seems to have developed a bit of a crush on Melody and was heartbroken when he found out magic made them family. No one has told him that it wouldn't effect them from a mating perspective yet. We're waiting to see how they grow up. Maybe they will grow closer, maybe they will just stay friends only time will tell. 

Several years have passed here in Fairy Tail and Melody was now 15 in Earthland years anyway. While Nashi and Luke were 10, Nashi was a fire dragon slayer and Luke was a celestial dragon slayer. Natsu and I actually have other children as well. Luna who is 7 years old, a celestial dragon slayer and Igneel who is 5, a fire dragon slayer. 

Natsu's POV  
Life seems so good now. My five babies are growing up so fast and I am so glad that the dragon realm has slowed their growth so we could spend so much more time with them. We are still preparing for the war with Pietra but even Lucy and I are starting to relax hoping that peace will continue. It was time to send someone to deliver a communicator to Pietra's royal family with at least the guise of trade in mind. I think Lucy is planning on asking Queen Hisui if she will send someone for us. 

Lucy and I have opened up the dragon realm so that celestial spirits may visit without using their magic the whole time so they come here to visit and relax. Lucy has all 13 zodiac keys but there are still several hundred silver keys she does not and they all say they could use a vacation. 

Several years pass and we built something of a crossroads. It was basically a road that led to a circle of paths each path had an archway that when they passed through it would take them to different cities or even countries that we had made treaties with. Which has caused a boom in trade, what wouldn't sell in Magnolia would sell for a high price in Crocus and so on. We had some workers with passes so that during dragon season on Earthland they could just come to us and pick up the merchandise it was a fairly efficient system. 

Lucy's POV  
Hisui's visit was fun and she truly seemed to relax while she was here. When I asked her about maybe sending a device to Pietra for trade and possibly peace she sadly shook her head. 

"I'm sorry it will only give them a reason to attack Fiore, claiming we were siding with Fairy Tail." She was right of course, but that didn't help the sence of foreboding I had.

"That's okay, Natsu and I should probably go ourselves anyway." I smile at my friend. We spent the rest of her visit having fun and I showed her some of the many wonders that Fairy Tail now had; from beaches with black sand to volcanos that erupted ice we even had either a very large lake or very small sea that was so salty there were no fish in it. She got particularly excited about the fact that spirits could come here whenever they wanted. 

At the end of her visit Natsu and I decided it was time for us to head out as well. We left Erza in charge too keep the kingdom running smoothly while we were gone. We took our personal guards with us and much to our discomfort we also brought our children. A sure sign of peace, we couldn't bare to leave them behind and allow them to age and grow without us there by their sides. Melody was well taught in how to use the silver bell and if anything were to happen to us she could at least take her siblings back to Magnolia and then to Fairy Tail. The bell could only take a max of 10 people so everyone couldn't use it. It did make me a little nervous the idea of our children leaving us behind but it was for the greater good of the kingdom. 

It's finally time. I can only hope that peace could actually be a possibility. We used a gate that sat close to the border of Pietra, in truth it was one of the first gates we had set up. Sending scouts and spies to keep us informed on their movements as time has passed. It has been a few months on Earthland and here we are. 

We I have the wagon set up and we head to Pietra, I wonder if we can actually avoid this war?


	35. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope y'all are ready for this! My heart race writing some bits, and I'm pretty sure I nearly died laughing at others. I have edited it as much as possible and it is still over 4500 words. I think you will all love it though.

Natsu's POV  
We were greeted at the gates of Pietra, where my little Melody acted as our voice seeing as she has grown up so well. It took some convincing but they finally got me to agree. She is my baby, she shouldn't have to deal with any of these things. 

Pietra's castle guards seemed confused, and after someone ran up to one of them whispering in their ear; their backs straightened. I heard what was said, 'Dragneel is the name of the Dragon King and Queen.'

"We will announce your arrival right away, please come this way," The one in the flashiest armor said. We stepped forward all dressed as we were, a royal family. Lucy had had her spirits bring us some of our more intimidating royal clothes. Honestly, I thought they were stuffy and a drag to wear but after a couple decades you get really used to them. 

'I heard that,' Luce tells me using her mind. I just smile at her thinking about how beautiful she is, even when she was upset. I see her smile at my thoughts and grabs my hand as we begin to follow the guards in after several minutes the guards stop in front of what appears to be a throne room. 

"I'm sorry, only the royal family may enter past this point." one of the men said blocking not only our guards but also Melody, using his pike to do so. The point of the pike uncomfortably close to her little neck.

"Then why are you blocking the first princess with our guards?" Luce hissed. The man jumped and looked back and forth between Melody and us for several seconds. 

"If you don't remove your weapon from my daughter I will remove your head." my voice was low and menacing as I glared at the guard who still had his pike by her throat. "Dragon's do not give many chances." I felt not only as Luce and I but Melody's siblings covered our bodies in our magic. Three celestial dragon slayers and two fire dragon slayers all of whom were children of the King and Queen who exudes both fire and celestial dragon slayer magic and then the body guards as well. Poor Happy was extremely upset his claws at the ready as he was closest to her since he had been sitting on her shoulder, which meant they were not only blocking a princess but a prince as well. 

The man would have died already if not for the fact that we were here to create peace. He very slowly lowered his weapon putting it on the ground stepping away trembling before us as he remained bowed. I could hear his heart hammer in his chest, his lungs failing to make a sound as the man's breath would not come to him, even the way that his very skin seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. He instantly had a cold sweat as he trembled before us. Even without our heightened abilities we could have seen him shaking in his boots.

"My King, my Queen," Eric arrived just then, he was a part of our rear guard but he honestly did more surveillance from afar using his ability to hear a person's soul. "This man did not intend to threaten Princess Melody and although his careless actions do deserve death. I know that is not your wish." I nod acknowledging his words and flick my hand at the man kneeling allowing him to flee from our collective rage. My daughter once again by my side, Eric bowed and returned to his position with the rear guard.

Lucy and I could have easily heard him from his post, but his decision was wise, so that any onlookers would understand why it was that we let him go. I looked at my daughter and check to make sure the weapon had not touched her, it had not. I sighed happily and hugged her to me. She has grown so much that even a pike at her throat had not made her flinch, her training has gone well. I look around at my other children, the twins Nashi and Luke were holding hands as always while Luna and Igneel stood behind them. They were ready to take care of their siblings while Lucy and I tore this castle apart if they harmed Melody, they are all good kids. 

"Your guests have arrived!" Melody's voice echoed through the hall. Everyone fell silent and all eyes turned to her, a sense of dread could be felt as her voice carried throughout the hall, not even a trace of a tremble in her voice from the incident, her voice powerful as we could hear it reverberate against the walls. They watched shocked at all the commotion with the guard only to have her announce themselves. 

"Announcing the Royal Dragons of the Zodiac, Savior of Fiore, Final Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, King of Dragons, The Salamander himself, his royal majesty, the King of Fairy Tail: Fire Dragonslayer: Natsu Dragneel!" I held my head up high as I listened with pride as Melody's words filled the air, confident in her speech. My black robes edged in gold and red had stars in violent burst and flames on the trim. It was my favorite set looking the most like my old adventure clothes from before Luce and I mated, it was just great. 

"Announcing the Royal Dragons of the Zodiac, Savior of Fiore, Heir of Heartfilia, Friend of the Celestial King, Champion of the Zodiac, the one and only Heavenly Star, her royal majesty, Queen of the Dragons and Queen of Fairy Tail: the Celestial Mage Supreme: Lucy Dragneel!" Luce held her head up high as she walked alongside me. Her slim figure draped in a black dress that easily matched my own, trim and all. It made me want to eat her up but as sexy as she appeared she also radiated power and confidence making most men flinch away and even more woman stare openly at her, almost leaning in as if to drink her up. 

Announcing their Royal Highnesses, the joys and pride of Fairy Tail: the Dragneel princesses and princes!" Melody finished her announcement stepping back with the other kids.

"Is this how you greet your guest? Or should we take this as a sign to go back home? Our guards will remain with us either way." Lucy demanded and a man most likely an adviser waved us forward apologising over and over again. The Royal guard was allowed inside, only our rear guard was outside and with Eric with them that really didn't matter. 

I watched as the adviser spoke to whom I assumed was the King in whispered tones. Sometimes I forget that most people in Fiore don't even know about a dragon slayers abilities let alone the rest of the world. I heard the King order to have the guard killed for us. 

"What!?!" The twins cried blocking Luna and Igneel from the man. 

This more than surprised the King as well as all the lords and ladies in the audience. I stifle a sigh before speaking, "I would rather you not order death in front of my children. We ALL can hear you just fine. Besides one of my men skilled in the particular art informed me it was an accident. He did not mean to point his weapon at my daughter but only to block my daughter's entrance."

"I see, then he may keep his life with no ill will from you or your family?" he questioned. 

"That is what I just said." I replied Luce is so much better at this, I glance at her to see her fighting a smile, not that anyone else would have noticed. 

"I see, then so be it. The man may continue to live but have him reassigned outside of the castle." the King turned towards his adviser who nodded backing away. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the great Dragon King!" the man nearly shouted before turning to Luce and adding, "And of course Queen," The supposed King claimed while still seated. I bristled knowing full well that he was slighting not only me but my family, but I remained quiet. "We only received word of your arrival early this morning by messenger so I'm afraid that we have not had time to prepare anything but we offer you our hospitality nonetheless." The man has spouted lie after lie since he began speaking and I was nearly done listening to it. We know full well that our messenger arrived early yesterday evening because we watched him arrive. We also know that the messenger was tortured for false charges of crimes against the state because he carried our letter for us. 

"I do find that undoubtedly intriguing as he should have arrived early yesterday if you could send him to us we will send him home right away. After all, I gave him my word that we would pay him for his service upon our arrival." Lucy spoke already knowing that he would refuse. "If you cannot deliver him to us within the hour one of our men will do so for you, so as to cause you little to no inconvenience." She had him trapped, either let the man go or we will drag him away.

I kissed the back of her hand before speaking, "Perhaps we should send our children with their guards so we can speak more openly my Queen?" I looked tenderly at her, my smile genuine as I did. Sometimes the vast amounts of time that has passed is overwhelming and the only time I can smile is when I look at her. This will take our children to safety without the use of the bell and then we could just use the bell after they get to the closest gate, which we had set up just outside of the view of the city gates. 

"That sounds like a fine idea! After all we wouldn't want to burden children with adult affairs now would we?" the imposter spoke. Yes he is only pretending to be King while the true King of Pietra hid behind the curtains well behind him, on a second but larger throne. I know for a fact that not only I but all of the dragon slayers had found him. Even my little Igneel who as far as this world was concerned was only 5. Jokes on them he is 40 years old, he will be 6 Earthland years old in another two back home. 

"Mommy," Luna looks at Luce with her large green eyes her blond hair gleaming in the evening light. When she had everyone's attention she asked, "How old is that man?" She pointed at the idiot on the throne. Luce just looked at the man lifting an eyebrow at him. 

He chucked before answering, "My, my young miss I am 39 years old. How old are you?" He must have been expecting what everyone else was expecting, that's not the answer he got. 

"I just turned 54 last month. Why do you look so old, even little Iggy is only 40." Luna answered him. Most of our guard tried very hard not to laugh out loud and personally it was just over. Once I broke down laughing so did they only Levy and Luce could keep from laughing and even they couldn't hide their smiles of amusement. Thankfully Sting and Rogue didn't give away their positions. 

"Luna, I love you." I sighed as I wiped a tear that had formed from laughing so hard. "People here age differently than back at home so here he is an old man."

She nodded then looked straight at me before asking, "Does that mean that to them we are old?" She looked a little sad at the thought which of course broke my heart. 

"No, no, no, no! You're daddy's baby girl! Even Melody is still Daddy's baby girl, no one thinks your old!" I glared at the man for making my daughter cry he just sat there completely confused. When it looked like he had himself together again it looked like he was just going to believe whatever he wanted, which was not my daughter's words.

"Perhaps they should leave," Lucy speaks loud enough that the man could hear, trying to relieve the tension. She turned to Melody before speaking again, "First Princess Melody, I charge you with the safe return of all your brothers and sisters back to Fairy Tail with the quickest haste. You will rule in our absence so be sure to pay close attention to your aunts and uncles." Melody nodded her head slightly bowing at the waist thumping her right fist over her heart. 

"Uncle Sting and Uncle Rogue," Melody spoke out loud. And to the horror of those in attendance two shadows grew into the air as if from nothing, large as the men that stepped out of them, taking a knee before the princess. "My brothers and sisters and I will be leaving for home now if you would be so kind?" They bowed their heads before standing up creating something of a shadow doorway between the two of them. It was really a sight to see they had been practicing making a show of it for a long time and I could see their smirks at either the reactions of those around us or from Luna's earlier antics. The doorway opened for our children to step into, the audience was flabbergasted as the inky black of the shadows seemed to be edged in light itself before disappearing into the black abyss that was it's shadow. Sting had light radiating off him as Rogue seemed to embody the shadows themselves.

Each of our children gave hugs and kisses to us before stepping into the shadows seemingly to disappear into nothingness before the court of Pietra, I couldn't help whispering "good job" into Luna's ear, earning one of her more brilliant smiles. Melody stopped and handed Lucy the silver bell before doing the same as her siblings. Both Sting and Rogue stepped into the shadows following their charges before the shadows disappeared altogether. 

"How unusual, how do they travel through the shadows? And if you could do that why did you take so long to arrive?" The imposter questioned ignoring the matter of our childrens ages altogether. They didn't need to know that they could travel faster in the late afternoon light. Or that they could only move with the shadows because their group was so large.

Now that our children were safely away, our friends circled around us ready for the fight that could very well be demanded, both Gray and Gajeel still sporting smiles from Luna. "The better question would be why have you been lying to us since we have arrived? Or why you seem so set to slight us at every turn?" Lucy spoke instead. "How you seem more inclined to speak to my husband and belittle my own presence?"

The man before us started to fumble looking for words to distract us. "In the Dragon Realm of Fairy Tail the Queen holds equal power if not more to the King. Not including the fact that she is physically stronger. My mate will be respected regardless of who is in her presence. Even a fake king such as yourself." I speak my mind, no longer caring now that my babies were already safely away. Eric keeping us informed as they fled to the gateway. 

"Whatever do you mean? How dare you make such a claim before me without any proof to back it up!" the man screamed, The Lords and Ladies of the court whispered amongst themselves only confirmed our words. Many asking how old or wise we were if our children were indeed older than their King?

"Do you require proof?" I asked smiling. The man hesitated before smiling an ugly smile nodding waving for us to continue. "Very well, Gray, go." Before the man had so much as a moment to blink Gray had the true King, his hands frozen behind his back and on his knees, before all of us. There was a gasp and many whispers from around the room, many of which only served to prove our suspicions. Still several were both impressed as well as frightened by the sheer speed only one guard had shown. 

"Then this must be an enemy spy, if he is not in fact the King. We will gladly take care of such scum for you if you wish?" I say smiling again glaring at the man who dared to lie to me. I could feel as my rage started to spiral out of control as my words sounded so cold. 

"Now, now my mate we both know that he is the King after all no need to have the imposter stoop so low as to commit treason." Lucy smiled sighing out before she sent a fire dragon's roar at him thawing out the man before everyone. "There now he is free to defend himself from his imposter." Making sure everyone heard her, so that no one could say that it was us attacking the King but one of his own men. I really hate politics, but as I looked at Lucy I knew I couldn't avoid it, my dumb ass was King after all.

I smile at her kissing the back of her hand as I did. "Of course, my Queen." It is so hard not to call her Luce in front of everyone but she had insisted that it was necessary for them to take us seriously. Thankfully I had started playfully calling her my queen before we even had the Dragon Realm. I looked before us again waiting for them to either defend the imposter or persecute him. 

"Well you see," the King sputtered before us unsure of what to do with his subjects looking between the two. The magic that had rendered the imposter now dispelled they could see the truth of our words. 

"I see so Pietra has no desire to trade with Fairy Tail what so ever. What a shame." Luce stated for us. "If you had we would not have had to go through all of these hoops just to speak with you. If you change your mind, please be sure to send a messenger to Magnolia. We will happily return for true peace talks and trade agreements when you change your mind." Lucy turned to me taking out the silver bell holding it daintily in her hand. It looked like it was a delicately carved silver bell, that no one paid any attention to. 

"We will take our leave now," I say as our friends took their places around us as we begin to leave through the door that we had come in. Not the best outcome but livable after all we haven't had to use the bell yet maybe we could get out without using it at all. 

"Wait! What do you mean peace talks? Do you dare declare war on Pietra!" the King asked from behind us. It took a lot of effort to stop myself from groaning out loud.

Lucy and I turn back to the man before us, "We have no need to declare a war when you have already done so. We came here in good faith believing that you would actually try to conduct peace, we even brought our children, only to have you utter lies to our faces and insults at our feet." Lucy spoke her confidence shining brightly as she did. "A sheep should know better than to stab at a dragon." 

This seemed to infuriate the man lets be honest it should have, he sputtered something along the lines of how dare you or do you know who you are speaking to but nothing really could be heard. The imposter king stood up instead, "The man who delivered your message has been sentenced to death for crimes against the crown and so will all of those who side with you! This is war!"

Just then Laxus arrived carrying a beaten and abused man who was barely conscious, it was the courier. "I see you have him very nearly dead from your torture already." I grumbled loud enough that everyone could hear before turning to the man. "Are you alright?" He vaguely shook his head no only just barely able to do so. "Do you still wish to come with us to Fairy Tail? You are still welcome." I asked him. 

"My family..." He was able to rasp out. 

I turned to Laxus, "His family is already with the rear guard they jumped at the possibility when I offered it; they did not know that he was already here. Apparently he has been hidden away so they could try and torture information out of the guy." Laxus informed us, his voice gruff as he did. The man in his arms sighed out before nodding his head tears running down his still bloody face. 

"It is decided then, we will take him with us." Lucy announced ignoring the protest of the king. She turned towards him her glare steady as she focused on him, I watched him as he flinched away from her making me smile, "If it is a war that you want then speak clearly your reasons! We came here to discuss trade and instead you lie, cheat, and torture your own subjects! Why do you want a war?" Her voice rang clear as the stars around the room even with the fire of her rage at such injustices as this. 

"You stole the Star Dragon from us. And you have the audacity to claim we proclaimed war?" the King raged at us, he sounded much like a small child that had his favorite toy taken away because he had been naughty rather than a King.

"My adoptive mother, Celeste, chose to come with us, if you did not believe us you could have simply asked her. We would have been happy to receive you in our kingdom before this but now at most you could speak to her on a lacrima." Lucy spoke loudly making sure that all those in attendance heard her. This earned many whispers, most not knowing that Lucy and I were the ones that she blessed only a few short years ago to them. 

"Yes, after you have it locked away and possibly tortured of course it would say it was true!" the king sputtered. The crowds started getting louder at such a claim they were quite honestly a little past mad at such a thought. 

"Lock away and torture a dragon? Do you even hear yourself right now?" I ask confused how he could believe such a thing. The crowds were clearly on our side and considering we were in his kingdom that was saying something. "SHE chose where to go and what to do and how she lives."

"If you wish to declare war with Fairy Tail I suggest you find at least a plausible reason for doing so. But let me make ourselves clear." Lucy paused the room silent once again. She had the whole rooms attention as she spoke even a mouse could not be heard in the silence. "We will defend ourselves from you. Your people, so long as they do not raise a hand against us will remain safe. After all we do not care for war. Only peace, equality and freedom." Lucy announced clearly to the room of lords and ladies. 

We turned once again this time leaving unhindered. No one dared to step in to stop us. We could hear the king and imposter king try to convince the court that we were the ones trying to urge war by making such claims. The people in the court did not side with him though. When we were almost to the city gate I heard as the king and imposter king ordered us killed and sent people to do so before we got too far. They had done so far away from the lords and ladies which only told me they did not agree with him at all.

I sigh, "Looks like he is determined to have this war." I look around at my friends and mate. "He just ordered us to be killed before we can leave the country. The man must be crazy." Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Laxus nodded grimly at the information. 

"We will just have to take them out and maybe leave a note tied to them outside of view of the gate home. It sounded like they only sent four." Lucy added. 

Gajeel stepped forward, "It's been a long time since I had a good fight." he grinned I watched Lucy nod and wave for him to do as he pleased. I frowned the only reason I couldn't fight him more often was because Luce dragged me to do stupid paperwork all the time.

She laughed turning to see me pouting before she gave me a gentle kiss that left me begging for more. We found a good place to stop for our lunch under a large oak tree and waited for our attackers. Levy going ahead of us with the beaten up man from before to get his injuries taken care of. 

"So Luce, do you really think Melody was ready to act as ruler? She is still so young." I asked her between bites of my food. 

She laughed a little, "You do know that she is much older than we were right?" 

I pouted anyway, "That's not the point! How am I supposed to treat her like my baby girl when she keeps growing up?" I whined with sauce still on my face. 

She laughed softly before cleaning my face for me. I couldn't help myself I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm looking up into her eyes. "I love you." I whisper to her. I can't help looking into her sparkling honey brown eyes as I did. Mavis how did I get so lucky?

Suddenly I hear Gajeel sigh in relief, "They are finally here!" I frown at him knowing that he is at least twice sappy as I am when he was with Levy. No joke she had him so tightly wound around her little finger all she would do was breathe and he would be jumping to her side. As further proof they had a few more kids than we did and that was counting Happy and Melody.

"Don't worry about him, he is just upset Levy is gone." Luce tells me whispering as she did. I couldn't help it anymore I pulled her close and gave her a sweet deep kiss all the while Gajeel was beating the ever loving shit out of the would be assassins. In it's own way the entire thing was hilarious but in that moment I could only feel my breathing stutter as I pulled her closer, begging for more.


	36. 36

Lucy's POV  
Back home in Fairy Tail at the palace, I was currently standing in front of a podium on the balcony; Natsu by my side and our children standing behind us. We were all facing the subjects of Fairy Tail and I was giving a war speech. Oh Mavis how I hate war. There really was nothing good about war. People die in war, the thought of my friends and family dying did not sit well with me. 

"The King of Pietra is determined to fight this war even while we were trying to reason with him. We will continue to do everything in our power to prevent such a catastrophy but we can only do so much without you, our people." My voice strong as it was had everyone captivated. My words seeming to trap not only their ears but their eyes as well. I felt as if they could have melted me from their very gaze. "So I ask you here today; will you fight for Fairy Tail?" I heard as my voice echoed through the speakers. My dread building as I spoke, every word felt like a knife impaling me, making it that much harder to breathe. I was asking our people, people I have spent hundreds of years with to not only fight but possibly die. How could I do that? Why do I have to do that?

I looked out into the sea of people in front of me wondering if there was anything at all I could do to prevent the death of everyone's loved ones? Could I possibly find a way to prevent even one death from occuring? All those years ago the Celestial King said that when we died we would be forced to come back to the dragon realm and never able to leave again. Does that mean all my worry was unneeded? Will they be able to continue to live here even in death? Or did he mean something else entirely? Over the hundreds of years we have spent in the dragon realm now known as Fairy Tail has even one person died? I know that we don't age here but surely there have been accidents of some kind that could have killed someone? If not here then what about on Earthland?

For just a brief moment everything was silent as people took in my words my thoughts going unnoticed by the masses. The silence was almost deafening and then there was what sounded like a sickening crack and a boom of thunder as there was a roar of cheers as everyone screamed their consent, their approval, their demand to be included to be able to protect our family and what we as Fairy Tail believe in.

"Of course we do not expect everyone to fight after all how will we sustain ourselves if we did? Staying home and farming or creating magical items and weapons are just as important! Find where you best belong and report to your districts command post! Pietra will either make peace or pray to Mavis that they had!" The people of Fairy Tail cheered so loudly that I'm sure I heard a few windows shatter from the sheer volume but no one noticed or if they had they didn't much care. 

Gajeel, Levy and Lily went to Pietra to deliver a communication lacrima if they decided to discuss peace we would be happy to listen. The months that they were gone for their day trip to Earthland the palace armory was filled with high quality weapons and armor by the now many expert blacksmiths of Fairy Tail. We had invited two or three and over the years they trained more and more apprentices that now spread all across Fairy Tail. 

Erza as a way to prepare for the war took on several apprentices to teach re-equip magic to. After she had several she was confident in, they then took several apprentices. Who could only pass after they fought Erza and passed her expectations. I would watch as their ranks grew and how they all continued to get stronger and stronger as they then taught. I asked Erza once why she felt the need to fight them all to determine their progress. 

"They are not the only ones who need to get stronger, I as their teacher must also get stronger." she looked at me sadly before adding, "What better way than combat? As they get better and better the less I have to hold myself back and grow as well." That was sincerely a scary thought, a stronger Erza.

When Team Gale came back, Gajeel Levy and Lily, they started training the iron dragon slayers which considering they already knew the magic would have been easy if not for Levy's complete understanding of it's strengths, weakness, and the practicality of it. Honestly of the two to fight Gajeel was more ruthless but Levy was by far the superior opponent. The way she used her opponents to do damage to themselves even had Gajeel shivering at times. Add to that her script magic she practically had an unlimited source of food. I would have liked to spar with her but I was truly afraid that I might hurt her. Maybe if she fought Erza first? Then I would know if she could withstand my blows.

All of our guards followed suit training the dragon slayers of their natural element first and then if they were mated sent to their second element. If they did not have a second element there was several training sessions offered that did not focus on dragon slayer magic but on standard magic of all kinds not just re-equip. Freed even taught several classes on Rune magic while Levy taught tactics and strategy. 

Then there was also the apprentice training. Our people had to train in a craft be it weapons or armour or even woodworking. There is more to war than just fighting and metal working there is also the ability to feed not only yourself but your comrades. So with the forest dragon slayers help who really couldn't use combat moves unless they trained elsewhere, people began creating massive meals to feed the whole town or city, while only working in small teams. It was excruciatingly hard work. 

Our kids were not left out either. Nashi choose to learn heavenly body magic from Jellal and Luke leaned rainbow fire magic from Romeo so really they were just trying to be more like each other but when it came to their skills Nashi took weapons and Luke took armor. They are honestly to well balanced of a team. Luna decided to learn rune magic and her wood working skills were second to none and Melody decided to learn how to re-equip, but I had heard that she has been sitting in on more than a few of Romeo's rainbow fire lessons as well; her chosen skill was unknown to me. But I trust my daughter to be doing her very best so that she can lead our people well. 

Igneel wanted to learn water magic and was constantly in Juvia's lessons. Really it kind of shocked me because he is a fire dragon slayer but he is just so level headed water makes sense. It really balanced him out. As he progressed I heard from Gray that he would sit in on his lessons as well so he at least has a basic understanding of ice make magic. The years have really passed for us. The twins Nashi and Luke turned 19, Luna 16, Igneel 14 and Melody has already passed the age stopping 21 in Earthland years. 

Fairy Tail was well passed ready for war. Our country has had decades to prepare where Pietra only had a few months. When Sting and Rogue brought me the report that Pietra's army had started marching. 

So now it is time, the time I have dreaded for centuries now. It was time for war...


	37. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We are closing on on the end. I hope you all have enjoyed this book even with how long it became. I already miss this book and I'm not even done editing it. Smh go figure. Anyway here is chapter 37. 🌹

Natsu's POV  
Timing is everything and just as luck would have it, it was mating season. I tried to pull myself away knowing we had to prepare for the war. But damn it all; Luce just looked to fucking good to stay away from. 

"Melody, you will lead the first charge! Make sure not to kill anyone if you don't have to." Lucy ordered breathless as my tongue danced along her neck and my teeth nipped at her collarbone. 

"Yes, Mother." she replied ignoring me. Melody is a good daughter, I feel a little bad that she is watching me as I tempt her mother. I find Luce's ear making her gasp out loud as my hands slid along her sides. 

"We will be there once we know you don't have another brother or sister coming." I hissed as Lucy moaned in my arms. Thankfully all that worry about mating season was a load of horse shit. Honestly we can have as many kids as we want without worrying, but that could just be because of the dragon realm. After all it was a little weird that in the past dragon slayers only ever had one kid.

"Yes, Father." she smiled and turned to leave. We heard as she shouted orders, gathering the troops. 

I smile at Luce, "Mine." We barely made it to the bedroom closing the doors behind us as the season truly started. 

Lucy's POV  
Mating season is over but Natsu is still acting all lovey-dovey which I have taken as a sign to mean I am pregnant again. I sigh out loud as Natsu is bringing me yet another strawberry milkshake and triple chocolate muffin. Yep, I'm definitely pregnant it's only been a month since the season ended but still. I communicate with Melody through a lacrima and it has not even been a whole day on the battle field yet. 

She was sending about a third of our troops home for a couple of days rest before they return and she sends another third for their rest. I mean Pietra really didn't know what hit them as the troops always seemed full of energy and well rested. Melody was an excellent strategist having spent so much time with Levy and studying on her own. I guess that was the skill she had decided on. And she was damn good at it. 

We have found that even though the males were not actually carrying the babies they were useless to be away from their mate if they were indeed pregnant. We probably should have went to Earthland before but we hadn't noticed mating season sneaking up on us. I wonder if we will have a boy or girl this time?

Those of us stuck at home worked either farms or blacksmithing. Most of the men refusing to allow the maybe pregnant woman to do any hard work leaving us sewing or reading books. Those of us reading were typically studying something be it a new magic or cooking technique or even martial arts even though we couldn't practice it at the moment. We ladies were even limited on how much we could cook but that was okay too because it just meant our mates were forced to help us. 

The reports I was getting from Melody were about every hour her time and about everyday my time. We sent several loads of food several times a day and given how much dragon slayers eat that wasn't a bad thing, occasionally we would also send some fresh weapons and armour as well. I just sent Natsu to do the last delivery to make sure that our kids were eating properly. Which was the only reason he agreed to leave me behind. 

It was almost time to lay our eggs, this time we would be having another girl, time was really flying by. I smile thinking to myself as I rub my belly. Once I lay her egg Natsu or I could go to the battlefield. So long as one of us stayed behind it would be fine. 

I was humming to myself as I was making an extra large batch of chowder when I felt something snap making me groan. It was time to lay my egg. 

"Natsu!" I cried and as if I had summoned him he was there beside me. 

"Geeze Luce, anytime I take my eyes off of you." He chuckled at me carrying me safely to our room. He held my hand and whispered soothing words to me as I pushed. 

Natsu's POV  
Another baby on the way. To say I'm excited would be a severe understatement. Lucy is weak now from pushing for so long. The egg was beautiful much like those of her brothers and sisters. Her's shined bright like fire and starlight, the glow was incredible. I felt something in myself snap. 

I NEED to protect my family. I always feel the need but never so strongly as when there is an egg involved. I kiss my mate who had fallen asleep and our newly laid egg before turning around to leave. This is war. 

...

When I arrived at my daughter's side I was already up to date on everything going on. Content knowing Luce would be asleep for quite a while I use celestial wings and I jump into battle. The smell of blood was potent and from what I could see Melody was doing well. The enemy was captured and restrained but not killed. Our own side having not lost a single warrior either. Yes Melody did very well. I fought for a while making sure all of our kids were safe from harm. When it hit me that if I just take down the coward of a King this whole thing could be done with. 

"King of Pietra! Come out and fight me you bastard. How can you demand war and not even show up to the battle?" I screamed causing many of the enemy to falter and get captured as a result. Using my celestial wings I fly into the air again this time heading straight for the back of the enemy troops, towards the coward that would dare call himself a King. 

The sheer amount of blood I saw was nauseating. People collapsed from blood loss in the enemy ranks only to be ignored by their own people. I watched as our sky dragon slayers captured them and healed them with the help of the exceeds flying on their backs. Not even their own people would help them. 

"How are they the evil dragons when we are the ones causing all of this?" I heard one whisper after being rescued and healed by Wendy herself from what I'm sure was the brink of death. She had been on Earthland when mating season started so she managed to miss it, like so many other mated dragon slayers. 

Evil dragons huh? I think to myself. I release a dragon slayer roar mixing both celestial and fire as I did. Effectively clearing a path to the generals tent at the back to the enemy soldiers. I walked the path my fairy like wings still firmly in view as I did. I walked to the tent demanding to know how they could justify killing off their own people in a pointless war. I couldn't even concentrate on my words, I'm pretty sure it was Luce speaking for me because I sounded so fucking good. Let's be honest she knew her way around words and me not so much.

"There is no reason for either of our people to die! Even if you did not want to trade with us. We would have been happy to walk away with just a peace treaty. So why are you attacking us!" My voice rang clear as the few remaining people in my way ran as far out of the way as humanly possible. 

"I am King of the Dragons, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel the Fire Dragon King and I will be heard!" I could hear my voice echo as the enemy turned to listen unable to ignore me. I could feel as celestial arena coated the whole area including the tents so I could see the coward of a King shaking in his boots. 

"We can stop this fighting here and now if you just agree to a peace treaty. We do not wish to kill anyone." I call out hoping to end this. It's only been a few days of fighting and the enemy was exhausted and my mate was stressed out. Our baby needed to hatch in a world of peace. 

"Liar!" The King of Pietra screamed as he marched to the end of his guards hiding behind them. "You wish to steal the Red Dragon from us just like you stole the Star Dragon." A few people murmured in agreement but much of the fire left them. 

"Red Dragon?" I ask confused. What the hell is he talking about? 

"The Red Dragon as well a few others also turned to stone throughout Pietra. You only wish to enslave them all!" The man yelled back. His people now scoffing at the idea of a dragon being enslaved. 

"Then how about we settle this with a one on one fight? Then no one else has to get hurt?" I asked him. "I am the King and willingly volunteer to be the fighter for Fairy Tail." Several of Pietra's people gasped at the idea of a King fighting for his own people turned in shock to their own King. 

"Fine, I will send my strongest Royal guard to fight you." His own people booed him for not fighting himself. 

"The fighting will end regardless of who the victor is! And everyone will go home." I announced before taking my place signaling I was ready. 

The people of Pietra moved out of the way as an older very powerful man steps in front of me. I smile, finally we can have peace. "The winner is just that, the winner, the other country's King will bow and meet the demands of the victor. Are we in agreement King of Pietra?" I announced for all to hear. 

"Very well, I agree to your terms," the sniveling King responded. "Let the fight begin!" He shouted making me frown. 

I look at my opponent and simply asked, "Are you ready?" he nodded his acknowledgment and we both smiled and began fighting. To be honest he was quite good, I enjoyed the fight laughing at some points when he got a good punch in or landed a sound magic attack. But this was war so the smile would quickly disappear from my face and I would redouble my attacks. When I was sure his pride would not be hurt I went into dragon force and after a few minutes knocked him out. 

After several minutes I released my magic and looked to the shaking King. "Come here and bow!" I demand. When the King started to back away his own people booed him throwing down their weapons and stomping on their flag. They stepped towards the nearest dragon slayer to them and offered them their hand. When my people took their hand in return many invited them back for a drink in Fairy Tail at the others expense of course. This war was over. 

"Gray, Gajeel." My words were quiet but they came anyway. I motioned to the coward running from me and they brought him back. Forcing him to his knees in front of me. "This war is over! Pietra is now a part of Fairy Tail!" One of Pietra's own generals came forward and took the crown from the man's head in front of me. "Take him to Magnolia he will serve out his life for crimes against his own people there. He will never enter the Dragon Realm of Fairy Tail." I commanded and Gray froze his hands behind his back and Gajeel waved for some men to escort him to his cell. 

"Make sure he is comfortable he won't be leaving it anytime soon. Gihi" Gajeel chuckled as his men took him away prisoner. The looks on their faces told me that he wouldn't be getting any pillows, if nothing else was sure.

I turn to the general who had removed the kings crown he was kneeling down holding it up to me. I smile and squat in front of him, I waited until he looks up at me, fear very present in his eyes. 

"Dragon's do not wear chains no matter how pretty they look. Sure we goof off and like a good party. But we take care of our own. Dragon's take care of each other." The man just stared at me and as proof I took the crown put it on my head and turned to face Gray. 

"So do I look like the coward King with this on or do I just look to good in it?" 

True to form, "Flamebrain, I still don't know what Lucy sees in you. You squinty eyed freak!" Gray yells causing a round of laughter amongst the dragon slayers. The rest of the people very confused and very afraid. 

"Oi! What did you say?" I yelled as I took the crown off crushing it in my hands before throwing it towards Wendy, who would later have it made into something useful.

"You heard me you fire breathing freak of nature, or are you to senile in your old age?" Gray taunted.

"Droopy eyes your just as old as I am, ice bastard!" I retorted. I smiled and held up my fist now lit on fire, "You wanna go ice pervert?"

Gray hunkered down ready for a good brawl, "Hey don't think you two are leaving me out! We haven't had a good fight in ages, gihi." Gajeel did his weird laugh. 

"Let's go bolts for brains!" Gray smiled a frosty fog surrounding him as he prepared his ice.

"Daddy!" I heard Melody whine as she arrived. 

I straightened my back and smiled my fire now gone, "There's daddy's little princess!" My grin was short lived as both Gajeel and Gray punched me. "You bastards I was talking to Melody!" I shoot back at them landing a couple good punches for good measure before turning back to an exasperated Melody. "What?" I asked only acting like the idiot I used to be. I walked to my baby girl who was pouting. "No pouting!" I said right before I tickle her. Just like her mother she is extremely ticklish. 

"Dad!" She screeched as all the dragon slayers laughed as we started to head home. 

I turned around to see the still shocked expression of the general. "What are you waiting for your buying the first round!" He jumped up and followed me back to Fairy Tail, both confused and afraid.


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow time really flies doesn't it? One more chapter to go I hope your all enjoying it. Also for those of you who don't know I have two other stories: Nothing Accidental About Love (Nalu) and Fairy Tail's Cupid (Nalu). I hope you all like my stories!

Lucy's POV  
Everyone that was already in Fairy Tail had stoves going and were hauling out keg after keg of alcohol along with barrel after barrel of teas, juices and the like for all the pregnant ladies. We had already laid our eggs but the magic kept us very connected to our young still. When I finally saw my mate enter with what looked like an enemy general close behind, I couldn't help jumping into his arms. Effectively ignoring the other man all together. 

"Luce!" he was able to call out before my lips found his silencing him. If I would have looked around I would have noticed many of the others doing exactly the same thing having gone months without their mates. 

I couldn't help lingering on his lips as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "I've missed you." I mumble to him as I pulled him in for another kiss. He could only moan in response since I wouldn't let him pull away. 

When he was finally able to pull away he made sure to hold me close as he purred in my ear. "I love you Luce." I couldn't help snuggling into his arms the warm feeling of just belonging to tempting to stay away from. "So where is our beautiful new baby?" He called out as if the egg would respond to him. 

I couldn't help laughing as I pulled him behind me to our table near the bar where the egg lay nestled in a small wooden crib. The egg's shell shone like starlight in the night sky. He blew a little flame and celestial dragon roar at it before cooing at it. "Wait how long have I been gone? When will she be hatching?" He kissed the hard shell before looking back at me hopefully. 

I laughed a little before answering, "No not yet maybe in another day or two." before I curl up against him purring. 

"I am so confused, right now." The general that had come in with Natsu stated looking very uncomfortable with the whole scene. 

"My mate and I are expecting a baby girl. What is there to be confused about?" Natsu asked even more confused. He looked at me again before asking, "Did you come up with any good names while I was gone?"

I laughed knowing all too well why the general was confused. "We dragon slayers lay eggs, unlike other people who give live birth. Our children need more than just nutrition to grow but also their elements. I think it's safe to say this one will be a celestial dragon slayer. The shell looks like starlight. Whereas both Nashi and Igneel's shells looked like solid flames." I turned to Natsu before adding, "Not really but I was kind of thinking maybe Layla?" I blushed a little before looking away as I did. Layla was the name of my mother who had died when I was still a young child. 

"Not quite I still say Luke's and Luna's shells looked like the sun not stars!" Natsu interrupted. He pulled my chin towards him so I would face him again before adding, "Layla is perfect." His purrs resonating throughout the room before my own joined his. 

"Get a room!" We heard Gray yell from across the bar, making everyone who heard it laugh, even the general.

"The sun is a star though. It's just our closest star." We have argued about this over and over again. "Besides can you really say this one looks like anything but starlight?"

"Well no not really," he pouted before kissing our egg again. 

Just then all of our kids join us bringing drinks both for themselves and us as well as our guest general. Melody is the first to speak up, "So what is your name? Surely you can't expect us to call you general the whole time you're here." She looked at the man as she handed him a beer before handing me a large glass of tea. 

"Sorry my name is Troy. I was a general for Pietra." Troy answered her. 

"Was?" Nashi and Luke asked in unison. Honestly they need some time away from each other because they are doing the creepy twin thing. They have taken several classes away from each other but the end goal was to be more like the other so I don't think it counts. 

"Well Pietra was defeated and your King proclaimed that Pietra was now a part of Fairy Tail so..." Troy left off. 

"Daddy!" Luna and Igneel yelled jumping onto Natsu and hanging off of him. They looked like teenagers so really they could have knocked him over. 

"There you two are! Where were you two hiding?" Natsu yelled out as he tickled them. 

"Dad!" Melody, Nashi and Luke scolded him. I couldn't help laughing at them all as I watched sitting protectively nearby our egg. 

"Luce! Your turning our kids against me." he pouted as Nashi and Luke gave in and jumped on him too he was starting to sway at this point. Not because they were heavy but because they kept swinging around and trying to tickle him as they did. 

"It's not my fault your such an idiot," I sighed as I watched them. I could tell Melody really wanted to join in on the fun so I gave her a little push leaving Natsu now on the floor with all of our kids on top of him. Wait where is Happy? "Happy! Your missing out on a tickle fight with your daddy!" I yelled. The next thing I saw was a flash of blue as Happy came flying, tackling Natsu in the face. 

"Thanks Luce!" I could hear Natsu's muffled chuckles as our now 6 kids squealed in delight on top of him. I sat back watching, purring to the newest egg thinking about how soon, she would be able to join in as well. 

"So the flying cat is one of your kids too?" Troy asked even more confused. He finally took off his helmet to reveal that he was actually a she with long curly green hair and bright purple eyes. 

"Yeah, Natsu adopted him when he was still a kid. Hatched him from his egg and took care of him. I guess I'm more like his step mom since Lisanna is the one who helped Natsu hatch his egg." I sigh out a little sad, I couldn't help feeling a little left out at the thought of missing out on Happy's first years. 

"Mommy!" The next thing I know Happy and all the older kids are now tackling me to the ground. "Your my mom!" Happy yelled stretching my cheeks with his paws before he joined in with the others tickling me. 

"I can breathe again!" Natsu gasped panting on the ground only slightly exaggerating. He stood up and dusted himself off before sitting back down and taking a swig of his beer. "Luce, your going to make Happy cry if you keep talking like that." he warned me. 

"So wait how many kids are yours then?" Troy asked very confused and a little overwhelmed. 

"Happy, Melody, Nashi, Luke, Luna, Igneel and of course our new egg Layla." Natsu answered as I continued to tickle Melody. "So I guess that brings us up to seven."

"But the cat..." Troy trailed off as Natsu and I glared at her. 

"A child is a child regardless of if they are blood or not. That is the way of the dragons. Happy and Melody are adopted that does not make them any less our children." I respond before she can say something stupid. 

Gray must have decided that now was a great time to interrupt. "Fight me Flamebrain!" He screeched before throwing a chair at Natsu who broke it with his fist lit on fire. 

"Your on Popsicle!" Natsu yelled before throwing a punch effectively leaving me with all the kids and Troy. 

"Good grief," I sigh smiling as I watched as Gajeel and Laxus get roped into the fight as well. I watched as Laxus got thrown and landed against Erza making her face land in her strawberry cake. Same old fight that would eventually end with Natsu coming back to nurse his wounds after Erza finished with them all. Eventually anyway. 

I looked back at Troy who seemed bewildered by the whole scene as it played out in front of her. "You get used to it eventually." I tell her motioning to the men as they fight. 

"But I thought he was the King? Why would he fight his subjects so willingly? As if it were nothing?" Troy asked still very confused. 

"Before Fairy Tail was a country it was a guild just like any other. We simply put family first. The original Fairy Tail members from when it was a guild were mostly orphans or people who needed a real family like myself. The dragon slayers had it worse because they were raised by dragons just to have them disappear one day without so much as a goodbye. We weren't all dragon slayers back then." I looked at Troy and saw her confusion. "I was the heiress of the Heartfilia estate I was supposed to be a duchess but I didn't want that. When my mother died when I was a little girl my father became a stranger to me. We worked things out eventually but there were a lot of hardships before we did. He even started a guild war." I sighed again as I thought back to so many years ago. "Then after my father and I could finally start a real relationship, I got stuck in a 7 year time status with some of our most powerful members. My father died before we came out again. Most of the members of Fairy Tail then had a worse background than I did. I mean I was pretty much just a spoiled rich girl running away from an overbearing father." I frowned as I thought back. My children save the egg having heard the tale before decided to go off and play after giving me hugs goodbye. Even as teenagers they played, mostly it was matches against each other or other similarly aged slayers but still. "The guild was and still is our family. So we still treat them like just like that."

"Natsu and I had just mated when we first came to Pietra so many years ago. We were in Sapphire City to destroy some old buildings when the mayor at the time asked if we would participate in the festival. We had agreed having heard there was a statue of a dragon there and we had wanted to see it." I lay my hand gently on my unhatched baby as I spoke. "Neither of us expected the statue to be the real dragon, Celeste. We spoke to her for a little while and before we left she blessed us. That was many years ago for us but I suppose it has only been a few years for you." I looked up at Troy to see her nodding. 

"She adopted me making me a full fledged dragon slayer." I smiled at that thought. "It's nice to have family around to support you or help you make decisions. Celeste has been like a true mother to me." I sighed as I took a sip of my tea. I know I lost track of what she was actually wanting to know but I'm sure that with this she will understand that Fairy Tail is not just a country but a family.

"Oh dear one, you are an amazing daughter and even better mother to your own children!" Celeste called out peeping in through the window next to us which caused Troy to jump and scream while all the Dragneel kids cheered running outside to see their grandmother. 

"Thank you Celeste, I mean it." I respond not giving Troy a second glance for her reaction, her reaction is after all normal for a regular human.

"You're the Star Dragon!" Troy whisper yelled. Which made Celeste laugh. 

"Yes, but my name is Celeste. The Star Dragon was just a title from an age long ago." Her laughs continued as I saw my children climbing on her. 

I looked at Troy to see her amazement and joy as she looked at her from the window. "Would you like to go outside and talk to her properly?" I asked and saw her eyes go wide and her smile stretch as she bobbed her head up and down. I called Natsu to take care of our egg which effectively ended his part in the fighting as he came over cooing at the egg as I walked outside with Troy. To find not only Igneel and Luna climbing all over but Melody and the twins as well. Happy would carry one up with him and they would slide down her back together. 

"Troy this is Celeste, my adoptive mother, the celestial dragon. Celeste this is Troy she was one of the generals of the Pietra army." They greeted each other and after letting them talk for some time Natsu came out holding our egg in his arms. 

"Does this mean that all the dragons could be freed and be able to move again?" Troy asked turning excitedly back around to us. 

"What other dragons?" Celeste, Natsu and I asked at the same time. 

"Oh, I thought that was why you declared war on Pietra to enslave the dragons as the former king put it." She scoffed at the thought even as she said it. 

"We didn't declare war on Pietra. Pietra has spent the last few years that they knew about Natsu and I being King and Queen planning a war they couldn't even begin to understand." I tell her. "Time moves differently here than back on Earthland. One day on Earthland is about three months here."

"That's silly then you guys would have had several Kings and Queens since we first found out. It would have been a few hundred years for you." again Troy was scoffing at the idea. 

"That's right! It's been what now? Over 400 years now?" Natsu asked looking at me while cradling our egg.

"498 Natsu you should really know how long you have been a King for," I sigh before looking back at Troy. "After 21 Earthland years our people stop aging here." The shock on her face was so funny I couldn't help laughing. "That's why Celeste can't leave Fairy Tail she will die if she does because we un-petrified her. If we would have done that in Pietra she would have died right away." 

"So we need to find a way to bring the other dragons here then? How did you move Celeste?" Troy looked very seriously at me. 

"What other dragons?" I asked again, I'm starting to get angry at this point. 

"There are dragon statues all over that have tales much like Celeste did but are far newer. The Red Dragon for one is a large dragon that had most of its body ripped apart; a few years ago it just appeared near the capitol."

"Where? Take me there now!" Natsu and I demanded at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue we are looking for our dragons!" Natsu yelled getting not only their attention but many others. With Levy and Romeo by our side we were about to take off when our egg started rocking. 

"Luce!" Natsu yelled completely mesmerized as I started screaming in pain. He laid the egg down on my stomach as he cradled my head to his chest as we lay on the ground at Celeste's feet. The grass is soft to the touch, I gripped the egg in my arms as cracks started showing up on it. It wasn't long before I realized I wasn't the only one screaming. I was just the first, several babies were hatching right now. 

When I was completely coated in sweat the egg finally cracked open and we could see our little babies fist through the opening. "Layla," I whisper trying to pull the egg closer to me. Aquarius and the rest of the zodiac now by my side as my baby hatched before their eyes They must have heard my screams through their keys. The Celestial King among them as we watched a blond baby with large brown eyes force the cracked egg to open the rest of the way. She seemed quite happy with herself until she started to fall out of her shell. 

Natsu caught her safely bringing her to my arms before she started crying large crocodile tears having many of the surrounding people awe at her. Even Troy couldn't stop herself from cooing at our beautiful baby girl. 

"Layla is the perfect name for her, she looks just like you two and Anna." Natsu purred into my ear. We cuddled there on the ground for quite some time before I started to fall asleep, Layla firmly attached to my breast as she ate. "Come on Luce let's get you to bed." He looked up and at our friends he had called over just a little while ago. 

"Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue there is a chance, a very small chance, that our dragons are alive. Go with Troy, take your mates and take the silver bell with you as well as the pen. When you find them just write 10 inches tall and they will shrink they will still be extremely heavy but bring them into the palace garden just like we did with Celeste. Erase the writing and they will go back to normal." I looked at them before adding, "We just might be able to bring them back so hurry. Remember it takes a lot of time and magic to un-petrify them so be careful. We are only bringing them here for now." They nodded before going with Troy as Natsu carried me back to the palace and to our waiting bedroom. 


	39. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay my lovely readers. The last chapter is finally done. It's a bit short but it's the good kind don't worry. Please feel free to give whatever feedback you have. I am pleasantly surprised that this story already has more votes than my first one but a friend pointed out that this one was more story driven than the last one was. Well my plans include finishing Fairy Tail's Cupid and then taking a small break to write an original story. I hope to see you all later! 💃

Natsu's POV   
Layla was beautiful, I never got tired of watching my mate play with her or just simply taking care of her. Luna and Igneel loved playing with her too. Melody, Nashi and Luke having found mates of their own were already preparing for their own to hatch. I'm going to be a Grandpa and that is scary. Someone is going to be calling me gramps. I shudder at the thought. 

I look back at Lucy and Layla who had fallen asleep on the couch. Layla was about six Earthland years old now. I couldn't help staring at them as they slept. Finally I stand up and take Layla to her room. She loved pink just as much as her mother. Her room had a blue carpet but a large pink rug on top of it. I remember offering to change the carpet just to have her look at me horrified at such a thought. 

"But I like it like this!" She whined. I held up my hands in surrender and smiled. She is just as weird as Luce. Time continues to just fly by us. It was scary to say the least and when it was all said and done Melody and her mate decided to stay on Earthland at the Pietra castle. They seemed to love it there and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I did tell her that she was welcome home anytime at all and it was never too late to change her mind. 

With her in Pietra's capital it has been much easier to get the locations of all of the dragons. And Troy was now one of her advisers, which helped because she already knew the location of a bunch of dragons. The red dragon by the castle was not Igneel but it turned out to be a cousin of his. Her name was Agni and she was a fire dragon as well. We were able to bring many dragons into the Dragon Realm healing them and freeing them, they all bowed to Luce and I but the excitement of seeing my dad again had gotten my hopes up. 

I was playing with Layla in the garden when the gate opened and Gajeel, Sting and Rogue walked through carrying yet another dragon statue. I called for Luce using our bond and she quickly came to our side. Hell she arrived before they could set the dragon down. 

"Hello, we are the current Dragon Queen and King. My name is Lucy and this is my husband Natsu Dragneel. We welcome you to the Dragon Realm of Fairy Tail." Lucy started the greetings before the slayers could move out of the way. 

"Natsu? A King? How long ago did I die?" I heard the dragon laugh a deep and hearty laugh. My breath caught in my throat and Gajeel erases the ink that had shrunk him. 

His bright red scales visible even under the stone grey coating that had frozen him in place. There before me stood the stone statue of my father Igneel. "Igneel?" I asked my breath hitching and my voice broke. 

"Dad is everything alright?" my little Igneel asked having just arrived with Luna. 

"Iggy," I smile. I just can't stop beaming at him. "Go get all of your sisters and brothers now. I'll get Melody!" I boom laughing. I pull out the device to call Melody. 

"Dad?" Melody's voice rang clearly. 

I need you home now how soon can you be here?" I asked her my excitement mixing with nervousness now. 

"We were actually about to walk into the gateway now. Is everything alright?" she asked clearly confused. 

"Just hurry to the palace gardens! You don't want to be late!" I sang before hanging up, still beaming. I looked at Luce who was smiling just as much as I was. She knew, Oh Mavis she knew!

"Dad? When did you become a dad and also, Iggy?" Igneel asked both confused and somewhat happy. I could only nod laughing to hard to actually answer, as tears streamed down my face. 

It wasn't long before all of my children arrived including Happy as well as their mates with my grandchildren. I cough clearing my throat. "Introductions! Oldest to youngest the Dragneels! Happy, Melody, Nashi, Luke, Luna, Igneel, and Layla. My 7 children and my grandchildren!" I listed them off as well as the oldest was around five Earthland years old. 

I looked up at the dragon before meeting each of the Dragneel's faces, "This is your Grandfather Igneel Dragneel!" 

"NO WAY!" My kids exclaimed, I couldn't help the look of pride on my face as they all yelled and shouted at me. Luce just smiled tenderly at me before walking over and kissing me gently. I couldn't help wrapping my arms around her as she did. 

"Dad." I whisper my children's voices faded as they waited to hear what would be said between us. I looked at the terrifying stone creature before me unable to not see the kind gentle dragon who raised me. Tears spill from my eyes again as Luce hugged me. 

"Oi, are you going to introduce your mate or not?" Igneel chuckled a bit uncomfortable seeing me cry. 

I smile, "Of course but we were going to free you first." I waved a finger in the air and all of my kids circled him while my grandkids watched with eyes wide open. We roared our fire on him drenching him in our flames and celestial magic as Igneel remained quiet. My own roar containing both fire and celestial and soon enough Luce's fire quit so she could cast the incantation. The fire and starlight swirled around my father reaching into the heavens above after impacting his still form. 

After Luce was done reciting the incantation she started roaring again her own celestial and fire mixing with mine before multiplying the impact. It wasn't long before the stone started to crack and break away leaving Igneel and his blood red scales standing in the middle. The kids started to stop one after the other as they slowly ran out of either magic or energy or both. Luce and I were the last two holding on and Igneel just took it. 

It wasn't until I saw him stagger back a step that I finally released my magic letting Luce know to do the same. I looked at my father standing before me healthy and alive again as he yawned and stretched finally free of his stone prison. 

"Cousin!" Agni called out pouncing on Igneel before he could get a word in. 

"Hahahahhah!" Celeste laughed at the sight before looking down at us. "This is Natsu's father? I see where he gets his childish nature from." Celeste laughed again. Making Luce and our kids laugh along with her. 

"Grandma?" Layla called out seemingly concerned when Celeste looked down at her. "Is he really the Grandfather that Iggy was named after?" she asked I frowned, I literally just told her that. She looked at me and I saw an evil grin flash across her face telling me she was up to no good. I smile and nod giving my permission, whatever she had in mind was going to be good and I couldn't wait to see what it was. 

"Well yes, Layla. He is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King." Celeste froze realizing what she had just said. She just announced that there were two King of the dragons. She looked back and forth between Igneel and me before stepping back cautiously. The other dragons and dragon slayers who had gathered around following her example. 

"King." Is all I said, not a question, not a demand, not even really a statement. Just the word itself feeling as it rolled around on my tongue. 

Igneel nodded giving a toothy grin as he did. "You know I was the King for over 400 years almost 5 really." Igneel boasted as he stretched out his claws and neck. 

I laughed which only caused him to glare at me a little, "I have been King for over 500 years, almost 550." I start stretching myself. Pulling at my arms and legs making sure nothing was stiff. 

"You're not even that old Natsu." Igneel huffed only to hear Lucy's beautiful laugh chime in the air like crystals. 

"Oh we are well older than you think, we do not age here in the dragon realm and time moves a lot faster here than on Earthland." I couldn't help the purr I let out at the sound of her voice. "You two have fun but Natsu take him to one of the fire islands so you don't destroy everything while you play. Melody I have been waiting on your report of how Pietra has been progressing and whether or not we should grant them full citizenship in Fairy Tail or not. Happy you had better have an actual report on the fisheries of Fairy Tail and Nashi and Luke really? You're late again, you two are over 500 years old and you're still toying around with your reports. I understand you both have given me grandbabies that is not an excuse to skip out on your work!" Once Luce started she just kept on going. They each gave me hugs before running off to do their task before Lucy really got on to them. 

I wave for Igneel to follow me and I cast celestial wings jumping into the air leading the way to our battle ground. I couldn't help smiling at the thought of finally spending time with him without the world possibly ending breathing down either of our backs. We could just be us and that in itself was amazing. 

Lucy's POV  
I watched as Natsu and Igneel disappeared into the distance before turning back to Melody. She handed me a report and then started giving me the verbal. Long story short all of the dragon statues in Pietra have now been recovered and freed. She spoke of her time in Pietra and how much she liked being able to rule it even as a figurehead in our place. I couldn't help smiling. So long as she wanted to remain in Pietra she could. Pietra is a part of Fairy Tail now but we still talk about it like it's not. Old habits I guess. 

Natsu and I have discussed the possibility of just letting our kids take turns ruling the country and then if they wish it our grandchildren. That way they could be King and Queens in their own right until they retire back here.

I could already hear Natsu and Igneel fight and many of the the palace guards and workers could as well judging based on the way they flinched every so often. I can't help smiling to myself, Natsu can finally be happy our family is now all together. We might not be done having kids yet or grandkids for that matter. I think to myself remembering the first time Crystal, my first granddaughter, called me Nana. But we are together at long last. 

'I love you Natsu!' I tell him through our bond. 

"Love you too Luce!" He yelled for all to hear. Yes our family is now together and life can't be more perfect than it is now. 

The End.


End file.
